Just A Little Vacation
by TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Kim is fed up with her constant obligation to stop her foes and decides to go on a little vacation with her bad girl, green nemesis. A bit of humor, drama, and a lot of stress unfold in what was meant to be a relaxing getaway. KiGo Romance. NOTE: Getting a re-write in 2018 as this is trash. The re-write will better align with the other, better written, stories I have.
1. A Little Proposal

Kim Possible and all characters within the show are owned by Disney. This is a fanfiction and I claim no ownership of my own to any of the characters except for the short few that are not in the show itself.

* * *

~oO 01 Oo~

Drakken paced back and forth, up high in his control room. He oversaw most of his lair as the view gave him a false sense of power and leadership. The usual blue-gray walls surrounded his lair only to be contrasted by the few hench guards in red. He muttered incoherently under his breath while occasionally shouting a word or phrase as if to come to some brilliant epiphany; the next brilliant plan was sure to come. Shego would sometimes hang around and keep a journal of his idiocy when she wasn't out fighting or stealing. The light-green sidekick would have a large portion of it dedicated specifically to his outbursts, titled Dr. D's Greatest Epiphanies. Some of his greatest were,

"HOT DOG SHOWERS!"

"CHIA PET ARMY!"

"CHEESE RAY!"

But, Shego's all time favorite was when one day he seemed to be more jolly and with even greater enthusiasm, shouted "WRINKLES!" The sheer perplexity, absurdity, and emphasis that came from him threw Shego into a rolling laughter. It still made her smile reminiscing.

Shego walked through the lower levels of the hideout, with her journal in hand she listened to the echoes from her footsteps down the hall. Except this time, Shego heard additional ones. They clearly weren't footsteps, but it was still uncertain where they were coming from. She walked around the bend a little more hastily, the dark lipped villain saw Kim in the control room, approaching him with a raised fist.

Drakken tried to sound threatening, but Kim immediately struck him, hard. Kim was wearing a glove with brass knuckles; this was new and unexpected coming from the innocent hero that Shego thought she was. Kim was looking very serious and struck him again.

"Oh Shit! What the hell is wrong with you Kimmie?" Shego was dumbfounded. She needed to rush to the control room, but it was a ways to go to the top. _Stupid Drakken, this is exactly why you don't build a lair with an overlooking tower._

"Drakken! I am so sick of your pathetic attempts to take over the world. I simply don't have the time or patience." Kim went to a wall and tore off a calendar from where it hung. The month had a picture of a bikini model on a car with a cat face posted over the model's head. Scribbled in black marker read, "Hang in there!"

"I don't even-" Kim was taken aback a little from the absurd calendar, but proceeded towards the nearly unconscious Dr. Drakken.

"Eerm wha-" Drakken was trying to make sense of how his face was overwhelmed with dull pain and why he was on the floor. "Ki - Pobberball, you do nah wanT to mess-" Kim pulls him up by the hair and shows him the calendar. "Hey, thas my-"

"What is today Drakken?"

"Ith Thurthtay the thhh-"

"Good, in two weeks I'm going on a two week vacation. I don't want to be bothered." Kim was unusually scary. Her eyes were fierce and direct. Drakken was scared to make eye contact, constantly looking at the calendar, briefly back at Kim, and then away again. "That means no villainy, no plans to take over the world, and no bothering Shego." Kim was beginning to sound like a mother pissed off at her obnoxious child. "Now repeat!"

"N... no vullineee, no t... taKing werld," Drakken was struggling. His face was swelling more and more.

"And?"

"Annduh."

"AND!?" Kim raised her first again.

Drakken quickly put his hands up. "ANDuh, don podder SHEgo… ...w... way, wahee sheeg-O?"

"Please and thank you." Kim swiftly slammed his head on the wall he was leaning on to knock him out. After picking up a marker she found on his table, she marked out each day with 'Xs' and scribbled a word across the bottom of the calendar, "Behave". She drew a small angry smiley face in the corner with a fist and hung the calendar where she found it.

Shego finally arrived blasting through the door knocking Kim back a little. As she recovered, Shego saw Drakken lying on the floor.

"Is he-"

"Just unconscious." Kim assured her.

"What's wrong with you? What did you do?" Shego didn't have any quips or taunts to give. The situation escalated far beyond that.

Kim brought out her grappling gun and shot towards a support beam. "Just get his minions to take him to the hospital, it's YOU I need to talk to." Kim pressed the button to fling herself away as she heard the many footsteps of hench guards working their way to the top. Shego couldn't think of anything to do but to throw an energized blast near her. She needed to stop her, it was her job, and what Kim did was extreme. The blast pushed Kim off her grappling hook and she landed hard onto another platform. The great thing about Drakken's hideouts, there were always plenty of convenient platforms. Shego's hands were glowing bright green as she approached the now fallen Kim. The red haired damsel got up slowly and made sure they were far enough away so that no one could hear them talk. Unfortunately, not far enough away for Drakken's henchmen to see them.

"I need to talk to you." Kim's apparent rage dissipated at the sight of Shego. Unfortunately, Shego was still stuck in fight mode.

"Well, Princess, why don't you tell me what that was back there!" Shego lunged and tried to take off Kim's head with a brisk and strong strike. With a backflip and a twirl, she dodged and attempted to get even farther away from Drakken's henchmen.

"Oh this is just taking too long." The gadget equipped redhead used her laser-watch to cut through the weakened support beams from Shego's earlier blast, bringing down a heavy mass of rock and debris. The platform began to shake and collapse. Kim lost her footing and slid down the now tumbling platform. As it approached another, she rolled and leapt onto it, clinging onto the rails. Shego simply ran and jumped off the top pivot of the platform and confronted Kim when she landed. She formed a bright glowing fist and lunged rapidly.

"I got you this!" Kim shouted and quickly pulled out a boarding pass in front of her and decided to remain still knowing what was coming. It was an act of good faith, something Shego would understand.

Shego was surprised by this, but she didn't have time to slow down her punch, she could only neutralize her energy. It struck Kim hard across the face knocking her back and onto the floor. Shego had never seen Kim take a punch like that. Had she been energized, it likely would have killed her.

Grunting hard she attempted to get up. The world was spinning too much and she decided to simply lie on the floor. Shego knelt down beside her, utterly surprised she's still conscious.

"Alright Princess, I'm all ears." The ex-hero is utterly confused about the series of events that just unfolded in front of her, but she could see she had her Kimmie back. The redhead was still in a fog while Shego brought her head to her thighs. She took a closer look at the welt, "We need to get some ice on that."

Kim is completely out of breath. Ears ringing loud, she struggles with her speech, "I got you... I got you this." She waved the ticket in front of her again, crumpled in her hands. Breathing heavily, "I want to... want you to join me on a two week cruise." She closed her eyes and passed out.

~oO0Oo~

Kim began to open her eyes again. It's blurry and she isn't sure where she was yet. She felt that she's lying down on a bed and assumed she's in a hospital. She tried to sit up a little and let out a deep, groaning sigh. "Ughh, where am I?"

"Hey, there's my pumpkin. Nurse Shego was getting all worried about you." Shego's sarcastic demeanor was well noticed.

"What? How long have I been out?" Her head was throbbing.

"About six days?"

"SIX DAYS!?" Kim's head popped off the pillow.

"I'm kidding, calm down," she snorted, "it's only been about 4 hours."

"You ass, ugh my head is spinning."

"Well, serves you right with what you did to Dr. D. Lie back and don't move."

She slowly fell back to her pillow, "You're right. How is he?" Feeling a bit of shame, Kim stared at her hands, reflecting on how destructive they were, how destructive they can be.

"He's getting care, you fractured his eye socket. He'll be decommissioned for a while, but otherwise he's fine. How many times did you hit him? You know what, it doesn't matter. What _does_ is the fact that he pays me to be his bodyguard. I doubt I'm getting paid this time, you owe me. What was that all about anyway? He make a ray that put your panties in a bunch?"

"Okay look, what I did was obviously extreme, but-"

"Gee, really?" Shego couldn't have made that sound more sarcastic if she tried.

"Let me finish; every other week it's one dumb plot after another. It's the same villainous spiel over and over. I was accepted to a top Ivy League school all the while I'm asked to help in Belgium, then Monaco, then Brazil, and then some other location far far away from home because some villain thinks he or she can conquer the world with some dumb device that I turn off with a flip of a switch and foil their 'brilliant' plan. I put college off for a year to help stop the crazy plots that probably wouldn't have worked in the first place. It feels like so much wasted effort. And I'd stop helping if I were more confident in the people I was saving weren't even dumber than the villains." Shego chuckled a snort and brought a fresh ice pack to Kim, gently pressing it on her face as she sat down beside her. Kim began holding the pack, a natural reaction she's became accustomed to after getting hurt so much after her missions. Shego didn't expect it so quickly and Kim was hand in hand with Shego's, "Ah, ahh, cold. Okay, on top of that I have almost no time to be with my family, all who happen to have their own agenda and if I have to do this during my studies, I will certainly go mad." Kim paused a moment. "Drakken was the last one."

"Last what?" Shego let Kim hold the pack herself and slipped her hand out.

"He was the last one I put in the hospital."

Shego quickly understood she meant the last of her foes, "That's pretty impressive... scary, but impressive."

"...Yeah."

Shego walked out of the room for a moment and came back with a prescription bottle and some water. "Here, take one for now and more if you need it." Shego saw Kim glare at her for a moment. "It's a Vicodin, wipe that concerned look off your face, I don't have any of the really good stuff here, so you'll have to deal with it. If I were going to do anything, you don't think you were vulnerable already? Anyway, are you going to tell me about this cruise?"

Kim half-rolled her eyes and downed the pill and took a gulp of water. "Oh right, of course. That was another fun thing to do in the very little time I had." Kim didn't mean for it to sound as if it were filled with so much contempt. "You're probably wondering why I'd ask my arch nemesis to tag along."

"Mm hmm." Shego sat at the edge of the bed facing Kim.

"Well, over the years it's been pretty obvious you've grown rather, I don't know, 'fond' of me, I guess."

"Oh really, obvious huh? How so?"

"Pet names aside, Shego, you've always had this… look. Always a little _too_ happy to see me. Doing unnecessary thefts, too small for your tastes, too _clumsy_ not to have gotten away before I arrived, a little conveniently close to where _I_ was."

"Maybe I just liked fighting you. Hmm? Kicking your ass." _Your adorable little ass._ "Drakken has his moments, but he's not keeping me busy. It's boring… I'm easily bored Kim. It's boredom."

"Maybe Shego, maybe, you're being a little defensive, and there's also my backflip dodge. You know, the one with the twirl."

"What about it?" A little tint on Shego's cheeks, knowing well what Kim was going to say next.

"Like you don't know. I've seen you hesitate just to watch me complete it. We both know you could have hit me mid-air at any moment. It's not exactly the best evasive maneuver, but I know you like it. Not to mention you're taking care of me _right_ now… and... thank you for that." Kim looked at her a bit bashfully.

"Okay fine," she accepted her defeat, "so the vacation is for the both of us then?"

"Exactly, well, not exactly. I'll tell you more when we're on it in two weeks, assuming, of course, that you'll go?"

"Well, given I have no job now, I suppose a vacation is in order. I assume you have an ID for me since the name on the ticket is 'SHEILA GO'?"

"Great and yes, in my belt pouch... one of them. Not exactly easy getting a ticket for you when you happen to be on every no-travel list… You also haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Where am I?"

"Oh… yeah, this is one of my safe houses. You're in my bed."

"Oh, I see ...did you change my..." Kim looks down her sheets with eyebrows rising noticing she's wearing completely different clothing. It was a light and soft, oversized, off-shoulder t-shirt with the words "I'd tap that" above a picture of Shego's favorite beer, and a pair of terry-cloth mini-shorts.

"Yes, they were sweaty and damaged, so I gave you a quick change of my clothes. I usually wear them to sleep, but you can have them. Besides, I wasn't about to have you dirty up my sheets. I didn't look, if that's what you're wondering."

Kim instantly had a full-body blush. As if Shego could possibly change all her clothes without looking.

"Oh stop, we're both adults. I'll give you a lift home after I check you out a little longer" Kim's eyes widen in shock and looked at her worriedly. "I _mean_ to make sure you're okay. I can't send you out still concussed!"

"Sure…. sure, right." Mild relief came over her, albeit a tad embarrassed.

Shego took away the ice pack and began gently feeling around the welt with her bare hands. They felt warm on Kim's face and she couldn't help but make eye contact as Shego leaned in closer, as if to imply a kiss. Her heart raced and Shego pulled back some of her red hair over her ear giving her goosebumps. Kim's heart was racing now, begging for Shego to make a move. Just a simple kiss was all she desired, just a small peck, anything.

"It doesn't look like I broke anything. Good thing you got such a thick skull pumpkin."

 _Damn it Shego ARRGH! Did you do that on purpose?_ "Ha! Maybe it's a good thing you've got such soft hands!"

"You think I have soft hands?" Shego cracked a smile, taking the remark as a compliment.

"No I mean, ugghh SHEGO!"

"Haha, I'll be right back and let you rest up a bit, then we'll head out." She walked out of the room, flipping her hair just before leaving completely. Kim could hear the shower running in the background.

 _What are you up to Shego? Are you teasing me? Well, that part's obvious. Damn it, are you interested or not?_

Kim looked around slowly for her belt which had been hanging right next to her over the headboard the whole time. _Doy, it's right there._ She reached into one of the pouches to get a micro camera and loaded it into her watch/dart gun. She aimed it in the upper corner of the ceiling and fired. It made a tiny, hopefully unnoticeable, hole. Taking out her Kimmunicator she confirmed the view is adequately pointing at the bed. _Okay, I'm being creepy, but it's just to see if she's going to double cross me._ She tried to convince herself this was entirely necessary. After pulling the covers up to her chin, she closed her eyes and waited for Shego to get back.

Meanwhile, Shego came out of her shower and realized she's just went from 'nemesis' to 'a weird level of friendship' all in a matter of a few hours. A small smile at this new revelation, it was time to put on something snazzy. It wasn't entirely surprising Shego thought, as she was browsing her wardrobe. She shared common interests, they had each other's file at their finger tips, and even their fighting had been nothing more than playful sparring... albeit a little deadly. _So what if I have grown fond of you Princess, maybe it's time I show you how fond of you I really am._ Pulling off a few articles of clothing from her closet, she got dressed and proceeded to impress.

Car keys jingle suddenly, "Wakey wakey Princess." Shego entered the bedroom with slightly dampened hair. Her stylish, black leather jacket was unzipped exposing a white, sleeveless turtleneck top. She wore tight, dark jeans with a chain that connected from her hip to her wallet in her back pocket. She also brought a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt over to the bed.

"I was just resting my eyes She-" she yawned, "-go, and that was just a coincidental yawn"

"Mm hm," Shego escalates her tone on the 'hm.' "Let me help you up." She placed one hand under Kim's arm pit, fingers just barely grazing her side-cleavage and pulled her other arm over her neck.

Kim's eyes gaze over Shego outfit. _I've never seen her wear something like that before._

"You didn't need to do that, I'm fine really, thank you."

"Can't be too careful." Shego was fully aware that Kim's concussion was gone and that Kim likely built up a tolerance to the Vicodin, but any moment to pretend to be helpful in order to touch or tease Kim was worth the guise.

"It's a little cold out tonight, so you can have this." Shego unfolded the sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 _Is Shego really concerned or is she just messing with me?_ "Oh, thanks"

Shego sat in the corner bedroom chair that faced the bed. She crosses her legs and rests her head upon her hand.

"Um, Shego, are you just going to watch?"

"It's not like you're undressing, just put it on."

Kim still felt a little uncomfortable, especially having been disrobed, re-clothed, and now watched. She wanted this, but not nearly so quickly, not without knowing Shego's intent, or knowing how she felt. It was a feeling of part fantasy and part reality that made it so hard for her. She couldn't have imagined that she was right about Shego and partly felt that she was only teasing her, but she knew Shego wasn't one to mess with her emotions. Even though she was uneasy, she thought maybe she could give Shego a brief show. She, without a doubt, saw everything anyway.

Kim pulled the pants off the bed, knocking the sweatshirt on to the floor. She turned to have her butt towards Shego and she bent down slowly to slip one leg through, and then the other. The shorts had rode up, giving her a small wedgie. She pulled the pants up, jumping a little to give her own buttocks a bounce. Shego raised a brow in obvious interest, and placed a hand to her cheek. Kim then turned around to pick up the sweatshirt. Without bending her knees she bent over, pulling her hair to one side exposing an open view down her shirt. She blushed at her own flirt, silly and obvious as it was, but she rolled with it. Unfortunately, the welt felt more painful with gravity, forcing the blood in her face to pool. She picked up the sweatshirt, stood up, and put it on. She raised her arms high to expose her toned torso. Shego began grinning hard and used her hand to cover her mouth, sliding her fingers from her cheek to her lips to make it less obvious. Kim pulled her hair back again after putting on the sweatshirt and went to the headboard to grab her belt. She turned to her, "Ready when you are."

Shego lets out a small giggle, "Right this way, Princess."

As they walked out to Shego's car, Kim let out a disagreeable, "Hmm".

"Hmm?"

"Hmm."

"Why Hmm?"

"Well, I was going to say 'don't call me that,' but you're just going to refuse, and it isn't so bad. It just makes me feel like you think I'm spoiled."

"Haha, you're right, I would refuse, BUT that's not why I call you that."

"Then why."

"I'll tell you later."

Kim squints her eyes, "Hmm."

Shego mockingly replies, "Hmm."

Then simultaneously, "HMMM!"

They both giggle as they reached the car.

"Holy shit Shego, how'd you get this?"

"You like?"

"I'm more concerned about how you got it."

"Those details don't matter now. What matters is getting you home, safe, and rested."

"Nice dodge."

"Why thank you."

Shego sported a Lamborghini. Shego sported a really good Lamborghini. It was a Pirelli Edition Aventador. The exterior was black with bright green highlights. It was intimidating just to look at. Shego opened the doors and sat Kim down on the passenger side. The interior had dark green suede leather with black accents; classic Shego colors. She looked into Kim's eyes and pressed a button to recline the chair back slowly.

"It's going to be a rather long drive."

"Oh really? How long?" Kim was feeling a little awkward making such long eye contact while the chair was slowly going back.

"Well, the nav says about five hours, but I'll get there in three. And, being that it's nearly three in the morning, it's not like there will be much traffic." Kim's eyes widened in worry, but she knew saying anything wasn't going to make Shego slow down.

"Don't forget your seat belt," she said softly, Shego held Kim's hips as she buckled her in. Any excuse to flirt with Kim was a good excuse as any.

 _Alright Shego, you want to move fast, let's move fast. I've got a lot planned for us._

Shego got in and turned the ignition - _VROOM_ \- the sound of the powerful engine was immediately followed by her music. It was like a party just started. Kim smiled, but this wasn't exactly what she needed so late at night or for her head. Shego casually changed albums as if she wasn't interested in such music now. Something ambient and smooth began playing. Kim closed her eyes and smiled, "This is nice!"

"Thanks!"

"You mean you made this?"

"I did, I'm glad you like it." Shego put the car in gear and began driving off.

"Ooooo NICE," Kim was getting excited over the power of the car as Shego sped up. She tried to relax again, the combination of the good music and the power of the car gave her a euphoric sensation. She opened her eyes a little and looked at Shego who was smiling as she was speeding down the road. Kim smiled at her, admiring how stunning she looked, how in control she was. At this point, she really didn't care how many laws Shego was breaking. She only cared that Shego was smiling and that made her happy. She knew what she was going to do at the end of this car ride. No more holding back. Kim closed her eyes again, smiling at how well the night went. Every bit, every event that led to this was worth it. By the next hour she dozed off to the relaxing music and smooth ride.

When they arrived, the sun was still low, but illuminating the dewy tips of a suburban lawn. "Hey Kimmie." Shego turned down her music. "Wake up pumpkin, we're here."

"Hmm?" Kim uttered softly as she pleasantly awakens. "Thank you Shego, I mean it." _It's time._

Kim attempted to lean in to kiss her - *Crck* - the seat belt stopped her half way.

"Son of a BITCH!" Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and attempted to bolt out of the car out of embarrassment.

Shego grabbed her arm to stop her, "Hey! Don't leave!" She pulled her in and kissed her. For a brief moment she parted to gauge Kim's reaction only to follow through with a quick peck on the lips once more. "Mwah. I haven't slept yet, you owed me a kiss good night."

Kim was speechless. "I.. uh… um…"

Shego was content with her reaction, "Yeah I know, good right?" Kim smiled and relaxed again, still processing what just happened, she stepped out of the car.

"See you soon Princess!" They both waved goodbye. Shego increased her volume again and drove off. The sounds of her more upbeat music started to trail off as she sped away.

~oO0Oo~

Kim turned around when she couldn't see Shego's car anymore and quickly went to her room. After she locked her bedroom door she jumped into bed, took a pillow, and buried her head in it. She was feeling a tad overanxious. "I'm so tired and so excited." She lifted her head and picked up her phone and paused. "Wait, what am I doing? I can't call anyone." She rolled her eyes and her head finds its way back in the pillow again. _Why Shego, why do I have to crush on you! Errghh!_

Kim lifted her head from the pillow for air and realized the pain in her face is getting worse. She opened a drawer in her night stand and brought out a bottle of her own stash of Vicodin. She took two pills and put the bottle back. Kim crawled under her covers and couldn't let the thoughts of her and Shego together stop racing through her mind. Eventually the Vicodin kicked in and put her to sleep. Although, not for long.

After a couple hours, Kim began to wake up and was immediately anxious. She scrambled for her kimmunicator in her belt. "Got it." She turns it on and checked to see if Shego got back safe - assuming she went back to the safe house. Fortunately for Kim, Shego was on her bed. She still had her sleeveless top on and only her panties. Kim laughed to herself, _she sleeps like a puppy._ Shego was in an awkward position, nearly falling off the bed and face forward. Her blankets and pillows were on the floor. It sort of made Kim feel guilty having Shego drive her back. _Maybe it would have been too awkward if I stayed the night, but the kiss. But she only did that after my attempt. Was she waiting for me to make the first move?_ Kim couldn't stop thinking about this. She eventually came to the conclusion to just let it go.

Except... she couldn't quite stop spying. Throughout the first week she saw Shego laze around. She'd have her nose in a book most of the time, digesting one in a single sitting and then another in the same day. She seemed very engaged into one particular author, which Kim had noted. Other times, Shego would be on her laptop, her phone, and doing more intimate things. Kim was very conflicted when she saw Shego doing this.

 _I'm sorry Shego, I'm a creep, I'm sorry. NO!_ Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and respected Shego's privacy. And then turned it back on. _I'm a creep, I'm sorry, just this one time I promise!_ Kim began to realize that a lot of Shego's activity was on her bed and began to panic. _Did she find out, is this her way of telling me she knows I spied… am spyING on her? I think I'm going to be sick._ Panicking didn't help her overall anxiety and so she forced it down and away. A trick she learned in order to control her fears in highly dangerous scenarios when every second counted. Unfortunately, Kim was having trouble relying on this trick more recently. The following week was much of the same activity but less so with Shego. She went out for most of the week, as far as Kim knew, and suspected she'd just run out of reading material. She hoped anyway. Kim spent most of the time that she couldn't watch Shego by planning the vacation more and getting people to do her favors. Just a few more days left. Kim's Kimmunicator went off. _I took care of all the villains, why am I needed?_

Meanwhile, Shego did in fact find out about the camera. She didn't know when Kim was watching, but she discovered the cam when she thought the hole in the corner was a bug. She intercepted the signal with her gadget and found the video feed went to the Kimmunicator. To say the least she was a little angered and a little creeped out. Given the location, it was pretty 'pervy.' But, realizing the effort her Kimmie went through to "ask her out," she was going to let it slide - somewhat anyway. The one thing Shego liked to do was tease the hell out of Kim.

* * *

So, this is my very first attempt at writing anything. Given this is the first chapter and you made it to the bottom of the page, I hope you'd be kind enough to offer me a review at some point in this story, even if it's bad. I'd like to know what you didn't like. Or feel free to PM me if you want to discuss anything. Thanks!


	2. Cruise: Day 1

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters to the show are owned by Disney. This purely a fanfiction.

* * *

~oO 02 Oo~

Shego got in line to embark the ship with her boarding pass in hand as well as a large suitcase filled with her essentials. She was wearing a cute white dress that had sleeves that stopped just past the shoulder and new white sneakers to match. Her large sunglasses and sunhat covered most of her face and her hair was tied in a ponytail, draped over her shoulder. She began looking down the long line of people for Kim, but she was nowhere to be found. As she waited, people started some commotion around her. It grew more concerning when people were yelling "watch out!" to the people ahead. It was then that Shego felt compelled enough to take a look upwards where people were pointing. She grinned lightly at the sight up in the sky and spoke softly to herself, "Oh Kimmie, you always knew how to make an entrance." Kim came parachuting down and Shego knew she was at a very safe distance away from landing on top of anyone. As soon as she landed, the crowd went wild and applauded her entrance. Echoes of 'Whoa did you see that?' and the like filled the air. Shego decided to get out of line to greet her despite how long she had already been waiting. "What, my ride wasn't good enough for you? You had to jump out of a plane?"

"Sorry Sorry, I know I'm late, I had to take care of something in Belize, luckily it wasn't that far away from here... by plane." She took off her duffle bag and started stuffing her parachute as quickly as she could.

"You look tired." Shego saw Kim was not in good shape. Her eyes were red, fresh bruising could be seen on the areas her clothing hadn't covered, and seemed a bit anxious.

"Nah, I just need a shower, BADLY, and I'll be alright. It's our first day together and I'm not letting that stop me." Kim was trembling a little, possibly from the events she endured in Belize or perhaps it was just exhaustion.

Shego smiled at her inner strength, but could see she looked like she was about to keel over. "Wish I could help, but I just lost a place in line."

"Oh don't worry about that, follow me." Kim throws her duffle bag over her shoulder and grabs Shego's hand and dashes to the front.

"Whoa hey! Slow down... or not. Geez." She was surprised by Kim's energy and nearly tripped over her suitcase as it was dancing side to side behind her. When they made it to the front, Kim waved a badge to the ship's security giving her clearance to enter. As they headed to their room they could hear the people in line complaining. They had gone from cheering at Kim's entrance to sheer hatred for not waiting in line like the rest of them.

Shego laughed slyly, "Looks like you pissed off a lot of people there Kimmie." Shego was liking her aggressive side.

"Yeah well, next time they're in trouble, I'll hesitate to give a shit."

Shego suddenly saw that it wasn't just aggression, it was stress, and she felt partly responsible. She was, after all, Drakken's hired mercenary and was a part of a lot of his ridiculous plans. She refrained from joking further, seeing the worn hero was in no mood. Kim didn't mean to snap at Shego either, she intended her remark to be a joke, but her exhaustion made her tone angry and resentful. She wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure if it was even worth apologizing for. She has always seen herself being overly polite and didn't want to appear as someone without an emotional backbone. They reached an elevator that would take them up to their private penthouse. They entered and saw the doors were very reflective when they closed, making things awkward as they didn't know where to look. Of all the chances to find an elevator with music, they managed to find one without it. Attempting to break the silence, Shego uttered some small talk.

"So...Penthouse huh? It's a different room than before?" She looked at her ticket, noticing the room number was entirely different.

"Oh.. uh yeah, I think you'll like it, it came with a lot of amenities too."

"Neat." Shego paused. She obviously wanted to know more, but the tension was thick. "You'll have to let me know more later."

"Uh sure, definitely. Of course." That was too many confirmations. Luckily the elevator finally reached the floor.

"Where to baby-cakes?" Shego was desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Kim forced a smile and waved at her to follow. Once they found the room, Kim immediately went searching for the bathroom. "Hey, sorry, I just really need to jump in the shower."

"No problem Kimmie! Take your time." Studying the arrangements, Shego was noticing only one bed, she smiled lightly as she dragged her hand across the covers. She walked over to the balcony and sat outside. The room happened to be on the side with a nice view of the ocean as the sun was going down before the ship departed. Putting her feet up on the railing, she waited.

Meanwhile, Kim was having a panic attack. She sat on the floor of the shower with her head between her knees and softly cried in silence. The water was beating on her head and back as her hair appeared to consume her body like an orange curtain. Flashes of Belize entered her mind until she forcefully suppressed them. She slowly got up and turned away from the water to take a deep breath, but ended up coughing after she inhaled too much of the thick steam. After her coughing fit ended, she tried again, slower. She was calming down and regaining control of her emotions. She took her time washing herself, watching caked dirt go down the drain. She felt mild relief the more she cleaned. When it had been enough, she turned off the water and stood there, letting the chill drip from her body before getting out. Looking at herself through the streaked mirror, wiped by a hand towel, she gently touched her cheek. The welt Shego left was completely healed. She remembered the kiss Shego gave her and smiled, thinking of those soft lips pressed against hers. And with that it was decided, Shego was going to see a different side of Kim. She rummaged through her duffle bag and pulled out a red velvet halter crop top along with a short, microfiber black skirt. She slipped on some sheer, pink thigh-highs with matching panties and broke out the black stilettos. Lastly, to make her ensemble complete, she wore a silk black choker with a small pink rose on the front. Kim turned to the door and took a deep breath, and another for good measure.

Shego heard the bathroom door open and turned to look from the balcony. She was dumbfounded and a little frozen in place. She got up and approached Kim slowly.

"Hey, are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah I thought we'd start our first night together on a da-" Kim stopped herself, a wave of anxiety came over her and she couldn't speak. She looked lost. _How could I be so stupid, she thinks I'm a psycho. I snapped angrily before and now I'm rushing into a date. Shit… shit shit shit. She's just staring at me. It was so much easier when we were fighting._ Kim started making a fist and as soon as Shego got close enough she slowly yet a little forcibly attempted to strike her. Shego caught her wrist mid-swing and was even more shocked.

Kim pleaded, "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just… I wanted... I just thought it would be eas-"

Shego interrupted, gripping her wrist tighter. Kim looked like she was going to cry. "First of all, Kimmie, that was the most indecisive swing you have ever thrown at me. I expected way more from you."

"I.. I'm-"

"SECOND!" Shego immediately lunged in to kiss her. Kissing passionately, Kim's eyes widened releasing small whimpers. Kim attempted to pull away.

Shego pulled her in again, "Nope, I'm not done." Shego wanted to make her point clear. She let go of her wrist and brought her own hands gently to Kim's jawline. She finished off her kiss with a short peck on the lips. "Next time just kiss me."

"O-okay." Kim's dazed reaction was good enough for Shego, but Kim was still a bit startled both by the kiss and her clumsy mistake.

"LASTLY, Kim, tonight we're staying in!" Shego placed her hands on Kim's hips and directed her to the bed. "You're too tense and if we're gonna have any fun on this trip, you need to rest and relax." Positioning her hand on Kim's neck down to her collarbone, she gave her a little shove. She positioned Kim's hands above her head. "I want you to close your eyes Kim." She did. "I want you to visualize all your worries and fears as a plastic sheet wrapping all around you tightly." This had made Kim uncomfortable, her eyebrows began to frown, her lips tightened and wasn't sure where this was going. She desperately wanted to suppress it all again.

Shego placed her hands into hers, interlocking their fingers. "I'm here Kim. I want you to feel me pulling it away." Shego dragged her fingers down her palms to her wrists as if massaging piano keys. She worked her way to Kim's forearms to her armpits. Kim tilted her head back slightly, enjoying each sensation. Shego reached under her shoulders and untied the knot on Kim's halter and left it.

Kim's eyes opened nervously, "W-wait."

"I won't do anything you don't want, Kim. I promise, you can stop me at any time. Close your eyes." Kim swallowed and closed her eyes as instructed, readying for what was to come. Shego came back and placed her hands on top of Kim's throat and gently dragged her fingers down to her chest and over her breasts, bringing the halter along with her. She carefully observed her princess for any signs of objection. Kim thrusted her chest forward as Shego's hands passed over, giving her consent to proceed. Shego started with soft kisses on her chin, her lips, and to the edges of her ear. At the same time, she dragged her fingernails gently across the sides of Kim's back bringing her halter top to her waist. A ticklish smile was revealed, but she became mildly embarrassed feeling the air on her bare breasts. She nervously tightened her lips. "You're so beautiful Kim. You really are." The assurance without her usual pet names made her relax enough to abate her worries.

Shego grimaced somewhat over the large bruising just below Kim's breasts. It appeared to be the size of a boot. An image of a disembodied leg kicking Kim there flashed in Shego's mind's eye. She pushed the image down and away, resuming her attempts to relax the woman in front of her. Her kisses made their way to Kim's chest and around her breasts, cupping one with a hand and tonguing the other with quick sucks on her nipple in between each swirling tongue motion. Kim gasped and couldn't help but grab the back of Shego's neck, grasping her hair tightly. Without letting go of Kim's breast with her mouth, Shego forced Kim's hands above her head. Firmly holding her hands there until Kim understood she was not permitted to move until Shego allowed her. She released her grip gradually and dragged her hands down Kim's arms once more and continued. She lifted her head and placed both hands on her breastbone. She gently and softly dragged her hands down, around, and over the outer sides of the redhead's breasts and then back down the breastbone again to her belly. Gently kissing her navel, Shego's dark tresses fell, softly tickling the woman's sides. Kim bit her lip, attempting to hold back any laughter. Shego paused and lifted her hands off the hero with a smile.

"Alright Princess, I don't want to stop, but-"

"Oh me either!" Kim moaned, very much in the mood now. Her stress still lingered, but now, she wanted Shego more than ever. A fantasy far too soon to come true, but her cares dwindled in the ecstasy her nemesis gave her. Perhaps now it was ex-nemesis, she was still unsure.

"-but-" Shego continued, seeing the woman before her, ache for her touch, no longer shyly refusing the event it was going to lead to.

"But?" Kim whined. Even if all this was just for the vacation, just a means to have fun, it was better than nothing and she didn't want it to stop.

"I'll be just a moment okay? She kissed Kim's pelvis and then her lips and walked over to her own suitcase and pulled out a small purse. "Don't you go anywhere." She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Kim tried to listen for what she might be doing, but all she could hear was *clip* *clip clip* *clip*

 _Was she cutting her nails? That's a weird time to- ohhhh, shit just got serious._ Kim crossed her knees in excitement and nervousness. She straightened them again and tried to relax. She knew it was coming, that was obvious, but the anticipation got her heart pounding. _Hoooo deep breaths Kim, deep breaths._ She was elated Shego would go through the trouble.

Shego finished her nails and went looking through the lotions that were left on the bathroom counter. _Huh nice, they actually have massage oil. Odd they wouldn't encourage the user of their own spa. Whatever._ She grabbed the bottle and came out of the bathroom. Kim immediately put her hands above her head. "Ha, good girl Kimmie. Where did I leave off? Ah yes, it was here." Shego traced a finger around Kim's navel, causing a small twitch of the hero's belly. She put the bottle of oil on the bed off to the side and pulled Kim's skirt and top from under her legs and threw it onto a chair. _Goddamn you're hot Kimmie. You're lucky I'm patient... Arrgh, maybe not, I'm going to finish your legs and then I'm attacking you. Yes, that!_ She placed her hands on Kim's right thigh and began doing the same motions as before, slowly taking off her thigh-high. She weaved and stroked her fingers, teasing as she discovered Kim's more sensitive spots. Shego couldn't wait much longer, the hero's moans and gasps were driving her mad with desire. She kissed Kim's inner thigh and progressed to placing her teeth as if to bite her, devour her, but she refrained. Kim opened her mouth and smiled releasing more small moans. Shego repeated the process on the left thigh, but hurriedly, she couldn't resist her own aching needs. The villain quickly lifted the dress she wore over her head and tossed it to the floor. Grabbing the oil, she lightly drizzled over Kim's breasts down to her pelvis. Kim flinched a little as the cool drops fell on her. Using her palms, she massaged in circular motions, spreading the scented liquid. Shego leaned in and began kissing her princess' lips while stretching her fingers under Kim's panties. First it was gentle circular motions on the soft nub between her thighs, then up and down in longer lengths to feel if Kim was ready. When she was, Shego stopped for a moment to fully take off her panties and continued fondling and kissing her. Shego eventually pulled away to see Kim's face.

Kim looked at her, wondering why she stopped. The hero watched a devilish smile appear on her face. Then suddenly, Shego plunged two fingers, hard inside her, slowly pulling out. Kim gasped hard, grasping Shego's arm tightly with one hand and the sheets with the other, "Oh you bitch!"

"Am I?" Shego thrusted hard again as the grin on her face became more sinister.

"Aarrhh!" Kim moaned harder noticing Shego was picking up the pace. Breaths were heavier, shifting between moans and biting her lip. The intensity made her legs push and pull against the bed as if to get away while at the same time, not. Shego slowed down and began massaging her nub with her thumb while simultaneously massaging Kim from inside.

"Huhh... Huhh... How are you do-doing that?" Kim's body was quivering, she was close. Her mind was drunkenly floating. Shego could see it was time to finish her off. She leaned in, tonguing the edge of her ear down to her neck and resumed hard thrusts, quickening until…

Kim gave the hardest silent scream she could. Her face was red with an expression of shock while doing a half sit up. She fell back down, breathing heavily. There were no words she could give, only heavy panting as she writhed with the aftershocks.

Shego gave her a moment and began grinning again. "Yeah sweetie, I'm not done."

"W-what?"

"Not done." Shego thrusted again, reducing a finger given how tight and sensitive Kim had become. She focused more on massage this time and swirling her tongue around her nipple, occasionally giving them soft sucks and nibbles. Kim came again, not as intensely as the first, but this did not displease either of them. Shego began to slow her pace allowing Kim to calm and cool down. Shego crawled beside Kim and snuggled with her. Their eyes met, looking into each other deeply. Kim's body couldn't stop shaking. Kim's eyes were drooping and she started to giggle as she was catching her breath. Shego bit her lip briefly, "I have something to tell you, Kimmie."

"Yeah?" Kim continued giggling, but more subtle now.

"Well…" She looked to the side, pulled the corners of her mouth back, and sucked air between her teeth. Looking back at Kim, she smiled and whispered, "I'm still not done."

"Hah-are you trying to kill me?"

Shego lifted Kim's leg in the air and straddled her thigh. "Now Kimmie, you can't expect to have all the fun and not give me something in return." She poured more oil between her and Kim and slid herself closer so they were clit-to-clit and began rocking.

"You ARE trying to kill me!" Kim whined.

Shego rocked harder building momentum. As it got more intense for her, she started moaning Kim's name under her breath. She kept alternating rhythms between dragging her hips slowly to short and quick pumps. Kim was grinding her teeth, but Shego wasn't about to stop. She whispered "Almost there, Kimmie, almost there", between breaths. She suddenly started pumping very rapidly, letting out high pitched gasps. She did one final thrust, pressing hard onto Kim and released with a softened scream. Catching her breath, she lay beside Kim. "There Kim... we're good now."

Kim didn't respond, she remained breathless with her eyes closed, squinting at the intensity and pleasure as she was recovering. She only had enough strength to grab Shego's hand and interlock her fingers with hers.

Shego actually felt very emotional despite giving the cool, dominatrix act. She wasn't sure if she rushed Kim, who may have wanted to take it slow or if tonight was going to make things better for her. Luckily, her gamble didn't appear to backfire. Shego rested for about fifteen minutes before attempting to get up, but as soon as she did, Kim grabbed her waist and mumbled a 'no'.

"I'm just going to the bathroom and grabbing you a towel."

Kim grasped her tighter and sighed a "mm mm no."

"Ah! Kimmie you're squeezing my bladder!"

"Hmmmokay fine." She released Shego and went back to her side of the bed. Shego kissed the back of her head and walked to the bathroom. With a hop, skip, and a quick flush later, she dampened a towel with warm water and wiped herself. She rummaged through Kim's duffel bag and found some panties and a soft shirt and wore them. Shego didn't think twice to even ask. She brought out another set for Kim as well. She dampened another towel with hot water, allowing enough time for it to cool by the time she reached the bed.

Shego began gently wiping Kim's thighs. In her sleepy state she began to mumble and whine, "No, no, Shego, I couldn't possibly go again, ooo, mmmff." Shego couldn't help but laugh a little, "It's okay princess, I'm just cleaning you up, we'll have a nice warm bath in the morning." Sounds of intermittent and soft snoring and mumbles were heard as Shego finished cleaning and caressing Kim's body. Slipping the panties on her, she contemplated just leaving her bare chested, but nay, she decided to go through the trouble of lifting Kim's limp body and allowing her head to rest on Shego's cleavage. It was nice until Shego discovered she was drooled on. Once the shirt was on, she rubbed her breasts on Kim's to wipe it off. As she placed her back down, Kim let out a soft, "mnyah mnyah, mnyah".

Shego giggled, "You're such a dog Kimmie."

"Hmm?"

"I said good night, Sweetie."

Kim then mumbled something that Shego couldn't quite make out. Something like 'I love you too,' but could just have been 'good night too'. Shego wasn't sure what to think. Years of playful, flirty fighting leading up to this moment. Kim was literally the only one who could keep up with her. She shook the idea of imagining what a real relationship would be like for them. She didn't want to think any further than the moments they'll be sharing now. She feared she'd ruin any time together with her emotional uncertainties. It was clear Kim went through a lot of trouble for her and that evening was a great start. It may have been Shego that dominated the night, but it was Kim that made it intimate. She pulled the covers around both of them, Shego placed her arm around Kim and slept.

* * *

Reviews are highly welcomed and encouraged. I'm very new to writing and created a big story. Thank you for following/reading/favorites.


	3. Flavors

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and associated characters are owned by Disney. I do not claim owner ship of any characters except for the short few that are not part of the show.

* * *

~oO 03 Oo~

Morning came and the sun shined brightly through the balcony. Shego was hit with the rays of light first. She reacted with a sniff and a quick exhale as she woke up with Kim lying heavily on her arm. She didn't want to wake her little princess, but her arm felt as if she stirred a vat of molasses with a mixture of needles. Kim was deeply asleep, allowing Shego to give her limp, noodle arm a tug. With a slow yank, Kim sighed a 'hmm' but fell back to sleep. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, she was more than just a little curious about what Kim had planned for them later on and knelt down to go through Kim's duffel bag. All of her clothing and accessories had been wrapped in individual plastic bags, almost fully caked in mud. _What were you doing before this trip Kimmie?_ Shego kept searching for any kind of documentation or clue, but she only found clothing and essentials that would last her a few days, not a couple weeks. Just as Shego was zipping up the bag, Kim opened the door and caught her.

"I was just-" Shego knew it was stupid to even attempt lying. She was just going to come out say it, but Kim interrupted.

"-Looking for gum?" She smirked and sighed a giggle as she dragged a finger gently from Shego's throat to her chin. "Move it sweet cheeks, Princess gotta pee."

"Feeling better I see." Shego was pleased she was able to get her in a better mood.

Still droopy eyed, Kim lifted her head up high and brushed her hair back as she sat down. But, she didn't give a response. Shego was about to leave when Kim stopped her.

"You know… " Kim paused as a stream began, "... we missed a good concert last night."

"Oh? Who was playing?" Shego couldn't tell if this was just small talk or a real conversation.

"Just a starting out band, Company Assassins, have you heard of th-"

"Oh shit, really? Sorry I made us miss it."

Kim smiled, "I'm not, I mean I am, I mean last night was r-really great, a little intense, but great. The outfit last night-"

"Yes, the outfit I'm stealing."

"Ha! Well I'm glad you liked it."

"I did indeed."

"I was going to wear it to the show so you could watch me dance a little, but it seems awkwardly attacking you was enough to get things rolling." They both huffed a short laugh. Kim flushed and headed to the sink. "I'm really sorry about that by the way. Last night was great, but I'm still rather… not myself. I really don't want to ruin this trip and it's the biggest worry right now." Kim felt she was revealing and talking too much. The recent stress in her life was still eating at her. She bit her lip to stop herself from talking.

"Ugh, come on Cupcake, it's going to take a lot more than a little stressed out stumbling to stop me from eating that adorable ass of yours… and more. Besides, I don't know what else you've planned, which is why I was… looking for gum."

Kim smiled with a bit of relief. "I'll tell you more at breakfast, but not all of it just yet. All in due time."

"Ooo, so secretive."

"You shush, I have plans."

They both left the bathroom and went to Shego's large suitcase. Shego didn't know why Kim followed her until Kim put her hands to her hips, looked at her, and nudged her head upwards at the suitcase. A small chuckle, "I've no tricks in this suitcase Kim, just my clothes and my usual belongings." Shego flipped the suitcase open.

"I'm more interested in the clothes _I'll_ be stealing from _you_. Ooo, like that dress, pull that one out." Kim's eyes lit up at the sight of the short, white crochet dress with long tassels at the skirt end and sleeves. The crochet pattern looked like it had a Spanish theme.

"But Kim-"

"No buts, green bean, I'm feeling saucey."

Shego handed over the dress, "Pff, 'saucey' huh? I guess I'll go with my bikini then." She put on her top that looked not too far from lingerie with a beige lace pattern that covered white padding. She saw Kim blush a little as she was putting on the matching panty-skirt. "Oh come on Kimmie, after last night, you're still blushing?"

"Well _I_ didn't get to see much of _you_ last night, besides," she paused, "you've always made me blush."

"Cute, but," Shego paused and tried to hold back a grin, "I'm _pretty_ sure you've seen more than you let on."

Kim froze. She knew exactly what Shego was referring to. The little spy cam in Shego's safehouse was discovered. Sifting through her other clothes in the suitcase, Shego didn't know Kim was about to have a breakdown, she was only teasing about her discovery. Kim was embarrassed, ashamed, and felt she violated her trust and ruined any possible relationship with Shego. Kim sat on the floor with her head hanging low, "I'm… I'm sorry" she said quietly. Shego zipped up her suitcase and then looked up. "Well, you should b- Hey hey I was kidding!"

"I'm sorry Shego, I just wanted to know if you had a different agenda, so I spied. I really wanted you to join me." Kim sniffed with a lump in her throat. Shego lifted Kim's head gently with both her hands. The hero was burnt out and emotional tension was high.

"What is it you do generally for a living again?" Just before Kim could answer, "You're a spy, Kim. I'd expect nothing less. I'm also guessing you didn't see me try to swat at it with a rolled up magazine then?"

Kim coughed a laughed while swallowing that lump in her throat. "You really swatted at it?"

"Twice Kim."

They both looked at each other for a moment and laughed simultaneously.

"I guess you _were_ 'displaying' yourself right towards the camera."

Shego looked smug, "Oh, so you noticed _that_ , did you? Hmm, good." Kim relaxed and couldn't help blushing again.

Shego could see Kim was getting back to her normal self, "Ha, adorable."

"Oh shut up." A faint smile revealed itself.

"You were going to take me to breakfast, yeah?"

Kim cleared her throat, nodded, and brushed her hair back, "Yeah."

Shego helped her up, "Hmm."

"Hmm? What?"

The plasma thrower acted innocent, "Nothing."

"No, come on, what?"

"Princess Pervy Possible." Back to teasing, it felt fitting after seeing Kim bounce back.

Kim huffed a laugh, "Oh shut up, I am not!"

They started out of their room and towards the elevators. Shego remained persistent, "How long did you watch?"

"Oh my god, will you stop?"

Shego smiled with a giggle and entered an empty elevator that conveniently opened as someone was leaving. Kim hit the button for two decks down.

Just before they reached the desired floor, Shego couldn't help herself, "Did you touch yourself here?" she grabbed Kim's nipple and felt it harden.

"Shego! Shego! We're here, we're here!" Kim was lightly slapping Shego's arms, a crimson painted her skin.

Shego wouldn't let go until the doors started opening. Kim adjusted her dress when she released, grabbed Shego's hand while giving a disapproving and exasperated grunt, and headed out towards the restaurant. Shego gave Kim a quick slap on the butt as the elevator doors were closing with her other hand. Kim gave back a wide eyed glare with a smile.

"What? I'm the bad girl, remember?"

"Ugh, you're incorrigible!"

"Okay maawwm."

"Fine, you're a total bitch, geez!"

"And proud _of_ it! Woo!"

"Alright wait here, I'm going to give you a surprise in a moment." Kim stopped her at the door that lead to the outdoor balcony area. She then quickly walked over to the reception. Shego unfortunately couldn't hear anything as she watched Kim talk for a moment. The host waved over twelve waiters that came rushing in with serving tables. The host gave each one something, but it was out of Shego's view. Shego began to immediately panic, paranoia setting in.

 _Is this some kind of overly elaborate plan to catch me, Kim? I swear if you..._

The waiters hid what they were holding behind the serving tables they held and surrounded her in a semicircle. Shego was fuming. _You fucking cunt! How dare you?_ Shego's eyes were shifting rapidly, counting groups of people and looking for escape routes. She assumed everyone was an agent with a gun. Her only option was to take over the ship.

A smile, mistaken for a grin, one of the waiters was about to reveal what they were holding when Shego reacted like lightning. With a spin kick, she took out eleven waiters and with the twelfth she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back while pinning him to the floor. She held a fist over the waiter's head, ready to strike.

"STOP SHEILA STOP!" Kim rushed in, but doesn't approach too closely. She knelt down, crossed her ankles, and put her hands behind her head with fingers interlocked.

"SHEILA! Please look at me. I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, I should have known this would have looked threatening. I'm sorry, please look!"

Shego looked around with her peripheral vision. She saw people terrified of her, a crushed flower beside the man she was pinning, crushed flowers beside the men that fell to her swift kick, and Kim surrendering. Shego let go of the pinned man, who gave out a small whimper. She looked around one more time, all eyes on her. "I'm sorry. Not that it fucking matters at this point." Shego turned around and she started to run away from the area.

"No! Wait!" Kim got up, lept over the fallen men and sprinted toward her as fast as she could. She managed to grab her shoulder, but Shego pinned her back against the side wall.

Face to face, "I'm a danger to everyone Kim, now what? I fucked up everything and they're going to come after me!"

Kim didn't know what else to do, but she leaned in forcefully to kiss Shego. Not the greatest kiss ever, but Shego was shocked enough to listen since she was in no mood for one to begin with.

"Just kiss, right? Just listen for a moment, I can fix this. It's not your fuck up, it's mine." Kim's heart was pounding with worry. _I'm so fucking stupid. Please give me a chance to fix this._

Kim grabbed her hand and started to walk back. Shego reluctantly followed, not knowing how the hero will make this right for everyone. Shego was still angry, but not specifically at anyone, still cooling down with a scowl. When Kim approached the first fallen man, she helped him to the side wall, apologized, let him know she was going to help him and compensate significantly. She did this for each person Shego hurt while the villain stood around awkwardly. She didn't have much of a choice. Kim told the surrounding witnesses that Shego had PTSD and was reacting to a very unfortunate flashback. She explained to the host that it won't happen again and that she'd be compensating the restaurant significantly as well. Kim came back to Shego and placed her hands gently into hers. "Come on, we're going to eat together if it's the damned last thing I do, and I am damn sure it's not the last thing we do together… damn it." Her silly joke was essentially begging Shego to stay. All Shego wanted to do was kill all witnesses or hide, but since Kim wasn't going to let her do either, she reluctantly accepted the invitation. Kim took her outside and to the upper deck. Shego relaxed significantly after seeing a large, private, half-circular table facing the ocean. The table sat on top of a bubbling foot soaker. The area had a thick layer of lavender petals that lead to and surrounded the table. And, the path itself had heated stones for them to walk on. They walked to the table feeling the warm, smooth stones under their feet and sat down, dipping their feet in the hot foot bath when they sat.

"Kim-"

Kim immediately interrupted. "Thank you for staying, I know it was difficult. I should have planned better, I had a fantasy and didn't think it through."

"Kim-"

Interrupting again, "I promise Shego, I won't keep secrets like that again. I'm really sorry. I'll make it-"

"KIM! Kimmie." Shego was a little annoyed, but finally got her attention. She paused briefly. "Thank you. I don't often say that sincerely… ever. And, I'm sorry I thought you betrayed me. That's another one of those things I don't often say sincerely… ever."

Kim smiled lightly, "It's no big. Minor setback. We should eat, I promise it'll make things better." Kim tried to lighten the mood to prevent another break down and alleviate the serious tension the waiters had around them. It was tough, but luckily the scenery and accommodations helped. "I'm going to show you what a princess really looks like." Kim sounded one of three silver bells that was on the table.

"Pff, nice, Kim, nice." Shego never expected Kim would go so far as to chime a bell and be waited on. Moments later a nervous waiter came out with two small platters of seafood omelets drizzled with a spicy cream sauce. It was garnished with a jalapeño pepper shaped like a lobster. The plates had seasoned clams and mussels surrounding the omelets with small hibiscus flowers between each of them. Beside the omelets were two cups of chamomile tea. The waiter's hands shook tremendously, almost spilling the food as it was served. He placed a dish in front of Shego first as well as the cup of tea and she felt it might be necessary to thank him. "Umm, thanks", she said dryly.

The waiter could only squeak a, "Pleasure's mine!" as he placed the other dish in front of Kim.

"I'll ring again once finished, thank you," Kim spoke in a very kind and soothing voice as if to be of some royalty. The waiter left, leaving them alone.

Shego mocked Kim in a high pitched voice, "'I'll ring again once finished, thank you'."

Kim turned to Shego without smiling and paused just before squeaking a, "Pleasure's mine!"

They both laughed harder than they should have at the corny mock.

"Okay, okay, Shego, try this." Kim scooped a mussel and brought it to Shego's mouth.

"Oh, okay." She looked into Kim's eyes and opened her mouth.

Kim placed it on her tongue and waited for Shego's reaction. "Hmm?"

Shego paused for a moment exploring all the unexpected flavors, "Holy fucking shit Kim, I nearly came!"

"Oh my god, you are so dirty."

"No seriously!" Shego took Kim's hand and literally shoved it down her panty.

Kim was squealing, "You are so dirty!" but this didn't really stop Kim from feeling around. Kim blushed as usual while Shego held her hand there.

"Don't stop and feed me another." Shego was feeling good, showing open mouth smiles while softly closing her eyes.

Kim blushed again and covered her face with her hand before picking up the fork. But, she was glad Shego was feeling better, clearly, and placed a clam in Shego's mouth and continued. "When does Princess get a turn, hmm? I'm hungry too." Kim gave a seductive pouty face.

Shego turned to Kim and began lifting her dress, but Kim pulled out and stopped her, "No no, I'm actually kind of really hungry and…"

"And?" Shego had a worried expression.

"And, I wanted to talk a bit and let you know more about this trip, but not to worry, I've planned plenty of this," Kim quickly groped Shego gently, "and this," Kim gave Shego a warm kiss followed by wiping her hand dry on a napkin.

Shego sighed in disappointment, "Okay Princess, I'll behave, but not for long."

"Please and thank you. I'll just come right out and say it, I want to get to know you, the _real_ you. Not what's on file, not the intel from spying, I want the real you. And I know that's asking a lot and if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but if I ask you something, it has to be the truth or nothing at all. Promise me that."

"You are aware I'm notorious for doing the exact opposite of being sincere?"

Not with me. And even so, that's fine, but it'll be less beneficial to you if you aren't. I need this vacation, so I intend to enjoy it, but if I get to know you, I'd be much happier; for better or for worse. And, I'll be very honest with you, ask me anything."

"Why with me, really? I know it's not because I was just 'fond of you'."

Kim pondered for the right words, "I don't have a clear answer for you as it's unclear to me too. I like and respect you. A lot. I feel like I can let go with you. I'm hoping this trip will make a lot of uncertainties… certain." Kim began eating and sipping her tea. They both stared at the scenery in silence for a moment.

"No questions for me, Kimmie?" Shego felt awkward. She didn't want the mood to be so serious.

"I'm not going to interrogate you, I'm just going to see what happens. I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything, and you shouldn't... because there isn't any. I'm more nervous about you seeing the real _me_."

Shego was a little speechless. The whole morning was an emotional roller-coaster. And, it seemed Shego was going to have to discover herself. The situation made her uncomfortable. She was content not caring and not committing to anything. To her, caring meant giving up her lifestyle. It meant having to hesitate rather than just keep going. She wasn't looking to explain herself to anyone, even if it was to Kim; someone, the only one, she respected.

"You okay?" Kim was concerned since Shego finished her omelet and was continuing to pick up tiny pieces of egg scraps with her fork on her empty plate.

"Um yeah." Shego was a bit agitated. Her mind wandering.

Kim could see the thick tension surrounding Shego. "I'm not asking you to marry me, just fuck me from time to time."

Shego huffed a laugh while still staring at her plate and a wave of relief came over her. "I think I can manage that for my pervy princess."

Kim obviously wanted a closer relationship, but revealing that would likely scare Shego away. For now, it was a time to just enjoy the fantasy and hang on to the memories.

Having finished their meal, Kim rang the second bell. Shego couldn't help but snort a laugh after she heard the chime.

"You shush, I'm a princess remember?"

"The perviest."

Kim was about to respond, but the nervous waiter approached. As he was nearing, Kim redirected him. "Please place them near the infinity hot-tub.

"Of course madam." He spoke more confidently.

Shego was curious, "Infinity… hot-tub?"

Kim nodded, "I'll take you there in a moment." Kim then instructed the waiter to leave the dishes covered. He left and they were alone again.

"Wait here, I'm going to start the jets."

"Hmm okay." Shego was confused as to why she had to wait. It seemed perfectly reasonable to go up with her, but she obeyed as Kim went up the stairs to the next deck. Moments later Kim peeked over the railing and waved her up with a smile.

She could hear the tub rumbling away as she made her way. When she reached the last step, she was amazed to find the luxuriously large hot-tub. It was built into the very back of the ship with half of it hanging over with only glass. It was supported with a wrap-around frame where additional jets could flow. Kim had jumped in after discarding all her clothes to the side. She sat at the back with her arms open as Shego was taking in the view and the very nude Kim.

"Enjoying the view?" Kim had to raise her voice to be heard over the jets. Shego smiled back, but didn't respond. She was more curious about how she was affording all this luxury, Kim wasn't a villain, her family weren't millionaires despite both having well paid jobs, and Shego's accounts haven't changed as far as she knew, so she wasn't stealing. At least not from her. Shego stepped into the tub with her bikini still on.

Kim approached her, "You dare insult your princess with this garb?" Kim pulled the strings on Shego's top and panty, and off her clothes went. "Finally, I see the great…" she stared, "... Sheila Go."

"And still blushing."

Kim covered her face with her hands, "I am not!" She dropped her hands and gave Shego a playful splash, "So mean," Kim pouted. "Just come and sit."

They went to the very edge and looked through the glass floor as the bubbles dissipated from the far end jets. "That's quite the view Kim." Shego was uneasy still. She couldn't relax after hearing the intent of the trip. Kim senses the tension and places her hands gently on Shego's neck and uses her thumbs to massage her. Kim whispered closely to Shego's ear, "You're naked in an exotic hot tub hanging over a ship with one of the hottest 'princesses' in the world, if you don't relax for me, this beautiful neck of yours is going to feel a very tight grip." Kim tongues the nape of her neck a little and continued massaging. Shego giggled, "You're the only princess, Kim" Kim was trying her hardest to make sure the rest of the day went smoother.

"So?" Kim felt it was finally safe to ask the question that's been bothering her.

"Sooo?"

"Why am I a princess to you?"

"Haha, a little more pressure and I'll tell you." Kim began massaging around Shego's scapula with the required pressure.

Shego continued, "Ah yeah, right there. Alright fine, do you remember when we fought at some ball or fundraising dance or whatever? You wore this glimmering blue dress. Ron busted through the main doors, fell over, and was decommissioned immediately… idiot. Then you came through, looking like a badass princess, elegant, but could rule the world. That's when you still hated me, your kicks and punches were so fierce and direct. And in that dress, so graceful."

"Hmm, I don't think I ever really hated you."

"Oh, no? Really?" Shego didn't believe a word. The was clearly hatred on some level back then.

"No, I just always thought you were a cock-juggling thunder-cunt." She smirked.

Shego burst out a roaring laugh and could hardly speak, "You… are a such-" Shego couldn't stop laughing, "such a bitch! I think you're a princess and you think I'm a cock-juggling thunder-cunt?"

"I just called it as I saw it," Kim's smile widened.

"When did you stop thinking that?"

"I didn't know I stopped." She huffed a laugh.

Shego turned around with a shocked, offended, but couldn't stop smiling expression.

"I'm kidding Sheila, I'm kidding. You really want to know?"

Shego turned around and pointed to her back for Kim to continue her massage. "I do."

"And with a massage I see."

"Damn right, I'm supposed to be the bad one."

"You don't have to be."

"Kim, I don't want to go down that road right now."

"Alright, alright, when did I stop? I stopped right around when your brothers lost their powers. We worked together and it felt like dancing. I mean, more like dancing without resistance. When we fight, we dance, but against each other. That experience is a good workout, but when we really fought together, it was really amazing. It was so fast and fluid. I felt so powerful. I may have started crushing on you then."

Shego smiled, "I don't even have to look at you to know you're blushing right now."

Kim gave Shego a gentle push, "I'm so done massaging you." Kim came around face to face. Coincidentally, the jets automatically turned off. "Personal question, what got you into teaching and why'd you stop?"

"Oh hell," Shego gave a long pause while Kim took the time to wave her arms and hands in the water, feeling the warmth as it glided through. Kim stared at her, letting her know she could wait as long as she could for an answer. Shego rolled her eyes, "It's easier to say I hate stupid people to answer both questions, but I'm guessing you won't let me get away with just that."

"You're right. All of it or none of it, and you already started."

"It's true though, I do hate stupid people, but I hated how they 'gave up' even more, or worse, won't even try to think differently. I excelled far faster than my peers and was hated for it. I didn't care really, but for the handful of people that asked for help, I made them better. I gave them an approach that worked for each of them since they all learned at different paces and different styles. I was great at it."

"So you were good-"

"Great, Kim, I was great at it"

"Alright, you are great at it, is that all, you didn't like it? You didn't want to?"

"Kiiim" Shego whined.

"I'll give you a treat afterwards, promise."

Shego sighed heavily, "Fine. Back when I used to be like you, you know, good, I appreciated the fact I was helping, doing good, hating less people because it was no longer like talking to a retarded baboon eating it's own dick curds, for lack of a better phrase."

"Gross."

"Yeah well, anyway, I still couldn't work with anyone. I kept finding mistakes in research, teaching methodologies, and overall quality of work. I offered to teach them, make them better, but they refused and continued to believe they were _all knowing_. It's kind of where I found Drakken. He was the only one that understood the research he was doing. Don't get me wrong, his ideas are completely idiotic, but he'll actually pull it off. He pays a lot, and I get to have fun developing. He can't do enough harm for it to be really dangerous, especially with you around."

"Ha, well, I'm done that."

"Wait what?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." She paused for a moment, realizing Shego just shared something personal and it would be unfair for the discussion to be one sided. "Let's just say I lost myself." She began pondering for the right words to use, "I wanted them punished."

Shego assumed Kim meant the villains she was forced to stop on a regular basis and allowed her to continue.

"So... I hurt them." Kim felt that was enough information and remained silent. She didn't want to talk further, letting her know the real reason for quitting. Shego understood everything in those short sentences and agreed nothing further was necessary. It was obvious the mood turned dark. Shego approached her, "There are two things you need to know Kim. The first is, whatever happened, make sure it makes you move forward. Take whatever you did as a tool; not as weight that'll hold you down. And second Kimmie-"

Kim nods a little, agreeing with Shego words of wisdom, "Yeah?"

"Where's my treat?"

"Pff bitch, _okay_." With a light smile, Kim felt a smidgen of the weight that's been crushing her lately, lift. _Huh, that pedagogical green ass *IS* great at what she does._ Kim walks out of the hot tub with droplets glistening around her curves and brings over the two covered dishes that have been put aside earlier. "You were going to get this anyway, but it's the closest thing to a treat I have right now." Kim uncovered the first dish. It was a chocolate and hazelnut mousse cake that had been layered over a hazelnut dacquoise over a hazelnut wafer. To top it off it was entirely covered in a dark chocolate glaze. Shego was intrigued with hungry eyes and grabbed the fork placed beside the dish, but Kim slapped her hand before she could stab it. "Be patient, I do have second to uncover." Shego pouted cutely at Kim. "Actually, this second one I didn't really think through. It's a little excessive. You can punish me later for smacking your hand away."

"That's a given, but also, what is it?"

Kim uncovered the dish and revealed several tiny bowls of flavored whip cream. Next to the bowls was what appeared to be a shaving brush with an oak wood handle. "The flavors are, coffee, toffee, chocolate, mint, strawberry, hazelnut, and vanilla." Kim pointed to each one.

"What's with the brush?"

Kim smirked, "Dry off and lie on the table and you'll find out."

Kim's explanation was enough to make it obvious. "Oh ho ho, kinky Kim. So, why did you think you didn't think this through?"

"Well the most obvious is that I'm definitely not eating all of that by myself. The second, I'm not sure I want that much sugar in my diet or my cooch."

"Haha, you're such a dork, Kim. Cover that up, because I'm definitely getting on that table later. Gimme that first thing."

"This is expensive, I'm not risking getting it wet." Kim sets the dessert on the table while Shego rolls her eyes and dries herself off.

"Christ, these towels are rough."

"Yeah, cruise towels tend to suck the happy out of people, it's how they stay so durable. Come here and sit already."

Shego walked over and sat next to Kim. Just before she went to stab the dessert, Shego grabbed Kim's hand.

"You need to hold my hand?" Shego only grinned and took the first bite. She began to giggle, "mm hmm hmm, oh it's good Kimmie." she grabbed Kim's hand tighter and pulled it down between her legs, "Get those fingers to work Princess!"

"What is with you and food!?" Kim was disgusted and humored at the same time. Perhaps just more surprised than anything. Kim wanted to eat the dessert together, but Shego was being greedy consuming most of the dessert. Kim's frustration grew the more it was disappearing and didn't want this to be a competition, she yelled, "I am getting a bite of that dessert even if I have to eat it off your goddamn pussy!" Kim lifted Shego up from her seat and pinned her to the table. She took a scoop from the dessert with her bare hand and slathered it on Shego's pelvis and dragged downwards. Shego was stunned at what just happened, staring at her in disbelief that she was able to lift her so easily. Shego arched her head back as Kim began munching. Shego lifted her head for a moment, "Hey Kim, how's it taste?"

Kim gave out a frustrated, "It tastes like pussy!" Shego huffed a shrieking laugh at her remark and at the sight of Kim's chocolate smeared face while Kim smirked and eventually started laughing as well. "I just wanted to have a normal dessert together", Kim pouted, "and you had to make it dirty."

"Oh but Kimmie," Shego sat up, leaned in very close to Kim, and batted her eyes, "It's because I am dirty," she whispered seductively and licked Kim's chocolate covered chin giving Kim goosebumps.

Kim sighed gazing into Shego's eyes, "You're such a hot bitch." Shego smirked and softly chuckled. "BUT!" Kim continued, "I really want that dessert!"

Shego hopped off the table, "Hmm, is that so?" She took the plate and began backing away slowly with a devious grin on her face.

"Sheila," Kim gave a very concerned tone, "what do you think you're doing?"

Shego stuck her finger in the remaining dessert and placed it in her mouth while giving an emphasized, "Mmm."

Kim dramatically gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" She stuck her finger back into the dessert with not much remaining for Kim.

Kim immediately leapt towards her and Shego promptly started running around the upper deck with a bit of chocolate mousse running down her legs. "When I catch you Sheila, I'm going to beat the green right out of that candy ass!"

"Ooo, am I going to get a spanking?!"

Shego cupped the rest of the dessert in her hands and ditched the plate. She flipped over the railing and playfully taunted Kim some more. "I don't know Kim, I think maybe my twat made it better! What did you think?"

Shego realized she wasn't being chased any more. She lost sight of Kim when she went over the railing. "Kim?" There was no response. _Where are you, you little trickster?_ Shego started going up the stairs to the hot tub slowly, being on guard for any surprises. She made it to the top with no sight of Kim still. _Where is she? Did she leave?_ Shego turned around and saw Kim crouching on the floor, looking right back at her. Kim swiftly did a crouching spin kick knocking Shego on her back. Kim climbed on top of her, "You better have some left."

"You… are adorable, sexy, and _very_ scary," Shego placed a finger full of the dessert in Kim's mouth. Kim closes her eyes and rests her head on Shego's chest, "Mm more." Shego continues feeding Kim with two fingers while Kim sucked and licked it off. Kim wasn't trying to seduce Shego, she simply enjoyed the dessert, but Shego was getting off from it. "You're heart is beating so fast." Kim couldn't help notice Shego's arousal.

"Last bite Pumpkin."

Kim only licked the rest off her fingers, being a little more seductive this time. "I have one more spot to clean up." She moved herself lower until her head was between Shego's legs. Only light chocolate smears remained after that run-around. Kim grabbed Shego's thighs and started licking firmly, being sure no trace of chocolate remained.

Getting more excited Shego smeared chocolate across her breasts from the hand that cupped the dessert before. "Kim, you missed a spot."

"Oh did I now?" She kept one hand on Shego's pelvis, ready to strike as she positioned herself closer to Shego's breasts. Kim tossed her hair to one side and swirled her tongue around Shego's nipple while gently massaging her tender flower. She continued sucking off the chocolate from left to right and back. Shego smeared what was left in her hand across her throat and mouth, but not much remained. Kim obliged and placed her mouth upon her throat, but stopped. "Hmm, I suppose it's time then."

"Time for what Kimmie?" Shego really didn't want her to stop. She had a slight feeling of anger since the flow of pleasure stopped.

"Get on the table, face down, ass up." Kim desperately tried to dominate, firming her tone with Shego. For the time being it was fine, Shego was relieved to hear it was 'table time'.

"Right away Princess." She placed a folded towel on the table and rested her head on it while she complied with Kim's instructions. Meanwhile, Kim grabbed the brush with the flavored frostings. She first reached under Shego, brushing against her bellybutton and up to pelvis, tickling her in the process. Shego's soft giggles and squirms aroused Kim. She brushed the sides of Shego's torso, teasing her more. She gave Shego's butt cheek one soft kiss and dabbed the brush in the toffee frosting and glided the cool cream against Shego's back thighs.

She gave the frosting a lick, "Wow, this is actually really good," she continued sucking it off her thigh with loud smacks from her lips. She dipped the brush in hazelnut this time and glided from Shego's anus down to her pelvis. She started low, spending more time sucking off Shego's clit gently. Kim enjoyed hearing Shego's soft moans. However, just before she reached the anus, she stopped. "I swear Sheila, if you fart even a little, you're gonna have a bunny tail with this brush."

Shego chuckled, "Don't, don't stop." Kim began tonguing while fingering Shego. Once the flavor of the frosting dissipated, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's hips, "Hazelnut wasn't too bad either, you know... you should try some." Kim cleared her throat hinting it was her turn now followed by a few body-nudges. Shego only gave a frustrated and disappointed grunt. "Mmm come on Sheila, you think this is all I have planned?"

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine." Kim let her up and Shego rolled to the edge of the table and sat up.

Kim grinned and bit her lip. She flipped her hair and looked at Shego as she grabbed the brush from Kim, "How do you want me?"

Shego glared at Kim and pulled back a smirk, "Lie on your back, hands above your head." Shego was firm. She stabbed some random flavor of frosting with the brush and dragged it across Kim's armpit. Kim gasped at the cool temperature and tensed from the obvious tickle Shego intended. Shego leaned very close to Kim's ear, "Remember, hands… above your head, Kim." She leaned in to Kim's armpit and only breathed, teasing Kim with anticipated tickling. Kim was breathing in short breaths, further tensing as Shego was teasing her. Shego gave Kim a lick, and teased her nipples with her fingers. Kim winced only to realize it wasn't so bad and relaxed. But, Shego, the devil that she is, tongued Kim's armpit aggressively, sucking with each labored licks. Kim arms were struggling to stay above her head, "Hnnngg! You... y-you…" Kim was breathing heavily, trying desperately to get her words out. She also felt challenged and wanted to impress her. Kim knew Shego wanted to dominate, and that was fine, but Shego thought Kim was easy to break. It was almost insulting. Kim focused hard and relaxed again. Shego was more than ready to escalate things, she immediately pinched Kim's nipples hard to take Kim away from her zone.

"Hrgh, BITCH!" Kim spoke firmly, but continued with her restraint.

"My my, Princess used to have such a sweet mouth, now it's so bitter." Shego was pleased with Kim so far, but she was far from done. "I think we're going to have to fix that." Shego licked a good portion of hazelnut flavored frosting and held it in her mouth. She gazed closely into Kim's eyes and stabbed her tongue into Kim's lips. Shego continued kissing Kim as her hand made its way down to Kim's inner thighs. She gave them a squeeze and slid her fingers between Kim's thighs. Shego pulled away as Kim pretended she wasn't affected.

"Hmm, yeah, I already had that flavor," Kim tried to act smug.

Immediately Shego thrusted her fingers inside Kim.

"Shit!" Kim dropped her hands a little, but again, maintained her restraint.

Shego fondled only a little before she took her fingers and placed them in Kim's mouth, "How about this flavor then? Hmm?" She swirled her fingers around Kim's tongue watching Kim's reaction. Kim wasn't too fond of herself, and it showed. The taste didn't actually bother her, but it was more of the fact it was herself that she was tasting. Shego giggled, "What, is it an acquired taste? Let me see." Shego turned around and climbed on top of Kim, placing her knees on either side of Kim's head. Kim surprised herself, salivating at the site of Shego's pussy. She felt strangely embarrassed about it.

The thought immediately dissipated as she felt a sharp sensation from Shego's gentle slap on her clitoris. "Ah ah, ahh," Kim moaned.

Shego lowered herself over Kim's mouth, "Start licking." Kim had to lift her head to reach Shego, which proved more difficult with her arms above her head. Shego gave her several more taps, "Gotta try harder than that Kim, get in there." Aroused from Kim's continuous moans, her slaps became stronger until Kim managed to successfully start licking. "Good girl." She rewarded Kim with long swirls of her tongue. The muffled moans from Kim drove Shego into a frenzy, lapping harder, sucking more strongly. Unfortunately, Kim's neck was getting tired and strained. She had to rest her head. Shego responded quickly and resumed her gentle tapping. Kim wasn't quite ready and endured; that is, until Shego became more aggressive. She tapped harder until one strike was just too hard.

Kim's knees lifted hard, almost striking Shego in the head. "ARGH, SHEG… SHEILA!"

Shego realized she went too far, "Sorry, sorry! I got carried away." She spoke directly to Kim's clit as if this part of anatomy could forgive her. She began licking like a dog with a wound. Kim's arms still above her head, still in the game, but she needed to make something clear.

"Hey, look… "

Shego stopped for a moment, "Yeah, I didn't mean to… "

"No, it's fine, I mean it's not very private here. I mean, we're alone… here, I just can't, you know, scream your actual name without alarming someone."

"Are you saying you're enjoying yourself Kimmie?" Shego felt relieved, unsure if she was going too fast or too far for her princess. And for that moment, Kim was someone fit to handle the demands Shego had. Not a single person in any of her flings had that level of trust.

"I'll admit, the experience is new, but exciting, a little painful, but…"

Shego turned around and came face to face with her and brushed her hair behind her ear, "But?"

"I could take more."

Shego kissed her and blushed. It was different from the usual make out, tongue-diving, 'where are those tonsils' expedition Shego so often provides. She felt something. Kim wrapped her arms around her neck, smiled, and went to kiss her back, but Shego pulled away and got off the table..

"What's wrong?"

Shego scared herself, suddenly wanting to hide and bury any emotion she had. Any thought of a successful relationship crumbled before her. She came up with the only excuse she could think of. She forced a grin, "You put your arms down." A bullshit excuse to prevent any emotional validation they were actually good for each other. Kim was more aware of it than she let on. She invited Shego to relieve her stress, not add more baggage and piss on it. Kim forced herself to remain calm and go with it, but internally she was berating her violently. She sighed, "Fine, you win." She got off the table and approached her near the mega-tub, "In that case, Sheila…" she paused and gave Shego a hard push into the water, "... we should clean off the dessert." This made Kim feel a little better, enough to crack a smile and jump in.

"What the hell Kimmie!" she shouted with most of her hair flopped over her face.

Kim chuckled, "Lighten up green bean, just having fun. Besides we should get going anyway." Kim was still pissed, but she promised herself not to have any expectations.

Shego whipped her hair back and got out without saying a word. She noticed the third bell, "Are we leaving before we ring that last one?"

"The bell?" Kim snorted a laugh, "Get dressed and ring it for yourself."

"It just tells them we're done, doesn't it?" Shego sighed in disappointment

"Don't be so grim, I have a lot more surprises for you." Kim got out and towel dried her hair and face.

Shego muttered under her breath, "I don't deserve any of it." Shego's melodramatic mood and self loathing hit her hard, but with whatever will power she had, she tried to hide it, for Kim.

Kim pretended not to hear, "What's that?" Kim was now nervous Shego was going to abandon the trip. Another stressor to invade her mind and play out unrealistic scenarios that may never come to fruition.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud."

"I didn't ask you to think!" Kim tried to lighten the mood and handed over her bikini. Shego chuckled at the dumb joke.

"Do you mind?" Shego pointed to the untied drawstrings of her bikini.

"Alright." Kim tied the strings and then groped her breasts, "I'm just making sure they're properly supported, mm hmm, I think we're good."

"Gee, thanks, I'm glad I have a professional to look out for me."

Kim slipped on her dress, "Make note, I'm more than happy to be your _personal_ professional, day or night." A sudden realization she might be pushing too hard for a relationship and it worried her for the moment. Shego didn't respond as quickly as she hoped.

"Oh my, such service, how can I reach you when you're not around? Is there an eight-hundred number?"

Kim felt relieved Shego continued, but she knew now to tread carefully. "No need, I have cameras everywhere, I'll know."

She chortled, "Smooth."

Kim's heart was beating hard, but she was glad she dodged the issue, if there ever was one. She approached the bell, "You want to do the honors? Just promise not to break anyone."

"Oh hardy har har." She rang the bell and mildly slammed the bell down and glared at Kim, "Where to next?"

"To the suite!" Kim raised her finger high with pride.

"Aw, what?"

"There will be more, I just need to rinse off… with soap, besides you did promise a bath after breakfast."

"I mean I did, but…"

"I know, just come." Kim just wanted to talk with her more, trying to dig deeper into the real Shego. Unfortunately, Shego was not interested in that at all, and with Kim not providing a good enough excuse to head back, she felt it was for exactly that reason and was reluctant to follow. As they headed out, four waiters came through with their heads down as they passed Shego. The villain tensed a little and followed Kim out.

* * *

I AM hoping for feedback from female readers (mostly, but not required) as I'd like to know if I'm correctly describing particular sensations. If you think I'm being a total womanizing asshole, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I'm not trying to be, I just don't know how to write and would like to correct this. Seriously, this is a big fear of mine. Otherwise, Thank you all for reading!


	4. Talk to me

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 04 Oo~

They headed down the halls and reached their room. Shego was tense, but even she didn't understand why she was so reluctant to share details about herself. Out of all the people that would understand, it was going to be Kim. She reasoned she was just afraid to admit her flaws, but it was more than that. She was afraid of talking about what made her a villain, extending far beyond her time with Drakken.

"Alright, what did you want to ask?" Shego spoke with a sour attitude. The room door slammed shut when Shego forgot to hold it before closing. The thud of the door made Kim jump in her skin.

"Nothing. I mean I did, but you're tighter than a virgin anus about to take a pineapple. I told you, I'm not going to interrogate you, this trip is for you too."

Shego chuckled, "I never expected this from you."

"What? My comedy gold?"

"Yes, gold, very high brow."

"We never talked. Kind of hard to think of something when you're falling off a bridge, or dodging boulders, or falling into traps, or…"

"Okay okay, I get it. Let's do it, alright, I want to too. But if I don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to. Okay?" _I do want you to know me, but wouldn't it be better towards the end of the trip? What if you don't like what you hear? I don't want to be enemies now._

Kim smiled big, "Good enough!" she took her to the couch and sat. "Okay, what are you always reading?"

"Ha! You don't already know from your little spy cams? Hm?"

"Oh come on, it's not like I could see the titles of every book you've read. I've made out like three of them, they looked like it was from a series of something."

Shego's eyebrow raised as the series she was referring to was from her favorite author.

Kim continued, "Besides I hadn't had a chance to read a book for myself in over six years. I'm a little jealous."

"I have a bit of reading material in my suitcase, but I'm a little particular about them."

"Heh, haha."

"Why are you laughing Kim?"

"I just know what 'particular' means and imagined creasing the book, folding corners," Kim paused, seeing Shego cringe and then whispered the killing punch, "coffee ring… s."

"You are not permitted to read, or be near, my books!"

She burst out a laugh, "I'm just kidding! I would never do that! Especially to you. I promise with all sincerity."

"Yeah well, we'll see."

"The series, what are they about?" Kim smiled a little.

"Oh, um, it's a bit of fantasy, but not enough to call it fantasy," She spoke while motioning with her hands, "a bit of romance without it being romance. You know… it's difficult to describe, the author delves into multiple realms without the story being entirety focused on one genre. Supposedly, there's another book in the works. I'm desperately waiting for it to be released. There's a mystery in the story that's kept me engaged."

"Yeah, you seem unusually glued to them. You'd think watching someone read would be like watching paint dry, but not with you digesting a few books in a single sitting."

"Um, thank you?"

"Yeah I know that sounded weird, I meant… you know what, there's no recovery from that."

"Heh, so you had time to watch me read instead of reading?"

"I can multi task with my other duties. Anyway, go on about the series."

"Well, the story focuses on this female adventurer who, of course, is belittled because of her sex. From early childhood she has no friends because she's stronger than all her male peers, less mannered than the girls, and far more intelligent than her family would be prepared to handle. Instead of nurturing her traits, everyone just pushes her away, and by that I mean they banish her. I mean this kid is only nine fucking years old and they're like, 'hey, we won't kill you, but do please go fuck yourself in a baron wasteland'. Then she's on the brink of death in her teens, rescued by this wanderer chick who teaches her how to survive in the dry taint of whatever land they're in. She slowly discovers she's gay and doesn't know if it's 'right'. She gets the courage to be more affectionate to the woman that rescued her, and then BAM, the woman basically says, 'it's a good thing my people respect all life, even the wretched filth like yourself', and banishes her too."

"That's a pretty insane roller coaster."

"It's not a rollercoaster Kim, they fucking dragged her up a cliff and pushed her over the edge."

"I'm sorry, I just meant…"

"No, I get it, I just get really empathetic for these characters and they keep getting shit on, it makes me angry. Even if these characters are fictitious, you know similar shit happens to real people."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like this author then if he makes you so upset?"

"Wait, back up, 'he'?" Shego was upset that her favorite author was male, his genderless name and feminist style of writing that captivated her made her believe the author was a woman. What was more concerning was how Kim knew his gender to be fact. "How do you know the author is male?" Shego was showing a bit of irritation.

"Whoa, calm down. Does it matter? Tell me why you like him first?"

"Kiiim!" Shego raised her tone to sound threatening.

"Sheeeiiila!" Kim mocked her tone, indicating the sooner she gives an answer the sooner she'll get hers.

Shego tightened her fists and spoke hurriedly, "Fine! BecauseOfTheMessageBecauseIcanRelateBecauseSheWinsSometimesBecauseTheAuthorWritesSoWellAboutWomen. Now spill it!"

"Alright, alright. Just listen to me first okay? You need to promise me you'll stay calm okay? Promise me."

"Kim. What are you going on about?"

"Just promise!"

"Alright fine whatever, I promise. What is it."

"So...yes, I made out a couple titles of books you read while spying on you." Kim cleared her throat, "I did my research, I found the author; can you believe he never does a signing?"

"Kim!"

"Okay, anyway, turns out I saved him once, wasn't a big deal, but apparently he's been wanting to thank me. I cashed in a favor, I still paid him for it, he's apparently going through some rough times right now, so it might show up in his next book."

"What was the favor Kim?" Shego was getting really impatient.

"Okay, I need you to stand up."

"Can you just get to the point?"

"Just do it, the point is near."

They both got up. Kim removed the couch cushion and pulled out a box.

"This needs to be returned in perfect condition okay? No one should see this yet." Kim hands over the box. Shego thoroughly confused, opens the box to reveal a copy of the next book in the series.

"Are you fucking with me Kim? Is this real? If this is a joke, it is NOT funny!"

"It's only a first draft, the story could change a little and he said there's a lot of editing that needs to be done, but it was all he had at the time."

Shego took out the thick binder that was inside and hugged Kim hard. She climbed into bed and immediately began reading, carefully turning pages. She entered a zone where nothing could distract her. If she were to be shot at, she'd likely not react until the book was finished. Kim took this opportunity to curl up beside her. Shego was so strangely still as she read with the obvious exception of her eyes moving and page turning. Kim held in a hard chuckle at the creepiness of it all. But then she noticed while Shego was in this zone, her feet fidgeted while she read. After an hour, Kim picked up a pattern. While anything above her ankle remained still and emotionless, her feet reflected what Shego really felt. Anger made her grip the sheets with her toes, affection made her cup her own feet, and anticipation made her press downwards. Page after page turned, almost seemingly faster than the last, until it was done. Shego put the binder down gently and stared into nothingness. Kim wanted to ask how it was, but she could tell she was still in that fictional realm, so she waited. Shego eventually turned and fell into Kim's shoulder. She didn't make a sound, but tears flowed as she breathed deep breaths. Kim said nothing and only held her and rubbed her back. This was the first time Kim had ever seen her like this, so vulnerable. She almost regretted giving her the book, but hoped it was just an emotional connection to the characters. Some time had passed and Kim thought it was alright to break the silence.

"Hey you, you okay?" Kim's whispered, motherly tone was both nagging and strangely comforting.

A gurgled sniff from the teary eyed damsel slowly lifted her head after wiping her eyes off Kim's shoulder. Making her chuckle a bit, Kim thanked her sarcastically.

Shego turned her head to the side, leaning on Kim's chest, and sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." She sat up and then started towards the bathroom. "I'll be right out," she gave a faint smile before she closed the door. Kim sensed something wasn't right. She tried her hardest to listen for what Shego was doing and sounded like she was rummaging through Kim's duffel bag again. Kim relaxed a little, getting comfort from the sound of Shego was about to wear one of her outfits. Meanwhile, Shego was putting on a pair of gray jeans paired with a simple black t-shirt. She contemplated wearing heels, but chose Kim's sneakers instead. The shoes felt big, leaving much room for her toes. She tightened the laces to compensate. She went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Eyes were still bloodshot from her soft crying. She took a deep breath and fluffed her hair. Kim watched her open the door in anticipation, "Found more of my wardrobe to your liking?"

Cocking her head down, she brushed her hair behind her ear, "Heh, yeah, umm, I'm going to step out for like an hour, I just need a drink, I'll be back."

"Oh... okay, sure." Kim wanted to know what was wrong. A waterfall of thoughts kept flowing in an ocean of concerns. She didn't want to pressure her and gave her space. "Are... Are you still interested in the concert tonight?"

"Oh, yeah definitely. What time did you say it was?"

"Didn't, it's at nine. See you there or will you be back here?"

Shego was nearing the door, begging to leave. "I uh, I'll be back long before then. See you soon."

"See-" the door shuts behind her. "-you." Kim was hurt and lost. She thought everything was fine, thought she nailed it with the book, and now just the mantra of the question, 'why'? Kim immediately grabbed the binder and ferociously started reading.

Shego was walking down the halls, and without noticing, hurriedly. She reached the elevators and scanned the map on the walls for a bar that's open in the afternoon. She found one and darted for the stairs. When she arrived, the bar was empty; she took the stool at the far end. "Gin." Her hair covered her face like long, black curtains of silk.

The bartender was miffed at the demanding tone, but he complied and poured her a shot.

"Leave it." She stared at her glass.

The bartender paused, "What?"

"I said 'leave it'." her firm tone seared his ears.

He was persistent, "Look, it's two-hundred dollars a bottle, you-" Shego slammed her hand on the table filled with crumpled cash.

"It's five-hundred, just keep it and shut up." She glared at him fiercely. A stare filled with murderous intent only muffled by the tears welling up in bloodshot eyes. The bartender was startled, realizing giving her the bottle was not likely the best decision, but saying no to her was not a decision in his best interest either.

"Whatever it is ma'am, it's definitely not worth the bottle."

Shego hissed under her breath as she took her first shot, "-the fuck would you know?"

The bartender wiped the counter near her, and as a retort, gave her a taste of her own medicine and muttered under his breath in the same way, "I'm a fuckin' bartender, what do you think?"

She poured herself another drink and downed it, concentrating hard on the warmth in her throat. "Please shut up so I can think."

"Ma'am, I'll leave you alone, but the second you get too drunk, you're outta here. I also suggest you try me, I like to help, but only when they're willing to listen."

Shego scoffed and downed another. With more than half the bottle gone, she spoke again, "I didn't deserve it."

"Pardon, ma'am?"

"I don't deserve what she did," silent tears ran down face.

"Did someone hurt you?" he offered her a napkin to wipe her tears, but she refused.

"No." she whispered, but her voice was steady.

"Ma'am, there's a story in here somewhere and I can't give you any feedback unless you give me more."

She remained silent and downed two more shots. "She's giving me everything. She's perfect. And I need to end it because I'm going to drag her down and she's going to get hurt." She started to get angry with herself and whispered, "I'm a monster."

Out of all the people that should have been more sensible, logical, psychologically stable, it was the one that could currently make other people drunk from the smell of her breath. Sadly, Shego wasn't capable of seeing herself as anything more than an evil villain, and equally, the worst person for Kim.

"Two things, first is, I've met a lot of functional alcoholics, but you are, by far, the first I've ever seen to be able to handle that much alcohol and still be talking."

"Nice feedback you fucking prick." She was getting up to leave.

"The second thing is, and I think you should listen." He waited for her to sit back down, "I don't know who you are or why you think you're so terrible, but this person you describe, I think, knows you better than yourself."

She started to get up again at the cliche bartender's wisdom.

"Hey, whoa, I'm not done, it's important, just hear me out in case you make a big mistake."

She stopped and closed her eyes, impatient and skeptical of his bullshit. She looked at him indicating he was free to talk.

"Alright, you said she gives you everything, she's perfect, right? This is evidence she knows you. The fact she's with you means she sees something in you that fills her with joy. And if you believe that's a lie, you're crazy, because as I said, it sounds like she knows you better than you know yourself. Lastly, ending it isn't up to you, it shouldn't be, not for the reasons you told me anyway. The only thing you should do is be incredibly happy."

Shego sniffed hard, "Happy?"

"Happy you can take challenges on, together. Don't break her heart over assumptions. That's it, that's my feedback, I hope it helps." He turned and grabbed her glass and started cleaning it. Shego nodded once and left.

Oddly, she felt some relief, the bartender's wisdom gave her a level head. She felt stupid to have fallen in such a state of emotional turmoil.

When she reached her room she realized she forgot her key card. She could easily melt the locks, but she promised to behave. She knocked softly, "Hey Kimmie, I forgot the key, could you let me in?" She couldn't hear any movement and knocked again, "Kimmie, you there?" The door opened slightly for her to pull open. When she entered, she saw Kim hunched over the binder reading the last handful of pages of the book. Kim looked at her with an expression of hatred, choking back tears.

"Is this what you think we are?" Kim held the binder towards Shego, almost manic. "Were you thinking of killing me? Did you think I was going to get you!?"

"No! I-"

"WHY ARE YOU GLOWING THEN!?"

Shego wasn't aware her plasma was radiating, an effect she had when drinking an abundance of alcohol. Normal people get drunk and pass out, she glows while getting mildly to moderately drunk.

"Shit, no, it's not that. I drank a lot! I swear!"

Kim was crumbling, it takes more than just morning fun and an elaborate brunch to solve months of burnout and a traumatic event in her life, both of which to be revealed to Shego. Kim was cracking, she wanted to be angry and throw her out while also never leaving her side. Shego, during the times she was looking for work, knew all too well what it was like to have everything under control, normal, and then have it blow up over racing thoughts of misery and accusations. It couldn't be helped.

"You drank a lot? Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain it to me!"

"I can't!" Shego flared up a beautiful and ferocious glow just before she got control of it again.

"Get o-"

"No! Please listen." Shego was really begging. "I want this! I want it to work." She approached Kim, being careful not to rush. Kim didn't know what do with herself, with what she just heard. She kept mulling over the words 'want this to work', beautiful and offensive. An insult dressed as a compliment. It was the implication it wasn't working before, the implication it was so hard to get it to work; it hasn't even been a full day, there was no pressure, at least, so she thought.

Shego sat next to her on the bed with pleading eyes, "Kim?"

"You want it to work." She register the words out loud.

"Yes, and it is, I just fuck things up." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kim reacted, "Ahh ah!" Her touch was like a hot porcelain cup to the skin, but Kim may have overreacted.

She pulled away quickly, "Shit, fuck! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It... it's okay, I just didn't expect it." she did a long sniff. "You can't turn it off?"

"No, not really. It kind of has to pass on its own. My body sees the alcohol as excess fuel and burns it, unfortunately it also burns the energy it isn't supposed to, making me hungry and dizzy. I normally um, I nor... sorry," Shego was getting light headed, "eat a lot until I stop glowing and then ugh." Shego was attempting to lean forward onto the bed, but ended up sliding to the floor.

"Are you faking? This is not the time."

With labored breath, "Afraid not Pumpkin."

"What do I do?" Kim quickly collected herself.

"S… suitcase, front… most pocket."

Kim quickly grabbed what was inside, it looked like an enlarged epi-pen. She took off the enclosure, "Where?"

"No!.. Wait… until I… stop glowing."

"Okay, where?"

"Thigh or ass… you pick."

Kim started taking off her tight jeans, pulling and tugging. They were hot to the touch, Shego's skin felt like a dragon with a fever.

"I can't get them off all the way, it's gonna have to be your butt."

A breathy and labored chuckled brushed the floor, "Liar."

Kim was absolutely lying. "How long before you stop glowing?"

Shego was breathing hard, having trouble staying awake. All of her energy was getting burned away.

"Sheila, I need you to focus." Kim spoke softly and assertively. She was a completely different person than she was minutes ago. Composed and in control. She leaned very close to her ear and whispered, "Shego… Shego, can you hear me?"

The glow went away and Kim immediately plunged the pen into Shego.

"Oh, ah! Fuck." She tensed up firmly and then relaxed. She rolled to her back. "You… said my name." She smiled and was comforted by the sound of Kim's voice.

"You better?"

"Yeah, I think so, still incredibly hungry."

"Good. Don't FUCKING do that again!" Kim was regressing to her previous state, burying her face in her hands and slowly falling apart.

"Kim, I'm sorry." Her mood quickly changed realizing what she just did to Kim.

"Why!? Just tell me why you did it. If you knew this would happen, why didn't you eat?"

Shego sat upwards, hugging her knees, "I just… I" Shego's hunger prevented her from providing a defensive retort to Kim's motherly-like tone. She felt she was going to get grounded for not doing homework.

"Spit it out!"

"Because I hate myself!" Shego stayed silent after the outburst. Neither of them were in the best condition to have an argument. Kim went to the bathroom and slammed the door, making Shego jump. "Don't you dare think about leaving." Kim's hands were shaking, the reflection in the mirror only showed a scowl. She splashed water on her face and tried to calm down. She came out with Shego still crouched on the floor and helped her up. With pants still around her thighs, she wrapped her arms around her, not letting go. She felt hot, but much cooler than before. Shego hesitantly returned the gesture. "You're not still mad?"

"I'm furious," she looked at Shego, "but you and I need to grab some food. Take off my pants."

Shego complied, but didn't know why until Kim handed her a pair of sweatpants.

"Put these on before I eat your panties off you. I'm hungry too." Kim was trying to lighten the mood, mainly for herself, but felt it was out of place.

"I'm fat because of the pen, Kim!" She wasn't fat, only a little bit fuller, enough to stretch the jeans a bit.

"I figured, but I like those jeans. Just put them on. "

"You're going to wear my dress while I wear dumpy clothes?" Shego felt like she was being punished.

"Fine, I'll change, but then we're going." Kim went to the bathroom, shuffled through her bag and threw on a loose t-shirt and another pair of sweatpants. Since Shego took her shoes, she was left to wear sandals. "There, dumpy enough? Let's go."

A new feeling of guilt washed over Shego, she blamed the hunger even though she knew well that she'd gone days without food before without having lost focus, now was different. Kim grabbed her by the arm, stuffed a key card and wallet in her pocket, and went out the door. Kim didn't like the silence. Shego was at a loss for words and Kim was still emotional, but she decided to break it anyway. "How does it work? The pen."

"Hm? It umm," Shego didn't expect to speak and ended up choking on her own saliva. "It's a two punch pen, it's filled with a glucose substance, a catalyst, and lots of fat. This immediately deposits into my tissue, so don't comment on it."

Kim immediately pinched a bit of the new found fat on her arm.

"What did I just say!?" Shego was actually deeply offended.

"I didn't comment, besides I'm just kidding. Despite how pissed I am, you're still beautiful, and you always will be. What's the second punch?"

A mild blush came over her, "There's a hormone that slows my metabolism down to a screeching halt. Which means, if you stabbed me while I was still... glowing… "

"Yeah?"

"I would have needed my stomach pumped to get rid of the alcohol. That, or puke all over the floor."

"Did you develop it?"

"As much as I'd like to take credit for it, Dr. D. helped."

"Wow and no deadly side effects, impressive, I'm surprised you didn't blow up." Kim's mood lightened the more they talked, mainly because Shego talked.

"Say what you want about Dr. D, he's a brilliant man, but he did manage to mess up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She waved her hand and flicked her fingers. Shego wanted to hide the fact she no longer had her powers, at least for as long the serum lasted. She was gaining Kim's trust, but this was something that could easily be used against her.

"I get it okay, I get it. And you don't ever have to worry about that with me, I told you I'm done and there's no one to stop you."

"Stop me?" Shego understood she already said too much and essentially told Kim everything. It worried and relieved her. Except, the words lingered, 'no one to stop you.' Surprisingly, those words hurt. Being seen as just a villain, it hurt. It was validating how she felt about herself.

"I didn't mean it like that. Let's just eat so we can think." It was hard enough for Kim to stay composed and she grew tired of the childish accusations the conversation was leading to. She interlocked her fingers with Shego's, but didn't say a word until the reached a restaurant. It was mostly empty given it was still before evening. They sat down and waited for a server. And, to Shego's dismay, the server happened to be the bartender she encountered earlier.

"Oh wow, Kim is that you?"

"Jack? It's been ages, how've you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well, I've got my own bar that's been taking off nicely. Hey, who's your friend?" He gave an open-mouthed wink towards Shego's leaving her dreadfully embarrassed.

"Ah sorry Jack, this is Sheila, but I'm getting a hint that you've met before."

"Um yup, how did _you_ guys meet?" Shego was desperately try to change the subject.

Jack was more than happy to tell a story, "Funny story, Kim actually saved me from this green fiend when I was vacation in uhh, wait umm, ohhh wait a minute." Jack suddenly came over with fear and gasped hard.

Kim immediately grabbed his arm and covered his mouth, "Jack why don't join us for a minute, so we can have a nice, understanding and calm talk, yeah?" Kim gripped his arm harder causing him a bit of pain and directed him to a chair. Shego couldn't help but hide under her long hair. Unsure what was going to happen. She was far less threatening without her powers.

"Both of you just remain calm. Jack, I like you, we're all friends here and I'm on vacation. _Sheila_ , as you will refer to her, is my date and companion. You have nothing to fear. You see Jack, Sheila is very important to me, I won't allow anything bad happen to her. Am I making myself clear, Jack?" Kim's calm, almost soothing tone sent shivers down Jack's spine. Her eyes were fierce, scary; it was a side of her that neither Shego or Kim liked. But, it worked.

"Y... yes ma'am."

Kim immediately shifted her tone to the cheerful girl Jack once knew she was, "No need to call me that Jack, really, I'm sorry and ashamed it's come to this. I'm still you're heroine, I promise, I'd just like to enjoy my vacation with my girl here."

"O… oh, okay Kim. C-can I get you guys something to drink?" Jack's fear only subsided slightly. Trying to find anything to get free from the fearful moment.

"Please and thank you, we're famished. I'll have a green tea."

"Okay, and for you, she.. sh…"

"I'll have a soda." Shego needed the sugar despite hating the drink.

"I'll be ju-"

"And Jack?" Shego stopped him.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked a little.

"Thanks for the advice."

This gratitude actually managed to calm Jack, validating his usefulness as a bar-side therapist. He nodded and went to get the drinks.

"Kimmie… I um," Hesitant to continue, she managed to muster some words for how she felt. A complete flip from how she acts towards anyone. "Look, Kim, I'm not worth the stress you're putting yourself through. The lack of my jumpsuit isn't exactly the best disguise, I'm fucking green, and me getting "tan" is only going to make it worse. Are you sure about this, can you trust this guy? Are you sure about, you know… "

"Us?" Kim filled in the obvious blank.

"Ye-yeah."

"I really think we should eat first." Kim could see she was anxious for an answer. Wincing at the anticipated response. "I'm really upset with you right now, not because of Jack, but because of what you did. I'm afraid I'm going to say or do something I'll regret and I have so many more questions now…" She paused to think, "...I meant everything I said to Jack, every word; you're important to me. I just hope-" And as every server has a talent to do, interrupted a crucial conversation.

"Here is your soda… and the green tea for Kim. Heh, I guess the Irish really like their green huh?" He began laughing at his own joke. Shego and Kim just glared at him for the rather obscene jab at Kim's heritage and Shego's soft emerald complexion. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought… it was funnier when I said it in my head."

"Jack, please keep it there, I know you want to lighten the mood, but we'd really like to eat. We'll catch up sometime, I promise." Kim really didn't want to be polite anymore.

"Sure, what'll you have." Embarrassed, he kept staring at his pad.

Both of them just realized they hadn't looked at their menu. Kim quickly scanned for the most expensive item and simply ordered two meals. Jack scribbled something and promised to be quick.

"I have no idea what I just ordered, but I don't really care."

"Heh, so... you were saying." Shego was very eager to hear what Kim wanted to say.

"Right. I was just saying, I want you to understand that I want to do this with you, even though I intend to get a better explanation for what happened earlier."

"Can we forget that happened? Please? It was an error in judgement that Jack actually helped with."

"Look, I know I said no pressure, no interrogation, but you really scared me." Kim leaned over the table so she wouldn't have to yell, "I thought you were dying!" She leaned back in her chair, "I… I can't tell if I'm doing the right or wrong thing, I thought you'd appreciate the book-"

"I did, I loved it. I just…"

"What? Please just tell me."

Shego watched Kim's pleading face, "Jack said you see something in me that I don't. Before I met him, all I could focus on was how bad I'm going to be for you. How I'm going to drag you down. I'm not good people, Kim."

Kim's eyes shifted rapidly, studying Shego's face with a perplexed expression, "Are...ar-are you fishing for compliments? What did you tell Jack?"

"I… I'm not! I just said you were… 'perfect!'" She startled herself, surprised she's being so honest. Embarrassed, her cheeks blushed. She spoke softer now, "Goddamn it Kimmie."

Kim had more questions, but for now, she just put it to rest and gave her a slight smile while sipping her tea.

"Oh wipe that fucking smirk off your face."

Kim chuckled and nearly spit. "This doesn't get you off the hook, by the way. You're never to do that again."

"Kim-"

"I know, I'm nagging, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. I didn't mean to hurt you, I meant to punish-"

"Ladies, the 'Seafood Extravaganza' is really hot, so do be careful and the stew needs a little bit more time, but I'll be right out with that. Enjoy!"

Shego couldn't believe Jack interrupted them again, she emphatically mouthed the words 'MOTHER FUCKER' to Kim. Jack left shortly after placing the food down.

Shego mutters under her breath, "Seriously, it's like he listens specifically for the crucial moment when we're trying to explain ourselves."

"Talk to me next time, okay? That's all I want." Kim ignored the comment about Jack even though it was seemingly true. Shego nodded a promise and started eating with her.

"It's not too bad, nothing in comparison to this morning, but not too bad." Shego was making an attempt at small talk. Something she'd never been particularly good at.

"Mm. Tell me, I mean if you're comfortable telling me, how long does the fatty pen last." Kim began grinning at her own comment.

"Ugh, you bitch, anywhere between twelve to twenty four hours. Depends on how much activity I have, the more I move, the faster it wears off. Why?"

"I figured as much, this ship has a running track, I was thinking we could hit it in the morning before we arrive at our first island, should get you back to normal."

"Okay, sure." Shego smiled and was looking forward to it. "Oh, I'll need a big breakfast afterwards, I hope you don't mind."

"Heh, why would I mind?"

Shego looked down at her legs, shying away from telling an embarrassing detail, "The portions are fit for three or four people. It's a result of the serum and there's one other detail-"

"And the stew...IS...READY! Here you g-"

"Goddamn it Jack." Shego accidentally blurted out what was meant to be internal monologue.

"S-sorry?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, Jack sorry, I was just telling Kim something private and it's the third time you interrupted, not your fault."

"It's okay, I'll just be by the bar if you need anything." Jack turned and headed to the bar feeling guilty and offended.

"I'm sorry Kim, ugh"

Kim started chuckling into a more hearty laugh, "Wow, you're really apologetic today. Are you sure you're my green bean?"

"Oh cram it, it's the serum, it makes me... care."

"Ha, bullshit. What were you going to say."

"I can't NOW."

"Aw, come on, I promise I won't laugh. What happens after breakfast?"

Shego took a deep breath and sighed, "I shit for an hour."

This sent Kim in a roaring laughter, "I'm sorry, hahaha, I'm sorry. No one could keep that promise. Why did you say it like that? Hahaha." Shego was really blushing hard, "Aww, it's okay, I'll stop, I'll stop." Kim took a few deep breaths and started up again, and tried to calm herself. "Okay, it's under... control." Kim had more laughter, but desperately tried to hold it in, turning red.

"Oh, just laugh already, you look like you're about to pop."

Kim let out another burst of laughter, "I'm sorry I'm a total bitch I know, hahaha." Kim moved her chair around the table closer to Shego and gave her a kiss. Shego playfully rolled her eyes as if the kiss meant nothing. "I'm glad you're feeling better Kim."

Kim sighed the last of her laughter, "You too. Hmm I needed that."

"Are we still on for tonight's show?" Shego not only wanted to change the subject but desperately wanted some fun.

"Absolutely, if you still want to."

With a wide smile, "I do."

"I'm going to need to browse your suitcase since you stole what I was going to wear."

"Heh, well I might have something perfect for you." Shego grinned and blushed.

"What's with _that_ face?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I reserve the right to refuse if it's hideous."

Shego gasps, "Let me just clear up something right now. NONE, I repeat, NONE of _my_ wardrobe would ever be considered remotely hideous. Are we clear?"

Kim chuckles, "Mmhm."

"Good. Are you going to eat that?"

"Haha, here." Kim slides her dish over and whispers, "oink oink, I'M KIDDING I'M KIDDING!"

Shego glares at her hard trying not to laugh at the insult, "Fuuuck you, god such a bitch."

"I am, I absolutely am. BUT, I'm your bitch… just like you're my thunder-cunt." Kim couldn't help herself.

"Haha Jesus! There's gotta be something in your tea."

"There is, it's the _green_ cuz I'm Irish". Kim referenced Jack's silly joke under her breath with a mock voice.

Shego scoffed at the joke and then immediately laughed realizing the reference. Kim couldn't help but laugh as well.

"The only green that you need inside you is me."

"Pff boo, lame."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Thunder-cunt"

They both smiled and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips followed by a quick chuckle.

"It's not fair Kim."

"What?"

"My name is so much worse than yours."

"Haha I know."

They spent the rest of their time in the restaurant just eating. Shego consuming a little more quickly than Kim as she was somewhat excited to offer an article of clothing that she had in mind.

"Alright, I'm done, let's go back up and dress you up."

"Okay, let me just talk to Jack real quick, I want to tie up loose ends."

"I thought you said we can trust him."

"We can, I just want to make sure he doesn't, forget… that we can trust him." Kim's words sounded like something someone from the mob would say.

"How's that done exactly?" Surprising herself, Shego had a bit of concern.

"With this." Kim took out a packet of what looked like dissolvable pills to treat allergies.

"I'm guessing that's not going to do anything for hay fever."

"It's a mild memory eraser. If they have a good memory, it'll make recent memories foggy enough to question if it really happened, and poor memory victims won't remember at all. The sooner I get this in him the better though."

Shego didn't say anything, but was a little surprised Kim, of all people, would go to such lengths to protect her. Shego wouldn't care one way or the other if she was tasked to erase some idiots' memories, but seeing Kim do it felt wrong. Shego watched Kim and Jack talking and was shocked to see Jack willingly taking the pill. Shego could only mouth the words, 'How the fuck…'

Kim was returning, "Thanks Jack!"

They both turned and started heading back. "How the… did you trick him?"

"No no, nothing like that. As I said, we can trust him."

"That's all you're gonna tell me?"

"Jack's a friend, but he can't really keep secrets-"

"Kimm?" Shego whined.

"Let me finish, again, we can trust him, but he can't trust himself, so I told him what the pill does and he took it. No trickery, I promise. Why are you so concerned about his well being?"

"I'm not… of _his_ well being."

"Awww, you're worried about me, so cute." Kim mocked, but she was glad.

"Oh shut it." She _was_ concerned though. A memory eraser in the wrong, capable hands would make for a powerful villain. She scratched the thought from her mind, but not completely. The last thing she'd actually want her Kimmie to do was turn bad. A dark road she hoped Kim would never have to see. She kept her mind focused on the outfit she wanted Kim to wear and decided to worry about a dark-side Kimmie later. A soft smile appeared on Shego's face followed by a grin as she anticipated dressing her up.

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" Shego bit her lip and began to laugh deviously. "Tell me!"

"Muwha ha ha ha haaa"

"Fine! But it better be good."

"Hmm, did you bring a camera? I mean what the normal people use, not the perv cams you have."

"Pff, bitch. No, I couldn't, not with the last job I had, why?" Kim looked away brushing her hair back, hoping desperately Shego wouldn't ask anymore about that. Anxiety was building.

"I want a memory, you know, a backup in case you erase mine."

"Don't be like that, you may be kidding, but that's insurance, I mean it, I'm trying to protect you." She forced herself to regain control.

"Sorry, I know you are. I was just having fun with you." When both of them reached the elevators Shego was scanning the directory for a shop. She found one.

"We're going on sixteenth first."

"Alright, you really want that camera, huh? How come you didn't bring yours?"

"Oh, well, I wasn't sure if you wanted any evidence of us together."

"I do actually."

"Good." Shego displays her devious grin again.

"We're not doing that, I know what you're thinking Sheila." Kim brow furrowed.

"We'll see."

"Sheila!"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, 'we'll see'." Kim rolled her eyes.

They went up and to the shop, grabbed some cheap digital camera and left. When they arrived back at their room, Shego darted for her suitcase with the same devilish grin she had, "Okay, you're going to say no, but you know I'm just going to convince you to wear it, so let's just skip the middle part."

Kim places a hand on her forehead and sighed, "Alright, show me first."

"Okay before I do, I brought only this because I wasn't sure how fast you wanted us to go or… if I needed to speed things up. But, since we're _way_ past that, I think you'd look incredible in this." Shego held up a fishnet bodystocking with a floral pattern across the breast and thighs and a pleated, red mini skirt.

"No."

"Kim, I just explained this, come on."

"I'm not going out like that!"

"Out? I mean that would be really hot, but I was thinking… just for me."

"We were talking about what I'd be wearing tonight since you stole the outfit I was originally going to wear."

"Oh that, I've got a few dresses you can try, that's no problem, now put this on." Shego attempted to make an innocent and pleading smile, showing her teeth, but only ended up looking creepy.

"Uggh, fine! Perv." She couldn't believe this was what Shego was so excited about, she muttered, "So ridiculous." She took the lingerie and headed towards the bathroom, "No sex!"

"Aww, why? We have time!"

"Because, Sheila, I won't be able to walk and I'm not going to the concert in a wheelchair."

"Am I that good Kimmie?"

"Don't go fishing for compliments when you just received one." Kim closed the bathroom door behind her and held up the lingerie, "Unbelievable." She changed and slipped on the bodystocking and skirt. She took a moment to appreciate the outfit by posing in front of the mirror. She laughed at her attempt. "Alright, are you ready to be wowed?"

"Let's see it!"

With a seductive but candid smile, Kim opened the door and leaned against the door frame with one arm high, "How do I look?-" Immediately, Shego snaps a photo, "HEY!"

"Sorry Kim, didn't know the flash was on."

"I don't care about THAT!"

"Maybe you should, this camera doesn't filter the light very well. Let me try without the flash."

"Sheila!"

"I said I wanted memories."

"What if I did that to you? How would you feel!?"

Shego gasps with an ecstatic smile, "Can we?"

"I'm taking this off."

"Wait, wait, wait! Just hear me out."

"It's embarrassing." Kim pouted.

"First of all, you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, only proud, _seriously_. Second, come on Kimmie, what's so bad, it's just a few incredible photos of you, me… us. Pa-leeease?" Shego could feel she had her almost convinced.

"What if someone finds them, I don't want nudes of myself on the Internet. Or anyone else's hands; no offense, but your crowd would love to get their hands on this type of stuff. I don't like it."

"Kim, I'm not putting these on the internet, no one knows these exist, and how about I just keep it in one, safe location."

"Where might that be?"

"How about our safe house?"

"Ours is it?"

Shego chuckled, "Consider it an open door for only you."

"You're just saying that because I don't know the exact location still."

"Mmm, maybe, but maybe I'll let you know where it is after this trip. One last hurrah before you're off to higher learning. How does that sound."

"I don't know. I will miss you I suppose-"

"You suppose?"

"-and would be nice to have captured some 'memories.'"

"AHEM you… suppose?"

"You win okay, but only a couple, it makes me uncomfortable. "

"Kiiiim!"

Kim kisses Shego, wrapping her arms around her, "Of course I'll miss you." She sighs, "What would you have me do?"

"Don't sound so upset, just a couple poses are all I ask."

"The bed?" Kim asked pointing to the bed.

"The bed." She bit the corner of her lip in anticipation.

"Any requests?" Kim climbed onto the bed on all fours which sent Shego into an excited giggle.

"Um, sit on your heels." Shego continued to chew her lip.

"Don't bite those lips too hard, baby. I'll need something to bite onto later." Kim spoke seductively and sweetly.

Shego laughed through her nose, "Lean forward and um, put your arms like this-" she motioned Kim and instructed her upper arms to squish her breasts together while her hands were still placed on the bed, between her legs.

Kim rolled her eyes with a smile, "Like this?" Again with the sweet voice. She gave Shego puppy eyes and cocked her head in a way to allow her hair to flow over one shoulder.

Immediately, multiple shutter sounds were heard.

Kim glared at Shego, holding the same position, "Hey, I thought we agreed on _just_ a couple." Another click sounded off.

"Oops?"

"Mm hmm, sure… Let me see."

"You promise not to delete them?"

Kim only grunted, bothered by the fact there are now, actual lewd pictures of herself.

"I'll take that as a promise." Shego came over behind Kim with the camera. She wrapped her arms around her and let her view.

As soon as the first picture appeared, "Oh god, delete that!"

"Never Kim, never!" Shego was starting to get a little handsy as Kim flipped through the next two images.

"No sex, Sheila"

"I know, I know." She immediately groped Kim's breasts with both hands.

"I said no sex, come on."

"We're not having any now."

"And you think I'm not getting turned on? Miss gropey fingers? You aren't allowed to tease me."

"Who's teasing? I'm just offering support."

"Ha! As if I need it."

"Alright, can't argue with that." Shego rested her head on Kim's shoulder and flipped the camera around. "One more okay?"

"Okay." She turned to kiss Shego's cheek, but decided to lick her face as soon as Shego took the shot. When they previewed the image, Kim burst out laughing, "You look like a shocked deer in headlights!"

"That one didn't count!"

"Oh, it did, and we're keeping it. We will take more, don't you worry."

"Finnne!" Shego lingered on the 'n'.

Looking in the closet mirror, Kim contemplated wearing the outfit out, "You know, if you just gave me a top, I'll wear this out."

"Told you you'd wear it. Let me look for something." She rummaged through her suitcase a bit, "I have this sleeveless crop top, but I'm guessing you don't want to show any of the body stocking, oh here's one, how about this?" She held up a thin, half stretch-lace, sleeveless top with a loose turtleneck, almost a cowl neck.

"Hand it over, let me try it on." Shego tossed it over. After putting it on, Kim smiled, "Yeah, this I can do."

"Only down side is, I won't be able to bite that neck of yours."

"Uh huh, like this will stop you", Kim tugged on the collar. "Alright, your turn, go get dressed."

Shego began stripping in front of Kim and approached her, "You suure you don't want a quick quicky?"

Kim closes her eyes and inhales deeply, "Sheila, I swear if you don't behave, we won't go out, _and_ no sex!"

"You're no fun." Shego sighed in disappointment.

"Come on, you got your dirty pictures - yet to get mine by the way - and we're going to have fun while looking super hot. And THEN, my dear Sheila, THEN you can tie me up, you can tear me up…" she approached Shego, close to her ear, and whispered, "... you can do just about… anything."

Shego got shivers, and glared at Kim.

"What, I thought you'd like that."

"I love it! But I'm supposed to be the seductive one while you're the-"

"Innocent one?" Kim looked at Shego with a disapproving raised brow.

"Believe me when I say you're no child, I'm fully aware of that. I just wanted to be the sexy teacher who teased and sent shivers down _your_ spine."

Kim placed a hand on Shego's face, leaned in very close and with her sweet soft voice, "Oh, but I still have SO much to learn, won't you teach me?" Shego again got shivers, aroused by Kim's voice and tried to kiss, but Kim feigned her kiss and began chuckling. "Too easy dear, too easy."

"That was cruel even for you!"

"I know, you can teach me a lesson tonight." Kim bit her lip and winked. "Now go get dressed."

"Argh, you torturous bitch!" She went and got changed, sexually frustrated, she contemplated hard how to get back at Kim. Unknown to her, Kim was also frustrated, it wasn't like she didn't want Shego ferociously caressing her. She just knew full well that afterwards she'd have no energy for a concert. Going to a concert first gives her the benefit of an 'after party.' Shego came out, looking stunning in Kim's red velvet halter; the contrasting colors from the red against her pale green skin made the outfit more vibrant. Shego actually seemed upset, "Let's go." Her tone was dry.

"No choker?"

"No… it won't fit." Shego frowned, feeling fat.

"You cannot be this self conscious, you of all people?"

"I'm not usually fat!"

"Ugh, okay, sit down. Come on." Kim patted the bed.

"What?" she pouted.

"First, you're so fucking hot right now. Second, you are not even close to even being CONSIDERED fat-"

"But-"

"But nothing! Third, let's say you were, let's say you got some curves on you, HYPOTHETICALLY okay? You'd still be fucking gorgeous. And I'd be all over you. I only teased you because it bothered you, I didn't know this much. For that, I'm sorry, really." Kim was surprised by Shego's behavior and mood. It seemed so unlike her to feel so vulnerable to something so trivial. Kim now considered that the 'fatty' pen really did affect her mood. But this worried her, she kept wondering what happens when Shego returned to normal. She was so affectionate and open. Kim hoped she'd still let her into her life after the effects wear off. There was so much to discuss still.

"Fine." Shego kissed her cheek, got up, and forced a smile, "Let's… actually go." She was still upset, her physique was something she maintained religiously, but Kim's words did make her feel better, somewhat.

"Good." Kim grabbed the tickets and they both headed out the door and to the upper deck on the opposite side of the ship.

* * *

More comments are welcome! Thank you for reading as always!


	5. Dance

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 05 Oo~

The pre-music was booming; it was the usual generic electro night-club synth that was accompanied by a speeding beat followed by a long pause, and then some idiotic phrase just to go through the same loop again. And yet, it was good enough to dance to. Raising their voices to talk was an understatement beneath the loud booming beats.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, what should I get you?" Shego was eager to loosen up, it was party time with her girl after all.

"Surprise me, I'll wait here, because we're going someplace special." Shego was heading towards the bar until Kim just realized she might make the same mistake again, "No, wait!"

"What's wrong?"

Kim approached her, "Are... are you able to drink?" She really didn't want a repeat.

"At this point, yes. I'm just like everybody else here Kim. It's one drink, not one bottle this time."

"One bottle!?"

"You can yell at me later, be right back." She stopped immediately, "Actually, shit, do you have money?"

"Ha! Let's just go together, come on."

"It's only because I don't have pockets… or a purse."

"It's fine, what are you drinking?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but get me something with coconut rum. Just feels appropriate."

"What's wrong with coconut rum drinks?" Kim was offended ever so slightly.

"Oh… nothing… nothing."

"They're delicious and fun!"

"They ARE delicious, Kim, they are." Shego nodded and gave Kim a patronizing tone.

"And fun damn it!"

"Haha, just order pumpkin."

Kim scolded the bartender, "Argh! Give me a mint coconut collins and a coconut cargo!" Kim huffed. "Sorry! Misdirected anger!"

Shego couldn't help but laugh at how riled up she got. When the drinks came, Kim paid and thanked the bartender. Shego extended her hand to accept one of the two drinks, but Kim began drinking out of both of them trying to hold back a smirk while doing so. "What were you having again? You should really order, it's getting packed."

"Kimmie! Fine! They're fun okay!" Shego pouted cutely at Kim.

"Oh, did you want one of these?" Her grin was as devious as Shego's adorable pout. But that pout quickly became a grin. Shego approached her closely, whispered in her ear, "The way I see it, baby, is that with a drink I'll be rocking your world tonight," she chuckles softly, "but, if you don't, I know a very fast way to remove that cute skirt you're wearing." She placed her hands on Kim's waist, grasping the clasp.

"You wouldn't dare." Shego gently unhooks the clasp with a subtle 'wouldn't I?' expression upon her face.

"Okay here!" Kim quickly offers the collins.

"The cargo dear, I don't much like mint in my drinks."

"Put that clasp back on, right now." Kim was now getting mildly irritated.

"These drink actually ARE fun." The clasp was closed, and Shego squeezed Kim's butt before grabbing her drink.

"Sheila! Argh!"

Snickering, "What?"

Kim spoke under her breath, "At least wait until I get a drink in me."

"Oh, what happens when I get a drink in you?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" She pushes Shego towards a rope course near the stage. She was more directing her towards a particular contraption that was next to the rope course.

"Why are we-" Shego was a little perplexed about the general direction she was being pushed towards at which point she felt Kim stop pushing.

"Alright, so the plan is, well, I wanted it to be a little exciting, but you can absolutely say 'no' if you're, you know, uncomfortable with it."

"And why should I be concerned?"

"We're… we're going to be in a big cage and hoisted over the audience, at least that's the plan anyway. I just don't want you to think that I'm betraying you since now you're, you know, more vulnerable, and you're… in a cage, and hoisted pretty high, and-."

"Kim, I get it. If I was going by myself, sure it'd be a concern, and you pretty much could have captured or killed me earlier anyway. Let's do it. Besides, if you did betray me, I could still, DEFINITELY, take you down."

"As if! If I can hold my own normally, what makes you think you'd have any advantage now?" They began casually walking again.

"You said it yourself, our fighting was more like dancing. You were never in any real danger." She smirked.

"What!? Are you kidding!? How many times did I nearly die because you shoved me off a cliff or a building or some flying contraption!?" Kim was actually flustered, the mood almost evaporated.

"Kimmie! Calm down, please." She stopped and faced her. "I watched you, every time, you had your grappling hook, Ron was there, even Wade had some device for you. You WERE in danger, but I made sure you were out of it as quickly as I put you in it. We were also no where near the level of closeness we are now."

"You watched?"

"Every time or I didn't do it. Come on, I want to dance." Her pleading words reminded Kim she was in a very public setting. She hoped it only looked like a lover's quarrel, bickering over something trivial. Something that would be dismissed and ignored.

"S-sorry." Kim was embarrassed, she forgot where she was.

Shego immediately hugs Kim, "Come on, where were you going to lock me away?"

Kim snuffed a small laugh, "I'm not, I swear."

They reached the two-person cage and stepped in. The person controlling the crane advised them to be careful, hold on to the bars during the hoist, and proceeded to lift them slowly. A couple on the opposite side of the stage also had the luxury of being hoisted.

"Don't spill your drink like those idiots Kim."

Kim eyed Shego for a moment and drank the rest of her collins in one breath, "And you think for a moment I would?" She gently tossed her glass in a bolted down bin in the corner of the cage. Placing her hands on Shego's hips, she began swaying her own, "You gonna drink that or do I have to?" A taut smile appeared and Shego finished her drink as well. She carelessly threw the glass in the bin over her shoulder, shattering it inside. She jumped at the loud clatter it made and started laughing at her mistake. Kim with her tight lipped smile just shook her head.

"I was trying to be hot!"

"You are hot. And really dumb. But also hot."

They leaned their foreheads together and danced. As the beat became stronger and faster, they drew apart. Shego noticed the couple across was pointing at them. She scoffed, "Don't look now Kim, but I think somebody wants a dance off."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Kim rolled her eyes and looked over. "Yup, they want a dance off." Pausing for a moment, she sighed, "Fuck it, I'll do it, be my posse."

"Your posse?" Shego snorted at her vernacular.

"Shut up, yes." She pulled her skirt down a bit, revealing her 'butt cleavage' and serving the purpose of being less revealing in other areas. She was, afterall, pantiless. She signaled to start on the next song, the challengers were ecstatic, jumping and rocking their cage a bit. They looked to have been part of a typical dance crew, but Kim thought they were just starting out. They appeared to lack the muscular tone most dancers have. "I'm going to make this quick."

"I should definitely get you drinking more often! Often and regularly!" Shego was excited too, she's been lusting over her since she put the body stocking on. And now, Kim being so free with herself, so confident, so positively direct; it aroused Shego. The anticipation was killing her, she couldn't wait for that next song.

"Stop drooling." Smiling at how giddy Shego was, she listened for the current song to end.

The couple started pointing to their heads, then their butts, and then shrugged. Kim was confused and didn't understand. "What do you think that means?"

"Pff, heads or tails dummy."

"Oh… and also shut up." Kim pointed to her head and the opposing couple immediately flipped a coin. When it landed, they pointed to her and then at their heads.

"Looks like I'm going first, good." She gave them a wave.

The crowd below began cheering, the next song was starting. A giant smile appeared on Kim's face, 'Ode to Bodyguard' couldn't have been a more perfect song. Kim swayed her hips and then trotted behind Shego. She placed her hands on Shego's breasts, and dragged gently downwards to her thighs. "Spread your legs a little." Shego complied, not knowing what was next. Kim arched her body under Shego and came back like a snake to face her. Extending her arm, she signaled her turn had ended. They predictably dismissed it like it was nothing and proceeded to mimic and extend.

Kim spoke in Shego's ear, "When I lift you, you're going to grab the bars above you. Hang on real tight, I'm going to be all over you."

Shego squeeked a giggle, "Okay!" This was amazing to her.

"... And I'm going to take your panties."

"What?"

"Don't worry, they won't see anything."

It was Kim's turn again, she grinned. She mimicked and now it was time to extend. She placed a hand on Shego's rib and knee, "Bend your leg quick." She did and was lifted to the top bars. Kim immediately locked her legs around Shego's rib line, "Bite the bottom of my skirt, when I lean back, spin once." She began rotating as Kim bent backwards. "As soon as I stop going back, let go of my skirt." Near the end of the turn, she arched her back further and placed her hands under Shego's skirt. Finally, on completion of the turn, Kim unlocked her legs around Shego, performing a backflip while quickly pulling off Shego's panties. When she landed, she licked her lips and tied her hair back with those same panties. Shego let go of the bars and held her skirt down as she landed.

"Kim, we need to leave now!"

"What's wrong?" Kim was a little panicked.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'm seriously doing it right here." She stared at Kim hard just before she gave a crushing kiss, "Like right now," and biting her neck, grabbing her butt, lifting her skirt a little, "Now means now."

Kim was laughing hard, "Okay, haha, okay." She stuck her arms through the bars and waved to come down. She tried to whistle, but was laughing too hard as Shego had her hands all over her. Luckily they felt the cage lowering. She had no idea if their challengers tried to mimic, but they could care less. To them, they've won regardless. As soon as the cage door opened, Shego lifted Kim and carried her out hurriedly.

"Oo hoo hooo, my little Shelia Shuttle is chugging along so fast!"

"Shut up Kim, I'm going to explode."

Kim couldn't stop giggling,"Weee!"

When they arrived at their room, Shego threw Kim on the bed, albeit a bit harder than she intended, "Sorry." She lifted Kim's shirt off and pulled down the top of the stocking. Her eyes shifted between each breast, not knowing which nipple to suck first. Frustrated, she kissed Kim's throat instead and pinched both nipples. Kim clawed her arms and winced. Shego took off her skirt and lifted Kim's. Thrusting against her, she forced Kim to grab a hold of her neck. Lifting Kim again, she moved her hips forcibly, grinding each other. "Really wish I had my gear with me."

"Your gear, Sheila? Do you keep it in a secret dungeon too?"

"Would it scare you if I had one?" She threw Kim back on the bed.

"It scares me more that I want to be locked up in your care."

Shego laughs at her retort, "Such a beautiful tongue you have, it'd be better inside me." Kim snorts a laugh at her. "Oh shut up and get to work." She straddles Kim's head to silence her giggle, but only makes her giggle harder. However one little slap in the right place tames her.

"Ah! Huh ho, you bitch." She complied with Shego's demands and is equally rewarded. With her arms freed from the virtual shackles Shego so adamantly applied with each of their last encounters, Kim took no time to caress the pale green curves that laid on top of her. Grasping and clawing intensified as each labored lick engulfs the velvet folds of their bodies, only permitting subtle gasps and moans. Kim fanned her fingers down Shego's full rump, subtlely glossing over her darker center. Shego flinches, startled by the sensation, but encouraged Kim for more. Shego was losing her concentration, no longer so giving as Kim felt it was her turn to give back. Kim teased her folds more aggressively while gently sucking until it was clear Shego couldn't take much more. She thrusted her fingers gently and then immediately more forceful. Shego arched her back forward, gripping Kim's thighs tightly, silently screaming at the intensity of Kim's unrelentless jabbing. The sumptuous joy Kim felt from 'giving' was almost greater than solely receiving. A burst of energy filled Kim as she felt Shego near; her silent moans now becoming audible. And finally, a triumphant win so properly awarded by the gasping sounds of Shego's relief.

Kim felt overcome with joy, smiling hard and out of breath. She grabbed her lover's thighs and kissed the narrow slit in between and laughed with a sense of accomplishment.

"I… really needed that." Shego's exasperated sighs was evident enough to Kim she was quite content with her performance. And Kim, she couldn't help but giggle. With a deep breath, Shego got up and came face to face. She leaned in to kiss, but Kim resisted, giggling through her taut smile and shaking her head 'no'.

"Kimmie?" she whined.

"Gee I dunno, we've got a bad case of vag-breath?"

"Don't be such a prude, Pumpkin." Shego smirked and leaned in slowly, her smirk grew to a grin. Kim's eyes widened as she was trying to back herself deeper into the bed, knowing exactly what was to come. Shego held her down and stuck out her tongue while Kim began squealing. Shego licked her mouth, her chin, and her cheeks. Kim squealed louder trying to resist, but her defeat resulted in a pout and a tiny grumble. She wiped her face with Shego's pillow, "You are such a dog!"

Shego chuckles, batting her eyes, "Woof."

"You totally killed the mood."

"Aww Kimmie, I'll make it better." She went to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth quickly. "Hey, do you see the oil?"

"On the night stand, but that doesn't MATTER! The mood, you killed it, remember?"

Shego chuckled under her breath, "Oh we'll see about that." As she came out, she undid the knot on her top and pulled it off. "Now, where were we, hmm?"

"Not kissing me with vag breath." Kim looked away with tightened lips while Shego promptly climbed on top of her.

"Aww, don't be mad." She came within an inch of Kim's face, "you forgive me right?" Smiling deviously, "I was going to give you my all, you wouldn't want to miss out on that would you, Pumpkin?" Her hand brushes against Kim's cheek softly. She speaks with a pleading whisper, "How about a kiss? I rinsed." Kim glared at her for a moment and gave her a quick peck on the lips and playfully looked away with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Oh is that all? I think I should get more than just that. You know, as a villain… " she placed her fingers on Kim's torso, "... I've learned many ways to get what I want." She walked her fingers a few steps closer to Kim's armpit. "So, what's it going to be?" Kim's eyes widened. She only bit her lip with a smile in response.

"I'm so glad!" Shego formed the most diabolical grin and began tickling. Kim tried to hold it in, only squealing. It wasn't until Shego blew raspberries on Kim's belly, did she start kicking her legs.

A gurgling screech, "OKAY!" Kim grabbed Shego's face, brought it to hers, and pressed her lips hard. After a bruising, labored kiss, "There!"

"I'm happy you see things my way."

"So, you're going to rock my world now? Should I be scared?" Her mocking tone was immediately taken as a challenge.

"Yes…" her voice deepens, "and yes."

Chills traveled down Kim's spine at the sheer sound of Shego's affirmation. If it was going to be anything like their first night, Kim thought it best to place her arms above her head. She did so with an anxious smile.

"Oh, you won't be needing to do that Pumpkin; because no matter what you do," a brief pause while sucking air through her teeth, "I won't be stopping."

Kim couldn't help grip the bed sheets with her toes in anticipation. Shego decided it was a good idea to strip Kim completely, pulling off her skirt and body stocking.

"I'll be gentle… at first. And, for the record, I do bite, Kimmie." She growled at her and grabbed the oil leading to the adorable giggle Kim let out.

Shego warmed some oil in her hands before placing her palm gently between Kim's legs. The warmth from her hand provided tantalizing sensations, mildly tickling, soon to be throbbing with forceful, wanton delight. Gentle movements glided gracefully; a quiet, gasping breath as Kim melts into her hand. A struggled glimpse toward Shego, she pleads to abate her quivering, hungry lips. Kim extends her hands, craving her lover's embrace. Silk, black hair drifts lightly across her toned torso as Shego draws nearer. Goosebumps appear upon her soft pale skin; Kim can no longer wait and grasps the emerald goddess, plunging her lips into an intense kiss. Shego stared into Kim's eyes, admiring her beauty, her strength, and thrusted hard into her.

A deep gasp, Kim slammed her hand on Shego's shoulder in astonishment, "What the fuck? You said you'd be gentle at first!" She arched her back, enduring the burning throbs within her.

Still proceeding with rhythmic motion, "You're so beautiful, you're so beautiful Kimmie, I can't help it. Besides, I am being gentle, it's just two fingers." She nibbled on her nipple, causing Kim to writhe.

"It's… it's not the number of... of, y-you-" Kim moaned hard, losing herself to Shego's caress, her intense thrusts, her kisses engulfing her body.

Shego moved to Kim's neck, devouring, nipping, "Goddamn it, you're perfect." Shego felt she was losing herself, she felt it was too soon to feel this way. She was angry with herself, feeling too emotional, weak. _How!? How are you doing this to me? Why would you want me! I'll hurt you. It'll happen!_ Shego bit Kim's lips, drawing blood. She only gasped from the pain and moaned in return, dragging her nails down the back of her green lover then tugging her in for another kiss. Shego felt Kim tightening and drew her lips away only to plant them on her neck, her throat, her sternum, her naval. She nibbled, she bit. Kim was close and Shego slowed her pace, but increasing the power of her thrusts. Their eyes met again, Kim was silently begging with half-lidded eyes and quiet screams, grabbing Shego's shoulder once more.

"Say my name Kimmie, I want you to say my name."

"Ca... I c… can't." Kim tried to speak between worried gasps.

"Say my name, I need to hear it."

"But… but… but…"

"Fuck it all, I don't care, I need to hear it."

Kim swallowed hard, "Shh.. SHE…"

Shallow breaths were taken as Shego made her thrusts more rapid. And finally, the blissful release came with a squealing cry, "SHEEEE… GAHH!"

She immediately wrapped her arms around Shego bringing her to a crushing embrace. Her legs thundering, another release came. Her entire body now trembling as she holds Shego with an unbreakable tightness. Minutes pass as her clench begins to dissipate, breathing deeply as she relaxes back into the bed. She kisses Shego on the cheek while catching her breath and then her lips. Neither speak while Kim's leaping heart settles. A soft smile on Shego's face, and an astonished one on Kim's.

Her eyes flutter open with much effort. Her euphoric gaze broken when she noticed the large welts and bruises on Shego's body. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said with a panicked voice, lightly feeling the bruising on Shego's shoulder.

"I'm not, Cupcake. These are trophy marks, it's just too bad they'll be gone tomorrow." She slowly slid off Kim and the bed. "I don't exactly bruise easily, I want to remember this." She grabbed the camera and handed it to Kim. Unfortunately, once Kim grabbed it, it felt as if it held the weight of an anvil. Shego posed with her hands holding her hair up, a wink and a smile, and leaning in to show the badge of honor. It took Kim six shots before a clear photo was taken successfully given her arms were shaking so much. Once it was done, she let her arms and the camera fall on the bed in one big flop.

Shego began walking to the bathroom, her back turned to Kim.

Kim gasped at the sight of her back. "Did I really do that!?"

"Is it bad?" Shego acted as if nothing happened when a bit of blood was still trickling down her back. Kim could only nod in horror and embarrassment. "You better get a picture of this Kimmie." She posed again, cocking her head with a sly grin and her thumbs pointing to her back. Her hair was draped forward over her shoulder. Kim rolled her eyes and snapped a perfect photo on the first try and again her arms flopped to her sides. "Thanks Pumpkin, and don't you dare delete them!" Kim had no energy to try.

Shego started the shower and jumped in. She quickly rinsed herself and came back out, her back no longer bleeding. She ran the water for the bathtub and let it fill. Kim was half asleep, but Shego was waking her up. "Not yet Kimmie-kins, we gotta get you cleaned up."

"I... I don't think I can… move."

"Pfff, like I expected you to move after that." Shego rolled her eyes.

Kim only mumbled something as she was slung into Shego's arms. Kim was light, easy to pick up; her limp limbs outstretched, on the other hand, were difficult to get through a narrow door. Kim began giggling with Shego twisting and maneuvering her naked body.

"This would be a lot easier if you put your arms around me."

Still giggling, "I ca… n't mmm"

"Yeah yeah, you can't move." She sighed. With a few more twists, she managed to get her in and leaning against the tub. Shego pushed her forward so she could get in from behind. Kim relaxed against Shego, turning to her side and nuzzling between her breasts.

She released a content sigh, "Hmm, I can hear your heart, it's nice." Kim treasured this more than she let on.

"Mm hm." Shego dismissed the cutesy talk and grabbed a nearby washcloth and started wiping Kim in the rather awkward position she was in.

"She-" Kim brought herself to a tiny whisper, bringing her hands to her mouth, "Shego?"

She was delighted to hear her name, even whispered. She gave a subtle smile, "Hm?"

Kim looked up so their eyes met, "I… I have to pee." She began snickering with a big grin on her face.

"Ugh, can you hold it?"

Kim's eyes widened briefly and then bit both her lips as she shook her head 'no' slowly. Immediately she began giggling.

"What's so funn…" Then it hit her, "you fucking BITCH, I can't even, uggh."

"I'm sorry." Kim burst out laughing, "I really am." Her laughter was roaring.

Shego popped the plug to drain the tub. "Jesus, are you still going?"

"Mm hmm," Kim desperately tried to hold in her laughter. "I haven't gone since before we left." She managed to keep her laughter to a snicker, barely.

"Unbelievable." A small smile formed, "I guess I can cross 'golden showers' off the 'shit I never wanted to happen, happen' list, remind me to thank you for that later, when I'm shitting for a couple hours tomorrow."

"It wasn't a shower though, so I still have to do that." Her laughter then sounded like a high pitched squeak. Shego just 'booped' her on the head. Kim's laughter dissipated shortly after, "Is… will it hurt?"

Shego turns to fill the tub again, "You mean tomorrow?" Kim gave a concerned nod. "Yeah, it'll suck. Alcohol burns the fat I had, the pen brings it back and the hormones really fuck up my digestive track."

"H-how? I'm sorry I'm just curious." Kim gave the most serious and sincere look she could. She knew this was not easy for Shego to share.

"It's difficult to explain. As the pen wears off, I'm back to burning my reserves again." She sighs, "Problem is, I'm converting synthetic fat, so I need to eat, a lot, to make up for it. And finally, my digestive track goes into hyper drive when I finally get my powers back." _Fuck, why am I telling you all this? Fuck it, what does it matter?_ "So, yeah, it hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I deserve it anyway for-"

"No you don't!" Kim snapped and sat up momentarily, glaring at a shocked Shego. Her arms trembled a bit as she held herself up.

"Wh-what?" Confused, she could only stare back.

"We've been through this. I don't want to… just stop saying you deserve misfortune, okay?"

"O-okay, Princess."

"Please and thank you." Kim rested her head against her chest again. Neither spoke. Shego turned off the flowing water and resumed wiping Kim with a wash cloth.

"What… what do… nothing forget it." Shego was more than curious about the future Kim really hoped for them. How it would even work. The feeling of running away crept up, but went away soon after Kim dragged a finger across her shoulder, stared into her eyes, and kissed her softly. "Mmwha? What was that for?" Kim only smiled and turned the other way.

"Not going to tell me, huh?"

Kim shook her head into Shego's chest, widening her smile.

"Was it because I 'rocked your world'?"

She shrugged.

"Pff, whatever." Shego nudged her. "You're going to have to do your legs, I can't reach them in the position I'm in, clearly." She jostled the wash cloth in front of her. Kim bit her lip and spun around, placing her ankles on Shego's shoulders. "Real subtle Kimmie."

Kim cocked her head down, looking upwards to Shego, "You don't mind do you?" The sugary sweetness in her voice made Shego shiver.

Shego could only shake her head in disbelief while Kim raised a brow in return. "Nothing Princess, nothing." Kim shifted brows, not believing her. She rolled her eyes with a delightful smile, "I just can't believe my Kimmie grew up so fast."

Kim huffed hard at the comment, "And what does that supposed to mean?" She tried to remove her feet from Shego's shoulders and sit upright, but Shego would have none of it and grabbed them.

Shego nibbled her ankle briefly, "I just mean I've never seen you like this before. Free, I guess. And I like to think I helped."

"Oh do you now?" She rolled her eyes, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I started it, as uncertain as I was, with you, I made the first move, you can't deny that."

"You did Pumpkin, you did."

"You made things really hard, you know. I couldn't tell if you were just messing with me or, or if you were actually interested. Ah.. Ahh, tickles." Shego was wiping her inner thigh while hanging onto every word. "I'm really glad you came."

"And you never considered that it was both? I like watching you get flustered Kimmie, teasing is what I do." Shego stared at Kim's calf while massaging them, waiting for her reply.

"I don't know… oh god why are you so good at this?"

"Go on or I'll stop."

Kim grumbled, "I was… am… under a lot of stress. I kind of just snapped and didn't want to be bothered, and then I thought of you. And then the fanta-" Kim stopped herself, blushing a glorious crimson.

Shego stopped massaging for a moment, "Oooo, fantasies huh? Do tell!"

"SHE... Sheila!" She buried herself in her hands.

"Are you really that worried someone will hear my name? I'm still green, you can't whisper that."

"I... I know, it's just, if someone's listening, we either run or we fight and I just REALLY need to relax."

"'We' huh?"

"Doy, I'm not letting anyone capture you… that's my job and mine alone." She smirked.

"Heh, what do you think Global Justice would have to say about that?"

"FUCK Global Justice!" She hissed with as much hatred in those words as she could muster. Her whole body tensing until she saw the startled shock on Shego's face. "I'm… I'm sorry, I just, let's not talk about it." She shuttered, her throat failing to allow her to swallow.

"O-okay. I didn't know." Shego's brow furrowed as her voice trailed off, furious at whatever GJ had done to her Kimmie. Neither spoke, but Shego did bring Kim in for an embrace. The mood had turned sour, it didn't matter how well she massaged, it was all lost on Kim now.

"I'm sorry, I ruined another night." Kim sniffed, tears about to fall.

"No, you didn't, don't apologize." She rubbed her back with soothing comfort. "I do think bath time is over, though." Kim nodded into Shego's shoulder and popped the plug to drain the water.

"Thanks." She gave Shego's arm a squeeze and tried to stand up on her own, but her legs were still trembling. A soft, almost inaudible chuckle, "Um, little help?"

"Mm, did I break my Princess?" An inquisitive grin, hoping to alleviate any of the previous tension.

"Come on, I could do it, but I'm not in the mood to slip." She pouted.

"Alright, alright, just try not to piss on me this time, I will drop you." She gave Kim a stern look.

Kim stared back, a small smile pulling on the corners of her mouth. She thought of teasing with a retort, but she thought Shego might actually drop her if she misinterpreted any trickling water; her eyes narrowed, "I won't." She stuck her tongue out. Shego immediately lunged to suck that tongue with her own, startling Kim. She was surprised Shego was so inhumanely capable to rush in so quickly.

She released her, "Good enough for me." They waited for the water to drain completely before getting out, listening to the final gurgling burp as the the fluid escaped the tub. They both looked at each other as the evaporating water on their skin caused their nipples to harden. Something they tried to avoid looking at, but the transition from supple soft to firm caught their wandering eyes. Shego stepped out, dried herself first quickly and threw a towel around Kim. She threw her over her shoulder and slapped Kim's pale butt cheek leaving a nicely formed hand print.

Kim squeaked then groaned in irritation, "... I suppose I should have seen that coming."

Shego slapped her again, "Yep!"

-oO0Oo-

They decided to call it a night after getting to bed. Thoughts stirred in Kim's mind, questions she wanted to ask Shego, but they could wait until the next day. Kim couldn't sleep right away anyway, after being reminded of GJ, what they were responsible for, she was racked with worry. She tried to force the thoughts down and away, replacing them with thoughts of what she could do for Shego's inevitable misfortune to come in the morning. She waited until Shego was deeply slumbering before sneaking out of the room. It was her intent to do something thoughtful for her and spoke to the night manager to arrange what she had in mind. Once arrangements were set, she returned to her room, happy to see Shego was still quite asleep. As she crawled into bed, she positioned herself so that she could place her ear upon Shego's back, listening to the soft, relaxing beats of Shego's heart. The hushed breaths that filled Shego's lungs were beautifully rhythmic and permitted the much needed peace of sleep.

* * *

I hope all of you are still enjoying the story so far. I felt this chapter was a little shakey. I had scenes play in my head, but had significant trouble connecting them. If you can bear through maybe six more chapters, my writing does improve somewhat. Thank you for your continued interest. Reviews are still welcome and encouraged; anything to improve my writing.


	6. Working Through It

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 06 Oo~

Kim woke early, feeling rested, but her neck was stiff. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to swallow with her mouth feeling dry. She found herself surprised at the large, soaking, wet spot on Shego's soft cotton shirt. She further discovered it had been her own treacherous mouth as the culprit. She was equally surprised neither of them had moved in their sleep, accounting for the new found stiffness. She tried to stretch, twisting her head this way and that with no real, immediate relief. She wiped her mouth of her own saliva and got up to get a drink of water. As she came back, Shego began waking up to the cold dampness that Kim's face no longer warmed.

"Ngguuh, Kimmie, did… why is my back wet?"

Kim huffed a laugh, "Sorry."

Shego pulled off her shirt in the most careful way she knew how, exposing Shego's muscular back and the deep scratches and yellow bruises Kim left the night before. "I take it you slept well?" She threw the shirt on the floor and turned to Kim with a slight, but tired smile.

"Mm." Kim hadn't noticed, but she manage to display a soft pink on cheeks.

"Ha! I can't believe you're still blushing." She walked over to her, noticing she's holding her neck, albeit casually, but it was obvious to Shego.

"I'm not blushing." Kim's voice was defensive as she covered her face.

"Mm hmm, here, let me." Shego placed her hands on Kim's neck and worked the knots. Her hands were warm and soothing and Kim's face immediately relaxed. Even without her powers, Shego always carried a warmth no one else had, "Aww, I melted my Cupcake in my hands."

"I'd hit you if this didn't feel so damn good, mm." She wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and relaxed her head back into her hands, softly chuckling at how good it felt. "We, umm mmm, we should run."

"You want me to stop?"

"Mm, no… but, okay, one more minute… and then… how are you _this_ good?"

"My little secret and just you wait until I get my powers back. If you think last night was intense, you haven't seen nothin' yet, baby-cakes."

Kim groaned sadly and forced herself away from the bliss she thought she couldn't escape from. She rested against the wall behind her allowing her mind fall back to Earth.

Shego chucked, "Need another minute?"

"I'm… I'm good." Kim sighed, but noticed the kinks in her neck were gone. She took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to get dressed."

"That reminds me, you wouldn't happen to have any extra, you know… " Shego cupped her own breasts and jostled them, "... do you?"

Kim chuckled, "Yeah, but these might be a little too tight for you." Kim rummaged through her bag and brought out a sports bra, "This is the stretchiest, I think."

Shego grabbed the bra and tried it on, "You know, I'm not that much bigger than you." She said as she stretched the cups over her breasts tightly, "See?"

"You can't breathe, can you?"

"Oh shut up, I just have a larger chest, just get dressed."

-oO0Oo-

Kim stretched her legs and back as she stared down the track. Shego just eyed Kim and had an idea, "You want to make things interesting?" She grinned.

"Ha, what did you have in mind."

"First to get twenty laps wins."

"Stakes?"

Shego grinning harder, "If I win, you have to break into another room and steal something."

"Sheila!" Kim huffed.

"That's how it is, but to be fair, what do want _i_ _f_ you win?" She said looking smug.

"Fine, if I win…"

"Mmm hmmmmm?"

"Just gimme a second…" Kim pondered hopelessly until, "I got it," now looking devilish, "and I'll give you two choices. If I win, you go back to being hero for a day… with your brothers-"

"OR!?" Shego was shocked and a little angry to see Kim even suggest it.

"Or, you let me drive that beauty of yours."

"Kim-"

"Nuh uh, those are the stakes. You ready?"

They both got into a runners stance, "GO!" they said simultaneously and sprinted at almost inhuman speeds. They dodged and blew past any runner that happened to be on the track. By the twelfth lap they were still neck and neck, beads of sweat trailing behind them. By the fifteenth, Shego felt something, but ignored it. By the seventeenth, Shego felt something she couldn't ignore any longer; the pain of hunger hit her hard. She tripped and collapsed behind Kim. Kim almost tripped as well when she heard the tumble. She slowed herself down and ran back to her, racked with worry.

"Hey, hey, you okay? What happened?" Kim rasped as she was catching her breath.

"Fuck, I guess it's time." Shego, also breathless.

"Okay, okay, we gotta head back to our room."

"No, I gotta eat."

"I know, I ordered food already, everything you need. I figured you'd rather not be in public."

Shego nodded in pain, holding her stomach.

"Can you stand?"

Shego tried, but she pushed herself too hard while running and the cramping became almost unbearable. She shook her head 'no' and winced.

"Well that sucks." She gave Shego a sympathetic smile and picked her up bridal style. She started heading back and that sympathy turned to something more sinister.

"And what are you grinning about."

Kim was day dreaming about if they actually married, but decidedly lied, "You did technically lose."

"Not so fast, Princess, I said first to twenty laps, you only did seventeen."

"Should I drop your ass and finish then?" Kim raised a brow at her while Shego rolled her eyes and stayed silent in response. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Pff, whatever… uggh." Another gut wrenching cramp demanded she fill the void in her abdomen.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying, almost there."

Shego could feel Kim's muscles trembling ever so slightly as she was approaching the hallway that led to their room. "I think I can try standing."

"Oh shush, we're almost there." Kim's stubborn determination got her to the room. When she opened the door, she managed to get Shego on a couch, but no food arrived yet. "Stay right there, I'm going to remind someone what pain feels like." Kim picked up the room's phone angrily just when she heard a knock at the door. She sprinted for it, and was glad to have found the food arrived.

Two carts sported four very large silver dome and chargers. Kim instructed the helpers to leave the carts and, of course, to leave immediately. She tipped each of them and shut the door. Shego, now hunched over, winced in pain. She gritted her teeth and sat up as Kim pushed the cart nearer to her. Kim uncovered two of the domes. One had an assortment of fruits; apricots, sliced avocados, sugared dates, scooped kiwi, and prunes. There were side dishes of whipped cream and honey for dipping. The other had an assortment of breads, cheeses, and shaved meats.

"I'm sure you don't need me to tell you, but start slow." She placed a date in Shego's mouth and smiled. Unfortunately, Shego was in too much pain to think any of it was a cute gesture. She began with fruit, cooling her stomach. It had immediately remedied some of the pain allowing her to sit up better. She sighed with relief when Kim handed her a glass of guava juice. She knew the one glass would not be enough and was thankful the cart was stocked full of them. Kim grabbed a t-shirt and brought it to Shego. "Let me help you get out of the bra." With a mild struggle she lifted the bra off of her. The elastic bands dug into Shego's skin leaving deep red marks. Kim then threw the shirt on her and let her be, "Told you it was too tight." Shego stayed silent, concentrating on eating. Once Kim knew she was good on her own, she sat down and ate her own breakfast across the room.

When the pain eventually subsided, Shego spotted a small bag nearby, "What's in the bag?" she said dryly.

"Oh, umm, something I hope will help… when the time comes that is."

A bit suspect, "Didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Kimmie?" Mildly irritated Kim was beating around the bush.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"About?" _Just tell me!_

"I'm going to …"

Shego grumbled with impatient emphasis.

"I'm going to lube your ass with petroleum jelly."

Shego stopped eating and was silent. Kim couldn't read what that meant. There was a long awkward pause. Not knowing if she should speak or stay silent. Kim assumed it was okay when she resumed eating without a word again. She finished both platters and continued with the second cart. Shego gave Kim glances at times, but when their eyes met, Shego immediately looked away. Kim was unsure if it was out of embarrassment or if Shego thought Kim was finding the whole scenario amusing at her expense, but it had been nothing except concern.

When the two other domes were removed, it revealed that special mussel platter from the previous morning that Shego so lewdly enjoyed. It brought a smile and even a quiet, "Thanks." The other had been a very thick and rare tenderloin steak with a citrus glaze upon the already sliced flesh. It was surrounded by various seasoned and roasted vegetables, and further surrounded with a risotto soaking the meat's juices. Shego was going to simply shove the food in her face, but upon the first bite from the steak, she savored every moment it remained in her mouth. She whimpered at the overwhelming flavor. Shego swallowed, "If you ever order this again," she sounded threatening, "I'm going to tear off your clothes and slather you with this and eat it off your fucking, perfect, porcelain body. I will make sure you moan so hard, people will call animal control. I will make you beg so fucking much, you won't know if it's to make it stop or get more. Do you understand me? You will howl as I stimulate every nerve of your body!" Her voice then weakened, "And I am so angry with you that I can't do that now." Shego continued eating in silence while Kim just stared in shock. Her mouth impossibly wide open. She eventually managed to close it and turned away, still processing what she just heard. "Alright, I'm finished." Her plates were spotless.

Kim broke her trance, "Do… do you need more?"

"I think I'm okay."

"What um, what do we do now?"

"Now we wait."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Kim brought something out from the small bag, "Do you think this would help? I just thought, from how you described… it-it might help." She handed over a bottle of stool softener.

Shego took the bottle and looked at it, then at Kim who had a very concerned expression. "So you aren't going to tease me?"

"NO! I would never. Why would you think that?" Kim was almost offended.

"You couldn't hold back your laughter after I told you I had to 'shit for an hour'."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were serious when you said it like that until you started acting embarrassed about it. Then it hit me, I'm really am sorry. I was awake last night worrying about how to handle it, how it would happen, so... so I went out, arranged high fiber, high protein foods, paired with high carbohydrates." Kim counted the digits on her hand as she spoke, "I woke up one of the chefs and cashed in a favor… technically the second, but who's counting right?" Kim gave a nervous chuckle, "That steak isn't on any menu." Kim blushed at the mention of the steak as it probably wasn't worth mentioning. "I'm glad you liked it though." _...as scary as you made it sound._

Shego didn't know how to respond. She never wanted to be taken care of. It always felt like it was a debt to be paid back. Kim didn't expect anything in return, it wasn't even a thought and Shego knew this. But, it just didn't feel right. "Th…" she cleared her throat, "Thanks." She took a pill quickly, and a second as a chaser.

"It's no bi-"

"Don't."

"What?" She said startled.

"No one's done anything like this for me before, not my brothers, not Drakken, no one."

"I'm sure they didn't know."

"I'm not talking about that. I know you know what I mean. And you need to stop saying that, that it's 'no big.' It pisses me off." There was a long awkward pause. "You're just so fucking…" Kim started to take offense and was about to retaliate. "...perfect… in every way." Shego's voice trailed off with a weird sense of irritation and anger in her tone.

"I'm not-"

"Kim, just let me have this one. You're wrong, and I've already won, I'm just not in the best mood to argue. It's coming." Shego rubbed her pelvis as she showed minor signs of discomfort.

Kim sighed, accepting the failed argument, and then it clicked, "Oh...OH, it's coming, pants, off, now." Kim reached for the bag.

"What?"

"Just do it!" She swabbed a large portion of jelly with her fingers, "Lay on your side and bring your knees to your chest, it'll make it easier."

Shego swallowed hard and complied.

"Okay, it's a little cold, but…" And there it went.

"Grrk!" Shego grimaced and frowned at the experience and then immediately headed to the toilet, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Kim wiped her hand and walked to the bathroom door and spoke through it, "If... if you need me, just call me ok? I'll be right here." Shego gave an acknowledging grunt in return. For the next half hour it had been mostly silent with the exception of a few strenuous grunts and intermittent flushes. By forty-five minutes past, it sounded as if Shego was finishing up from the sound of toilet paper being used. The faucet flowed, shut off, and Shego opened the door, causing Kim to catch herself from falling over when she leaned on the door. She looked up, "Hey, umm how's-"

Shego engulfed a fist in fiery plasma, her eyes fierce, "If you ever tell anyone about what happened this morning, and I mean ANYONE…" she extinguished her fists, fell to her knees, and began crying in her hands, "I'll kill you." She continued to sob.

The embarrassment, Kim thought, must have been devastating in front of her ex-nemesis. Knowing full well it was an empty threat, Kim got down and started hugging her. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Oh shut up, don't act like that." She said between sniffles, pushing her away.

"Come on, It's just you and me here, I promise, I won't say anything, _ever_. Now come here." She opened her arms to accept a hug.

"Screw you Kim." She looked into Kim's eyes, then at the ground, and then finally accepted her hug.

Kim wrapped her arms around her and started rocking her side to side, "Shh shh shh."

Shego chuckled between sniffles, "Stop that!"

"drdrdrdrdrooo"

"What the fuck was that?" chuckling harder.

"I dunno, but it made you laugh." Kim started laughing too.

Shego sighed the last of her tears, "Idiot."

Kim smiled at her and then became more serious, "I'm seriously asking this, so don't get offended, do you need an ice pack or anything?"

"No, just rest for a little bit. I'll heal."

Kim checked the time briefly.

"Going somewhere?"

"No, no, just, we docked, and we need to catch a flight. I mean, he can wait, he's cool, just need to give him a heads up."

"A flight now?"

"Oh it's nothing… a surprise. It's not far, just thought I'd make it exciting." Kim smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go."

"But you said-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"Yes!"

"Okay okay, go put on something cute, we're gonna lounge around all day, it's time we actually relax."

Shego grinned, "Oh I'm sure we'll do more than lounging."

Kim cleared her throat, "Still sore… so, no, not today."

"We'll see."

Kim huffed, "Just get dressed, I'm gonna pack a small bag."

Shego went to her suitcase and pulled out a white bikini, nothing too special, but the panty did include a mini-skirt. As she undressed, Kim took a glance at her back and noticed the bruising and scratches she left were fully healed. Shego inquired, "Should I be packing anything? How long are we staying off the ship?"

"As long as you want really. I've got the room for two weeks and I'm getting an air drop where we're going."

"Ooo fancy. And when the ship departs?"

"Not like we couldn't hitch a ride to any of its other destinations."

"More favors?"

"All thanks to my green bean."

"I didn't cause THAT much havoc. And I wasn't the only one _causing_ havoc!"

"I know, I'm kidding, a lot of my favors had nothing to do with any villainy actually. Relax."

Shego gave a dismissive grunt, "Well, what do I need to bring?" Mild irritation in her voice.

Kim walked up to Shego and took her hand, "You just let your cupcake take care of you, okay?" She brought Shego's finger to her mouth and softly bit with a seductive smile.

Shego pulled away, "Ugh, Kim?"

"Haha, you really hate not knowing don't you?"

"You're one to talk, had the roles been reversed, you'd likely be pissing right now."

"I apologized for that! And it was funny." She chortled. "Look, you're just going to have to trust me, if there's something you can't live without, take it, otherwise, leave it here, we'll get it back."

"Camera comes."

"I'm not posing again!"

"You won't have to." She grinned.

"SHE- just argh! Whatever." Kim knew she had no say. Shego was going to do what she wanted whether it was a nice together-selfie, or taking lewd pictures of Kim while she's sleeping.

-oO0Oo-

Both exited the ship and decided to walk along the dock a bit, enjoying the view. Shego was in her bikini with a large sun hat and sunglasses while Kim wore a striped, long sleeved crop top exposing her midriff along with a pair of white short-shorts.

They looked out towards the water, the deep blue waves were nothing they haven't seen before, but rarely were they able to just pause before it. The gentle gusts of wind tousled their hair. The common chatter of tourists and children were drowned out by the waves and wind passing through the nearby trees. They leaned over, rested on the railing, the only ones not taking pictures, and the only ones enjoying the moment as it was. Without breaking the silence between them, Kim gently slid her hand over Shego's and softly tugged letting her know it was time to go. They held hands along the way and hailed a cab.

-oO0Oo-

Shego looked sternly at Kim, "We're flying in that?"

"And then jumping out of it."

"Will it even take off?"

"Tom's a great pilot."

"Will it take off?"

"It'll be fine."

They strapped on their parachutes, and put on a face-covered helmet on. They could hear each other through the comms embedded inside. They looked at the plane one last time before getting in. The plane was rusty, small, it had holes covered with duct tape. When they stepped inside, the floor sank a little. Everything screamed, 'bad idea!'

"Let me just spot-weld some… everything, Kim."

"It'll be fine!" Kim switched channels on her helmet, "Tom, thanks for the ride, we're ready when you are."

"Always glad to help Kim, we should arrive in about 10 minutes, is your friend okay?" His voice was deep, scruffy and aged from years of yelling during his time in the air force while some years were spent in the military.

"She's just judging a book by its cover, pay no attention."

"Fine by me, let's have some fun!" The plane roared as the propellers started. In moments they were in the air soaring. The plane shook hard at times causing Shego to glare at Kim, but she only rolled her eyes in return. "Alright, almost there girls, I hope I packed the right parachutes."

Kim laughed, "I was sure this time you were going to 'accidentally forget to fill the plane with enough fuel'."

"I was going to go with that, but I was afraid your friend there would actually jump before the drop zone."

Kim chuckled, "She would too."

"HEY! I can hear both of you."

"We know." Tom and Kim both laughed.

"Alright, we're at the zone, best of luck Kim!"

A green light turned on in the cabin, Kim tied their belongings tightly on her harness, and out both of them went. Kim began counting in her head as they began plummeting. Their skin compressed against the force of the wind. Kim maneuvered herself to be in front of Shego, grasping her waist, "You know Shego, you're adorable when you're frightened." _9… 10… 11_ Kim untied Shego's draws strings around her back.

"I wasn't frightened, Kim, I'm just not comfortable taking off in a rusted tin can."

 _16… 17… 18_ "Shego?" _21… 22… 23_ Kim untied the draw strings around Shego's neck.

"Yeah?"

 _25… 26… 27_ "You can punish me later." Kim pulled the ripcord on Shego's parachute and took her bikini top as she dramatically slowed her descent.

"For WHAAAARGH!" Shego was shocked at the foul play, but it hadn't hit her that her top was missing until a moment passed. A deep gasp, "KIM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Kim waited 2 more seconds before pulling her own rip cord. She said nothing in return, just grinned to herself and held tightly to the top. Kim landed hard on the intended secluded beach, but recovered quickly. It wasn't until the green balls of death came hurtling towards her from the sky did she start running. Shego landed shortly behind her, quickly getting out of her harnesses. "GIVE IT BACK!" Shego had one arm glowing.

This was when Kim began laughing hard. She took off her shoes and helmet and discarded it on the sands. "Look around you Shego!" Kim spun with arms outwards, walking cautiously towards her angered lover. "No one's here, but us." When she got close, she wore an innocent smile and offered her top back.

Shego angrily swiped her top from Kim's hand.

"Aww, don't be like that. Tell you what, let me show you around, and while I do that you can think about how hard you can punish me." She got close to her ear and spoke in a cute mock-worried voice, "You can make me scream, and no one will be there to rescue me." She put on a cute pout and walked away smiling. "Come on."

'Speechless' was the only word to describe Shego in that moment. Coming down from the rage to Kim's seductive implications was apparently disarming and difficult to process. Kim was a ways away before it registered that she was still standing by herself as she pondered. Shego grunted, ditched her shoes, and started walking, quickening her pace to catch up to her as the soft sand spread beneath her toes with each step. She caught up with Kim when they both stopped at the mouth of a giant cave. "You're a sneaky bitch, you know that?"

A quick chuckle, "Hmm, well I had to get you back for threatening to take off my skirt in public."

"Peeing on me was too subtle?"

Kim snorted a laugh. "That didn't count."

"Mm hm, you going to show me around?"

"Yeah uhh," Kim turned to face the beach, "here's the beach-"

"You've never been here before have you?

"Wade picked it out, said I would find it 'exotic.'"

"Nerdlinger? Does he know about-"

"It's Wade, and no, it was meant just for me. He thought I should get away from everything for a while. We'll cross that 'you-and-me' bridge soon, you know, if you want to." Before Shego could respond, she continued, "Anyway, let's go explore!" She smiled and grabbed Shego's hand, leading her in. Kim was obviously nervous about Shego's answer. Sure, she said she wanted this newfound closeness to work, but the fact of the matter is, Shego wouldn't be able to just drop everything and start a relationship with Kim. She's a wanted criminal who can't even have her name spoken in public without scaring somebody or having the authorities notified.

As they entered, the sandy floor turned to stone, but soon turned softer as their feet walked upon hard dirt. Peering forward revealed moss and shrubbery where the sun had shined through an open void above. Water had pooled into small lakes that led out to the ocean on the other side, harboring a few colorful fish. The light reflected off the shallow pools of water causing them to dance on the walls. In the nearby distance, there had been a small crate with a flashing beacon tethered to a parachute. It looked like Wade had air dropped supplies Kim had asked for before embarking on the trip. Noticing the small crate, Kim looked around for more, "Hmm, there should be 3 more."

"Supplies?" Shego questioned the relatively obvious.

"Has everything we need to last a least a week, not that we'll be staying that long... unless you want to of course." Kim smiled and continued forward, taking in the view. It was truly pleasant, flowering vines hung over the walls of the cave where small waterfalls were flowing above. Some of the foliage had bright red and yellow flowers. The slow waves from the ocean had echoed softly inside. The farther they walked they noticed the cave bent to the left revealing the missing supplies. "Well, shit." The supplies were stuck on a ledge high above with no easy way to get them down.

Shego let out a quick giggle, "Ruined your whole day, huh Kimmie?"

"I was just hoping for the punishment sooner than later." With her candied voice, Kim shot her a sly grin.

Shego was caught off guard slightly, "I thought you were sore."

Kim huffed air through her nose, "I am… but you're not." That same devilish grin flashed across her face.

"Kinky little minx." Shego muttered under her breath. "I could just blast it down." She raised an eyebrow inquisitively and playfully rolled her plasma around her fingers.

"No, I'd rather not risk damaging the contents inside."

"Have it your way." She extinguished her hand.

"How good are you at cheerleading?"

"Yeah I don't think a pep rally is going to bring them down."

"Doy, I need you to throw me up there… like you AREN'T intending to hurt me."

"MOI? Intend to hurt you? Never!" Shego chuckled, stretching her arms and knelt down at a distance she felt comfortable with. "Whenever you're ready Pumpkin." She gave the most 'Don't trust me' grin waiting for Kim to run at her.

"SheeegooOO?" Kim knew that look was a tease, but Shego was still Shego.

"Whaaat? You can trust me." Her expression unchanged, "Come on, your punishment awaits."

Kim took several steps back to give herself a good running start. She got down into a runner's stance, _she won't drop me, she won't drop me, she won't drop me._ Kim grit her teeth and sprinted at Shego, _she won't drop me, she won't drop me, SHE WON'T DROP ME!_ Kim landed her foot perfectly on Shego's waiting hands and with her momentum and Shego's launch, she was in the air towards the high ledge.

Shego watched in amazement, _you and your fucking twirl._ She smiled, _graceful bitch._

Kim landed safely on the ledge with a bit of thump, using the overhanging vines and stuck crates as support. "Woo!" she exclaimed out of breath. _She didn't drop me._ She let out a soft chuckle.

"Alright Pumpkin, knock 'em down."

Kim nodded. She attempted to shimmy the crate side to side, but the weight proved to be difficult. "This one must be the water. Had to be this one." The crate wasn't large, compared to Kim, it's height stopped just above her hip, but there wasn't much room for her to maneuver without falling. Little by little it moved forward, slowly.

"Just try to flip it instead and roll it off the edge!" Shego was getting impatient.

"But the chute won't open if I do that."

"Won't matter at this height, it's just water, do it."

Beads of sweat were forming on her head and Kim didn't want to waste all day moving crates. With a heavy sigh she threw her arms up, "Fine." She tipped from the top and bottom with great effort and down it went with a loud cluttered thud.

"See, was that so hard?" Shego mocked.

Out of breath, Kim just rolled her eyes and gave her the finger.

"Ha ha! Come on Kimmie, crate number two."

"I reiterate… " She gave Shego the finger with both hands. The next crate was significantly lighter. She straightened out the chute and pushed the crate down. The chute opened for only a brief moment before the loud thud. The same happened for the last one.

"Told you it wouldn't matter at that height."

"Shut up and catch me. And you BETTER catch me."

Shego got into position, denying herself the satisfaction of teasing Kim with an evil grin and decided to show a slight bit of concern.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you making a snide comment or… or giving me an evil look… or whatever?"

"I never caught anyone before."

"What!"

"I don't know, I throw people… into stuff, I don't worry about where they land…" she argued, "... because I don't care," she reasoned.

"How did you think I was coming down!?"

"I… didn't think about it, like I said 'I don't worry about where they land'" Shego saw her concern, "It's fine, trust me!"

"Are you serious!?"

Shego shrugged, "I got this!" she offered a warm smile.

"Ugh! okay." _I can do this, SHE can do this… WE can totally do this. Besides, if she misses, it's not so bad, just… some broken bones… all of them… I can do this… WE CAN DO THIS!_

"Are you ready?" Shego asked impatiently.

"You catch me like a cheerleader, you got that? I'm going to cross my arms and come down, tell me you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah, like I haven't seen you cheer."

"Were you paying attention to the form or how you wanted so badly to see up my skirt?"

She hesitated, "...both?"

"Oh gaawd!"

"Kimmie come on, count of three?"

Kim gave a very heavy sigh trying to calm her nerves, "One!"

"Two." Shego quickly chimed in.

Simultaneously, "THREE!" Kim closed her eyes tightly, leaned backwards, and dropped. She landed hard into Shego's arms and torso. Shego went backwards under Kim, absorbing most of the impact to her ribs, knocking all the air out of her.

"I'm okay!" Kim exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but could you get off my tits?" Shego groaned attempting to shove Kim off of her.

"Oh, oh sorry." Kim tried to get off carefully, but the position didn't allow her to do so gracefully, "Are you okay?"

Shego grimaced, "Yeah…" she groaned, "great."

"Don't be such a baby, you've kicked me way harder than that before and I still got up."

"Good, I don't have to hold back so much then."

"Pff whatever." Kim helped Shego up. "Help me bring the last crate over… my hero."

"Psh, don't… call me that." Her comment was dry, taking only a little offense knowing it was just a tease, but the term, 'hero', it was a sore spot and Kim poked it. "I've been there, done that, I don't look back."

"Okay, okay, you're my naughty and sexy bad girl."

"Damn right." She gave Kim a quick spank on the walk over to the last crate. Kim provided the well deserved yelp to Shego's satisfaction.

Now, it was time to unpack.

* * *

Reviews, Feedback, Opinions, what have you, are all appreciated and I encourage more of it. Be forewarned for the next chapter, it's a little heavy, by that I mean, it's extreme. I'll explain more in the next chapter's pre-notes.


	7. Bad Day

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

Unusual warning: The story escalates really fast. I wrote this chapter when I was very depressed, but I have revised and censored a ridiculous amount of detail that may reveal some bad plot holes. I tried to compensate by filling in those holes with quicksand. I apologize for it, and more will be explained at the end. After this chapter, it'll get better. Please continue giving this story a chance. Thank You!

* * *

~oO 07 Oo~

The last crate was not difficult to bring over and they started to unpack together, noting each item they took out. The crates contained water, a medkit, rope, clothing, some tatami mats, pillows, blankets, and basically everything you'd need on an elaborate, over-prepared camping trip. And then there was a small metal lockbox inside, weighty from what it contained. Shego pulled it out from the crate and knew very well what it contained, "Kim, what the hell is this?" Her tone was dead serious; she would not tolerate a loose answer, not with this. She pulled Kim to face her and did not refrain from making eye contact. "Kim?" Kim's brief pause was long enough and Shego would not stand for any hesitation.

Kim felt her heart in her throat and she wanted to vomit. "I need it." It was a lie, she forgot it was there. But, with the reminder, that was her reason now. She became emotionless.

"Why!?"

"For protection." Another lie, but again, it was her reason now. Her mood was empty, the cheerful Kim had disappeared, and what was left behind was a lifeless shell that could only respond in short, vague answers.

Shego was losing her patience, "Protection… from… WHAT!?"

"It makes me feel safe." Kim refused to look in her eyes.

Shego lit up her hands and threw a plasma ball at a wall out of anger. "SAFE FROM WHAT KIM!? FROM ME!? WHY DO YOU NEED A GUN!?"

Kim didn't move, not even flinch at the erupting explosion; just an empty shell responding, "Not from you, no. Never. I would never."

Shego caught a glimpse of Kim's tears streaming down her face, it had snapped her out of her fury. However, her frustration grew. She managed to push it down enough to calmly ask, "What happened in Belize?", knowing this is where something had happened.

Kim gasped lightly at the sound of her question, but did not say anything. She calmly took the metal box and opened it. It housed a hefty Desert Eagle provided by Global Justice, their logo emblazoned on the grip.

Shego was unsure what Kim was leading to until she saw Kim put it in her mouth. There was absolute horror expressed on her face as she lunged and smacked the gun out of Kim's grasp, nearly breaking Kim's hand, "NOOO!" she shrieked. Her cry echoed as loudly as the explosion coming from the gun's chamber. Surrounding birds explode into the air in their attempts to escape the fearful sounds of their unknown. The gun clattered away, sliding into a nearby shallow pool. "Kim? KIM? Kimmie? Kim?" Shego's vision blurred by the welling of her tears, trying to find Kim in the listless, hollow shell of her body.

Kim was unscathed by any bullet, but the failure made Kim tremble; collapsing to her knees and she released a tortured scream. Her mental anguish consumed her. The notion of all her problems solved in one determined flash, gone, vanished by the culprit in front of her. She sobbed into Shego's arms when all breath had escaped her, bawling as hard as she could. All the memories, every detail from that horrible day came flooding. Shego held her, confused, falling apart herself for not knowing what to do for her, not knowing what had been done to Kim. Kim grabbed Shego's shoulders tightly, gasping for air, hyperventilating until she threw up in her own lap. Shego had no idea how to handle this, she was never prepared to. She looked around for anything to wipe Kim with as if it would alleviate something, make the situation better. Kim fell to her back, gasping air, slowly regaining control. Her breathing slowed, less erratic, alternating between breathing through her mouth and nose. Shego went to her, leaning over, pulling Kim's hair back and placing her thigh under her head. She gripped the hand that wasn't hurt and just waited until Kim was calm again. The mental exhaustion had rendered Kim asleep.

Shego never moved, waiting hours until Kim woke again. Her eyes opened slowly, she hadn't said anything at first. She laid there, quietly, and seeing the ever worried Shego, who was utterly perplexed at the situation that unfolded before her. Kim took a deep breath and quietly spoke, "I'm…" Shego's eyes widened, relieved that Kim was back in control, "I'm sorry Shego."

"Don't you dare be sorry." Shego began to cry again. "Just," she gasped, "just please don't do that again, please." Her eyes closing tightly, "please." Kim had never heard Shego beg. They both remained quiet while Kim gave a silent and subtle nod. Shego lifted Kim in her arms and hugged her tightly, whispering, "I need you, I need you okay?"

"I should tell you."

"You don't have to, Kim." Not letting go while Kim remained limp over her shoulder, only supported by the hug.

"I do, it's not fair to you." Her voice still monotone, numb.

Shego could care less about 'fair,' she knew this was for Kim's sake. "Okay…" She gently released her hug and placed her back down, leaning her against a crate. "... Let… let me clean you up first." She sniffed hard, shaken still by the whole event. "I'm sorry I didn't earlier, I just…" Kim gave no response, while Shego, realizing it was pointless to talk, just stopped. She grabbed a roll of paper towels from an open crate, unraveled a large wad and walked over to one of the shallow pools, dampened them. She quickly walked back to Kim, trying to be supportive and strong while cleaning the dried vomit from her legs.

Kim began, staring at nothing, and again emotionless, "GJ took note of my 'accomplishment', defeating all the supervillains. I'm so naive. Do you know what a supervillain is, Shego? It's an idiot with a lot of money who thinks they can take over the world by themselves." Kim paused for thought. "How the world would be so much better if they did. That's why it doesn't take any more than a teenager to stop them and why no real global leader cared. But Global Justice did.

"I complicated things for them. Supervillains made GJ rich. Weapons and tech designed to fail and sold at high prices. It gave villains hope, it gave GJ money, and it made me believe I was changing the world for the better. So fucking stupid.

"They were so proud, Betty said 'proud' of me. I was ecstatic, I idolized her. Everything really did seem possible for a Possible. But it became very clear that 'awful' was possible too. 'Awful,' a word that doesn't come close to what I saw… to what I was forc… no, to what I did. They gave me an assignment. I didn't want to do any more missions, I just wanted to wait for my vacation. It was Betty, I wanted to make her happy. I wanted so much to be like her; to be a leader in making the world safer. Fucking stupid." She hissed disgusted with herself, "So, I gave in, just one more mission and I'd be off to relax." Another pause and she closed her eyes, struggling not to feel again.

"Betty told me that I was the only one qualified for the mission and they very quickly onboarded me to be a GJ Agent. I was ecstatic, a dream come true. They gave me all the standard equipment including that gun." Kim pointed to the pool with her eyes. "They gave me a mission right away. She said it was a search and rescue. I told her about my body suit and how it and Wade helped me with my previous missions. I was very quickly informed I was not permitted to use my suit or have any communications because of how easily the enemy could detect any of my enhanced gear. I believed every word. I should have questioned it, the logic didn't make any sense. I just said 'yes' to everything. They gave me basic tactical gear after they sprayed my body with a paint that could render me invisible to infrared sensors, but no gun, that was to stay at home. I must have left it on one of the crates before rushing to GJ. What they did give me was just a very big knife. Maybe they thought going in with nothing would be too unbelievable, I don't know; they should have taken advantage of my poor judgement.

"They briefed me on the transport and dropped me twenty miles from the target. The rest was on foot through a thick muddy forest. After about twelve miles, I felt someone following me. I hid in the trees and waited. I was horrified to find what followed me. It was a boy, tortured and mutilated. He had nails or maybe thick, rusted pins just stuck in him. At first I thought he was an escapee, trying to find his way out of the forest. When I made the subtlest of movements he came at me. He climbed at a speed I didn't think was possible. He attacked me, but I managed to fight him off, and he fell. I wanted to help him. I really did. He broke his leg, but acted like it was nothing, the bone piercing his flesh. He just… removed it, tearing apart his own flesh and pinning the bleeding flap closed." Kim writhed as she spoke, she swallowed hard, "It was disgusting. He came at me again, I don't know how, but he tried to kill me, and... I reacted. I stabbed him, I killed him. I didn't have enough time to process what happened as more appeared, more children, mutilated. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. When I looked behind me, they just, disappeared." Kim swallowed hard again, choosing to take a moment to calm herself. Shego took her hand once more to remind her she was there for support even though it was difficult to listen to. "These kids, were… disfigured. I couldn't wrap my head around it, it was them that needed rescuing. I had to rethink logistics, it was no longer possible to continue on my designated route. I took a convoluted path to avoid being followed. I eventually found my target. I don't know if I really went undetected or if they let me in. The smell, Shego, I've never smelled rot like this before in my life." She gagged at the remembrance.

"Kim, you don't need to continue." Shego grimaced, "I know who you saw." Her voice showed how much she loathed, "I didn't know a person like him could exist."

Kim was surprised and angered that Shego knew who she was leading to. Her head didn't move, but her eyes darted to Shego's, "What? How do you know? How do you know HIM!?" She leaned forward.

"Did you get him? Did you end it?" Shego needed assurance. Nearly begging to hear it.

Kim sniffed hard, fuming that there might be some association Shego had with him. "HOW do you know!?" She screamed her words hysterically.

"I'LL TELL YOU, JUST TELL ME YOU GOT HIM GODDAMN IT!"

"I DID! I KILLED HIM, I TOOK A GUN OFF A GUARD AND I SHOT HIM. I WANTED HIM TO SUFFER, BUT HE KEPT LAUGHING UNTIL HE DIED! I SET THE WHOLE FUCKING AREA ON FIRE! I KILLED AND KILLED UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT!" Kim shrieked, manic, breathing heavily "TELL ME!" Kim was blinded by rage and nearly attacked Shego until she finally responded.

"OKAY!" She shrieked, "Okay." Shego suddenly terrified by Kim and wanted to cry at the sight of how much hatred filled Kim's heart. "I… I did a job! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" She quickly shouted her defense before Kim could react, "I didn't know who he was until the job was done. I was starting out, looking for work. All I found at the time were small theft jobs that paid only slightly higher than what I stole was worth." Kim glared at her, disgusted. "I'M A VILLAIN KIM! I'M SORRY!"

"Just get to the point!"

Shego gave a frustrated sigh, "There was a job that paid an exorbitant amount of money for something relatively simple; protect a convoy in Ethiopia. I didn't know what was inside! I didn't care, I just wanted the money. I REGRET IT, ALL OF IT!" Shego had to stop for a moment and collect her thoughts, reliving what happened, just as Kim just did.

"What happened, Shego?" Kim needed to know her part.

Shego winced, she didn't want to go on, she took a deep breath and swallowed, "The job was easy and the local authorities were pathetic. I didn't kill anyone, but they got hurt and the convoy never stopped until it reached its destination; a giant fucking pit. I didn't understand. I thought it was a delivery to smuggle some equipment. I called the client who referred to himself as-"

"Satan's Teacher." Kim forced those words, coming out as a vile hiss.

Shego felt sickened just from the words alone, "Yeah." A moment, "I asked him why we stopped at a pit. He just giggled with an airy laugh and hung up. Four of his mercenaries got behind me and pointed their guns at me. They looked at each with this… smile." Shego scowled, remembering their faces as if it had been a picture right in front of her. "They shot my legs and I went down screaming. They thought it'd be a good idea to rape me before throwing me away. They tore away my clothes, fondled me, kicked me down laughing, but I showed them, I showed them how hot I could get." Shego didn't realize she was glowing in fury, but calmed down before continuing, "I managed to escape, crawling as my legs were healing, but not before seeing what was inside." She grit her teeth hard, "Three trucks, full of dead... mutilated children, dumped like garbage. As soon as I could stand, I killed all his hired men. Burning their wretched bodies as I held their throats. I had to, I had to Kim, I couldn't live with myself, men like that shouldn't exist." Shego was crying silently in streams as she stared at Kim. "I tried to find him, Kim, I couldn't, I didn't know where to look, I didn't know how then. There were no more jobs, no links, nothing. It was like he never existed. I kept looking and looking, I wanted to end it!" Shego lay hunched over her knees, angry at herself for not being able to cope as well as Kim. How did you do it? She faced her, "How did you do it, Kim? I had no idea. How did you come on this trip and-" Shego stopped herself realizing what she was saying was hurting Kim. "I didn't mean… I just meant-"

"You think I'm a monster don't you?" I am.

"NO! Of course not!" Shego wasn't entirely confident in her own words. What Kim could do when backed into a corner scared her, but she may have done the same. After all, her slate wasn't clean either.

"I can't cope if I don't push it down. I don't want to acknowledge it. I can't live knowing what ha-happened. It's why I took the gun." A pause, "I don't blame you for stopping me," another beat, "but I'm not thanking you either." Kim stopped talking. She was done.

"Kim." Shego couldn't think of anything to say, nothing could be said. She only took Kim in her arms and held her tight; it may not have been entirely for her. Kim was hesitant to hug her back, but as she better with her embrace, she held her tightly in return. They both broke down and cried into each other's arms until they couldn't anymore. An hour went by before either of them spoke again. During their silence, Shego thought about revenge, finally finding a head to sever, she looked no further than Global Justice. It was likely 'Satan's Teacher' wasn't the only 'teacher' that needed to be stopped, she had a sudden realization their lives changed and nothing could be the same again.

Shego took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "What a shitty day."

"Yeah." Kim whispered.

"I need to ask you something very important."

Kim sighed disappointingly, "What is it?"

"How did you get here? I mean, did you rendezvous with GJ, or what?"

Kim held her head low, and spoke solemnly, "No, I don't trust them. They probably think I'm dead. I found a village, I broke into an empty home and called Wade with an encrypted message."

Shego's concern was clear, "Don't be so sure they think you're dead. They'll want a body, Kim."

"I know, I figured I have time, you know, before they figure out I fucked their lair of 'sick'."

Shego was thinking hard, "Fuck." Revenge needed to be sooner than later.

"What is it?

With a frustrated sigh, "How hard do you think it'll be to convince Ner…" She rolled her eyes, "... WADE, to work with me?"

Kim was seeing Shego had a plan coming together, but unsure how to feel about it. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just something that might get that one-eyed bitch under my heel, our heels… but I need Wade. You aren't safe."

"I don't have any secure way to contact him, the most we can do is find a phone and send a quick message."

"How qui-"

"Eight seconds max. Obviously the shorter the better."

"Fine, get him to send you something secure, here… no, not here. I don't know this area Kim, you have to figure that out, we can't risk them coming here and finding you, finding out that you've even been here. We need to talk, then we need to go."

"Wait, we're on the run now?"

"Not now, but soon, we have until you send the message, maybe longer. I don't know how big the facility was, what you did, how long it'll take to cover it all, to find out you aren't..." Shego could see the utter disappointment in Kim's eyes as if her entire future was no longer possible. "Hey, look at me." Kim slowly looked up. "It's only temporary, I'll make everything better, I promise."

"How?" Disparity in her voice. I'm already dead.

"It's better if I get Wade's help first. The plan can change if he doesn't agree. BUT, if all goes well, I'm starting with blackmail. Then I'm making a public announcement about giving up crime, but not at first."

"Shego?"

"Not so fast. I said I'm going to announce it, I didn't say I was actually doing it."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter, I don't care anyway." Despite her words, she still sounded disappointed.

"Don't be so down, Kimmie. I have to, otherwise every supervillain is going to paint a target on my back. I know things they would rather not want the public or even GJ to know about and if I'm not working for them, they can't trust me."

"And then?"

"Slowly destroy GJ, and if you want, I'll hand deliver the cyclops as a graduation present." Shego smiled softly, "I'll even put a great big bow on her."

"Will I see you again? I mean, before graduation?"

"Do you trust me?"

A smile, subtle, but that was all that was needed to answer her question, "Don't make me wait too long."

"Wouldn't even think of it."

"Do you think we can just have a couple days before we contact Wade?"

"Kimmie, we really shouldn't wait too long, a lot of time has passed already. We can take a couple more days, but I-"

"I understand, it's fine, two more days." Kim got up and started walking out of the cave, Shego quickly followed.

"Where are you going, Kim?" Shego was quickly overcome with fear.

"I'd say the bathroom, but that isn't an option here, you don't need to follow me."

"I do. I will. And you aren't to leave my sight."

"What?" Kim was exasperated, treated like a child.

"You're on suicide watch. Just because you think you're fine doesn't mean you are."

"I AM fine."

"Only a few hours ago, YOU put a GUN IN YOUR MOUTH!" Her hands erupted, engulfing them. Tears beginning to form from the mere image of Kim succeeding, "YOU ARE NOT FINE! How can you be? I'm not!" Shego was struggling to maintain her composure.

"I'm-"

"Just do what you need to do, but I'm coming." Kim nodded, feeling sorry for herself. They went outside and picked a spot. Shego decided it was best to relieve herself as well. She saw Kim sulking and didn't want the rest of the evening to be like this. She swallowed her concerns and attempted to lighten the mood, "Do-do you want to try crossing streams?"

Kim didn't process what she said right away and huffed air through her nose, "What?"

"Sword fight?" She smiled subtly, a bit awkwardly, fighting to get out of the sour mood.

A small smile forming, "We don't have-"

"Geyser fight."

Kim chuckled, "You're so gr-"

"I'm done, you win, Kim." A brief smile tugged her mouth.

Kim snickered to Shego's delight. Shego looked around and noticed neither of them thought to bring something to wipe themselves with. Shego simply walked into the clear blue ocean with an eye on Kim, who soon followed. Kim stood next to Shego, looking out, "At least… at least this exists too."

Shego allowed some time to pass, deep in thought, and then grabbed Kim's hand gently and proceeded to interlock her fingers with Kim's. She continued staring into the distance, remembering past deeds, and then eventually uttered, "I'm sorry," with her head hanging low.

Kim was lost and unsure why she deserved an apology and had to ask, "For what?"

A sad chuckle, "For what?" she said almost mockingly, almost even angrily she had to ask, making her explain. "Where do I begin Kim?" She turned to face her and lifted Kim's shirt, startling her a bit, she traced her finger across a scar on her back, "this", feeling another on her shoulder, "this", another on her outer thigh, "this", she took a moment, "for all the shit I put you through when I didn't need to, because it was fun for me. I never even thought for once you had a life outside of just being… I don't know, my entertainment? It was more than that, but I never thought how it affected you outside your missions. I'm sorry for," Shego paused, thinking back to only hours ago, "I'm sorry for stopping you." She winced, "But you can't do it, I won't let you, I'm too selfish to let you 'off' yourself. And don't think I don't understand, I know the hell you see, the hell you feel. I just… can't let you go when I finally… " Shego stopped herself.

"Finally what?" She saw Shego opening a door to her.

Silent for a moment, trying to think of the right words, "... Finally let myself lo… care for you, no… it's more than that. It's like when I close my eyes I can see you twenty or thirty years from now, telling me 'be good today' and I just remind you, 'I'm a bad girl, I don't do good' and you smile, kiss me, remind me to be good again and then leave to do what you do. And I smile Kim, because I know at the end of the day you'll come back. I do love you. Kim Possible, I love you… And I know this is the worst time to ad-"

"Shut up, what? Say it again." Kim seemed irritated.

Shego wasn't sure she should, this wasn't the reaction she expected. "I… I love you." Shego waited as Kim went searching in her eyes.

"You love me?" Kim wasn't entirely sure why she was asking, part of her was simply suspicious.

"Yes Kim! Yes!"

Kim smiled relaxing Shego's nerves somewhat, "Why?"

"Kim." She glared at her with a wry smile.

"Come on, why? Why now? Why was now the time?" She looked at her, desiring answers, desiring sincerity. For all she knew, it was a plan to stop her and think about love before choosing death.

"Fucking christ Kim, I just confessed everything to you. Isn't that enough?"

Kim just waited.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Kim shook her head, "I knew it." She began to walk away.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! WITHOUT MY POWERS, I'M HARDLY AN EQUAL!"

"THAT'S IT!? I'm just you're goddamn role model!?"

"You're the only one! You're the only one I can talk to, be with, do anything! FUCK! THIS WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE! FUCK THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DON'T WE JUST GO BACK IN THERE AND FUCKING 'OFF' EACH OTHER, THE WORLD CAN FUCKING BURN FOR ALL I CARE!" Shego was livid, heartbroken, crying. She stormed into the cave.

"STOP!" Kim screamed.

Shego stopped, standing just before the pool where the gun had gone, "Why? What do you care?"

"I'm sorry, Shego. I was wrong." Neither of them needed this.

"You think I don't know who you are, who you think you are? You think I love you because it just makes me feel good and not because I know you?"

"'Thought', Shego, I know now, and I will never doubt you again."

"I thought you wanted this Kim, I thought you wanted something more between us."

"I do! I just didn't expect it so soon."

"Soon? We've known each other for years, it's why you invited me in the first place. You knew before I did, how could you be so unsure?"

"Am I really that wrong to be suspicious? I've been taken advantage of, I've had my whole life fucked over just a week ago, sorry for being cautious!"

"Look, I'm sorry the world just shit on you, I really am, and I promise you, I will do something about that. But, you aren't the only one that's been shit on. I let my guard down entirely for you, I trust you, and the literal moment I… CONFESS to you, you just-"

"Do you hate me now?"

"Goddamn it Kim, what part of 'I love you' didn't you fucking get?"

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear you apologize anymore."

"I just want you to understand, I've had feelings for you for a long time, and I wanted to be sure it wasn't just some crush. I obsessed, and god, you're better than anything I imagined. You're strong, brilliant, independent, you act like such a badass, but I know you're caring and soft. I know you aren't evil despite you saying so. And yes, it bothers me that you're generally not law abiding, but you wouldn't knowingly harm anyone unless they deserved it. I can talk to you, we have so much in common, and despite my scars, I had fun with you too."

"So?" Shego approached Kim.

"So-" Kim paused as Shego placed her hands on Kim's shoulders, "I love you too."

"You're such a bitch."

"Thunder cunt."

They both chuckled lightly and embraced each other.

* * *

SO, thank you for getting through this. I just want to explain why the chapter ended up like this. I feel like I owe it to you for giving this story a chance. The short of it is, I have severe depression and it crept into my story. I wanted something bad to happen to Kim, give her a real reason to give up her hero gig, and then this chapter happened. I never meant it to be this bad, but my depression likes to talk to me, say things like, 'Yeah, that's bad, but what's worse than that?' The depression works very well with my creativity and created someone truly horrific. Someone who can't be punished. Nothing makes him suffer, pain and pleasure are one and the same and he has a true love for suffering of others. The character I created is so bad I've literally had violent nightmares for weeks, because I 'witnessed' what he did.

Global Justice, I always saw, as privatized military, buying and selling weapons, tech, mercenaries, and everything in between. That's why Betty, in this story, is not a hero. She lost a major profit from Kim and decided to get rid of her, the great Kim Possible purchased by 'Satan's Teacher'.

I really did not want to share any details about Belize, the rape, what Kim did, her nightmares, how she attacked Shego, I had to change the story a little to censor details. So I'm hoping it's better, and it doesn't stop you from reading. It does get better. Thank you and I appreciate your continued interest.


	8. Recovery

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

-oO 08 Oo-

"Hey, you said you had clothes here?" Shego was not in the mood to wear her bikini any longer and hoped she could slip into a loose t-shirt.

"Yeah, should be in a suitcase in one of these crates. I'll help you look." Shego nodded and walked over to one of the unopened crates and discovered it. "Of course it's at the bottom."

"Just clothes right?" Shego wanted to know if there were more weapons packed, or anything Kim might use on herself.

"Clothes, pads, towels, intimates…" Shego gave a look at her as if she was crazy. "... what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I'm prepared, Shego. Anything can happen. Better to have it and not need it than to-"

"Need it and not have it yadda yadda, I get it, but how much time did you spend preparing? And how are you going to get it back? I can't imagine you're just going to leave it here, are you?"

"Wade has drones that he can… hm, he probably could have used drones instead of air-dropping them in the first place, saving me the trouble of knocking them off… it doesn't matter now." Kim's stomach grumbled suddenly.

Shego snorted a laugh at Kim's audible stomach groans, "Heh, what's on the menu tonight, you need to eat."

"I _was_ going to cook you something, but I'm a little exhausted, it's going to be instant noodles, if you don't mind."

"No, I want my princess to cook." She demanded sarcastically. "Instant's fine."

Kim grabbed some noodle packets, threw them in a pot of water, and offered it to Shego with a playfully shameful expression on her face, "Could you," she pointed with a tilt of her head.

Shego chuckled, rolling her eyes, "I'm a walking stove to you, aren't I?"

"You have other uses too… I guess."

Shego took the pot and angrily ignited her hands, albeit playfully, "You guess!?" Shego was happy to see her joking, Kim's spirit returning to the once hollow shell seen earlier.

"Aw, you can't scare me any more Shego… you love me."

"And you think that'll stop me from kicking your ass?"

Kim smiled at Shego, happy she hadn't denied loving her, a feeling so surreal and new. She hoped the feeling would last, to never to lose its splendor. The want and need for this feeling, to know that her enemy, her _former_ enemy, is her lover. Suddenly a strange thought jumped to her, "Could I ask you a stupid question?"

"You could. What is it dummy?"

"Ass." She said casually, "Do you know what 'hot' feels like? You just boiled water."

"Yes Kimmie, I know what hot feels like. Aside from the fact that I didn't always have comet powers, I can get 'burned' if I don't use them. As long as it's hotter than the energy I'm producing, it'll feel hot. Not such a stupid question, but I think you could have figured that out on your own if you weren't so burnt out." She smirked. Shego strained the noodles into a bowl and handed it to Kim. Shego ate the rest from the pot.

"Hey Shego?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"What do you think my parents will say when I tell them?"

"Haha, about us? I can't wait, I'll have my camera ready."

"Do you think I should tell them?"

"Are you seriously asking? You already know the answer to this."

"I want to know what you think."

"Look, it's not going to be easy, that's obvious. I don't want us to be secrets, but I did threaten your family, your friends, your town, _you_. I'm pretty certain I'm not on their 'likely to be best for our daughter' list. And, I'm still going to be a bitch," she sighed, "I'll hold back for _you_ , but I'm not going to hold my tongue for every comment they have about our relationship even if it IS masked with a false sense of interest just to judge us, and they most certainly will be judgy."

"You don't know them Shego, I'm sure there will be shock, but-"

"They'll be supportive? We'll see."

"Sure are judgy for someone who doesn't want to be judged." Shego frowned, but couldn't disagree or apologize for what she believed to be the truth. "Does it really matter what they think about you, so long as you have me?"

"I don't want _you_ hurt Kim, it's your family, not mine. You won't want to lose that." Shego paused, "I'm not saying you'll lose your family, I'm stating a fact that being hurt by your own family is a wound that doesn't heal completely…" she looked away, "...sometimes not at all."

"And what about your family?" Kim was staring at her noodles and hadn't noticed Shego's expression.

"Note previous statement."

"I'm sorry." She felt guilty for asking.

"Don't be, not everyone tolerates what they don't understand. We'll find out soon enough about Wade, but since you brought up the subject, how do you think the buffoon will react?"

Kim didn't correct her, "Ron? I didn't even think about it. I kind of assumed he'd support me a hundred percent like he always does, but… considering you've tried to kill us… sorry, SEEMED to try to kill us on multiple occasions - you were very convincing - Ron will probably just break."

"I'm talking more about the whole," Shego gestured, raising two fingers and licking between them.

Kim choked on her noodles, coughing hot water to the floor. "Ugh, ass."

"What?" She smirked.

"My family and friends don't care about that… well, my dad has a strong preference, but he's unlikely to disown me if that's what you mean."

Shego grinned, "Your dad? I thought he'd be more supportive with his, 'no boys' attitude."

"Ha, very funny. How do _you_ know about that?"

Shego blushed, but then relaxed after having once said she spied on Kim already, "I bugged your house." She shrugged.

"What!?"

"Need I remind you, you have quite the fly on the wall in my safe house?"

"Hrmph, not the same, I didn't bug your family."

"Maybe it's time to move out."

"Hm, well, I've been assigned a dorm, assuming I'm still attending classes and _not_ running away from GJ or-"

"Kim, I promise you, I'll take care of this."

"HOW? Shego, you think you can do this by yourself? GJ is not some novice, my name and face have probably already been tarnished the moment I accepted the mission. I'm just DESPERATELY trying to enjoy the remainder of my shortened life, with you!"

"I'm exceptionally capable, but I never said I'd do it alone. And even if I can't get Wade's help, I have friends of my own."

"War, you're going to start a war."

"It's not a… it is… it will be, but a silent one. Please Kim, I don't want you to worry any more than you already are."

"A little easier said than done, Shego. This isn't our usual scuffle, they have an army-"

"An army they can't use."

"Espionage."

Shego nodded, "I'm not going to lie to you Kim, but I do want you to stop asking questions. I won't have a full plan until after I talk to Wade."

"Shego-"

"Let's take a walk, we have a beautiful beach and we haven't seen anything yet, come on."

"It's dark."

"It's not that dark and boom," Shego lit up her hands with an opened mouth grin, "walking lantern. I _guess_ I _do_ have other uses." She glared at Kim.

"Alright, fine."

"Good, let's check out the other side of this beach." Shego crooked her arm for Kim to grab.

"Such a gentleman." Shego snickered at the comment. "Seriously Shego, wha-"

"No Kim, I know your thoughts are racing furiously, but not now. I need you to relax."

"How can I? Really?" Shego stopped, and grabbed Kim's shoulders and started rubbing. Kim tried to push her off, "I'm not in the mood for a massage, Shego." Shego promptly started heating hands. Kim surprised herself with a moan. She earnestly tried to resist, but couldn't help but melt, "But Shego."

"Later Kim. It's okay, please just trust me."

"You I trust, it's everyone else. What if-"

"Kim, stop." She lowered her hands down her spine.

Kim rested into Shego's shoulder, while Shego kneaded Kim's lower back, "Okay." She finally gave in with a whimpered sigh. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego tightly, inhaling deeply to breathe in her scent and exhaled. "Alright, let's take a long walk on the beach."

They walked along the edges of the beach watching the tide coming in. A faint blue glow outlined the edges of the waves. The sight excited Kim as she saw bioluminescent phytoplankton for the first time. "Shego, look look, it's beautiful." She pointed at the waves, smiling as they strolled along. Shego was relieved by Kim's excitement, her own happy glow warmed her. The scenery was quite beautiful, lightly illuminated by the half-moon creeping through thin, passing clouds. The chilled air acting more refreshing than uncomfortable. "You know Shego, you're a lot like this plankton."

"Is that so?" She was curious where this was going.

Kim nodded in reply, "Mm hm, they glow when agitated and use it as a defense mechanism just like you." She looked at her smiling, a small hint of a smirk.

"Such a bitch." Shego shook her head and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're plankton."

"I got it." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Shego, can we sit?"

"You don't need my permission, Pumpkin." They both sat, facing towards the ocean. Kim snuggled closely while Shego wrapped an arm around her. She looked up into Shego's eyes with a shameful smile and gave her a brief, mock shiver. Shego glared, "Unbelievable." Shego warmed her hands and placed them on Kim giving her goosebumps. "You know Princess, I'm not an eternal flame, you'll need to feed this fire."

"I know, I'm taking advantage of you, it's just… you're so wonderful; amazing really. I love everything you do. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kim straddled her and lowered her head to Shego's chest listening to the rhythmic beating, "I love your heart too," she said softly, "ba-pa, ba-pa, ba-pa." She kissed her breast.

"You love _everything_ I do?"

"You know what I mean Shego, I love _you._ I really enjoy every aspect of you, even when you're being such a giant-"

"Thunder-cunt?"

"Mm." She hummed the affirmation.

Shego playfully slapped her shoulder, "Fuck you," she said with a smile.

"I really don't want to let you go, and it hurts knowing this 'vacation' is ending really soon. I had so much planned for us."

"There goes those thoughts of yours again."

"After we talk to Wade, then what? We have to be apart while you go off and start a fight and I worry everyday about you, never knowing if you're dead or alive, when it'll be over. It's killing me, we just started-"

"Stop. You're wrong. I have a way."

"Tell me, please."

"If you promise to just enjoy tonight, I'll tell you everything tomorrow after some sparring."

"Sparring?"

"You need it."

"Deal. But it's not like I can just stop worrying."

"Then I'll help." Shego lifted Kim's and her own shirt off.

Kim thought she was leading to sex, "Um, okay… Shego, I'm not really in the-"

"Shush, we're not doing that," she motioned to have Kim rest on her again, listening to her heart, "It's just easier this way. Now hug my shoulders." Kim complied, despite a little lost. "Okay, I haven't done this in a while and you owe me afterwards."

"O...kay, what are you, oh, oh my god, how mmm." Shego heated her torso in rhythmic pulses. She did the same for her hands and rubbed Kim's back from shoulder to as far low as her fingertips could reach.

"Tha-that's not f-fair, how am I supposed to compete w... w-with that?" She stammered at the blissful, pulsating sensations.

"Anything's possible for a Possible, Kimmie. Now shush and enjoy." Shego didn't want to let on she was also exhausted and needed to concentrate. It was difficult to control her heat in this way compared to how she would simply throw explosive blasts when in a fight. It's usually, charge, throw, and repeat. Shego had to be careful not to cook Kim. She used the sound from the ocean as a means to sustain her concentration, intensifying the heat to the strength of the waves and dissipating as it did. Kim was blissfully intoxicated by the feeling alone, attempting to make sense of the sensory overload. It was all because of Shego's touch, her pulsating heat, the sounds of the ocean, the cool breeze licking Kim's skin, and the beautiful beating heart thriving in the cavity just beneath Kim's ear; she was able to relax. Shego was struggling to keep up her pace, slowing down gradually. To her benefit, the effect seemed to help Kim fall asleep sooner. She whispered, "Finally," and flopped her arms to the sand. She lay there for some time, resting from what seemed like a long work out. When she felt she rested enough, she sat up carefully, adjusting the sleeping redhead in her arms. With a bit of effort she got up with Kim and carried her back to the cave. She managed to flip out a tatami mat and carefully lay Kim on it. _Oh I'm so tired Kimmie._ She placed a pillow behind her head and covered her with a blanket. She lay down beside her, and then frowned at the shallow pool in her view. She got up again, went to the pool, and reached her hands in. She retrieved the gun, took out the magazine, and ejected the bullet in the chamber under the water to avoid waking her sleeping beauty. She emptied the magazine with her thumbnail, watching each round fall to the bottom of the pool. When she finished she hid the clip and gun in different places and finally went to sleep next to Kim, holding her hand.

~oO0Oo~

Kim woke first when the morning light brightened the cave. The reflection from the pools danced on the walls again. Shego was still sleeping with her arm around Kim, ensuring she couldn't get away without waking her up. Kim took this time to think about the message to Wade, how to encode it, how to inform him about how to decipher it. _I need to get my map. Just think about the message, eight seconds, get it down to five. Compressed message formula? Compressed message formula. How do I make it make sense? Ugh!_ The formula was something Wade and Kim developed together. A means to say partial sentences based on a set of stored data to fill the rest. The problem was, the message wasn't coherent and would easily be spotted as ciphered information. It needed to be invisible, otherwise, it could be investigated. _Think Kim, THINK!_ "Gah!" Shego was waking, her hand grazing one of Kim's nipples, "Shego! Bad girl, no." This certainly didn't help Kim's train of thought.

"Morning Princess. You still look tense… that's offensive."

"I'm sorry Shego, I was thinking about the message. Or rather, how to deliver it. Wade and I created a formula that should get the size of the message extremely small, but I can't make it make sense."

"I've no idea what you just said," she mumbled. "Food, then I'll help with whatever, get cooking. Remember, you owe me." Kim started to get up, but Shego grabbed her hand, "Nuh uh, morning kiss first."

Kim felt this was reasonable and was happy to oblige. She straddled Shego, leaned in and gave a quick peck.

"Pathetic." Shego narrowed her eyes.

A longer peck with a smile.

"Improvement, but does not grant you freedom."

Kim looked deeply into her eyes and gave a light, but meaningful kiss, tonguing softly, lingering for a moment to smile. "Thank you, Shego."

"For what, my dear Princess?"

"You know what." She stood up still looking at Shego, "We can have a quick breakfast, I've got oatmeal and surprisingly not many broken eggs from what I saw yesterday. If you want fish, you have to get it."

"Sounds fine to me, and I'm too lazy to get the fish." An excuse she used to hide the fact that she was actually pretty worn from the night before and still didn't want to leave Kim alone. 'Suicide watch' was far from over. She needed to get Kim professional help for the trauma she suffered, perhaps a revisit for herself too. "Make a lot Princess!"

"Okay!.. Wait, like 'yesterday morning' a lot or what?"

"Like a third of that, err, just do like twice what you're eating, and you should have a big meal too. I want you to have plenty of energy for when we spar."

Kim grabbed a soft shirt from the suitcase in the crate to cover herself again, "'Kay. Coffee?"

"Pass, you should too."

"Aw come on, it's Kona!"

"No Kim, no caffeine."

Kim muttered, "Evil bitch."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"No you didn't!" Shego chuckled at her silly comment.

When Kim finished, they started their breakfast, Shego immediately felt significantly better after eating her first portion. She felt strangely at ease too, knowing full well things will get intense the moment she talks with Wade, but the day felt right. "Spar or message first, Pumpkin?"

"Spar, no, message… no… I don't know."

"We'll do both. You work well under pressure and I think I need to kick your ass anyway."

"As if!" Kim couldn't help say the retort, a reflex comment built from habit.

Shego scraped the last of her food in her mouth and swallowed and followed it by chugging a liter of water.

"I've never seen so much etiquette, how do you do it, Shego?"

Shego smirked, then belched, "Years of practice, I could teach you, but it requires surgery."

"Surgery?"

"To remove the stick up your ass."

"Ugh, I should have seen that coming." Kim facepalmed and shook her head.

"Haha, yes you should, I'm a little disappointed." She grinned, "Now, are you ready, or do you need to stretch? Sand sucks to fight on, so I recommend it."

"Fine whatever." Kim began, bending to touch her toes, twisting her torso, stretching her arms, "Are you not going to?"

"I'm just enjoying the view Cupcake. Besides, I'm allowing a handicap." The Cheshire grin returns.

"Pff whatever."

Shego knew Kim was unable to focus and unfortunately, things were only going to get more worrisome for her. This sparring was to prepare her for what was to come. Have her focus on what's in front of her than pay attention to the demons still lingering in her head. When Kim finished stretching, they both walked out of the cave, focusing their eyes to the intense sunlight on the white beach. "Wait here a moment, Kimmie." Shego walked farther in the beach and outstretched her arms and ignited her hands. She scorched a large ring into the sand. Sharp, but not deadly glass remained after it cooled. She waved Kim over. "Step out of the ring, you lose, first to ten outs loses. And, I won't even use my powers."

"Fair enough." Kim got into a defensive stance.

"What's the unencrypted message you want to send?" She lunged immediately at a ferocious speed, kicking the sand like a storm behind her .

"T- FUCK!" Kim put her arms up as quickly as she could to brace the impact and was immediately sent out of the ring hard. All her air was forced from her lungs and caused her to cough in recovery.

"That's one Kimmie!" She blasted a spot on the sand behind her to mark her score. "You need to stay focused. Now… GET UP!" She demanded.

"FINE!" Kim was understandably angry, but she let it get to her. She stepped inside the ring and took a deep breath, exhaled, and resumed her stance.

Shego lunged again with the same ferocity, but Kim had managed to dodge. Shego smiled, "The message Kim, what is it?" Shego spoke quickly and landed a kick on Kim's stomach. Kim felt it more than she wanted, but managed to grab Shego's leg.

"TEN KLICKS…" she groaned and elbowed Shego's thigh, but didn't have much of an effect.

Shego winced from the blow, but spun quickly, carrying Kim with her leg until she fell out of the ring again. "That's two!" She blasted another spot behind her. Kim didn't know, but this was actually hurting Shego, she desperately wanted Kim to fight harder and thought about holding back, but that was out of the question. Kim was not getting up immediately, worrying her, "Come on! You're better than this!"

Kim was catching her breath, balling her fists in the sand. She was fuming, angry and surprised Shego was being so hard on her. _This was supposed to be a vacation, for relaxing, for getting AWAY from the fighting!_ "FUCK YOU!"

"FOCUS! LOOK, I'LL EVEN TURN MY BACK!" She did, and waited. She heard Kim approach, the sound of her steps in the sand was enough to know what was coming. Kim jumped in with a high kick, but Shego caught it and pinned Kim to the ground with her heel, facing her, "The message! What is it!?"

Kim growled through her teeth, "Ten klicks north-" She grappled Shego's calf, pushing it to her side and using it to leverage a kick to her sternum with her heel, forcing Shego on her back. "Send Kimmunicator, highest-"

Shego quickly countered her next attack, forcing her on her back again, now on top of her, "Highest what!?"

Kim used all her strength to flip her over her head, almost getting her out of the ring. Kim quickly got up, "Highest stealth!" She rushed at Shego, grappling her and forcing her out of the ring. Unfortunately, she was carried out as well.

They both took a minute to catch their breath. "One for you," She scorched a mark for Kim and herself, "and one for me."

"I can't do this. I can't do this anymore."

"I've never seen you walk away from a fight, why now? You're so strong, don't you dare stop." Shego got in the ring, "Come on, I know you Kim, and I know you know me. Just focus."

Kim stood up and paused, breathing deeply. She approached the ring and came to a stop. She closed her eyes to think, tense, but finally stepped in, opening her eyes again. She focused on her breathing, getting in a stance again.

"Say the whole message." Shego, again went in for an attack.

Kim blocked the first three blows, looking for an opening. _THERE!_ She threw eight furiously rapid punches at the lateral head of Shego's tricep and rolled away, "Ten klicks north, send kimmu-"

Shego's muscles ached from Kim's rapid blows, but had not phased her much. She lept at Kim, attempting to strike with a fierce kick, but Kim dodged with a lower one, tripping Shego on her landing.

Another eight punches to the same spot on Shego's tricep, "Send Kimmunicator, highest stealth." Kim smirked at the accomplishment, having been able to say the whole sentence without getting out of the ring.

Shego swiped at her legs and forcefully pushing Kim out of the ring again. "Don't lose your focus, you _know_ that!" Shego angrily marked her score. She was feeling the pain in her tricep now, figuring out exactly what Kim's strategy was. "But… good strategy. Unfortunately for you, I heal quickly."

"Then I'll just have to be faster."

Shego smiled, pleased to hear Kim still had fight in her and took a few steps back as she entered the ring again. Kim adjusted her breathing, willing away the the throbbing pain that consumed her body. She conditioned her mind and focused, giving Shego a look that she was in the zone. She lunged fiercely at her, springing to the air and landing with falling, arcing kicks, never touching Shego, but caused her to dodge backwards. Shego's heart fluttered at the site of Kim's fluid motion, not realizing she just stepped out of the ring. Kim's taunting smile sent chills down her spine.

"Hmph, well look who's back. Good, now we can dance again." She marked the point to Kim. _Time to throw her off._ She rushed forward towards her and then immediately rolled and sprung behind her. Kim spun with her arms going at Shego's head, but she deflected. Instead of an attack, she pinched Kim's nipple.

"GAH! What the fuck Shego?" She back flipped away.

Shego grinned, "I couldn't resist."

 _She's doing this on purpose, just get her._ She focused on her breathing again, then her mind, trying to be numb to everything but what was right in front of her. This time Shego approached her slowly, walking with a threatening grin. Kim glared at her, willing to be ready for anything. And there it was, Shego a short distance away, quickly slapped Kim between her legs causing her to moan in a confusing wonder of pain and unwarranted, brief pleasure. She didn't lose focus, grabbing Shego's arm, twisting it back and striking her knee with a swift kick. Shego crumpled to the ground, allowing Kim to throw her out.

Shego rolled herself to a standing position. "Alright Princess! Time to show you what I've got!" She snarled while panting. Shego got up and focused, getting into the same zone as Kim. They both fought fiercely until they both were tied at nine. Both exhausted, especially Kim, standing on her feet by sheer will alone.

"Alright Kim, you've reached your limit."

"You've no idea how much further I can go."

"You can't bluff me Cupcake. Come on, call it a tie and we'll get some rest."

"Make me."

"Fine, I'll forfeit." Shego took a step back, closer to the edge of the ring.

Kim's eyes widened and immediately lunged forward tripping Shego. She spun and threw her to the center of the ring, "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Fine Cupcake, have it your way. But, you are not winning this."

They stood there, eyeing each other, predicting blows before either of them moved. Kim was in a lot of pain, trembling from her aching muscles. Shego winced at her own pain, but had the benefit of being able to wait it out. Shego blinked first, causing Kim to run towards her, grappling her with her legs in attempt to throw her out with a twist of her hips. It had almost worked, but Shego resisted with great effort, bringing her right to the edge of the ring. Kim wouldn't let go, tightening her legs around her waist. The weight had brought Shego to her knees. At this point it had been more of a fight with gravity than just between them.

 _She's going to be so angry with me,_ "It's a tie then!" Shego wrapped her arms around Kim tightly, preventing her from getting free.

"No, NO!" Kim beat on her shoulders. But Shego refused to let go, slowly walking on her knees out of the ring together. Kim screamed, "MOTHERFUCKER!"

~oO0Oo~

They both collapsed on the sand, extremely out of breath. Kim suddenly felt all the pain in her body as she opted to lose her focus, leaving fight mode.

"You are one strong bitch, you know that Princess?"

"Shut up Shego, just get the med kit."

"Sure thing." She walked briskly back to the cave and retrieved it. It was the size of a large toolbox. Kim wasn't moving which worried her, "Kim, you still with me?"

"... Yeah." Kim groaned. A delayed response, but that was enough to relieve Shego's worry.

Shego examined Kim closely, not realizing the amount of damage she inflicted on her, not realizing how much Kim endured, _could_ endure, "Kimmie, you really need to know your limit."

With labored breath, "Shego, I fight to survive, there is no limit. If this wasn't sparring…" Kim stopped herself, not wanting to reveal what she wanted to say. _You know how far I'll go._ "Like you, Shego, I'll heal, just slower."

Shego was surprised at the med kit, how much it included. It had several instant-cold packs, narcotics for pain, and basic surgical and stitching equipment. Then it occurred to her, her mom's a brain surgeon, why else would she have this? She gave Kim three pills and a bottle of water. Normally, the dosage is a single pill, but she figured her increased tolerance plus vacation warranted the extra two. "Explain your compressed messaging architecture and the data, I need to know everything." She began cleaning her arms and legs, being careful to remove all the sand from the scrapes and cuts.

Kim was hesitant to reveal the security measure she and Wade developed. It wasn't something they just came up with overnight. It took months of development and studying so that this structure could be memorized and used in an emergency. It was secure, quick, but had the major flaw of having only one dataset. If anyone knew the data on the receiving end, the security would fall apart and they would need to create another dataset even if they applied another salt. "You won't tell?" Shego only looked at her. Kim either trusted her or she didn't; a confirmation of trust was pointless. "Alright, alright, don't look at me like that." She went on to explain the architecture after she took a few moments to rest and clear her head. Shego, being the thief that she was, didn't need an in-depth explanation of the terminology. Certainly not like Ron did. He was insistent that Kim didn't know what she was talking about when she tried to teach him, stating that you couldn't have a salt without pepper.

Shego listened carefully, soaking in everything Kim was telling her. Writing in the sand, memorizing, then dusting the sand away. "Slow down, you're talking too fast."

"S...sorry, where do you want me to start again?"

"No, just continue, you were just talking too fast." Shego was brilliant, she didn't have an eidetic memory, but near close to one. It worked differently, like labeling important information for filing and discarding useless benign fluff like chit chat, etiquette, and 'giving a shit', according to her. She comprehended the architecture flawlessly, partly because Kim managed to explain it well.

When Kim finished her explanation, she paused. "Look, I trust you, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say this, you have to keep this secret."

Shego nodded in agreement while adding support wraps around her calves, knees, thighs, torso, wrists, and elbows. Kim went on to explain the data that would fill in an incoherent encrypted message. "I'm impressed Kim, even if someone were capable of cracking the cipher, the cracked message wouldn't appear discernible. That's genius."

"Um, thanks. It was mostly Wade."

"I doubt that, and even if it were true, you thought of it. Don't sell yourself short."

"I'm just happy you understood, I'm still no closer to making the message sound like a normal call."

"What's ten klicks north of here?"

"I've no idea, it's just a placeholder distance and direction until I look at a map."

"Let's get you a map then. Where?"

"Suitcase."

"Alright," Shego lifted and carried her to the cave, her own bruises already healing. She sat her down and searched, "Got it." Sitting closely to Kim, she opened the map in front of her.

Kim stared at her, "Shego, you really angered me, sparring is usually fun."

"That's hardly the first time I 'angered' you, and certainly not the last."

"What was the point of this?

"You really don't know?"

"I _really_ wanted to relax. I need to."

"You're just cranky now, wait until you have these drugs." She said with a goofy smile. "Look, I got you to focus, to continue, and you needed your ass kicked specifically by me. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy, besides, would you even want me to?"

"Shego… vacation… what don't you get about that?"

"Kim... drugs... you'll get better and more vacations to come. You weren't enjoying your time for obvious reasons and now look, you have an excuse to have some pain free happy pills. You're bruised, nothing's broken or fractured, you resilient bitch, and NOW you can relax… on drugs!" Kim wanted to hide her creeping smile that tugged on her face. She was still upset, but couldn't refuse Shego's silliness. "Ha, there it is, I win."

"Doesn't count, I'm still pissed. And you're wrong, I enjoyed a lot of it, with you."

"Yeah yeah, but not all of it. I need you to be with me, just look at the map."

Kim, focused her attention and promptly pointed to a spot.

"And we're getting there, how?"

"Well, first we need to go here to make the call," she pointed to a very distant city, "then I'm thinking here to pick up the Kimmunicator," she pointed to another distant area, but fortunately had the benefit of roads to drive on. "Then after we're all done, we can go to a resort here." The resort was located on different island.

"And the 'how'?"

"Um, to get _here_ to make the call, we need to, you know," she gestured with two fingers walking.

"Kim that's like," Shego grabbed the map, "thirty-five, forty miles!"

"It's not that far, we can do that in our sleep."

"Time! Time Kimmie, not a lot of time! I mean look at you, shit, I'm going to have to carry you."

"First of all, I'm fine! Don't argue with me! I have pills remember?"

"Yeah, drowsy, sleepy, drooling on my back as _I_ carry you pills!"

"Ha! I've fought you while taking some of these… and won!"

"Fine, whatever, but if I have to carry you, you owe me big!"

"Wouldn't be a problem if I were ACTUALLY relaxing!"

"I didn't know we'd be traipsing forty miles to make a call! And you needed this, you weren't able to focus, letting everything eat away at you. Making you… disappear. I wanted you back. I'm not even completely sure you are." Shego threw her arms in the air, turning her back, hiding a frown at the thought of Kim regressing back to suicide. Her voice softened, "I'm getting fish, please don't go anywhere, we'll eat and then head out."

Kim was frustrated and didn't say anything.

"Kim, are there any more meds?"

"It's all in the med kit." She said dryly.

"Good. Be with me when I come back, I'm making a lot, you'll like it, I promise. Okay?"

"O… okay." Kim was just realizing the worry in Shego's voice, "Don't take too long, but I'll be waiting either way… promise."

Shego left silently.

* * *

Wow, you're still reading, THANK YOU. Please review, let me know what you think, critiques on the story and chapters are very welcome and encouraged. Thanks!


	9. Good Fish

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 09 Oo~

A sopping wet Shego appeared at the cave entrance after a good deal of waiting, holding up two very large fish by their tail fins. Their heads were scorched, marking the quick death Shego provided them. "You want to gut a fish Kimmie?" She grinned baring her teeth.

Kim chuckled, "You look so murderously creepy."

"Good drugs, huh?" Shego could tell she was a little out of it.

"Best vacation... evaarr." Sarcasm dripping with each word. Kim slightly frowned, sobering by her own comment. She was disappointed and she blamed herself.

Shego proceeded to clean the fish and took out some cookware. She kept a close eye on Kim and her behavior. "How's the pain, Cupcake?"

"Mmm." It was the only response Kim cared to give with the way things were going.

"So descriptive, you could be a writer." Her response was good enough for Shego.

Kim raised her hand to the air and extended the finger that mattered the most. Shego huffed air through her nose and subtly shook her head in response. She stared at the fish thinking about flavor, what it needed to be palatable. Luckily the crates contained the basics for seasoning; lemon, lime, pepper, dried parsley, what have you. Shego made do with what she had available. The important thing was that they have enough to eat. She wrung out some corn, red and yellow and Serrano peppers, onion, garlic, parsley, salt, and threw everything in a pan. She lit a fire and let it simmer on the portable stove. "What were you going to do with all the produce if we don't finish it?"

"Consolidate the crates, ship to local people who need it if it was still fresh, otherwise, feed it to the fish if it wasn't."

"You ever feel like you plan too far ahead?"

"You ever feel like you don't?" Kim retorted, getting agitated from her criticism.

"Fair enough, but I really want you to start looking out for you. You look out for people too much." She shook the pan, stirring up the flavors, and sampled a small portion. The aroma was subtle, unfortunately, so was the taste.

"If I don't, who will? You? It's charity, charity is a good thing, I'm doing good." She glared at her, getting increasingly annoyed. Her meds were making her cranky, surprisingly.

"All I'm saying is, you don't put yourself as a priority. Who takes care of the hero? The sexy villain?"

"Aren't you, now?"

"I had to literally kick your ass to do it Kim, you wouldn't and won't let me otherwise. I'm serious, I had to force you to relax. You kept saying it was your vacation, but you've looked out for me this whole time and it's only been a couple days. Were you planning on pleasing only me?"

"Are you seriously complaining?"

"Damn it Kim, meet me halfway. I just want you to stop putting yourself last."

"Yeah I get it, it doesn't matter anyway, I told you, I'm done with being a hero."

"Are you? When are you really going to start thinking about yourself?"

"What would _you_ know? Look at what I get in return. I make friends Shego, all around the world. They have special skillsets, so do I. I'm happy… I… I was happy to make them happy, at no cost, and appreciate what they give back."

Shego covered the food, went to sit beside her, and looked in her eyes, "You _were_ happy, Kimmie. You cash in favors to help others, never for yourself. And, it's their debt to you, not some charity back. You never think twice about helping people, but they do. If they did, they'd be helping each other and wouldn't be needing you." Shego paused, seeing if Kim was really listening, "You can take a break, that's fine, but _do_ take a break. And before you say anything, I know, 'you're done,' but we both know you'll fill in that spare time with something else, something that'll drag you down. I remember your high school life Kim, you said 'yes' to everything because of your damn stubborn motto."

Kim knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. She gave an exasperated sigh, "Why can't anyone just let me be _me_? So I have a few quirks, who doesn't? I don't know any other way."

"You think that - hang on." Shego got up and flipped the sizzling fish and came back, "They aren't quirks if they're sucking the life out of you. If you need that time filled, believe me, I have many happy ways to fill it."

"Pervert."

"You're the perv, not that that wouldn't be part of it, but don't assume that's all I meant. We can have non-sexual fun too… if you call that fun 'wink'." Shego smiled with a raised brow, not actually winking. "There's a lot we can do together." She got up once more and tested her food, divided it between two dishes, giving herself the larger portion, and served a dish to Kim. "But, speaking of pervy, take off your clothes, you probably have a ton of sand in your cooch." Kim didn't resist or argue, Shego was likely right. She tried pulling off her clothing, but her injuries were making it difficult. Shego noticed her struggle, "Don't worry, I got this," she gave a slight chuckle and set her own plate aside. She grabbed a towel, wet it, and walked towards Kim deviously.

"Just clean it Shego, don't tease me."

"You hush and eat." She slipped off her panty and began wiping her gently while staring seductively in her eyes.

"Don… don't do that." Kim bit her lip.

"Don't do what, Princess?" She spoke sweetly, teasingly, evil.

"You know what, don't look at me like that and don't do _that_ down there." She was blushing hard, flinching with each of Shego's gentle swipes. "It… it's cold."

Shego immediately cupped the damp towel and heated it with her hand, "How 'bout now?" Her voice was just as honey soaked as before.

"She… Shego, I'm not-"

"In the mood? It's okay, just eat."

Kim forced herself to take a bite, concentrating hard not to succumb to the erotic nature of Shego's sanitation skills, "It's… good."

"Just… 'good'?" Shego pouted, swiping upwards at the pitch of her question causing Kim to gasp a little.

"I like it a lot," she managed to get out, unsure why she was feeling nervous. Her eyes, the way Shego looked at her. Those powerful, green, disarming eyes.

"Could I have a bite?" Another teasing swipe followed by gentle circling of Kim's soft nub.

"Sh-Shegooo!"

"Hmm?" She raised her brows slightly. Kim stabbed her fork into a portion and slowly aimed it into Shego's mouth. She accepted without gazing her eyes away from Kim's. "Mmm, it IS ' _good_.'"

"An-another?" Kim offered.

Shego smiled, partially biting her lip, and then softly gasped to speak, "Sure."

This time Kim put the piece in her own mouth, awaiting Shego to fish for the fish. She leaned in, tongued her lips, and then darted her mouth to consume the treasure within. Kim nearly dropped the plate, but Shego managed to catch it and placed it on the ground. Kim spoke with closed eyes as soon as they pulled away from each other, "We… don't have time for this do we?"

"We need to wait until sundown anyway. Just so long as we get the call in before sunup. We'll be fine. I need you rested and ready to go."

"And this is making me rest?"

"I'll make it quick." Cheshire face returned.

"You're so evil." Kim whimpered.

"Finish your food and I'll finish… _cleaning_ you." Shego handed her her plate and began devouring her own.

"Uggh, so evil!" Kim quickly finished and darted for Shego's mouth, kissing her deeply and the pulled away, "Done, now finish me!"

"Mmm, nothing says 'turn me on' like fish breath."

"Oh my gawd Shego, shut up and do it."

"By your command, I shall serve!" Shego carried her to the tatami mats and played with a flame around her fingers. "Ready?"

Kim rested on her back with elbows supporting her. She was a little startled she was going to use her powers, but trusted it was an idle threat. "Just... make sure I can walk after."

"You know I don't make those promises." She traced her heated fingers between her thighs, softly caressing.

"Are you really going to use… you know, inside me?"

Shego loved this, loved playing with her doubt. It made everything more exciting; dangerous. She moved slowly, to play with her outsides, tracing, spreading, teasing, circling her precious nub with such control. "You're mine Kimmie, I can do what I want with you." Shego's voice changed, calm, steady, authoritative.

Kim was losing herself to Shego's touch, quivering with desire by the teasing seductress. "Wha... what?" She whimpered, unable to focus at all. The heat, pulsating, was nothing like she experienced before, not there, not with that touch. It confused her, made her want more, to beg for it.

"I said you're mine." Shego's words enslaved her. A dominating tone she could not refuse. It drove Kim mad.

With a concerning whine, "Sh-Shego?"

"Yes?" It was a simple, short, deliberate inquiry, commanding and demanding the obvious. To make her beg.

"P-please." Shego was now drunk on the start of what was to come, she had complete control of her. She stopped. Kim whimpered pathetically, "No don't… please."

"You're mine Kim, I can do what I want, even stop." Her voice sounded cold, stoic.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She leaned back fully, covering her eyes with her hands, a feeling of regret and disappointment, assuming it was over.

"Good." She heated her hand, a faint warmth hovered over Kim's thighs, "Do you want more?"

"Yes!.. Please." Shego cupped her, Kim now trembling in ecstasy, unable to control her hips, small thrusts rose to the air as Shego played with her.

"Have you been a good girl?"

Kim, like a reflex answered immediately, "No! I'mma bad girl!" Kim couldn't believe she answered in such a way. She only assumed she furthered herself from the pleasure and frowned disappointingly. Shego was equally surprised at her response, almost throwing her off guard, but she remained in her dominating character.

"Shouldn't bad girls be punished?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to punish you, Kimberly?"

Her full name used and it registered, Shego was her master. A strenuous moan, "Yes! Please punish me!"

She slapped her between her legs causing her to yelp. "What are you?" Shego demanded.

Kim gasped hard, "I'm… I'm yours!"

She slapped her again, she squealed and jumped in response. Shego strengthened her tone, "How did you behave!?"

"Terrible! I… I was di… disrespectful!"

Shego rubbed her now, Kim grinding into her hand. Kim was thrusting herself against her. She was worked up so much by Shego's caress, she climaxed. Shego twisted a nipple, "Did I tell you to come!?"

She screamed, "I'm... I'm SORRY!" She climaxed again. She could hardly breathe.

"BAD!" She slapped her again harder. Kim screamed.

She gasped, "Punish me!"

Shego thrusted two of her fingers inside her. Kim was dripping, her elongated moans drove Shego on a power trip. She was working up Kim again gently, knowing how sensitive she was, alternating her heat with playful, but controlled thrusts. "You come when I tell you!"

"YES!"

"NOW COME!" Shego thrusted hard, kissing her, breathing in Kim's moans as she let herself go completely. Tears fell from the corners of Kim's eyes, she writhed in pleasure and pain, unable to comprehend the combination of such sensations. Shego pulled away from her kiss slowly, and even slower pulling her fingers. Kim was shaking with unsteady breath. Her body ached, but writhed more from the aftershocks. Kim was worn, exhausted from the day and kept her eyes closed.

Shego held her until she fell asleep as she steadily became more calm. Shego ran her fingers through Kim's hair, still somewhat sandy from the fight. She whispered to her, partially hoping she wouldn't hear, partially hoping she would, "Everything about you is wonderful Kim, Kimberly. I'm yours Kim, I'm yours." She sniffed away a tear, a catch in her throat, realizing how deeply she felt for her. "You're amazing, wondrous, positively incredible." She buried her face into Kim's back, "I love you… I love you. I'll do anything for you, do you hear me? I'll do anything. Because I'm yours, because I love you."

Kim turned to face her, startling her. With half lidded eyes, she met Shego's who held still, stunned, staring back. Kim draped an arm over her, smiled and kissed her and went back to sleep. Shego chuckled softly with an escaping tear that had decidedly disobeyed her resistance.

* * *

Short chapter, but hopefully to your liking. Thank you for your continued interest. Next chapter we'll be going on quite the journey. Review, Follow, Fav, all that good stuff :)


	10. Struggles

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

Dumb thing: Chapter starts off kind of cheesy. I have a lot cheesy jokes throughout the story, but the beginning here I think is the worst, I couldn't resist. Apologies :)

* * *

~oO 10 Oo~

Kim woke to the sounds of Shego pleasuring herself quietly next to her. It took a few moments to process what was happening in her sleepy state, denying the reality that was happening beside her. Shego was staring at the camera's display, groping herself. The image of Kim posing on the bed displayed as Shego looked between her thighs, thrusting her fingers inside herself. Kim finally registered what was going on, certain she was no longer dreaming, "Are you… is that me?"

"Hi Cupcake, yeah," she grunted and briefly chuckled, struggling to climax.

Kim could only blink for a moment, "I'm right here."

"Ugh! Goddamn it!.. Not you, the display keeps going out every five minutes, damn thing can't stay on for any longer. What were you saying?"

"I… um, I'm right here."

"I know, wrapped in braces and bandages, not to mention sleeping." She still continued to fondle herself, but contemplated giving up.

"How long have you…"

"I don't know, it feels like forever!" She gave up.

There's was a discarded, shaved cucumber beside her. "Where did you get the cucumber exactly? I didn't ask for any before the trip."

"Another crate came in, tiny, with a note saying to eat your vegetables."

"Are you serious? My mother must have contacted Wade. This is so embarrassing."

"I had a shaved cucumber inside of me with you right there, and you think a note from your mom is embarrassing?"

Kim corrected her, "Pickle." Shego nudged her with an offended smile. Kim sighed, "When are we leaving?"

"Still light out, probably another hour."

"You… want some help down there?"

"I can't make you do that, Kimmie. You shouldn't exert yourself."

"Exert? Really?" Kim glared at her, "I have no problem getting my little, frustrated girlfriend off, and look, a new toy." She took the cucumber and waved it, "I can't believe you shaved it smooth… dummy." Kim started carving small, diagonal ribs into it with her nails, "There, minor improvement, but an improvement. Let's test." Kim immediately plunged the snackable toy into Shego without warning, causing her to jump.

"Kim!"

"Shut up and lie back, you're mine remember?" Shego blushed realizing Kim really had heard every word Shego confessed. She did as Kim commanded, but Kim had no interest in assuming a dominant role like Shego did, at least, not now. Shego was enjoying the sensations greatly, digging her fingernails into the ground. It may not have been the result of the modification, but the fact that it was her lover doing it to her. Kim grabbed the camera with her free hand and began snapping memories of her own.

Shego didn't mind and laughed, "Dirty, dirty, dirty."

Kim placed the camera down and began kissing around Shego's inner thigh softly, then her torso, her breasts, making her way to the side of her neck and ears sending goosebumps to her arms. Kim wanted to do much more, but certain positions caused her pain. Despite her ability to endure, she could not guarantee she would not wince at the discomfort and risk killing the mood. So, she managed where she could. Shego was closer now, Kim could sense it; feeling her tighten, she grabbed the camera once more and readied herself. She tilted her invented toy, angling it so it would glide against Shego in ways that made her writhe, to silently howl as she groped herself. Kim thrusted short, but rapid bursts, keeping close attention to each of Shego's rising stages. Shego tensed, sitting up slowly, squinting until… there it was, several audible bursts from the camera's shutter.

On her finish, "AahhhOhh FUCKING FINALLY! Thank you!" She sighed heavily, a great weight lifted as she relaxed, "Ugh, thank you, mmm." She fell limp, letting her body calm.

"Pleasure's all mine." Kim smiled. It wasn't the multitude of bliss Shego had always given her, but that day will come. Kim may not have powers of her own, but she is quite known for her gadgets. "If there's any more parsley and green onion, maybe I can put together a vegetable strap on."

Shego tilted her head at her, smiling, "You should have your own cooking show. 'Kinky Kim's Favored Flavors' Oh oh and topics like 'Kim's wild mushroom recipe will have you tribbing' or 'Best of luck to not getting it stuck, Kim's tips and tricks for vegetable carving!'" She waved her hand in the air, dictating each word in the titles.

Kim snorted a laugh, "You're such a tool."

"You can advertise it as all organic too."

Kim giggled and waved Shego to stop, "Alright, alright, let's see how great my shots came out." They brought up the display, viewing the images from last to first. The first two they viewed were blurry from an understandably shaky hand, Shego about to comment, but Kim spoke first, "Shut it Shego, I know," she said in a sing-song way. Kim promptly deleted, but the third shot they spoke simultaneously,

"THAT IS GLORIOUS!"

"DELETE THAT KIM!"

"Never! You delete that, I delete everything." Shego blushed as hard as she huffed in embarrassment. "How did you even get your face to do that?" Kim was giggling uncontrollably, her voice squeaking, "You look like the nub end of an unripened lime trying to sneeze while heavily intoxicated." Kim's giggle now a roaring laugh. She looked at Shego, seeing how terribly embarrassed she was, "Awww, I'm just teasing Shego, come here, I'm sorry." Shego refused to acknowledge, "Don't be like that, I'll delete it okay? Look."

"Really?" She sounded pitiful, thinking she looked like that every time. She had no idea. She went over to Kim to watch her delete it, "Are you sure?" Hope were in her eyes.

"Yeah, watch." She marked the image for delete and proceeded to do so. "See, it's gone… WHOA!"

The next image appeared. Shego looked as if she specifically modeled for it, surreal. There had been a very mild blur around her, creating a halo effect, she appeared to have an aura, a light green glow that didn't come from her powers. The light had bounced perfectly off the tiny beads of sweat on her chest and breasts like diamonds glistening in the sun. Shego had bit her lip, tilting her chin upwards, exuding her wanton bliss. It was art. It was Shego's untarnished beauty.

"This is you Shego. Wow." She was compelled and gave Shego a kiss. "This. Please don't ever delete this." Kim's voice was sweet and sincere. She couldn't stop staring, trying to memorize the moment just in case it were to ever get lost.

"I won't delete it, after all, you're responsible for this." Shego felt better, more confident now. This is how she'll see herself each time.

"Thank you." She snuggled next to Shego and snapped an image of them together and another with Kim nibbling on Shego's earlobe, making her eyes widen at the surprise bite. She turned off the camera and set it down with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm." She affirmed. "Still worried though, that's not going away." Kim looked at her expectantly.

"I know Pumpkin."

"Shego, you promised."

Shego knew she wanted to talk about the plan, the plan that Shego only briefly etched out in her mind a day ago; it wasn't nearly ready. She hated presenting something that wasn't complete. There was so much planning left to be done, "It's not ready." A lemon could have spoken more sweetly.

"Bullet points."

"I don't want you to criticize something incomplete. And I don't want you to fight me on this."

"ShegoOO," her voice sounded as if she was ready to count to three, "Don't you dare dodge."

A frustrated sigh, "Fine! I need Wade… to make me a suit… like yours."

"He won't."

"Convince him, make him, I don't care, I need it. I sure as hell don't want Drakken doing it."

"Shego-"

"That's not all…" she paused, "... I need him to investigate the cyclops. And… " Shego feared what she was going to say next, how it might affect Kim. She swallowed and spoke quietly, "Satan's Teacher."

Kim remained silent for a moment. The mere mention of his name made her feel sick. She worried Shego, making her regret not being stronger, to resist telling her.

"Kim, I'm sor-"

She cut her off, "And then?"

"Blackmail; silence for protection, protect you… and a few… friends. This should buy some time while I dismantle GJ."

"You don't know how yet, do you?"

"I'm getting there, it takes time, I told you-"

"It's not complete, I get it." Kim appeared to be in deep thought. A moment passed and she broke out of it, "I want to hel-"

"NO!.. No." Shego was very firm, but took a brief moment to calm herself. "Look, Kim, I'm going to do things that aren't going to make you comfortable, things that won't let you look at me the same way. You need to stay out of it, you need to study, have a normal life for once. You need to-"

"It's MY fight!"

"It's my fight too! It's those kids' fight! Not only yours!"

"Then let me hel-"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL BE A VILLAIN TOO! I CAN'T… I can't see you be… like them, there's no point in doing any of this if you're part of it. They win, they get away with everything, and the world stays shit!"

"HOW can I just let you go? Doing this by yourself-"

"I won't be alone, I told you, and it'll just look like some good versus bad guy scuffle, if it even gets noticed at all. No one will ever know or care."

"I DO!"

"Kimmie, please understand, I need you to support me on this. I can't do it if you don't. I promise, you'll see me more often than you think. And not behind some report on the news, we'll be together."

"I hate this Shego, I hate this."

"It's only temporary."

"I want to know every day you're okay. I call, you answer, or I come and get you. YOU GOT THAT!?"

"It's a deal Kimmie."

"We just started Shego."

"And there's a lot more to come."

Kim hugged Shego tightly, fighting the urge to cry. She took a deep breath of Shego's hair and sighed lightly, "Shego your hair… smells so bad right now."

"I know Kimmie, I know." She held Kim's head still so she couldn't avoid breathing it in.

Kim chuckled knowing what Shego was doing, but still tried to resist, "Shego stop! You smell like the ocean had sweat fish guts."

"Shh Shh shhhh." She chuckled and let go of Kim after a moment of rubbing her face in more.

"Ugh! Such a mean bitch."

"The meanest. Get dressed, we gotta go, everything we need is already packed."

Kim sighed heavily, "Goddamn it."

They both got dressed in exercise gear, not exactly mission clothing, but certainly served the purpose for heavy traveling. Earlier, Shego had taken the parachutes and made backpacks out of them and trimmed away the unnecessary harnesses. She loaded them with mostly water, but some avocados, bread, and nuts were packed as well. Much effort was done to make them as light as possible, but necessity still made the bags fairly heavy. Kim also packed the camera and made sure it was secure. Throwing the bags over their shoulders, they headed out for a long night.

~oO0Oo~

They were very close to their destination now, heaving heavily from hours of running. Beads of sweat had turned to streams, their bodies so uncomfortably hot that not even the chilled night air could cool them. They decided to slow their pace to catch their breaths and cool down. Their lungs felt like they've been breathing sandpaper. Kim was already sore from her bruising and was now enduring extra exhaustion. Having run the equivalent of two small cross-country marathons, she was pretty much ready to collapse, that is, if it weren't for her stubborn will power. She suddenly had a moment of panic, "Shego! I still don't have the message worked out!" she rasped.

Shego was also struggling, overtired as she had not rested as Kim did earlier. Too busy worrying about the mental condition her girlfriend was in. She managed to loosely grin through labored breath, "You needn't worry about that Pumpkin."

"What? Why?" Kim was in no mood to think, she just, for once, wanted a straight answer. "You have the message?"

"Yep."

Kim stopped running, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Shego slowed down and backpedaled to meet up with Kim. She was too tired to tease Kim and just told her the truth, "I only figured it out like a half hour ago, maybe a half hour? I don't know, I don't have any concept of time right now."

Both Kim and Shego flopped to the ground and took a few minutes to rest.

With labored breath, "What… what's the message, please just tell me."

Shego took a moment to gather her thoughts, she gave the message to Kim and emphasized it be said in a certain way, making sure that if anyone were to listen, it sounded like benign chit chat.

"You're a genius. I can't believe it. You did that with just my explanation and while running."

"You said we could do this in our sleep."

"Shego, I'm so sore."

"I know Kim, me too, meds are in the left pocket."

"You want one?"

"I'll be fine."

Kim downed a pill and surveyed the area. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness from the start of their journey, but not much could be seen still. Trees and hills blocked most of her view, the vanishing moon had not shined well enough through the clouds. Only a sliver of light crept through from a nearby town. The question was whether to find a pay phone or break into someone's home or business.

"We've got ten minutes right? Can we sit for ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes Kim."

They sat down, back to back, both drenched in sweat guzzling the remaining bottles of water. They snacked on everything Shego packed.

"Hey Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"Smell my hair again?"

She huffed a laugh, "You're so gross."

A few minutes of silence pass. "You want a quicky?"

Kim snorted a hearty laugh, "What is wrong with you?" Shego didn't respond, just breathing heavily, but was happy to make Kim laugh.

"Rest is over, let's get this over with so we can trek to the next spot."

"We can get a cab or something, mostly roads."

"Show me."

Kim took out the map and pointed out their location and where they were heading. "We can rest, and Wade should have something delivered in a couple hours give or take a half an hour."

"Can't take a cab."

"Why?"

"No money; clothes _with_ the money is at the cave."

"Shego!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to pack light and no one is likely be available anyway. Not like this place is a big city." She paused, "You probably won't let me steal some either, and you _definitely_ won't let me threaten someone. Unless… "

"Unless?"

"You always have a friend."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well think about it, let's get going."

They headed down a hill that lead to the town. Their bags, now mostly empty, still felt heavy from exhaustion. Kim's braces itched with all the sweat. Shego's body clock was fighting her with every step. They reached a guard rail beside a fairly quiet street and hopped over, proceeding to the nearest suburban building. Early birds have yet to wake. They approached the side of the building, white paint peeling off like dandruff, all pay phones ripped out, but one. The flickering street lamp made the area seem more dangerous than it actually was. Kim was hesitant to approach the pay phone, knowing as soon as she did, her vacation was officially over.

"Shego, before I do this, I want you to know, I had so much planned for us. The cruise was just transportation. We were going to do a lot of exciting things. Before we got on, I wasn't sure how you felt about me, I kind of planned to…" She looked away as if in thought, "...seduce you."

Shego chortled a bit, "I'll make it up to you, although I'm more than curious what you had in mind. I'm sure we can revisit."

Kim nodded, "And revisit again… and again." She looked down disappointed, "After you talk to Wade, are you just leaving?"

"I need to act fast Kimmie, but I'll be with you for as long as it takes for him to get me what I need."

"If I can convince him."

"You will."

"Alright, let's do this." Kim picked up the grimey phone receiver.

"You don't need change?"

"I do." She waved Shego over with her eyes.

"Oh ho ho, look at you, my thieving princess."

"Oh shut up Shego, it's an emergency."

Shego placed her finger on the phone's lock box key hole and sent a small blast through her fingertip. "All yours Pumpkin."

"Thanks." The payphone only had three coins. Kim closed her eyes and practiced the message in her head that Shego told her. She fed the phone money, dialed one of Wade's private phones, and waited.

The phone answered almost immediately, "Hello, Pet Prods Help and Feedback Line. How may we assist you."

Kim spoke her message and kept it under six seconds.

"Glad to hear it!", came the answer from Wade, acknowledging the message.

"It's done." Kim's heart sank.

"Kim don't look so down. I keep telling you, there's-"

"More to come, I know. I wish I could say I was patient or that I'm capable of waiting, but this is really eating at me."

"Kimmie-"

"I know, I know. It's just… hard. Please let me know, everyday that you're safe, promise me that."

"I will Kim. Without a doubt." Shego knew this wasn't always going to be possible, especially in the beginning, but it was going to have to be a discussion for later. Kim needed comfort.

They embraced each other for a moment, "You're so sticky," she sighed.

"It's not all me!"

"We need to hitch a ride, I don't know a number here, sorry."

Shego sighed, "Fine."

They both went up the road, waiting for a car to pass. It was a small town with not many nightcrawlers, or rather early-morning crawlers. They walked up the road, taking their time as cars started to appear after about an hour. They stuck their thumbs out and watched as a couple cars passed by.

"Ugh! This is stupid, keep your thumb out I have an idea," Shego instructed, clearly frustrated. Kim obeyed and waited. As Shego listened for another car, she immediately began groping Kim and kissing her neck.

"AH! Ahhh, THIS! Is your...idea!? We're too sweaty, for _this_ to work "

A car came to a screeching stop. Two teenage boys, not too much younger than Kim, pulled up, "Where you heading? We can help." They chuckled.

"Why thanks boys, it's been a _long_ and _hard_ night, we just need to go up twenty miles northwest of here, is that too far?" Shego was playing the 'damsel in distress' along with the, 'I'll pay you with sex' card.

"Not at all. Come on in." They grinned, stupidly, obnoxiously stupid. Slapping each other's hands as if to have won an ultimate prize. Shego already wanted to punch them in the face, but of course refrained for her princess.

Shego and Kim threw their bags in the trunk and both jumped in the back seats. The boys seemed to not know who either of them were.

"So uhh, I'm Skid, and my boy here is Weasel, best driver you'll ever meet." Chuckling again.

"Well, uhh, Skid, it's _very_ nice to meet both of you, we're lucky to have crossed paths. I'm Cynthia and my girl here is Darlene."

Kim glared at Shego with a cracking smile and mouthed the words, 'Cynthia and Darlene?' turning her palms up.

Shego waved her hand subtly at Kim to just roll with it. She grimaced briefly then pointed to the passenger and made a gun shape with her hand.

"Hey uhh, my boy here needs to make a quick stop on the way up, hope you don't mind. It'll be quick, promise, it's just on the way."

Kim rolled her eyes, _Unbelievable, we managed to get the car that wants to sexually assault us. Idiots!_ Kim silently signaled to Shego not to do anything.

Weasel pulled the car over to a secluded area behind a building. As soon as they parked, Skid spun around with his gun pointing to Kim and Shego slowly alternating between the two. He clearly didn't know how to handle the weapon.

Kim raised her hands up quick while Shego reluctantly did the same. "W-we… we don't want any t-trouble… o-okay?" Kim attempted to make her voice sound panicked.

"There won't be no trouble, we just want a little fun. Thas okay right?" A stupid grin appeared on his face as he made sucking noises with his lip.

Weasel turned to face them as well, "Which one you want Skid?"

"I do like Darlene's red hair. You know how I like redheads."

"Sounds fine to me bro."

"Why don't you girls start taken those tight tops off, huh?" He scrunched his face briefly.

"P...please don't hu-" Kim watched Skid turn his gun sideways, "hur… pfff HA HA HA HA, I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in. He turned it sideways."

Shego started to snigger and then laughed along with her.

"BITCH, DON'T YOU SEE HOW SERIOUS I AM!?" He made an attempt to pistol-whip her, but Kim grabbed the gun like lightning, twisting his fingers and breaking them. He shrieked in pain. A quick hard jab at his nose muffled his screams to an elongated groan.

Kim now holding the gun pointed it directly at Skid's head, "GET OUT OF THE CAR!" she growled. Weasel was stunned and put his hands up slowly as he watched the blood dripping from his friend's face.

Shego got out and instructed Weasel to do the same. He refused, shaking his head 'no' in fear and Shego was forced to drag him out. "Out means OUT!" She threw him against the wall adjacent to his buddy. "It seems you need a lesson about RESPECTING WOMEN!"

Kim was furious, disgusted, she needed to vent. She pressed the gun hard against Skid's skull, "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!?" She screamed at him, her voice changed, scary, "HUH!?" Skid whimpered a noise which annoyed her, "SHUT UP!"

"Send him to the _HOSPITAL_ , not the morgue _Darlene_." Shego crossed her arms and watched, keeping guard in case more 'friends' came.

Kim took a deep breath, hit Skid with the butt of the gun and exited the clip. She made sure the chamber was empty too. "You want to touch me!? You _like_ my red hair do you!? TOUCH THIS!" Kim rammed her foot between his legs at a ferocious speed. Moments later she saw blood. He was gagging for air, curling into a ball. "And YOU, _Weasel_ is it?" He looked at his friend, seeing the damage she did and started crying and shaking. "Oh yeah, that happened, that's going to happen _Weasel_. THAT'S what you do to women, THAT'S what they feel! Not good is it!?"

He cringed, tightening his eyes shut, turning his head down, "N-No," he managed to answer.

"LOOK AT ME YOU LITTLE FUCK!" He nervously lifted his head and opened his eyes. "You're despicable! SPREAD YOUR LEGS!" He closed them tighter, shaking his head slowly while maintaining eye contact, pleading for forgiveness. "It's what you tell them right? To spread their legs for you? DO IT!" She watched him struggle to comply. She grabbed his hair tightly, and spoke to his ear, "Remember _every_ moment of this, remember they _weren't_ cowards like you, remember they NEVER wanted you!" She let go of his hair and walked away.

He felt relieved, thinking she was done, and she was. He whimpered a query "Y-you… you're not g-g…"

"Nope… but she is." Shego rushed in, kicking hard with the toe of her shoe between his legs. Blood slowly crept through his oversized shorts. He puked on himself.

Shego walked away, waved a hand and spoke through gritted teeth, "Thanks for the ride boys." Her voice oozed hatred.

Kim and Shego took the car and drove off.

Kim was in the driver's seat and wanted Shego to rest. Shego took the opportunity to close her eyes, but had one last thing to say before she let her body relax, "I'm destroying this car." Kim remained silent, it wasn't a disagreement and that was good enough of an approval for Shego.

~oO0Oo~

Kim pulled into a clearing and got out of the car. Shego, still awake from her short rest, hesitated, staring at the glove compartment. She grit her teeth, and carved the words, 'I'M A RAPIST' into it. She stepped out and lit up her hands and scorched the seats, exposing only the spring supports underneath the upholstery. She carved the words into the car doors, hood, roof, and trunk. Metal strips peeled off as she angrily dug into the metal, ignoring the cuts and bits of metal digging into her fingernails. After breaking the windows and slashing the tires, she retrieved the bags they traveled with from the trunk and abandoned the car. They went the rest of the way on foot.

Kim just noticed Shego's bleeding hands and took them in hers, "Shego-"

"It's fine!" She snapped and pulled her hands free.

"It's not! Just let me look." She stepped in front of Shego's path.

Shego closed her eyes in frustration, wanting to be left alone. Having been a victim before, she'd rather not talk, think, or acknowledge it. The thought of them existing, her rapists, the two idiots who thankfully could no longer breed, all of them, made her sick, "I should have hurt them more, you should have let me do it!"

"Shego, I never got in your way."

"You should've…" Too angry to think, she trailed off, "Just leave me alone!"

"I know you're not angry with me. Just talk to me."

"I HATE THEM! I'll punish every last one! They deserved worse!"

"Then why did you say 'hospital and not morgue'? You think I couldn't go further? You better BELIEVE I CAN!"

"I KNOW! I didn't want YOU to do it!"

Kim was shocked at the comment, her wide eyed expression quickly soured, "Give me your hands!" Shego reluctantly complied. "Unbelievable. What gives you the right to decide? " She pulled a twisted metal shard out from under Shego's nails.

Shego's face grimaced and twitched as she tugged, "I can do this myself, gentler even."

"No Shego, I'm asking, what gives you the right to decide for me?" She pulled another shard, pricking her own fingers in the process, but she didn't care.

"GENTLY KIM! GODDAMN IT! My girlfriend isn't a murderer. I don't want her to be one either."

Kim pulled the last shard out, too quickly and caused Shego to shriek.

"ARGH! KIM STOP! FUCK! REALLY HURT! FUCK!"

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! It was an accident! Shego, I'm sorry."

"I told you to just let me do it!"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Kim truly was, it showed.

"Kim… ugh, if you were anyone else…" Shego muttered more expletives.

They continued their journey in silence. Tension was high for both of them all along the way until they arrived at the general location and waited. Kim hated the silence, but couldn't think of anything constructive to say and continued their conversation from where Shego left off, "Shego, I am a murderer. I've killed-"

"Because you HAD to Kim."

"Where's the line Shego, really?"

"Kim, I want you to see someone, get help. I can recommend someone. I've been there."

"Are they going to draw that line for me, Shego? Tell me I never crossed it?"

"They'll tell you, you crossed it."

Kim was speechless, angry, hurt. She looked at Shego, "How is THAT supposed to help!?" Kim stared at her for a moment and stormed off.

Shego quickly followed her, "Kim stop!" She didn't listen. Shego sprinted and turned Kim around, "Just wait!"

"WHAT!?", she snapped angrily.

"I'm trying to look out for YOU, you ASSHOLE! NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT DO, WHAT OPTIONS I HAD! I HAD NO ONE TO TALK TO! YOU'RE NOT ALONE!"

"Yeah, I'm in with a group of murderers, thanks for talk," she said flatly.

"YOU'RE NOT!"

"YOU JUST SAID-" Kim was becoming hysterical, Shego was having trouble maintaining her self control as well.

"STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT! FIGURE IT OUT!"

Kim rushed and tackled her. Shego astonished this resorted to a physical fight. A loud cluttering thud exploded near them. A cloud of dirt shot in the air.

Kim pushed herself up off Shego, "Are you o-" Shego slugged her, but to Kim's benefit, not as hard as the last time.

"Fuck you!" Shego was too in the moment to realize Kim just saved her from being struck by a tiny, high velocity parcel that fell from the sky. It was from Wade, the Kimmunicator arrived.

Kim was heaving on the ground, angry and close to tears, "You stupid bitch." She was stretching her jaw, "Look around you." She spit the blood accumulated from her bleeding gums on the ground.

Shego expected her to get up, fight her, but she slowly realized this wasn't an escalated fight. She looked around, watching the small spike of dirt and dust dissipate in the air. She finally saw the package and it finally registered to her that she was just saved from being seriously hurt. She knelt down, "I'm so sorry. I thought-"

"Wrong, you thought wrong."

Shego nodded, "You can hit me back, it'll make you feel bet-"

Kim slugged her back, "What do you know, it _does_ make me feel better."

Shego picked herself up and sat on the ground, "ASSHOLE!" She met her eyes with the smiling Kim and couldn't help smile back. She tried to hold it in, but Kim's expression was too contagious.

"What a shitty vacation." Kim flopped herself on her back next to Shego.

"It wasn't all bad," she sighed, feeling her jaw.

"No, it wasn't, but the bad parts were really bad."

"The good parts were _really_ good."

"Shego I'm sorry. And thank you."

"Ditto Kimmie."

A heavy sigh came from Kim, "Who would you recommend?"

Shego smiled lightly, "She normally works with villains, but she's actually really good. And by normally works with villains, I mean she actually keeps her clients confidential, so the lot of us go to her. I'll give you her number when I get back home."

"Thanks, I guess. Do you still see her?"

"Sometimes, not as often as I should." Shego judged herself, only now realizing another session in the near future would be beneficial.

"Maybe we can do a couples therapy."

"Maybe."

"We good?" A concerned voice came from Kim.

"We were never bad."

"Pff, yeah okay." Sarcasm at its finest.

"You ready?" Shego needed to emphasize they needed to get this done.

"No, but time to get it over with. I'll be outing myself, outing you-"

"Haha, I could care less about what he thinks about my sexuality."

Kim just continued, "I'm revealing everything unbelievable... I'm saying, he won't believe it."

"Now or never."

"Never?"

"Kim."

"I'm going, I'm going." Kim sighed and picked up the box. It had a fingerprint reader which Kim slid her finger on. The box unlocked and opened, "This is new." The Kimmunicator was thinner, sleeker, bendable. She could pocket it or cuff it to her forearm. She turned it on and waited for it to boot.

Once it was running, she immediately received a call from Wade. She answered and his face blipped on screen, "Kim is everything okay!?" Wade was a bit panicked over the level of security Kim requested. "You don't look so good, put on the Kimmunicator, let me check your vitals."

"Wade, no, I'm fine. I mean I'm not, but not like that."

"The wound looks fresh, did you get into a fight?"

"No, yes… it's complicated."

"Kim, seriously, let me check your vitals."

"Wade, I'll put it on, but you have to let me talk. I have a lot to tell you."

"Alright, let me scan you and you can talk."

"Please and thank you." She placed the Kimmunicator on her forearm and it bent to fit her arm in one fluid motion, "This is pretty nifty tech, Wade."

"Thanks, I thought you could use an upgrade. It has newer, faster, scanning capabilities, holds a lengthier charge, and is more durable than the previous models. It even has a quantum sonic shield you can use for about fifteen seconds, it vibrates the air in a-"

"Wade, I want to hear all about it, I do, but I really need to tell you something important, actually a lot of things that are very important. We have a situation."

"Sorry, go ahead, I'm still scanning."

"Okay, Wade, it's good that you're sitting down. Oh where do I even begin? Okay, here we go, baby steps. First is um, I'm… gay, or bi, or rather I have a preference to women."

"You needed high security to tell me your sexual orientation? I was really worried Kim. You know I don't care about any of that stuff and support you with whatever path you take."

"That's good to hear, really, but this is just a segway into more news, and believe me, it will become more shocking and eventually you'll need to do something you are very much against. But… I'll work up to that, okay?"

"Um okay Kim, you might want to calm down though, your heart rate is spiking. Do you mind if I lower it for you?"

"For me? Wade I don't understand." Kim really didn't need any confusing jargon at the moment and began getting a little frustrated that she couldn't just talk.

"I can remotely administer sedatives, anesthetics, and adrenaline. It isn't a lot, but it could save your life. I just need to refill it after use. I can give you a mild dose, it's pretty high Kim, I highly recommend doing this, but I'll never do this against your will."

"Yeah go ahead, do it."

Wade tapped a few keys, "You should feel a slight prick."

"Ah! Yeah, oh, that _is_ better. Much appreciated." She felt herself calm down quickly, the throbbing beats in her chest no longer aching with intensity.

"No problem Kim, you were saying."

"Right. So, I'm in love with a girl…. a woman," Kim hesitated, making sure Wade was still following along, "...with Shego." Kim watched as the genius' eyes widened in shock, he was about to speak, but Kim cut him off, "There's more Wade. It's not just 'in love' with her, I… love her." She waited for Wade to process this.

He rapidly typed, bringing up data on another monitor. "Hold still Kim, I'm doing a deeper scan than I thought I needed to do." Kim rolled her eyes in response, but complied as this was likely the only way for Wade to believe her. "Data shows you're not under any mind control, haven't been affected by any other drug or chemical besides the one I just administered, I don't see any irregular patterns except, right here is showing elevated levels of irri… tation." Wade looked at the monitor displaying Kim, noticing she's closing her eyes in frustration, trying to calm herself despite knowing this was likely to happen.

Kim took a deep breath, relaxed her face and tried to calmly continue, "Wade," she said sweetly, "I really need you to trust me right now. I really need your help."

"Sorry Kim, it's just-"

"I know, she's my arch nemesis, _was_ my arch nemesis, she's 'bad', I get it. She's not, I mean she is, but not really. Look, it's complicated, I'll tell you who we should be worried about and you won't believe me either, but you have to. Just listen, please."

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you," Kim looked away for a moment in thought, thinking it would probably a good time to thank him for his help with the supplies at the cave. "Also before I forget, we really appreciated the supplies you sent at the cave. Which reminds, me, please send drones to clean it up as fast as you possibly can. Leave no trace that we were there."

Wade furiously typed and then hesitated pressing the last key. He paused, but then executed, "Done. We?"

"Shego was with me… she _is_ with me, right now."

Shego grabbed Kim's arm and came into frame with a bright smile, "Hiiiii Nerdli-" she corrected herself while rolling her eyes, "WAAAAADE," she groaned. Kim glared at her, "What? I've said it so many times, it's a habit that's hard to break. " Wade fell over his chair, startled by her immediate presence on the screen. "Aww, he fell down go boom."

"Shego, let me handle this," Kim frustratingly rasped at her.

"Kimmie, this is taking too long."

"It's not, just… sit."

Shego threw her arms in the air and sat next to her, "Maybe we should show him some pictures of our trip.

"Shego! So not helping."

Wade sat back down in his chair, "Uh, Kim, I'm a little uncomfortable with this."

Shego gave a wry laugh, "Haha, _this_ is what makes him uncomfortable. Can't wait until he hears the rest."

"Shego, still not helping. Wade listen, I know this is very hard for you, very sudden, and I get that, but you need to focus. Shego and I kind of had a ...thing, for a long time; years. Not exactly information I wanted to share while I was still figuring myself out. Point is, we finally got together."

"So, is she like… 'good' now?" Wade did not know how to act around Shego, seeing her as a friend or an enemy. If an enemy, it conflicts with his strong friendship with Kim and accepting her as a friend felt undeniably odd. He didn't know where to stand.

"Yes, well no. Kind of? That's not important right now, not yet. Wade this is hard enough. I need to tell you about something before I got on this trip, something about Betty. I was sent on a mission…" Kim's heart rate was rising again, "...to die." Images of the mission flashed in her mind's eye and she felt a prick in her arm.

"I'm sorry Kim, you were spiking again." He wanted to ask if she'd been like this the whole time. He was becoming very aware of Kim's stress levels.

Kim just continued, ignoring any further interruptions, "I need you to get information for me, for… us. I need you to be invisible doing this or you're going to be involved too. Don't trust GJ and definitely don't trust Dr. Director. And this is going to be really hard for you, I'm so sorry to ask of this from you, but you're the only one, Wade, that can help." Kim was beginning to get over emotional, knowing Wade will see the sick filth she encountered. "Wade, I'm sorry, you're going to find things that will keep you up at night. Things that shouldn't even exist in this world." Kim began to softly cry.

"Kim, tell me, I'll do it, you know I will."

She sniffed deeply, fighting her tears. Shego offered her hand to squeeze. "Wade, I need you to find everything, and I mean _everything_ on… on…" She couldn't say it.

"Kim, let me have it." Shego offered her hand.

Kim slid off the Kimmunicator and handed it to Shego. She covered her face and softly cried. "Kim, it's okay, I'll take it from here, just rest." Shego walked just out of earshot, but within view. "Hello Wade." She greeted him sincerely, still keeping an eye on Kim.

"Shego."

"I'm going to be very blunt with you as we don't have a lot of time, and believe it or not, I'm doing this for Kimmie. I know you don't trust me, and I guess I can't blame you."

"You guess?" He glared.

"I'm not doing this back and forth bullshit, if you don't trust me, fine, but trust Kim. Believe everything she says, you'll be finding out soon enough anyway. She's been through a lot, she tried to kill herself, she's having a really hard time, and it's beyond me how she's able to function at all. So listen up."

A wave of panic washed over him when he heard Kim attempted suicide, "She tried to- Fine. I'm all ears."

"I'm doing this as a courtesy to Kimmie, get a plastic bag near you, you're going to need it for what I'm asking you to look into." Wade did nothing. "Do it!" Wade got up reluctantly and found a bag. "Kim wasn't kidding, this guy is sick and he will haunt you. You don't deserve that. Even I know that."

"Getting a bit sentimental Shego?"

"Fuck off, I have my limits and he's crossed that line by light years." Her remark made his hair on his arm stand on end briefly. "Satan's Teacher." She closed her eyes and waited. She sat down and leaned against a tree. "Wade?" She was getting impatient.

"I'm working on it. It's not that I can't find anything, it's that my bots are being shut down once they do."

"We need this Wa-"

"Shut up, I need to concentrate."

Shego remained quiet, watching Kim from a distance. Kim was hugging her legs, resting her head on her knees. Minutes passed turning to a half hour. Shego, again, grew impatient, "Did you have surveillance over Belize about a week ago."

Wade gave a rapid reply, "Maybe," solely focused on his original method, sending more bots to support his bots. He typed even faster, surprising Shego at his speed. He was multi-tasking his satellites along with his micromanagement. He entered a zone, Shego knew to stay quiet. He winced, his bots found something and captured it. His satellite found the facility. His face began to grimace more. He furiously got up and threw his chair at the wall behind him, "No, no, no, NO! DISPLAY OFF!" He commanded, his monitors shut down. Shego couldn't see him as his monitors were the only things that lit his room.

Shego heard him crying with shaky breath. "Wade," she spoke softly, calmly, "Wade, are you still with me? Can you hear me?"

"What?" he managed to get out, a deepened croak as he struggled to say the word.

"I'm sorry Wade, I really am. But, Kim was actually there. She was _sent_ there… to be another one of _his_. She was attacked and she fought back. I need you to be strong for her. I need you to fight and have her back. Can you do that for her?"

Wade was silent, taking too long to answer, Shego was about to demand an answer, but she saw him turn on a desk lamp. She saw the streams of tears on his face. He looked straight at the camera, "I'll do anything."

"Good, because I need you to make me something. I'm taking this fight to GJ head on and you and I need to work together so she doesn't have to. Do we have a deal?"

"Name it." His words filled with immeasurable anger.

"I need a suit, like Kim's, but it needs to look like mine."

"I'll need it here."

"Fine. I'll get it to you soon. It needs to withstand my comet powers. How long will it take to complete?"

"I have a prototype in the works to improve Kim's current one, but I need time to modify it to withstand your heat." The more he spoke, the more in control he became. "I need _you_ here too. It needs to integrate with your body."

"Can you make progress without me for a few days? I need to stick with Kim and then I'll need a ride."

"That's fine. Once you're here, I can finalize testing within a week." He rubbed the tears off his face.

"Fine. There's more." Wade listened, still maintaining, but furiously sickened. "Give me a Kimmunicator, I need to keep an eye on Kim and she needs to reach me at all times, securely. Lastly, I need everything you can find on Betty by the time I get there. And speaking of getting there, I don't use the front door, so be decent when I arrive."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, and Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we just became best friends." He disconnected the call without a word. Shego walked back over to Kim and started to rub her back. She handed Kim back the device and sat next to her. "How are you holding up Pumpkin?"

"Did he find him?" Shego nodded. "How did he handle it?"

"Better than I thought he would. He's a lot stronger than I gave him credit for."

"Yeah. What now?"

"You've got me for a couple more days and then I want you to enjoy the rest of this vacation."

"How do I reach you."

"I'm getting one too." She nudged the Kimmunicator. "Come on, let's actually relax for these next two days."

Kim huffed a nervous laugh, "Yeah, relax." She turned and hugged Shego tightly. She sighed after a moment, "We're so sticky, this is really gross."

"That it is Princess, let's see if one of the locals will let us borrow their shower."

"I can call someone." She turned her back to Shego and leaned against her.

"You said you had no one."

"No one that I remembered, I have my Kimmunicator. Big contact list, I can't remember all of them."

"Do they just give you their number?"

"Wade manages a site that allows the people I help or rescue to leave their number if they want to ever repay me back with a favor. It's like a donation service without money."

Astonished, Shego was nothing but astonished. "Okay. Call 'em up!"

* * *

Quick thing on testicles, they're a lot harder to make bleed by kicking than you think. Despite incredibly sensitive, they expand and compress. Kim and Shego kicked them REALLY hard. Anyway, hope you're still hanging on, thank you for reading as always. You've no idea how giddy I get when I get followers, favs, and reviews :)


	11. Power Naps

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 11 Oo~

"I can't thank you enough Veronica, really." Kim and Shego walked out of a bathroom doorway, draped in white terrycloth robes, still fussing with their wet hair as they used a towel to dry it.

Veronica was a store owner for athletic wear with a gym in the back of the store. She let them use her gym's shower to clean up. Her real name wasn't Veronica, it was just a pseudonym she used for foreign tourists not to butcher her real one. "I can't owe you enough after what you did for me, Kim."

"Oh it was no big, my mother and I were more than happy to deliver medical supplies for your daughter's new hospital."

"Kim! Just accept her thanks." Shego chimed in, annoyed by the use of 'no big' again.

"Don't mind her, she should know how hard it is to break a _habit._ " Kim casually glared at her. Shego shrugged a disapproving 'whatever' at her in reply.

"So, you two, if you don't mind me prying, I thought you guys hated each other."

"I uh…" Kim didn't know what to say, she completely felt comfortable with Shego being with her, as if her notorious past was immediately washed away and everyone else just forgot. It slipped her mind that other people still see her as a villain. "Um."

"Are you okay with me being here, um, Veronica is it?" Shego questioned, checking to see if she was going to be any trouble.

"Don't worry Ms. Shego, even if I cared, or should I say 'dared,' to call the authorities, none would come to help. We are not a rich country and my business does not bring in enough money to bribe. Besides, Kim is standing right here and with all of her giggling you caused in the shower, I assume you're not here to harm." Kim remained silent, turning a beautiful crimson.

"Fair enough, and the knowledge about us?" It didn't really matter to Shego what her answer was, the key point of the question was a silent threat.

"Shego, be nice."

"Just covering all bases Kim." She first looked at Kim and then back to Veronica, maintaining direct eye contact..

Veronica leaned back against a wall and candidly placed her arms up as if she had no real worry, "Your secret is safe. And I wish you two the best. It explains how you got away with all your crimes though." She smiled.

"I didn't LET her get away!" She broke out of her blush.

"I'm just joking with you. I couldn't resist."

Kim relaxed a little, and offered an embarrassed laugh, "Oh."

"Alright Veronica, I'm glad we understand each other. And I DO appreciate the shower. I owe you one." Shego was sincere.

"Think nothing of it." She smiled loosely, "Take your time and relax, come look at some clothes from the store. Shego, you might be more comfortable in something… a little less tight."

Kim snickered. Shego blushed, "My boobs are not that BIG!"

"Just come to the front when you're ready. You can pick anything you like." Veronica left the two alone and headed to the store.

"Thanks again Veronica!" She spoke while she was still within earshot.

"Shower was nice wasn't it?" Shego grinned

"I can't believe you did that with the soap, so evil."

Shego chuckled, "You were dirty, and it was such a hard place to reach, you can't blame me for helping."

"Evil, evil, evil." She teased with a small crack of a smile.

A mirrored smile, mocking Kim's tone, "Dirty, dirty, dirty."

They both giggled at each other.

Kim suddenly sighed and mocked an overdramatic attitude, "UGGGHH! Shego every time I have fun with you I keep thinking how quickly you'll be away from me!" Kim was truly frustrated, but the drama was only theatrical.

"I know, it's not any easier for me." She wanted to make Kim laugh again, that's all she wanted now. "I wonder if I can get Wade to replace some of those sedatives with an aphrodisiac and have it trigger every time I call you." Kim giggled. How Shego loved that adorable giggle. She could listen to it endlessly, a drug she wished she could administer more conveniently. "Let's get some new clothes." They walked to the empty store, still in robes, with the owner sitting behind the register.

"Hey, so are sure we can pick anything?", Kim asked.

"Anything Kim, I mean it."

"I owe you Veronica, thank you."

Shego immediately perusing the women's section. Kim went too look for shirts and shorts. "Kimmie, what do you think of this?"

Kim turned to see. She expected Shego to be holding something up, but instead she was stark naked with only a light gray stretch thong on. She posed with her butt facing Kim and slowly turned to face her, baring all. Kim's wide eyed shock was priceless. She immediately spun around, blushing hard, Shego! Not here!" Kim looked at Veronica, "Don't look at my girlfriend!" Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your girlfriend, I'm happily married. Also, I'm not interested in women," Veronica tried assure her.

"Just… just don't look. SHEGO PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Shego snorted a laugh, "But I AM wearing clothes, see?" Shego put her thumbs through the waist line and tugged, swaying her hips. Kim stomped towards her, picked up her robe and pushed her into a changing room. When Kim started closing the curtain, Shego started tickling her while her arms were up.

She giggled, "Stop Shego! I'm still mad at you, " still laughing, struggling to contain her smile.

"Well, I can't have my Princess mad at me now can I?" She resumed tickling her while Kim shrieked with laughter, failing to protect herself from each of Shego's attacks.

"AH! OKAY OKAY UNCLE!"

Veronica was smiling at them, softly chuckling over what just happened. _Kim Possible, giggling in my store… with Shego. I must be dreaming._

Shego was grinning, ready to attack again, "Are you still mad at me?"

Kim hesitated to answer, "I'm… not mad."

Shego took a step closer to her, still grinning, "I'm not convinced."

"AAH! I'M NOT MAD AT YOU SHEGO!" Kim squealed with a beautiful bright smile as she pleaded for Shego to restrain her tickling.

Shego stood up straight facing Kim, "Good, now, as a reward, I'll wait while you get me some clothes."

"A reward?" she said incredulously. Shego ready herself to attack. "FINE, fine! I'm going… but not before I…" Kim slapped her butt hard and giggled as she left. She paused as she saw Veronica, biting her lips, trying to hide her smile. "Oh you shush, I know that look."

"I didn't say anything." She put her hands up in defense still smiling.

"Mm hm, well, you continue to keep those hidden smiles hidden." They both snorted a laugh at the same time. Kim pulled off a couple bras and shirts off a rack for Shego to try on. She eyed some shorts she thought weren't overly revealing and picked a couple to try on for herself as well. She carried them to Shego and tried some on in a separate room. The outfit seemed to fit her perfectly and decided to remove the tags.

"This is really pink Kim! Like really pink! There's no other color?"

Kim shouted back, "Does it fit?"

"Yeah, but it's-"

"Then no." She laughed through her nose.

"Kiiiimmmm!" She whined.

"Let me see it." Shego opened Kim's curtain wearing the bright pink bra top, and no bottoms, "SHEGO!"

"Yeah yeah, find me a black one or everyone's going to see more _pink._ " Shego tapped herself below.

"LEWD!" Kim huffed and went to get a black one and pushed Shego back into a dressing room, "Unbelievable!" She remained in the changing room to prevent her from going out nude again. "I liked the pink one."

"It burned my retinas, I can't wear that."

"Fine, just get dressed… FULLY."

Shego giggled, "I'll see what I can do, I might need your help."

Kim whispered emphatically, "Not _here_ Shego!"

"Aww Kimmie." She pouted.

"Later later." She gave her a kiss, "Behave, pleeasse."

She shrugged, "I'll do what I can."

"Please and thank you."

Kim exited and waited for Shego. Veronica seemed to want to tell Kim something. "You okay Veronica."

"I called my daughter over, I hope you don't mind. You look beat up, I want her to look at you."

"I'm fine, really. I've certainly been through worse. Not that I mind seeing Carey again. I just don't want to impose any more than I already have."

"Nonsense, she'll be here shortly."

Shego overheard and immediately panicked, thinking it was a trap. She stepped out, fully clothed this time. "Veronica, are we still understanding each other?"

"Shego! It's alright, we can trust her."

"Don't be so trusting Kim." _You know what trouble that got you into last time._

Veronica approached Shego. "I understand your distrust," she took Shego's hand and placed it on her own throat, "If you see anyone other than my daughter, you can burn me. Do we understand each other now?"

Shego pulled her hand away, almost disgusted by how bravely willing she was to die. "You're crazy."

"So are you, from what I understand, but sometimes crazy is good. Crazy is thinking outside the box. And you two seem very good for each other." She smirked, and walked back to the register.

Kim glared at Shego, who mockingly glared back. Carey arrived soon after the awkward, uncomfortable moment. She was excited that Kim was really there. "Kim! I was hoping it was you! My mother only told me I should come by to thank someone who helped me." She hugged her briefly, realizing it may not have been appropriate since they were really nothing more than acquaintances. "Um, hello, pleased to… meet you." She extended her hand towards Shego, but nervously looked away, only glancing.

Shego took her hand, "Pleasure's mine!"

Carey's heart raced at the feel of Shego's warm, nearly hot hands and couldn't help comment, "Wow you're really warm."

"But a heart as cold as ice." She chortled. Carey didn't think of it as funny and took offense.

"Shego, you said you'd behave!" Kim was embarrassed. She wanted to show everyone she could be trusted.

"I said I'd do what I can. Seriously Kim, you pull the leash any tighter, I'm going to choke." She saw Kim's pleading eyes. "Fine, fine fine. Carey I'm _sorry_ , I was only joking. As you've likely figured out, I'm a bit of a bitch."

"Understatement." Kim decidedly jumped in.

"What Kim meant to say is that I'm a coc-"

"OKAY SHEGO! THANK YOU!" Shego smiled and restrained. "Carey, thank you for coming by, it's nice to see you too. You mother is just a little over worried about me. I'm fine, really."

"Well, if you'd let me, I'd still like to look at you, at least, as a thank you for all your help. My hospital is thriving because of you." Carey was really hoping to thank her.

"Do it Kimmie, I have some medical training, but she's the real deal."

"Alright, alright, check me out… I… I mean examine me." A slight blush filled her cheeks.

Carey sat her down in a chair, "Good. How did you get like this, if you don't mind me asking, did you get into a fight?"

Shego laughed, "Tell her you fell down some stairs after running into a doorknob."

Kim remained silent, knowing if she spoke, Shego would say something else to tease her with. Carey was concerned, "Did she do this?" she whispered to Kim.

"No… yes, it's not what you think. If she didn't heal so well, you'd see that she was in worse shape." Kim was trying to assure her it was nothing malicious.

"HA!" Shego gave a mocking laugh, "I won remember."

"Tied Shego," she turned to Shego and then back to Carey, "We sparred."

"That must have been some intense sparring then, the bruising is really bad, but luckily nothing fractured or broken. You _are_ showing signs of extreme stress, are you getting enough rest?"

"No she isn't." Shego was serious this time, making sure the doctor knew, "Kimmie is tough, but she hasn't been taking care of herself the way she should. Circumstance has also made things difficult. We are working through this though."

"Thank you for your input Shego." Carey acknowledged, but wanted to hear it from Kim too, "Kim, would you agree, have you not been taking care of yourself?"

Kim sighed, contemplating on the question, thinking to answer honestly. "I… yes. I've had stressors added to my life and have not handled it well." Kim looked oddly ashamed.

"I see. It's alright Kim, if you were local, I'd recommend someone you could see, but unfortunately this is not the case. Have you looked into seeking professional help?"

Shego jumped in again, answering for her, "I'm recommending someone I know who's helped me through similar traum-...similar circumstances." She corrected herself, she did not want to reveal too much as it was unnecessary.

"Alright, well it seems you are in good hands, as warm as they may be," she smirked at Shego, "but do your best to get rest when you can. Your body and mind depend on it more than you think."

"I will, thank you Carey."

"I should get back, um, I'm guessing I can't brag about this?" Shego shook her head 'no' locking her eyes on Carey's before Kim could answer. "Well, I hope our paths cross again on a less conflicting encounter. Say 'hi' to your mother for me."

"I will, she'll be happy we met again." Carey left with a smile.

"We should be getting back to the ship, can your Tom guy help us out again?" Shego inquired, worried about staying in the same location for too long.

"I'll give him a call. Veronica, sorry to leave so hastily, could you get us a cab, I promise to pay you back."

Veronica chuckled, "I'll take you myself, as you can see, I've no customers today." Kim felt a bit of pity for her. "Don't look so down, it's just not the season yet. I'll lock up and we'll go, where are we heading?"

"An airport, not the main one here, I'll tell you where, it's not too far by car."

Veronica nodded and began going around closing gates and locking all the doors. Both Shego and Kim followed her to her car with a new back pack containing their camera and dirty clothes. Kim used her new Kimmunicator to contact Tom who was happy to help again.

~oO0Oo~

After roughly an hour of driving they arrived. Kim and Shego took that time to sleep off the rough night they endured. Kim was leaning on Shego's shoulder, while Shego rested her face on top of Kim's head. They naturally woke to the motion of the car slowing to stop. Kim moved away first, causing Shego's head to droop. She smacked her lips and wiped the drool from her mouth on Shego's shoulder, not realizing right away what she did, "Oh, sorry." She mocked an innocent smile. Shego coughed and pulled one Kim's hairs out of her mouth, and for some reason, was compelled to look at it before discarding. Shego's shirt was wet from Kim's drool, chilling her from shoulder to breast, "Ugh, gross Kimmie."

"I'm so thirsty… and sorry."

"It's so weeeet." She whined and mocked cried.

"I'm soorrreeee." Kim nearly mirrored Shego's whine. "I drool, you snore, it's the way we are."

Shocked to hear such an atrocity, "I don't snore!"

"Suuure." Kim insincerely comforted her. Shego gasped in disbelief.

Veronica thought it best to interrupt even though she was quite entertained by Kim's teasing, "Ladies? We're here."

"Veronica, did I snore."

"Oh, I'm not getting between you two," she chuckled slightly, "besides, I was paying too close attention to my driving to even notice." Kim snickered at this.

Shego turned to Kim, "I don't snore," and then turned to Veronica, "I don't." She then eyed both of them as she got out of the car, throwing her backpack over her shoulder, leaving the two offending women to laugh.

"Kim, I wish you the best. I still don't believe I just gave a mighty hero and a super villain a ride in my car… and they both like each other… a lot," she turned her eyes upward and sighed, almost envious of the feelings they had for each other, "be safe Kim."

Kim giggled, "I will, thanks." She exited the car and stood next to Shego. Veronica drove off waving a hand out the window. With a little nudge from Kim, Shego turned her nose up. "Oh come off it Shego, I'm just teasing, I know you're not mad."

"I'm going to wear the sexiest little outfit you have ever seen and I won't let you touch me."

Kim laughed, not believing she was taking _this_ route of passive aggressiveness, "You can't be serious."

"Oh you'll see, Kim. I'm going to give you such a show. I won't even let you pleasure yourself. I can see it now. You, all tied up, a moment where I'm just near enough for you to feel the heat from my hands. You'll think, 'Oh good, it was just a bluff,' but I'll just walk away, grinning." Shego started walking towards Tom and waved with a big grin.

"Shego… Shego? SHEGO!? I WAS TEASING!"

Shego ignored her, "Hi Tom." Tom greeted her with a wave.

"SHEGO!" She complained, the thought of this scenario happening seemed more plausible to Kim the more she thought about it, "You can't do that!"

"Come on Kim, Tom and I are waiting!"

"What are you two fighting about now?" Tom felt it was necessary to inject himself into the comical feud.

"Just having fun with Kim as usual." She crossed her arms and waited.

Kim threw her arms about, "FINE!" she stomped towards Shego, "I'm a big slobbering drooler and you're just a perfect little kitten!"

"Good enough for me, although... I wouldn't mind gagging you and tying you up as I pleasure myself to your struggling moans while you watch. I'd tell you how much I'd want you to touch me, caress me, but I wouldn't, just so I could get off on your tortured cries."

"WHOA! ALRIGHT, TMI! T-M-I" Tom heard far too much. Kim just stood there with her mouth open, stunned. She eventually closed her mouth and it slowly turned to embarrassed rage. As Tom was seeing the metamorphosis, he decided it was best to get out of the way, "Uhh, you ladies take your time, I'll be inside and ready when you are… you just… yeah." He promptly jumped into the pilot seat and shut the door.

"YOU! YOU EXPOSE YOURSELF IN FRONT OF SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, MORE THAN ONCE I MIGHT ADD, THEN YOU WERE RUDE TO THE PEOPLE WHO WERE HELPING US, THEN… THEN…" Kim was having a hard time thinking with her anger so strong.

"And then?" Shego mocked.

"DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND MOCK ME!" Shego shrugged and started walking away from the plane. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME AFTER EMBARRASSING ME LIKE THAT!" She went after her.

"Are you done?"

"What!?"

"We need to get going, there isn't a lot of time."

"What is wrong with you!? How can you do THAT to me?"

"You're embarrassing yourself, and loudly. I walked away to make Tom less… uncomfortable, also, you said 'don't just stand there.'" Shego placed her hands on Kim's shoulders, "Calm down, Pumpkin. So I got a little carried away with the sexual fantasy there, so what?"

"So what?" She pushed her hands off. "How can you say that? It's not just embarrassing Shego, I don't want everyone to know about-"

"Us?"

"OUR sex life! It's special to me. Really really special! You think I'm embarrassed about YOU! GOD SHEGO, REALLY!" Shego looked at her as if she was really questioning it, "Really!? I thought we were over this. I'm NOT embarrassed by you, do I have to fuck you in public to prove it to you? UGH! Shego, sometimes you JUST… UGGHHH!" Kim just huffed for a moment, "How did we even get into this fight?" She stomped a bit more, "LOOK! I love you!, even though you irritate the shit out of me, I am NOT embarrassed by you!, even though you embarrass me all the time, and you are NEVER permitted to never let me touch you! Got it!?"

"Um okay, Princess, you got it." Kim pulled her by her shirt towards the plane, still rather angry. As they walked, Shego wondered, "Would you really… do it in public… to prove it? Not that I need you to, I'm just wondering."

Kim grit her teeth and turned swiftly to Shego, rage and fire in her eyes. She slipped her angered hand down Shego's shorts and entered her fingers, causing Shego to gasp in shock. Kim's face right up against hers, locking her eyes with hers, "I will fuck you in the goddamn co-pilot seat while Tom captures a live feed on the internet as the plane spirals to the ground if I have to! Okay? Don't question it any more!" She thrusted on each of the last two statements.

With shocked gasps, "O… okay!" Kim slipped her fingers out. Shego closed her eyes and exhaled not realizing she hadn't let her breath escape.

Kim slowly realized what she just did, turning her anger to insurmountable guilt. "Shego I'm so sorry, I just…" she began to cry, her voice cracking as she spoke, "I just assaulted you. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry, I'm despicable. I'm disgusting." She was sobbing harder, unable to cope with the deepening sickness she felt, "I'm so…" She gagged until she threw up on the tarmac and began hyperventilating while kneeling on the ground, shaking.

Shego rushed to her, "Kimmie, it's okay, it's okay Kim. Look, look at me okay? I'm not mad." She never interpreted what Kim did as an assault. It wasn't technically consensual, certainly, but she loved Kim, deeply, she liked spontaneous acts from _her_ _lover_. She was forced to admit to herself that she was in fact assaulted, but she thought she made it clear that _only_ Kim could have access to her.

"I'm no different… I'm no different than those FUCKS!"

"Kimberly Possible! Look at me!" Still trembling, Kim tried to look up, unable to meet her eyes, too ashamed to. "Kimberly Ann Possible, what you did was consensual, you can do anything to me, day or night, happily or in anger. Do you think I would let you do something if I strongly disagreed to it?"

"I didn't know... and I did it anyway, I'm filth!" Only convinced that she was so despicable, she couldn't see reason just yet.

"Bullshit Kim, would you have done it to anyone else?"

"No but-"

"So you knew! Somewhere in that head of yours, you knew I'd let you."

"But-" Her breathing slowed down, more controlled again. Slowly accepting she wasn't as disgusting and vile she thought she was.

"No Kim, you AREN'T them! Look at me." As Kim finally had the courage to meet her eyes with Shego's, "I love you Kim, you can't do anything that will change that because I know _you._ "

Kim immediately hugged her, tightly, still crying, still gasping. "I'm really sorry."

Tom came running towards them, as he neared, "Is… is everything okay? I just glanced over and saw you on the ground."

Shego replied as Kim held her breath and buried her face into Shego to control her cries, too embarrassed to show her face to Tom. "I think we're okay now, we just need a few more minutes."

"Okay, I'll umm head back, just jump in when you're ready." He paused for a moment, turned, and walked back.

Shego rubbed Kim's back until she was ready to stand up again, "You gotta stop scaring me Princess."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"You gotta stop apologizing too."

"I'm…"

"Yeah, that's a conundrum for you." Kim laughed lightly while still choking on tears. "I'm sorry about earlier, I got carried away. Our sex life is special to me too Kimmie, I just really don't care what other people think. They aren't important to me, but _you_ are. I didn't think what I said mattered, and… I was wrong."

Still wiping the tears from her eyes she managed to plead to Shego, "Please don't say stuff about our sex life okay? I don't mind the teasing, but I don't want them to be part of _us_. It really hurt." Her throat was sore, but slowly her voice returned to normal.

She gave Kim one tightly squeezed hug and let go, "I promise Kim. Come on, can't keep Tom waiting, right?" Kim nodded and got up, wiping the remains of her tears away. As they walked to the plane, she latched on to Shego's arm who was compelled to ask, "Not even at holiday parties with your family?" A perky smile lightened Kim's mood.

"NO, GOD, stop it." She huffed a laugh and playfully slapped her shoulder.

They entered and Kim went to strap herself in while Shego spoke to Tom, "Kim told me the ship's destination should be here," she pointed to a map, "also, we're fine, really. Just a fight and we made up."

"Okay. Well strap yourself in and put on a headset so you guys can talk if you need to. It's gonna be loud. These engines like to bitch."

Shego walked back and sat with Kim, offering a headset. Once Kim put hers on, Shego made sure they were on a separate channel from Tom's. "Any spas in the area we're going? I think it's best we just pamper ourselves, don't you?"

"Heh, I um, planned a really big spa day for us."

"Good, good."

"Yeah."

"Try to get some rest… unless, you know, you want to go to the co-pilot seat." Shego smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the seat. Kim slapped Shego's shoulder and tried to close her eyes to get some much needed rest, softly smiling. Shego took some mild relief from Kim's smile, but the worry that stirred in her made her stomach turn. She didn't know what to do for Kim, she wasn't equipped to handle the depth of trauma she experienced. How quickly she could go from cheerful to dreadfully suicidal. She had her own issues to deal with and didn't know if she was going to be strong enough to always be there for her. Not to mention the inability to keep her mouth shut for Kim's sake. What would happen if they both broke down? The thought rang through her mind wildly. The plane began to rumble slightly over mild turbulence. It broke her thoughts briefly, and that was it. That was the best thing Shego could offer Kim right now, a distraction until she was able to get her professional help.

 _GJ_. The thought reared its ugly head. _They're probably finishing up. I need to call Wade._ She waited for Kim to fall asleep, carefully watching for the drool to fall. Upon the first sign, she cautiously took Kim's Kimmunicator from her arm and walked to the back of the plane. She hesitated, staring at the quick button to call him, and finally tapped it. It rang, more than once to her surprise. A third time, he finally answered without a word. Only his face appearing on screen showing his eyes, red from either crying or exhaustion or perhaps both, hollow and empty. Shego promptly pointed to her headset, signaling Wade to patch a signal through.

A click was heard followed by Wade's unusually depressed voice, "What?" His voice indicated he was busy. He lacked his motivated charm, void of any sign of care.

"When was the last time you ate or slept Wade? I know it hasn't been that long since we last talked, but you look like you haven't slept in days." _If you can't handle this, then none of this will work. Be strong goddamn it._

"Checking up on me now or do you need something? I don't have time for benign chit chat, not anymore." He gave her an accusing look, like it was her fault this had to happen. In a way, she supposed it was and accepted that.

"What's GJ doing? Do they know where we are? Are they going after her family? After you? Are they-"

"They're still cleaning up, they don't appear to be looking for Kim… yet. Where is she now?"

"Drooling," she slipped, squinting while shaking her head subtly, and immediately corrected herself, "sleeping." She pointed the camera on the device towards the sleeping redhead and then back to her. "I need to keep as much secret from Kim as possible, I need you to be cheerful for her, looking alive, Wade. She needs everyone's support. The next few years are going to be shit, but I promise you, it's worth it."

He sighed heavily and paused a moment, "I can't do this myself, Shego, I don't even know what you plan to do with this information. I've found some… there's not even a word to describe the awful nature of this. And Kim, they won't just go after friends and family, they're likely going to try to erase everyone she knows. I… I can't keep up with that, I just don't have the resources. The best I can do is surveillance and support. But…" An intense fear came over him as he hesitated, "... Shego, they'll come for me… and my family."

"They won't. They won't get that far. Look, Kim could wake up soon. Just continue what you're doing for a little longer. I'll explain everything. Call us if you see even a hint of them getting closer. And please, get some rest, for Kim." Shego disconnected this time, her headset clicked turning back to an open channel. She carefully walked back to her seat, gently placing the device back on Kim's arm.

"What did he say?" Kim's sudden but soft voice startled Shego, her eyes still closed.

 _FUCK!_ "I just wanted to compare your phone with-"

"Don't lie to me," she snapped, "that's all I ask, you know that."

"I just wanted status."

"And?"

"We have time, but I've decided to take you somewhere safe tomorrow night."

"Oh? And where is that?"

"Home."

"How is home safe? I don't want to involve my family… if they aren't already." Kim was depressed by the thought.

"My home, Kim."

Kim's eyes widened immediately and sat up,"What? REALLY?" A subtle smile appeared. Happy to be so much in Shego's life now.

"IF you're a good girl." She teased.

She looked at Shego with her soft olive eyes, "What if I'm a baaad girl?"

"Then _only_ the basement." She mirrored Kim's lustrous expression.

Kim got slightly closer, speaking sweetly, "What's in there?" She bit her lip in anticipation for some dirty answer that Shego was sure to share a taste of.

"Well, for starters," she grinned, "there's this little green-"

"UH GUYS, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Tom's panicked voice came through loud.

Both women complained at the same time, "TOM!" Unknown to all of them, when Shego disconnected with Wade, the channel defaulted to the original and Tom could hear everything since they ended their conversation.

"What? I didn't do anything."

Nothing truly revealing was said and both Kim and Shego dismissed the interruption. "Alright Tom, probably just a fluke. How much time left?" Shego inquired.

"I'd say about thirty to forty-five minutes. There's a light storm ahead, so it'll be a little bumpy, but nothing I can't handle… Am I landing this time?"

"Very funny, Tom." Shego expected this to be another joke.

"No, really, I need to radio an airport. They get pretty packed, so tell me now."

Shego and Kim looked at each other gauging if he was joking. They answered together, "LANDING!" Soon they heard laughter in response.

"Ugh, ASS! You better not have been part of that joke, Princess."

"Maybe just a little?" Kim pinched the air with a guilty look on her face.

"Fuck both of you."

Tom laughed harder now, "I'm sorry Shego, I used to do this with Kim all the time, she was a good sport about it, she's an even better sport about it now!" He continued laughing.

Shego caught something he said, "So you knew who I am then?"

"You're green, a pale green, sure, but green. Also, I'm not an idiot. Not to mention Kim's been saying your name in front of me. "

"And you're not worried that I might, I don't know, lose my temper over some joke at my expense? You're not the only pilot in here." She said with irritation.

"I've known Kim a long time, her father and I met when I was just a young fighter pilot, just learning the ropes. I've known Kim since she was a little girl. When her missions started in her teens, her father trusted me to watch over her and jump in if I needed to."

"Is there a point here, Tom?"

"Just listen, she told me all about you, how you could melt through thick steel like it was butter and she came out with just bruises and scratches. Sometimes you'd beat her up good-"

"Tommm?" The poor redhead's cheeks starting to tint, letting Shego know she talked about her from the start.

"Oh stop Kim, she'll appreciate the story." He continued, "So, Shego, I knew you held back. Even back then, I knew she liked you-"

"Tom!" Now, Kim blushed.

He laughed, "Look, my point Shego, is this, you beat her up good, which actually pissed me off and you deserve every bit of joking at your expense that I can spare and more. Which, I might add, is exactly why you are going to enjoy my jabs instead of throwing a tantrum. But, I appreciate the fact you care now."

"Tantrum!?" Shego narrowed her eyes.

Tom turned his head towards Shego and smiled, "Yes Shego, like a baby."

Shego crossed her arms and shifted in her seat, pretending she didn't care. Tom turned back forward and laughed.

Kim saw it put her short tempered emerald in a mood, not being able to tear his head off when she wanted. "Be nice Tom, she's going to make up for all the bruises and more."

"If you say so Kim."

"Please and thank you."

~oO0Oo~

They landed softly in a small airport, not far from the seaport where their cruise ship was docked. Kim thanked Tom profusely as she usually does despite how unnecessary the gesture. Both women needed to get their things from the ship before heading out to their spa day and finally to Shego's home. As they were leaving, Tom stopped Shego. "Kim, I'm just going to talk to your friend here for a minute, give her a little advice. She'll catch up to you soon."

"Oh, um okay, I'll just wait for you inside Shego. Bye Tom."

"By sweetheart, say 'hi' to your dad for me, haven't spoken to him in ages."

"I will." She waved one last time and off she went.

"What is it scruff-neck?"

"Scruff-neck huh? Thought you could do better than that."

"I was being nice you chode eating half-wit," she growled, her voice then changed very sweetly, "still being nice." She reverted back to her normal voice, "Now, what is it? I don't like Kim being by herself right now."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, a slight smile at the insult, "Alright mean and green, I'll get to the point. I heard you say you were taking Kim somewhere safe. I don't know where that is and it's probably best that I don't, but if Kim's in trouble, I want to make sure she's in good hands. I can't say you were ever on my most trusted list, but that's been changing since I met you."

"Oh, has it? How do you know I'm not playing the long con? Using Kimmie for my personal gain?"

"Look cooch pickle, I don't know why you wouldn't want me to trust you, but I don't buy it anyway. Just tell me who we're up against."

Shego deep in thought couldn't stop blinking, "Cooch pickle? What the fu-"

"Shego, I'm serious, if Kim's in trouble I want to know."

"Oh yes, she's in trouble, and you taking up my time doesn't help. Speaking of which, Ta!" She started off, but Tom grabbed her arm as she was throwing on her backpack.

"Who Shego?"

"G… J," she enunciated, "best distance yourself otherwise you'll be fucked too, but you didn't hear it from me." She heated her arm hot to get his hand off.

"SHIT!" he jerked away, "You do run hot don't ya?"

"This is Kimmie's and ONLY Kimmie's," she pointed to herself with her thumbs.

He was still absorbing the new information as she was walking away. _What the fuck does Global Justice want with Kim?_

~oO0Oo~

Shego entered through the gate and started scanning for Kim. The lack of her immediate appearance caused Shego some panic. _Redhead, redhead, redhead where are you?_ A gentle hand grabbed hers, startling her a bit, "Good, let's go." _Ugh, caring for people SUCKS!_

"Worried?" She saw the mildly grimaced face on Shego.

"Just impatient." _Smooth._

"Liar."

"The shittiest."

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"He called me a cooch pickle."

A brief pause before a high pitched giggle came from Kim was wonderful, "Did he really?" she squeaked.

"He did."

Kim laughed harder, "Is he still among the living?"

"I let him have that one… for you."

"Aww, somebody got soft." Shego rolled her eyes with a smile, shaking her head. "You did!" Her chortle was music to Shego's ears.

"Shut up Kimmie-kins," she said in a sing-song voice, showing mild irritation with a smile.

"What did you really talk about?"

"Oh he really did call me a 'cooch pickle' Kim, I didn't lie about that. But, I won't beat around the bush. He didn't offer any advice obviously, he just wanted to know if you're in good hands."

"What did you tell him?"

Shego placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and began to pulsate gentle heat, "What do you think?"

Kim was melting, "Mmm, I uhh HOPE hmmmmm hmm hm, you didn't do this to himmm."

Shego stopped abruptly, smiled, and whispered in her ear "Of course not."

Kim whispered back with glaring eyes, "Evil."

"You'll get so much more once we're home. But first, let's get our stuff."

Kim sighed her response, "Agreed."

They looked onwards to the seaport far ahead and followed the long path that led to it. Shego hid her face with her hair as a few passersby approached, self conscious after the fact that Jack, Veronica, and now Tom were able to recognize her so easily. Years vacationing at resorts unbothered made her believe everyone was a half-wit and could only recognize her if she were in her usual catsuit. Perhaps Kim's friends just weren't idiots. Either way, she didn't want to chance it when such little time was left to spend with Kim. The humidity made both of them sleepy, but not uncomfortable. They couldn't wait to get to their room again, shower, and wear something more appropriate than 'fit' wear. The thought caused Shego to panic briefly. She stopped and rummaged through her backpack and felt through the dirty shorts, frantically squeezing in different spots. Her panic quickly diminished as she found the item she was looking for.

"Everything okay?" Kim obviously concerned over the abrupt behavior.

"Yeah, for a second I wasn't sure if I left the key cards at the cave. It's fine."

"O… kay, aren't you _notoriously known_ for being a master thief?"

"If you want me to melt some door knobs, I'm at your service. Otherwise, get me a computer that can hack a card reader." Kim cleared her throat while pointing to the Kimmunicator. "Oh shut up Kimmie, we have the cards, so we're using them." Kim smirked. "Am I back to being Sheila again?"

"'Fraid so. Just until we get… home." Kim smiled big. Still not believing she's going to go to Shego's secret home. "So… Sheila-"

"Uck," She rolled her eyes at the name.

"When was the last time you were home?"

"Think of it more like a vacation home, I don't go there often enough for it to be permanent, but it is my home. It's been a couple months."

"Is it big?"

"You'll see Kim, don't get your hopes up."

"So, it's a shack."

"Uh huh, yeah Kim, I spent just over nine hundred so I could stay in an off-grid shack."

"You only spent nine hundred thousand to stay off grid, I thought you'd have-"

Shego hummed a chuckle, "Add three more zeros sweetie, invisibility comes at a cost, and it was on a budget. So again, don't expect much." Kim was ruminating over why not much should be expected in a house that cost nine hundred million. "Aww, Princess, I think I broke you."

Kim looked to be stuck between asking a question and a sneeze. She was quite animated when she spoke, using her hands to direct her train of thought, "I just, I mean, the money… and, and, I don't even want to know how you acquired that much money. How did you even acquire _that_ much money? DON'T TELL ME! UGH! You're so bad, wait I'm jumping to conclusions, I'm sorry. You're bad aren't you? DON'T TELL ME! I love you and it doesn't matter because I… love you, okay? Okay."

Shego giggled at her, a slight smirk with a raised brow, "Okay. Try not to hurt yourself."

"You didn't steal _all_ of it, did you? DON'T TELL ME! It's just sooo much." Kim groaned.

Shego's giggle escalating to a chuckle, "You're adorable Kim. Even _if-_ "

She pleaded, "DON'T TELL ME!"

She cleared her throat, "Even _if_ I stole all of it… instead of investing wisely and exploiting dirty and rich companies to my benefit, it is only a very small fraction compared to the very dirty people running those companies."

"Exploiting is still a form of stealing… and wrong."

"Allegedly… and better them than people like you, right?" Kim provided a frustrated grunt. "Admit it Pumpkin, part of you is happy I took from dirty companies… allegedly."

"I'd _prefer_ it get returned to the people those dirty companies stole from."

"Well, maybe after you graduate, I'll be a little more charitable. Until then, deal with it." She grinned.

Kim was silent, just trying to ignore her own nagging thoughts telling her that Shego was a thief, 'bad', red flag. Shego held her hand to Kim's surprise. Her thoughts melted away to her warm touch. It was clearly right, 'good', green flag. Shego's notorious past didn't matter anymore, she was going to do more than enough to make up for it. It even crossed Kim's mind to be a 'super villain' just to be with her if she didn't want to change. How glorious it would be, an unstoppable duo; being selfish just once. The thought made her chuckle unintentionally.

"What's funny?"

Kim closed her eyes with a smile and then looked at her, "You think we could rule the world together?"

The question caused Shego to laugh wryly. Kim continued to smile, waiting to hear how she would respond. "You want my honest answer?" Kim nodded. "I think… with reliable resources, we'd rule the world far better than the idiots who just want people to bow to them."

"I wouldn't mind _some_ worship, I mean, we are ruling the entire world after all, right?"

Shego was overjoyed by this conversation, laughing at the idea, no matter how improbable, "What would your first order of your ruling be?"

Kim was enjoying the game as much as she was, "My first order…" she gave it some thought, "...would be to declare a law where defiance against irrefutable research is punishable by imprisonment and forced to be a test subject for human trials."

Shego laughed harder than she expected, "So like, the people who think the world is a disc or the people who don't vaccinate when they _can_ vaccinate their kids, will all be test subjects for science?"

"Oh yeah, like all of them. There will be no tolerance for that kind of stupidity. What about you?"

"It's a little tough to top yours," Kim smiled gleefully at that, "Under new law, no woman should be subjected or obligated to fulfill the wants of a man based on culture, their beliefs, or otherwise. If such man forces any woman against their consent, that man shall be subject to equal punishment. Like the cultures that believe in vaginal sewing or clitoral circumcision, I will sew their dick shut personally or remove it entirely. Seriously, what the fuck is that culture?"

"Yeah, fuck that shit. I think you topped my law." She sighed.

"Didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"It's okay, I think we should enforce our laws regardless of whether or not we rule the world." Kim forced a smile, "But then, I think we should actually start ruling the world, because we might get in trouble."

Shego huffed a laugh, "Doofus."

~oO0Oo~

They approached the ship and was finally able to board. When they entered their room, Kim immediately started scanning the room for any bugs from unwanted listening ears with her Kimmunicator. Shego waited, it was probably unnecessary to be worried given Wade's report, but a sense of assurance wouldn't hurt. When all was clear, she flopped herself on the bed and groaned, "Finally!" Shego dropped her backpack to the floor and joined her in the same manner. "Shego," she said quietly, more confident no one was listening, "I'm sorry this trip wasn't that great."

"Are you kidding? Okay, yeah, so we both went a little nutso and I'm about to start something based on recent information, BUT! And this is a big one Kimmie. I never thought I'd be getting lewd pictures of you, I never thought I'd let you hear me say 'I love you', I NEVER thought I'd be able to ravage your body so-"

Kim giggled, "I wouldn't say 'ravaged'."

"Ha! Bruises aside, who was it that couldn't walk after-"

"Okay. FINNNE! 'Ravaged'." She quoted in the air with her fingers.

"Damn right, unless you want to challenge me."

"I hear you have a basement for that."

"...I do but, not there."

"But you said there was a little green SOMETHING. I was looking forward to that something."

"Oh that's there, don't you worry."

"...What's the 'something'?" Her voice showing mild irritation. Shego only hummed a chuckle. "Come on! Tell me," she flipped over to face Shego, pouted with irresistible puppy eyes, and as sweetly as she could, "pleeaase."

 _Ugh! That face! I love it! I hate it! Argh!_ "And you think I'M evil. Fine! I'll tell you even though I wanted it to be a surprise. I'd kiss you if I wasn't so sure it was gonna taste like vomit." Kim went wide-eyed in embarrassment, completely forgetting she threw up earlier. She immediately ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth. Sounds of gargling followed in addition to brushing her teeth. It occurred to Shego, given the length of time without a brush, that she should probably do the same. She got behind Kim and grabbed her hips and leaned in, "I was just teasing." She kissed the back of Kim's head and grabbed her toothbrush. As Shego was finishing up, Kim started the shower. She undressed and threw her clothes on the floor, all except her panties. Those were thrown at Shego's head with a smile, an invitation to join her. Shego quickly caught them as they fell, spun them around her finger, and threw them to the ground. She accepted the invitation, undressed, and joined her in the cozy shower. It barely fit both of them, but they weren't there to get clean. They weren't there to get dirty either; just relax. Kim hugged her, leaning her forehead on Shego's shoulder. "You okay Pumpkin?'

"Yeah, I just wanted to hold you, helps me relax. I like this."

She hummed, "Hmm, I like this too." Shego placed her arms around her as the water beat on Kim. She didn't mind that the water wasn't being shared, holding Kim was enough.

"So." Kim trying to get Shego to talk.

"So?"

Kim cleared her throat, "The little green something?" Her breath tickled Shego's breast as she spoke.

"Ah yes, are you sure you don't want it as a surprise? It's only one more day"

"What if I don't like it? Will you be disappointed?"

She flexed her breast to endure Kim's tickling breath, "Won't know until you try, but I'll never do what you don't want Kimmie. You know that."

"Ssssoooo," Kim hissed more air to tickle her, "you wouldn't be disappointed?"

Shego tensed, "You think I don't know what you're doing?"

"Noooo," She blew more air on the ending Os.

"Ahh! Stop it! Two can play at this game Kim!" She tickled Kim's sides, nowhere for her to escape to, blocking the only exit out of the shower.

Kim laughed wildly trying to endure the torturous gentle and fluttering fingers on her sides. Dancing in place, looking upwards squinting, she couldn't take much more, "Haaaaaa! Okay! Uncle! Uncle."

Shego grinned happily, "Magic touch Kim, best not to mess with it."

Kim still giggling, "I'll mess with it whenever I want."

"I'm sure you will." They both resumed holding each other as before. They swapped places, shifting awkwardly in place, "There's an easier way to do this Kim."

"No, I like this." She snorted a laugh.

"You're such a goof." She enjoyed the warmth from the water as they completed their turn. She warmed her hands so Kim wouldn't feel cold. Goosebumps covered her body taking in the small licks of heat from Shego's hands while the rest of her endured the water's evaporative chill. Kim looked up at Shego, an expression filled with desire, almost wincing from it. She was overly compelled to kiss her, devour her. Kim tightened her hands around Shego's head, pushing her into her lips, pressing firmly, deeply. They entered a state between consciousness and dream, ending only when they broke their embrace.

Kim's eyes fluttered as she took a breath, "Sorry… I mean thanks… I mean I just really wanted to do that." Shego answered by returning the same passionate kiss back, lengthening their embrace.

They freed each other's lips, "We've should have done this a _loong_ time ago Kimmie."

"What stopped you from approaching _me_?"

"Like you, I guess I just wasn't sure. And, you know, the whole 'you were fifteen or sixteen and in high school' didn't help. Not to mention actually hating you for a while, but that ended quickly." She couldn't hold back a chuckle, "You _definitely_ hated me for longer."

"That's not true!"

"It's okay, I have myself to blame. You're just so much fun."

"Heh, yeah at my expense, thanks."

"Oh shush, we're good now, right?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm!? What do you mean 'hmm'!?"

Kim looked at her with her playful smile, "What would you do if I said 'no'?" She bit her lip anticipating her punishment. Shego spanked her hard, a swift and sharp smack, making her shout, almost a bark, "Hah!" Kim giggled.

"THAT was just for questioning, are you sure you want to say 'no'?"

She started to rub her pelvis against Shego, grinning ear to ear, "What if I say 'yes'?" Shego promptly slid her leg between Kim's and began pulsating heat between her thighs causing Kim to coo from the warmth.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Hmmmmm." Kim giggled at her own indecision.

Shego didn't find it so amusing, "Oh, is that how it is? Well, we'll just have to continue 'this'," she pulsated her heat rapidly, intensely, but only briefly, "from home… and nothing until then."

She gasped and sighed at the sensation, only to feel it abruptly end, "Aw, don't be like that," she suddenly yawned, "I want some of my emerald tonight."

"Heh. You don't seem up for it." Shego attempted to restrain from yawning back, flaring her nose and sucking in more air to stop the contagious effect.

"I'm fine, you just make me… feel so good."

"Cupcake, it's been a long day, if I can wait, you can too." _What the hell did I just say? Horny, damn it! Kimmie, why you do this to me?_

"Fine, I guess I am a little tired, beat up... etcetera."

Shego laughed, "Etcetera," she said mockingly and turned off the shower. Shego squeezed past Kim, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the redhead. "You're so adorable." Kim rolled her eyes with an embarrassed smirk. Shego grabbed a towel for herself.

"No fancy comet powered drying?"

"You'll see…" Shego wrapped the towel around her long dripping hair until the towel was damp and then wrapped it around her body. "And _now_ the fancy comet powers," she heated her body until the towel was steaming. She took off Kim's towel, tussled it over Kim's hair to dry it a bit, and wrapped her body with the hot one.

Kim moaned, loving the heated body wrap, "You are so amazing," she said quietly, "so, so amazing."

"I'm just making sure my princess is pampered properly." Shego wasn't used to being humble or accepting compliments. Their early history had always had the teenage hero calling her a lowly thief or something that resembled a stain on life. A degrading feeling that Shego masked with snide remarks. A compliment felt somewhat insincere still.

"Much appreciated," Kim jokingly curtsied.

"Well, my dear it is time for your beauty rest." She spoke as if she tended to an aristocrat in the Victorian era; lightly British with her accent.

"Ugh, so early Shego." Kim became a lot looser with the use of her name.

"Careful Kimmie, I thought you didn't want people to hear."

"I changed my mind, the room's not bugged, the adjacent rooms are empty, I love your name, and I wasn't loud. I'd also like to add that everyone who recognized you had the same reason for not freaking out, I'm here." She counted off a finger on her hand as she listed her reasons.

"Well, except for Ja-"

"Almost everyone, whatever, that crisis was averted anyway. Not much more time left on the ship, so I figure we don't really have a reason to worry." Kim dropped her towel on the floor, "I'll be on the bed waiting for my fun green blanket to keep me warm." Kim tried to walk out the bathroom gracefully, but her foot got caught on a strap from her duffel bag. She managed to catch herself from almost tripping, but she felt she lost some of the mood and sighed heavily, "I suppose we should pack first."

Shego giggled lightly, "Still adorable. Alright, we'll pack up and your magic blanket will put you to sleep." Kim smiled at her and nodded. They both quickly packed, laying out clothes they wanted to wear when they wake up.

Kim crawled on the bed like a cat, swaying her hips and then rolled to be on her back. With outstretched arms, she waited for Shego to join her. Shego closed the curtains and turned off the lights. It was nearly pitch black. Shego grinned deviously, lit a finger on each hand and brought it to her face for Kim to see.

"Trying to give me nightmares Shego?"

She brought her lit fingers to her breasts, cupping them with her hands, "Is this better?"

"Much."

Extinguishing her fingers, Shego crawled on top of her, laying her body gently on Kim's, pressing her breasts to hers. She pulsated gentle heat from her body, "How's this?"

Kim moaned and wrapped her arms around her emerald queen, "I love you, Shego." _I really do._

"And I love you Kim Possible." She kissed her, but had to stop pulsating heat as it required much of her concentration to keep it going.

"Hey, don't stop. Multitask, baby," Kim joked.

"Such a bitch." The both giggled, "And, 'baby'?"

"That's right, sweet-cheeks." Kim stretched and grabbed her firm green butt.

"You're a goof, you know that?"

"Doy." Shego resumed her pulses, but planned on ending them soon as they were very draining. Kim moaned and hummed a chuckle, loving Shego's heated caress. Kim felt the sweat coming off of Shego's back, realizing the strain she was putting herself through, "Shego, you can stop, it's so wonderful, but I don't want you to hurt yourself." Shego flopped her full weight on top of her, breathing heavily as if to have done another long work out. Kim 'oofed' but didn't really mind, "You should have told me, silly, I wouldn't have asked."

With mildly labored breath, "That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"I don't know why you're so good to me," she whispered, "I've been taking advantage of you and your powers."

"I love you. You're perfect, no arguments okay? You're perfect Kim. I want to be as tough as you. I want to be strong for you."

"Shego, you say the most confusing things to me." _I could never be as strong or tough as you. What are you even talking about?_ Kim smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Shego rolled beside her, "Let's sleep, we've got a big day to do nothing tomorrow."

Kim let out a soft chuckle, "Okay, good night my sexy cooch pickle," she giggled heavily at that and sighed happily at the end, "Can't believe he said that."

Shego huffed a laugh, "Yeah, good night ya goof." She brought Kim's hand to hers and kissed them.

* * *

Thanks, I appreciate your dedication to finish this story :) Fav, Follow, and Comment/Review


	12. Feeling Good Again

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 12 Oo~

A chilled drop had slid down Shego's chest to her sides, waking her. The room was lit well from the morning's sunlight despite the curtains being closed. Kim had been holding her the whole night, wrapping her arm and leg, almost grappling her with gentle caress. One hand grasped Shego's hair, brought close to Kim's nose, either for the luscious scent or for the downy feel. _You're such a cute puppy, Princess,_ she thought as she angled her head down to look at her. Another chilled drop slid off her ribs, _What is that?_ She shuddered slightly at the chill. _Uggh, please don't be what I think it is._ Shego reached over with her free hand and lightly touched her rib, feeling Kim's cool, slick wetness upon her fingers and the hot breath that it derived from. She grimaced with a half smile, half frown. _NOOOooo, gross, s_ he internally screamed. _I'll endure for YOU, you gross, gross puppy, but not happily._ Another chill, _uggghhhh your mouth is a leaky pipe!_ She tried to relax, but her senses became more acutely aware of how wet her side and back have become. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else that would explain the wetness, _Kim is SEDUCTIVELY,_ she yelled in her mind, trying to force the belief, _licking my side… by slowly seeping her slimy saliva on my DAMN IT! Okay… there's nothing wrong with drool,_ she reasoned, _just one… long… sloppy kiss. Uggh, but I don't liiike it. Okay, I ate her pussy, how is this worse? Yes, I'm fine with this._ The chill dragged down her side once more. _TIME TO WAKE UP!_

Shego tried to use the softest, sweetest voice she could muster, "Hey beautiful." She lightly traced her finger on Kim's arm and finger tips, "Wakey wakey, we're going to have so much fun today. You wouldn't want to sleep through it, would you?"

Kim moaned, shifting in place. She yawned and turned her head inwards towards Shego's breast, practically engulfing it in her mouth. She kissed Shego's nipple blindly, not realizing it was a nipple there, "Oh," she giggled, "thought it was your arm." A brief pause with a smile turned shock, "Oh! Did I… I'm so sorry, I'll get a towel." She was fully awake now.

"It's okay Kim, really. I love it… well not it, you're just adorable and I love _that._ " _Just something I need to get used to I guess._

"Are you sure?" Kim swallowed dryly, wiping her own shiny face with a towel.

"I'm okay, look, see?" She heated her torso, drying Kim's residue. Shego suddenly felt lightheaded. She overused her powers without eating enough, "We do need breakfast though."

"I'm getting hungry too, I saw a small breakfast place on our walk here yesterday. If you don't mind something simple, we can go there."

"I can do simple."

"Great!" Kim smiled.

They both got dressed and headed out. Kim had ditched her duffel bag in favor of putting all her clothes and essentials in Shego's suitcase, leaving her hands free to hold her green emerald instead. Shego wore a white halter dress with a red floral print. The silk material was enjoyably soft to touch as Kim's hands kept finding their way to Shego's hips and behind. The thigh length skirt was lightly pleated and was allowed to sway freely as she walked. Kim went with a light blue-teal dress that stopped just above the knee. It hugged her waist, showing her figure, but her skirt flowed as freely as Shego's in a breeze. The couple walked together closely as they strolled along the local streets, occasionally getting cat calls and whistles as passersby came and went on bicycles. Shego was getting irritated by it, gritting her teeth, but Kim managed to calm her, "Let them, let them imagine something they'll never have, beating themselves off dryly, with the thought that they'll never have the real thing scratching at the back of their minds. Their lack of respect for all women will leave them limp and broken. And then just before their heart gives out, they'll realize, in that short, dwindling moment, they were wrong and their life will be forgotten as if to never have existed in the first place, having no meaning or impact on anyone's lives. Then they'll die alone with a withered hand, unable to have time to shed a single tear of pity for themselves."

"That is the most depressingly beautiful thing I could wish upon them, Kim." She laughed at the scenario.

Kim giggled, "Thank you."

Another whistler went by, "Ugh! Really!? Another one?"

"Tell you what, you can SECRETLY make the next one fall off their bike, but don't do anything too serious."

Shego grinned deviously, "You're getting bad, Kimmie."

"Let's just say, I'm not fond of them either, and I'm still on vacation."

They continued walking, Shego desperately wanted to teach an asshole a lesson. The next cyclist came and went, widening Shego's grin and then quickly turning it to frown in disappointment. Right when she was about to give up, she got a cat call. "Yes!" She hid her hand and fired a bolt of her plasma at the back tire as it went by. The cyclist immediately lost control and toppled over. Shego cheered, "Karma's a bitch ain't it!? Next time don't be such a prick, ya prick!" She laughed, "That felt good, thanks." Shego stumbled a little bit, even that small shot weakened her.

"You okay?"

"Just hungry. I'll be fine."

"Alright, well we're here anyway, order as much as you like, my treat."

"You've been treating me this whole time, let me take this one."

Kim was about to argue, but Shego looked to have none of that. "Alright, if you insist."

"And I do."

They sat down at a table and waited for menus. Kim felt a little uneasy 'allowing' Shego to knock someone off their bike, "Um you know, you don't need to hold back for me. I mean you don't need to ask for my approval to do something. I mean, our sex life, yeah, THAT should be just us, but I meant it when I said I won't stop you if you want to stick with being, you know ' _bad'_. To be clear, I won't like it, I just don't want you to think you _have_ to be a certain way because of me. I can still love you and disagree with you." Kim looked as if she was arguing through a complicated logic problem. She looked up at Shego, waiting to see if she understood, "Erm, thoughts?"

"Let me ask you this then. Do you like to upset me?"

"What? No! Of course not! I was saying-"

"That's exactly the reason why I don't intend to upset _you_ … you know… outside of teasing and embarrassing you." A subtle smile appeared as she looked back at Kim. "I know I'm not on a leash, Kim. In fact in about eighteen more hours, it's gonna be y… sorry, sorry. Can't help myself, it just comes out." Kim was turning red at the thought of Shego finishing her sentence, but was glad she restrained. She was so glad to the point of giggling at what she had planned for when they get 'home.' The thought of Shego letting her call it her home was an alluring big step. She felt so privileged. "Oh, good, I thought you'd be mad."

A bit more giggling, "No, you stopped yourself, aaaand I look forward to… 'home'." She tried to contain her big smile, feeling anxious and still not believing she could call it 'home' too.

A waiter came by without saying a word and handed each of them a menu. He attempted to walk away, but Shego stopped him, "Hey! Do you take U-S-dollars here?" He nodded once and walked away. She watched the waiter go back to the kitchen, "Well I guess that answers that." Looking back at Kim, "So, about home… it's yours."

"What's mine?"

"You're adorable when you're bashful, Pumpkin, but I can see you're a little too afraid. You can call home yours… if you want. Ours, whatever."

Kim couldn't believe what Shego was saying, "Are you… serious?"

"Yeah well, it might as well be. Look, if it's too fast I get it, but ya know, considering this past week… past few years, we probably could get married."

"I…" Kim was shocked, wide eyed, almost terrified by what Shego said. She gasped lightly and inhaled a bit of her saliva causing her to cough a bit.

"I'm kidding, Kim! Calm down." Shego chuckled. "Well sorta, home is ours, you can say it. And, we've got plenty of time for the other thing."

Kim cleared her throat and grabbed Shego's hand across the table, "I don't know what to say. I really don't. To say 'I'm flattered' is an understatement."

Shego looked at her menu without really reading any of it, "It gets lonely there, it'd be nice to enjoy it with someone. You know, come home to… you." Shego rolled her eyes and then looked up to see Kim getting weepy with a tight smile. "Ugh, Kim I'm not used to this emotional crap." Kim sprung to her feet, straddled her and planted one deeply, passionate kiss. When they released, "That I don't mind." They received stares from the three other locals in the small restaurant. As soon as Shego looked at them with a tight fist, they turned back to minding their own business. Kim giggled lightly and went back to her seat. As Shego relaxed, she looked at her menu intending to order something this time. Kim followed suit with a cheerful smile. There were only six items on the menu, "Kimmie, I'm just getting everything." Shego waved the waiter to come by as she didn't feel like waiting for the silent man to pick up on their queues. Kim shrugged silently, not caring at this point. The server held up his pad and pencil, again, without a word, "Yeah, one of everything." The server raised a brow to see if she was kidding. She rolled her eyes in response, leaning her head back as if she tried to explain something exhaustively, she groaned out, "Yeeesssss, ALL of it." The server looked at Kim who handed him the menus with a smile and a nod confirming the order. He shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

Kim found Shego's childish behavior a bit funny, "Patience not your virtue?"

"Haa haa, Kimmie." Her sarcasm sounded as if she's heard it a thousand times before. "Just for that, I think I'm going to teach you a couple things about 'patience' tomorrow night." She hummed an evil laugh.

Kim took a moment and subtly gasped, suddenly realizing what Shego meant by the suggested wanton punishment. Her face morphed from the confused and curious to being shocked that her girlfriend could be so evil, "JUST so long as you… 'release me', you'll grow tired before I give up."

"We'll see Kimmie," She leaned forward, "I told you before…" she put a hand to her face to hide her mouth from those that might be able to read her lips and mouthed the words, 'I'll make you beg.' Her sly smile was enough to tell Kim she had every intention to make those words true. Shego had already made her beg once from the time in the cave, but not as a challenge.

Kim couldn't help but blush. She was a bit afraid, but anxious to see how it would unfold,"Fine, try. But you have a time limit."

"Oh do I now? Three hours."

"Ha, I thought you wanted a challenge, I guess you're not as good as I thought. Forty-five minutes."

"Pff, not confident in yourself? Now I know I'll get you. Hour."

Kim took a deep breath, questioning if she could last that long, knowing first hand how good she is, "Hour, NO glow, ONLY you. And, you finish it with everything you got if I win."

Shego sighed at length and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. A smile pulled on the corners of her mouth, "Deal."

Kim realized the agreement was made with little resistance, which worried her, "D… deal."

"You looked a little flushed Kim… worried?"

"As if!"

In a sing-song voice, "You should be." Kim narrowed her eyes. The server soon appeared with the first three dishes. The small table could barely hold them all, "Oh look, food, Kimmie," she grinned. Shego stopped the server again as he was about to leave, "AH-AH! Need a pitcher of water here." He nodded without looking and went to get it. "What's up with that guy?"

"Yeah Yeah, what if I… you know… finish first? I feel that you'd lose if you couldn't make me wait." Kim thought she found a loophole, if she got close, she could at the very least, get a small 'something' out of it.

Shego quickly answered, "You won't, I'll ruin it. You think you can do it with a straight face? I can read you like children's book, I've got you under my thumb." She grinned wide, turning her hand to a thumbs down. "Eat up Pumpkin, you don't want your meal getting cold."

Kim began digging in, keeping her eyes on Shego in deep thought, not sure what she was eating, but she was grumbling through it. The more she grumbled, the more Shego was entertained by it. "Don't think for a second I'd give up."

"I wouldn't Princess… and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good!" She stuffed another forkful of what seemed like meaty rice into her mouth, "Cusz, om nyot loothing."

"M'okay Princess. Don't choke on the 'whatever' there."

Kim grumbled a bit more and swallowed her food. She started actually tasting it and realizing it was more than just palatable, "This is really good." She was careful not to use the word 'actually' in case the chef or server were to overhear. The lack of expectation would be the same as an insult as any.

"Yeah, just wish I knew what it was." Shego was already more than halfway through her second plate while Kim was only through a third of her first and starting to get full.

Shego's stomach made noticeably strange sounds causing Kim to look up at her, "Not a word Kim, it… it just happens, okay?"

"Lips… are… sealed."

"Good, cuz more of that noise is coming with the next three plates." Shego finished the last few bites that remained on her second plate as the server came out. He stacked the empty plates, loudly dragged over another table, and placed the remaining dishes on it. He stood there, looking at Shego. She realized now he was waiting to see if she wanted something else or if he could go, "Huh? Oh uhh, you're dismissed." She waved a hand, excusing him. He rolled his eyes as he went away. Kim gave her a look to say she was being rude, but Shego just shrugged.

"Okay so, you have probably been asked a million times, and I'm sorry to be another to ask, but how are packing all that food?"

Shego sighed heavily, "You ever see those guys in those food eating contests and there's some thin guy that doesn't look like he's even eaten anything more than a celery stick, but then ends up winning?"

"Yeah but-"

"It's _like_ that, my stomach is big, and I process food rapidly. That's it, nearly instant storage and conversion without the mess."

"You mean you don't-"

"Defecate? Of course I have waste, I just have less of it. Good enough answer?"

"Yeah. Sor-"

"Ah-ah! No Kim, no more apologies. I'm not another one of your acquaintances that needs reassurance of how you feel. Remember, like a children's book." She smiled at Kim.

"Mm hm. Well, you're not that difficult to read either."

"Sure Kim, keep telling yourself that."

Kim cleared her throat and attempted to imitate Shego in a silly voice, "I'm angry errrgh!" and in her normal voice, "What else is there to read?" she smirked.

Shego was silent for a moment and burst out laughing, "What the hell was that?"

"Accuracy at its finest."

She chuckled, "You're such a little bitch."

"Thank you." Kim was happy, glowing even. She felt she had her best friends, her lover, her seductress, all sitting at the same table as one person. She felt lucky.

"Good thing you're mine."

"I'll make you mine, don't you worry."

"Can't wait."

The two of them finished their meals, Shego of course, eating most of it. She opened her front suitcase pocket and threw a handful bills on the table, covering it with a napkin before Kim could see. "Alright, let's go."

"You don't want to see how much it cost?"

"Trust me, I covered it." Shego was insistent they leave, the sooner they get to the spa, the sooner they could just relax. They headed out the door, "Alright, where to?"

"We need a cab, I think I saw a line of them up ahead."

"Good."

As they started walking, the server came rushing out after them angrily, "What is this!? You insult me!? Huh!?"

Shego heavily sighs, "So he _can_ talk. This is why I steal Kim."

"What's happening?" Kim was confused as anyone would be, but Shego seemed to have run into this on more than just one occasion.

"Look buddy, it's more than enough to cover the food. Just accept it."

"More than enough!? You paid for everyone's meals for a week! Is this some kind of joke!? It's counterfeit, it has to be!"

Shego groaned again, "Here we go, another reason to dine at high end places Kimmie, I'll take you around, that's a promise."

"How much did you give him?" Kim was further confused to know Shego gave 'a lot'. It didn't make sense, thieves don't give, that's thievery one-O-one, so she thought.

"I dunno, I kinda just pulled some money out. I don't have any SMALL BILLS!" she yelled at the server as if that was meant to be demeaning in some way, "Just hold that thought." She opened up her suitcase and brought out a pen, "I can't believe I have to bring this out. ALRIGHT LOOK! You're extremely lucky I'm trying to behave for my girlfriend or I'd take it all back and break some part of you." She huffed hard for a moment, "This pen will mark paper BLACK, but it will mark REAL MONEY YELLOW, OKAY!?" She marked the bills in his hand, one by one, Kim counting as she did. Kim's eyes getting wider and wider. "SEE, YELLOW!" Then she dragged the pen over his arm, "BLAAAAACK!" She shoved the marker to his chest for him to grab, "As I said before, KEEP IT! Now, GO before I get angry!" He started walking away, befuddled by what just happened and why someone would just give away the amount he received. "Yeah, back to silence! Not even a THANK YOU!" She turned to Kim, who was equally as confused, "You see Kim, you do something 'nice' and everyone still hates you, so what's the point? It's like fate doesn't allow it... Um Kim? You okay there? Helloooo?"

"That was seven hundred dollars for like a thirty five dollar meal. I don't understand Shego."

"I have a lot of money and I don't care. And, also I can say I treated my girlfriend to a seven hundred dollar meal. Thanks for counting."

"But Shego, what you could do with that-"

"Kimmie, we'll talk finances later, okay? Cab time, I'd like to not think for a few hours."

Kim sighed, "Fine." They began walking towards the line of cabs Kim pointed out earlier.

"Are you mad?"

"I've no reason to be mad," she said flatly.

"Then why are you mad?"

"Shego, I'm not mad. I'm just… confused. I know, I know, you don't care. It's just hard to understand from my perspective."

"Alright Pumpkin, just try not to think about it for now. Spa time, which means, brain off."

"I just realized I didn't do enough. I mean, a cruise? I should have aimed higher."

"Whoa whoa, stop right there Kim." Shego stopped and faced her, "In no way was this whole thing NOT extravagant. It was amazing, I was more than just 'impressed'. I really want to finish this with you. I'm sorry we can't and I'll repay everything we couldn't do."

"You really liked it?" Kim acted bashful, certainly not caring about being reimbursed.

Shego continued to walk, "Don't make me say it again, Kimmie." She outstretched her arm for Kim to hold. Kim relaxed and smiled as she caught up with her and held her hand. They grabbed a cab and headed off to the spa.

~oO0Oo~

They arrived in front of two huge wooden doors, decorated with golden highlights. They appeared almost more as doors to a royal gate. When they pushed through, they set foot on a stone path that led to the spa. The path was lined with flowered shrubs and bushes that expanded outwards to small, in-ground waterfalls. Peacocks roamed freely, adding to the allure. Soft, tranquil music played behind hidden speakers. Kim thought the music was a bit banal and let out a soft chuckle. They both enjoyed the view, however.

As they went up to the counter, a senior representative recognized Shego immediately. He gasped and tensed up, clapping twice to get the attention of his subordinates. He barked orders loudly in his language and then quickly spoke politely and nervously, "She… Shego, how nice to seee youuu, eh heh heh, you should have told us you were coming, we… we… we're not quite prepared to… we will do our best to serve you!"

Kim came to an immediate and obvious realization, "So uh, been here before huh?"

"It's been a few years, but… yeah."

Kim sighed heavily, "Okay."

The representative was rather nervous not exactly sure what to do next, then he suddenly recognized Kim, "Is that… are you Kim… Possible?"

Shego pulled him up by his shirt, "Is that a problem!?"

Trembling with fear, "Nononono… no." Shego put him down and he straightened his shirt, "Eh heh, no, no problem, I assure you, I just didn't expect… anyway please let me introduce myself to you miss Possible. I am Eton."

"I'm sorry, Anton was it?"

"Eton."

"I think it's Enton, Kimmie."

"It's ET… you can call me anything you like, eh heh."

Kim could see the irritation in Eton, "Okay, um, I have a couples all-day treatment reserved today."

"Ah let me bring that up." He pushed the woman behind the computer away, toppling her off the chair and typed furiously, "OH! nonono, this will not do."

Kim was immediately angered, "What!? I paid in advan-"

"No you misunderstand, I am upgrading you, I did not know Shego was with you."

"How can it be upgraded, I bought the biggest package you offered."

He chuckled nervously and took both her hands in his, facing her as if he were about to tell her something devastating, "You see miss Possible, what you bought is for a certain… demographic. You see, the elites… excuse me. I should say, the more privileged don't come to us for _this_ kind of service, we must go to them and offer them services that cater to their specific tastes. We can't have them _mixing_ with the lesser… privileged. Do you understand?"

Kim was offended, so much so that she was ready to leave. Her anger showing on her face, the years she spent literally rescuing victims of villainy and years of battling it only to be considered something seen as so insignificant., to have people who pay high prices for services like this to be seen just as mere worthless peasants. She pulled her hands back and away from his and without a word tried to walk out, but Shego stopped her, "Kim, don't go!" Shego approached her, "Look, he's right. I'm not gonna sugar coat it. They're a business and they want money. Don't let the prick get under your skin, that's my job. You need this Kimmie."

"Shego, I wanted to treat _you!_ This was _my_ plan. I worked really hard to put it together only to find out I could never be able to treat you as well as you treat me, an 'elite'. I don't have your money, your glow, or your intellect. I'm nothing in comparison, I'm insignificant."

"Whoa! Stop it! You know, you berated me for this exact same topic not too long ago. Do I have to do the same to you? Let me ask you this. Who annoys me?"

Kim sighed, took a deep breath while looking upwards, "Like, everybody."

"Yeah Kim, and who do I have fun with?" Kim tightened a corner of her mouth and rolled her eyes, "Let me hear it Kim."

Kim reluctantly answered, "Me."

"As you said before Kim, don't question it. I'll give the world to you Kim or I'll burn it to have you."

"I'm-"

"Ah! No apologies!"

"-ready to go in." Kim smirked.

"Heh, good. I know you planned this out and I love it. We got the upgrade, so let's use it." She smiled at Kim, but then immediately showed disdain at Eton, "HEY EN-TWAT! MENU, NOW!"

"Y-yes miss Shego. Right away." He quickly printed out a menu that catered to Shego and started circling areas on the paper. He rushed to Shego, handing her the print outs, "We-we weren't expecting you, so we-we only have these available to-today."

Shego quickly yanked the paper from his hands, giving him a paper cut. He winced, making Shego smile subtly. She checked off what was available with rapid flicks of the pen. She handed it back, "Make sure SHE," she pointed firmly at Kim, "is treated like a GOD! Because to you, SHE IS! GOT IT!?"

"Absolutely! Ri-right away!" He handed the paper to one of his subordinates that was standing patiently for orders, "Get it done, QUICKLY!" They scurried off in a hurry, "Please follow me." He directed both Kim and Shego to Shego's private locker area where Shego could securely stow her suitcase and both could change into robes.

Kim ran her fingers through the robes, "These are silk, _really_ soft silk." Kim was surprised it hadn't been just some soft terrycloth.

Shego wasn't sure how to respond to the obvious and just gave a simple 'mm hm' with a smile. "There's going to be a lot of surprises and I'm going to make sure you enjoy every one of them with me."

Kim put on her robe, fully nude otherwise, "Um Shego?"

"Yeah, Pumpkin?"

Kim had a full body blush, "I've never worn anything this soft before, it's um… it's um, making me kind of… sensitive."

Shego looked up to see what she was talking about, noticing the blush and grinned, "You mean here?" she circled her finger around Kim's nipple through the robe.

"Shegoooooo!"

Shego chuckled softly, and dragged her hand lightly to her thigh, "Or do you mean, here?"

Kim purred for a moment, but quickly regained her senses, "Stop stop stop. Not here."

"It's okay Kimmie, first, these robes, you just paid for them, they're yours. Second, we can have a little fun the whole time. And lastly," she softly kissed Kim's lips, "we can take as much time as we need today." She ended by brushing Kim's hair back and nibbling on her earlobe.

Kim sighed in ecstasy, "Ohh, you are one naughty bitch."

"We're gonna head to the bar next, so think about what you want."

Kim was disappointed Shego didn't continue, "Hrm, a bar-bar or like a tea-bar."

Shego would normally mock people for asking what seemed like a silly question, but Kim wouldn't have known. She tried to make this as easy for her as possible, "Bar-bar, then we go on a ride to our first spa treatment."

Kim looked like she was going to ask a question, but refrained, assuming correctly they'll be taken to a more exclusive and private spa area. Why they were taken to a private room to change first was unknown to her. It seemed to make more sense to change at whatever location they were going. Either way, she followed Shego out like a tourist to a guide. They headed down a flight of stairs that led to a room where a bartender caught sight of Shego and waved over three other servers hurriedly to wait on her and Kim. As they approached the glossy Mahogany bar, decorated with embedded gold petals, the servers nervously prepared Shego's favored drink. "Not too much Shego, I don't want a repeat, okay?"

The servers gasped, shocked anyone would dare talk to Shego like that. Telling her not to do something usually resulted in injury. One had actually dropped a glass, followed by apologizing profusely. Seeing Shego relaxed only made her more nervous, believing it was just the calm before a very ugly storm.

"Where's the twat?" Shego nicely asked.

"W… what?" The server dreaded asking the question.

"The twat dear, the little shit about this high," Shego motioned with her hand, "orders you around?"

"Oh Eton, he's-"

Eton came rushing in, whispered in each of the servers' ears and then addressed Shego, "I'm sorry, I was delayed by another client, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't Entwat. Remember, she's a GOD."

After hearing this, a server came in front of Kim and prostrated herself, eyes only on the floor, "I'm most honored to serve you, please tell me what you'd like."

Shego immediately reacted, "Oh ho ho, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! _You_ should get promoted!" The other three servers immediately came around and did the same. Shego let out a hearty laugh.

Kim was turning crimson, uncomfortable being treated like this, "Oh uh, no need to do that, really."

"Kimmie, enjoy this, believe me, they're getting paid very well."

Kim still didn't like it, nervously uncomfortable as she stared down at the women on the floor. She let out a sigh, "Let me have what she's having." Kim thought to make it simple and quick as possible. Anything to get out of this situation.

They scooted back and got up and rushed behind the counter only to be stopped by Shego. "Hey, whoa, not so fast," she said to them, "Kimmie do you have any idea what I'm drinking? You're not going to agree with this. That wasn't sugar they were pouring the absinthe over."

Kim realized what she meant, shocked at first, but came to a dark conclusion. People, very bad people were after her, if she were to die by their hands, she'd at least have today to enjoy it at its fullest with the one person she loves, "Shego, it's just once, right? I'm not going to go brain dead, am I?"

"Well, it'll rightly fuck you up, but that's the point. So, with that in mind and my high tolerance, you're not going to have _exactly_ mine, okay?"

"Fine." Kim felt embarrassed, feeling like some innocent child needing protection. She just wanted to move on.

Shego told the servers to use a fifth of the cocaine that was in hers. The server made the drink, bowed with her eyes to the floor, and offered it with both arms extended forward to Kim.

Kim felt she would be chastised by Shego if she thanked them, after all, she needed to act like a god; at least for today. As she was about to take a sip, Shego instructed, "Small and quick." Kim continued as she suggested, the taste was strong, but not disagreeable, quite the opposite.

"This is… not what I expected, I mean it's a little bitter after, but umm 'biscotti' comes to mind, err um 'licorice', yeah." She took a bigger sip to enjoy the scent and flavor all over again.

Shego gave a small huff with a smile, "It's anise, Pumpkin. Take it slow, you're gonna wanna enjoy more than just the drink today."

A cheerful elegance appeared on Kim's face, "Oh shut up, I know how to handle…" Kim looked upwards and thought for a moment for the right words, "new experiences." She gave Shego a peck on the cheek. Shego led Kim to a small lounge area. They set their drinks down and sat in what Kim thought was extraordinary cushion-ary, "Well, _these_ are nice, I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less."

"If you did, I'd have to ensure someone would get punished." Shego eyed Eton, then turned back to Kim. "Just so you know, we haven't even started. We're allowing time for their prep work, and _then_ we'll be pampered." Kim was taking in the scenery, from the luxurious interior to the lavish outdoors seen through the giant window panes.

After some time, Kim suddenly had a thought, "Hmm," she grinned a moment, "So, are they better than your… magical touch? Anything less would be punishable right?"

"Low blow Kimmie, I'll have to remember that the next time _you_ need a punishment." Kim blushed, but decided not to argue about the innuendo. "Either way, it should be pretty obvious Kimmie," the Cheshire grin returns yet again. She raised her two middle fingers in the air suggestively and pulsated flames from slow to rapid and finished it off with one large pulse, widening her eyes as she did so. Kim was feeling a little embarrassed, but was starting to get used to this. "Does that answer your question?"

Kim turned her nose up, knowing Shego was looking for a reaction, "I may need a reminder later."

"Oh would you now? I've no problem reminding you now."

Kim took it as a challenge, her cares for people watching dwindling away as alcohol and likely the cocaine were working it's way through her, "Now's just fine too." Shego slid over to her, placing her hands on Kim's knees and slowly making their way under her robe until her drink hit her all at once, "Whoa, whoa," Kim placed a hand on her woozy head, "I literally have no tolerance." She said this with an unusually serious and definitive tone.

Shego backed away, careful not to overstimulate the new and unfamiliar sensations Kim was experiencing, "It's okay, everybody has a 'first' time. I prefer that you don't finish the drink."

Kim was regaining her senses, the sloshing sensation in her head dissipating as quickly as it came and her body becoming a bit more sensitive, "Let me... just see." Shego saw she was regaining control and trusted she'd let her know if what she was planning next would be too much.

"You're my goddess, and I shall obey." Shego noticed everyone else was wide eyed and shocked at Shego's gentle demeanor. That quickly changed, "What!?" she barked and lit up her fist. It even startled Kim for a brief moment. They quickly eyed the floor, shuttering at the boom of her voice. She turned back to Kim with gentle caress, "We're gonna take another sip and then ride it out." Kim nodded in agreement and went for her glass, but Shego took it first. She sipped the drink, holding it in her mouth and planted her lips on Kim's, forcing her to drink as they kissed. Kim struggled, never having done that before, it dribbled down her mouth and throat. Shego smiled and quickly went to suck it off of her. Kim moaned, forgetting others were in the room. That forgetfulness soon turned to realization as her eyes fluttered open, but proceeded to not care. Shego was seeing Kim in a daze, "How are you feeling, baby?"

Kim suddenly looked at Shego with devouring eyes. She began undoing the knot around Shego's robe, "I'm feeling… _hungry._ " She began to softly giggle as she slowly opened her garb, the edges still draping over her breasts. "These robes are _really_ soft." She started tracing her finger over Shego's shoulder, adding more fingers as she neared her chest to grope her, "But these feel…" she muttered something indiscernible with a giggling smile. "Hmm, this feels good," referring to how her body was feeling, "and these..." grasping Shego's breasts more, "I knew they were amazing before, but now… I _respect_ them."

Shego snorted, "Okay Kimmie." Her eyes rolled at Kim's behavior, clearly seeing how intoxicated she's become.

"I _respect_ you Shego, I always wanted you to know that. I always felt we had this… this um, CONNECTION." Kim felt it was very important that Shego was made aware, all the while her hands remained on Shego's breasts.

"Um thanks uh Kim, I guess I've kind of always known." Shego leaned back a bit to let Kim's hands fall to her lap, hoping she wouldn't notice much.

"YOU DID!? OH, what a relief!" Kim acted as if that was the biggest weight on her shoulders that needed to be lifted. She gave Shego's thighs a squeeze.

Eton shuffled over and attempted to address them when he saw Shego glare at him angrily, signaling with her eyes by looking at the floor and then back at him. He immediately got on the floor with his head looking down, he made his announcement, "Preparations are complete and your transport is ready, erm, your highness...ses." He became more aware that he needed to treat both of them as gods.

"Improvement Entwat, much better."

"Thank y-"

"Shut up," this irritated him, which amused her. She turned to Kim, "Come on Pumpkin, we're gonna get some _real_ relaxation." She finished her drink in one final gulp and thought to have Kim leave hers behind.

The intoxicated woman was now giggling at how Shego treated Eton, "Look how he cowers." Her mood shifted to sympathy, "But that's so mean," shifting again, "But I'm a god, so fuck you for treating me like an uneducated peasant," she resumed her laughter, "Bye En...En...uhh."

"It's Eton, Miss Pos-"

"Shut up Entwat, I know your name." Shego couldn't help but join in with Kim's laughter as they departed and boarded a private trolley. "Oh no, I left my drink."

"It's okay cupcake, you won't need it." Shego smiled, happy Kim was enjoying herself.

"Aw, I really liked it."

"I know Kimmie. So, my goddess, may I close my robe, or would you prefer I leave it?"

Kim thought for a moment, "Mmm, leave it!" The smile on her face was radiating.

Shego chuckled in return, "Your wish is my command."

Kim snuggled closely to Shego, "It's okay, you can close it if you want, you're my goddess too." She kissed her shoulder and then leaned her head against it, "These are nice seats." The trolley was well customized, sporting all the luxuries money could buy. The floor was a dark purple colored wool rug; a quality that left their bare feet feeling pleasurably soft, lacking the itchy response usually associated with the material. The seats were in an impossibly soft, white leather with the spa's logo etched into the head rests. The table in front of them, made from the same mahogany as the bar's counter, had a compartment underneath with Shego's favorite Gin and chilled glasses. The table also had an embedded control panel that allowed them to play music, all catered to Shego's likes. The length of the ride allowed them a few songs as they were carried through what seemed to be an open aviary with all the colorful and exotic birds that roamed the open grassy fields. The track seemed to have been designed to take the longest route for the simple purpose of viewing the scenery. Even though Kim was still a bit intoxicated, she tried to guess how much it would cost to maintain such a business. She hadn't realized that she was visibly thinking, turning her eyes upwards, furrowing her brow, and even silently mouthing her thoughts.

"Kimmie, stop that. You're creeping me out. Also the answer is a lot."

"How did you know?"

"Kimmie, you're basically talking quietly."

"Oh, heh heh." She was compelled to apologize, but somehow managed to refrain, "You're so beautiful Shego."

"You are too Kimmie," She attempted to direct Kim to view the scenery more by looking out herself. She wasn't used to the amount of admiration Kim was supplying, making her feel a tad uncomfortable.

The speed of the trolley allowed a gentle breeze without being noisey. The music Shego was playing was upbeat and relaxing, distracting Kim enough to avoid uncomfortable questions or admiration. In that moment, Shego finally saw Kim relax, she stopped thinking and started enjoying. She stopped worrying about her selflessness and allowed herself to let go. The music reminded Kim of the night Shego drove her back from her safe house. In that moment, Kim decided she should straddle her and kiss her. Shego smiled through the kiss, biting Kim's lip, "Having fun?" Shego asked as they parted.

"Oh yeah." A relaxed sigh escaped her.

"I'm glad." She held Kim as the trolley slowed to a stop in front of a lavish hut. As they stepped off, their feet touched a mossy path covered in orange and yellow petals. When they entered the hut, Shego came to a sudden, embarrassing remembrance of a past request, "Oh shit, I forgot. Uhh, Kimmie, confession time I guess."

"Shego? Why are all the women here wearing only a black lace bra and cargo short shorts… and have red haaiirr oh my god they're me aren't they?" This sobered her up a little.

Shego embarrassingly facepalmed, "Uggh, yeah Kimmie I was getting to that. Shit."

Luckily, Kim burst out laughing, "Are you sssssserious!?" Kim was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. "Ho… how long ago were you last heh-here?"

Shego's darkened cheeks spread to the rest of her face, "I don't know… like three years maybe?"

Kim was trying to remember what happened three years ago, then remembered something, and burst out laughing again. "That's when I…" she could hardly breathe through her laughter, "when we were getting… your your… " she couldn't finish her sentence.

Shego's heavy sigh revealed it was true, "Yes Kim, Aviarius."

After a few short moments, Kim was finally calming down with subtle bursts of chuckling, "Oh that's good hoo, okay, lace bras huh?"

She sighed again and quietly answered, "Yes."

"And what would you have them doing."

Shego mumbled somewhat incoherently, "Ermanything Iwant."

"Anything?"

"Anything without crossing that line."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, I forgot, they didn't do this for me last time. So, I kind of made a… clear point for them not to forget." Shego buried her face in her hands.

"And how might have you done that?"

"Kiiiim?"

"I can ask them instead," she suggested.

"Uggh, I _MAY_ have broken some limbs." She saw Kim's disappointed stare and quickly became defensive, "It's not my fault they can't take a punch! I didn't even do it that hard. I was upset!"

"Alright alright, well you've got the real one now and as freaking weird as this is, let's just do what they're gonna do to us… what are they gonna do to us?"

"Okay well, for you, they're going to take care of those bruises," she looked at them, "in the most relaxing and pleasurable way a god would deserve."

"How exactly would they take care of the bruising?"

"You'll see, it's not your usual ice pack treatment."

"And for you?"

"Usual massage… but only if you're okay with this. There'll be… four women on me… I mean working me… I mean massaging me!"

Kim gave an uncomfortable smirk, "It's fine, I mean, it's technically four MEs right? It's fine."

Shego sensed the diffidence in Kim's voice, "Really Kim, I'm-"

"So, is it considered masturbation if I had sex with one of them?" Kim grinned trying to put Shego at ease as well as trying to go along with it.

Shego huffed a small laugh, "Such a bitch." She waved the Kim-copies over and discarded her robe on the floor.

"Oh." Kim slowly started undoing the knot on her robe, trying to build the confidence to do the same.

"Just do what you're comfortable with Kim, no pressure."

"It's fine." She threw her robe on the floor near Shego's. One of the women subtly winced at the large bruising across Kim's back, chest, and abdomen, not fully prepared to take care of that much. She rushed behind a counter and started making a larger batch of the ointment that was going to go on Kim.

Another woman approached her with eyes to the floor, not because of status, but because Kim was nude. "I'm very sorry, it will be just a few more minutes, is there anything I can get you while you wait?"

Shego decided not to interject with fury this time. Kim no longer felt the need to be polite and answered shortly and dryly, "I see. Then a drink."

"Kim. Not mine." Shego wasn't trying to be overprotective, but she wanted to make sure Kim didn't go down a dark path, especially at her influence.

"Fine _mom_ , just get me the same thing without the coke, okay? What would you call that? A slutty virgin?"

Shego snorted, "We're calling it that now, make note of that!" she ordered.

"Right away!" The woman went behind the counter, phoned the bar, and then immediately departed.

"It would just be absinthe then, wouldn't it? I'm such a tool." Kim was slightly embarrassed.

Shego chuckled, "It's a 'slutty virgin', and I love it."

Both of them approached their respective massage tables, although different from what Kim was used to. They arched upwards and had horizontal planks like a bridge made of leather. The leather was soft, like in the trolley, but had a slightly different texture that she wasn't quite familiar with; perhaps it was a hydrophobic substance. She decided to position herself face down while one woman rushed to remove a few thin planks where her breast would lie. Her face fit comfortably in the hole and her body was perfectly supported evenly as it inclined very slightly upwards. Her arms were allowed to wrap around the table in a way that was similar to hugging. As she was ready to fall asleep from the comfort alone, the woman with the ointment was ready and approached, "Miss Possible, the ointment will feel cool at first and then very warm. We will gently massage the ointment over the affected areas and then massage the rest of you. We are honored to serve you." This made Shego smile.

"Very well." The first application was spread by two women working different areas. It was cool, like a refrigerated cream, but as they spread it over Kim, she felt the tingly warmth and instantly melted at their touch. She let out a soft moan and enjoyed. Shego began to relax as well, feeling less ashamed that four Kim Possible impersonators were stimulating her body. Almost like magic, Kim's bruising was slowly vanishing. The swelling dramatically reduced, her skin firmer, and Kim no longer needed to forcefully ignore the pain.

"Miss Possible, if you could turn for us, we can apply the ointment to the rest."

Kim took a deep breath to move herself, but despite how relaxed she'd become, she felt stronger. As she turned and sat up, the previous planks that were removed, were reinserted again. The hole for the face was replaced with a headrest that supported her neck. Her drink arrived at that moment and was placed in her hand carefully. Kim took a sip and placed her glass on a small table beside her with a rich smile.

Kim relaxed again, but had perfect visibility of Shego getting pleasured by four mock selves. She was getting a little jealous and decided to just close her eyes as the rest of ointment was applied.

"Miss, your bruising extends to your breasts, do you still want us to apply?"

Kim took another deep breath and peaked at Shego still enjoying her massage, "It's fine." No reaction came from Shego. It angered her a little until she was distracted by the ointment, causing her to blush a bit. She kept one open eye on Shego getting increasingly uncomfortable despite the stimulation she was receiving. She took a larger sip from her drink in hopes to make her less jealous. The ointment was spread and absorbed, bruising dissipating as the others did.

"Your injuries are nearly completely healed. We will begin our massage."

"No, wait." Kim got up and stopped Shego's service. She climbed on the table with Shego and spoke softly in her ear, "I'm sorry Shego, I want you to feel good too, I just can't watch it happen."

"It's okay Pumpkin, we can do… something else."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Everyone leave!" Shego ordered. The Kim copies left immediately with a quick and unnecessary bow.

"Oh, I see," Kim smiled, "Can we do that here?"

"We can do anything we want, but don't get ahead of yourself, this is only foreplay." She gave Kim a quick kiss and got up. She was pleasantly surprised at how well Kim had healed. "Wow it really works. Heh, looking at you now, I could kick your ass all over again."

Kim looked at herself seeing the dramatic improvement, "How… how did they do that? What's in it? Why isn't this in hospitals?"

"Kimmie, everything here was not likely obtained in the most legal or eco-friendly of ways. As I said, you _needed_ this."

"That's terribly disappointing."

"I know, I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't do it if you knew. And… I'm sorry I forced your hand in it. I would literally do anything for you. I promise to get your consent if it's not threatening."

"And if it is?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I care too much about you." _Wouldn't you do the same?_

"It wasn't that threatening Shego."

"It was. But for now, lie down, I want my Kimmie happy again."

"Fine, but you can start with a kiss." She walked over to her table and tapped her drink with a smile.

"Your wish, my command."

* * *

I actually have yet to taste absinthe myself. I really should have prior to writing this and also have heard cocaine does practically nothing when ingested, but I'm thinking along the lines of Kim never having done drugs before and thought it might have done _something_. So if it's terribly inaccurate, please just roll with it :). Everything else, please criticize. As usual, I welcome your feedback, favs, and follows.


	13. Being Honest

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 13 Oo~

Hours passed as the two pleasured each other in turns. Had it not been for Kim's rumbling belly, they would have forgotten lunch. They concluded their raunchy massages and called for transportation to Shego's reserved cabana. While Kim was still feeling her buzz, Shego's, unfortunately, came and went; something to fix once they arrive.

"So Kimmie, whose touch is better, hmm?" Kim only responded in hummed laughter, unable to decide if she should tease or tell the truth. "Hmm?" Shego coaxed.

Kim leaned into Shego, nibbled her ear and whispered, "Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." She kissed her cheek, "Let's go, I'm huuuungry."

"We have to order first, how about I treat you to some scallops? Maybe I can pair it with the right gin."

"Kay." Kim could care less about the beverage, she wasn't much for hard liquor and she doubted she could tell the difference between one gin over another.

Shego phoned her order and they both hopped back on the trolley. "Enjoying so far?"

Kim leaned back into the seat, eyes looking out, viewing the scenery, and a gentle smile on her face. She didn't answer right away, as if to contemplate on the question, "I am. Don't get me wrong though, I really wanted to be the one to treat you, I just… I never knew this existed. It almost makes me sick to my stomach that I'm enjoying all of this."

"Well before you go off thinking again, you've treated me plenty. And all this," she waved a hand around, "is nothing compared to any of the time I spent with you." She sighed, "And Kim, um, I'm sorry. You know, about the… girls.

"Hmm, which part? Pervertedly undressing an underaged _me_ through the use of expensive servants? Or having those, possibly-actually, underaged and underdressed girls massage your naked body in front of me." She tilted her head forward with a raised brow and a smirk, "Hmm?"

"I GET IT, I'm sorry, both!" Embarrassment was consuming her, "I know 'I swear I thought you'd never find out' is a terrible and stupid excuse, but really, never crossed my mind. And we were still enemies then. You also said it was fine!"

"Alright, don't go all defensive on me, I was partially teasing you. And I admit, I did say I was fine. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with myself or to you."

"Okay then."

"Seriously though, would it have been maturbation if I-"

"Shut up Kimmie!"

Kim broke out in laughter, "Alright I'll stop, unless there's anything else you forgot about? Other places… requests?" Shego started hiding her blushing face into her hands. "Shego I was teasing, but now I'm curious."

Shego whined, "Ugh, can I tell you later? Please?"

Kim huffed a laughed, "Wow. really? Okay okay, I can see I'm torturing you. But, just so you know though, I recognize it was in the past."

"Thank Y-"

"I mean I'm flattered, really, but like, multiple me? Sorry sorry, later. Lips… sealed." Shego was cringing. "Oh you're so adorable when you're dying of embarrassment. If it makes you feel any better, I have fantasies of you too… not to the point of having multiple _you_ , but fantasies."

"Gee thanks Kimmie, so much better."

"They were pretty dirty fantasies."

"Uh huh."

"It's true, even before I was figuring myself out, you managed to get inside my head. You know, I had a picture of you in my locker."

"You had Dr. D, too… not that I opened your locker." She muttered, "Goddamn it."

Kim snickered, "I was in high school filled with idiots that spread rumors all the time, he was there to disprove any of those."

"Alright, fantasies, like was kind?"

"I don't remember all of them, some of them were just you and I in our usual fights, and then just stopping, suddenly appearing in front of a table, eating as friends, maybe as a couple. They all usually started the same way, but what happens after were sometimes different. Sometimes it would lead to me… being pinned down, unable to escape your grasp. I'd worry you'd kill me, but you'd do something else." Kim stopped, smiling at her own fantasy.

Shego was enjoying this story, "Go on Kimmie, don't stop now."

"Sometimes you'd stare at me with your evil grin, like you were devouring me. I'd try to resist, but nothing would get me free. You never hurt me, it was like you were waiting for me to say it was okay. And then, to my surprise, I did. That's when you'd release me… that was a recurring dream, I hope to never forget." Kim felt the trolley slowing down, a good bookmark to come back to her story later.

"No no, you aren't stopping here, what happens next?"

"What other requests have you made?" Kim laughed.

"Damn it, Princess!"

"More story tonight, okay?"

"Argh, fine!" The trolley stopped directly in front of Shego's cabana, although it was more like an elaborate living room with a bar, surrounded by eight columns.

"Uh, wow, this is yours? Dumb question, nevermind."

"Come on, Princess." Shego discarded her robe again as she walked off the trolley. Kim supposed Shego just liked being nude here. She noticed a long table, fit to host eight guests comfortably. It held various dishes suitable for a feast that could accommodate those imaginary guests. Shego noticed the amazed look on her face, "I'll try to share, Pumpkin, but you know what alcohol does to me. I shouldn't have to tell you, I bite."

Kim softly brushed the inner part of her thigh with her fibgers, "Yeah, still sore by the way, really hurt."

"You liked it."

Kim wasn't sure, Shego had an exquisite talent to mix pain with pleasure, "Still hurt."

"Not hearing a 'no'."

"I don't mind gentle, Shego."

"Seems you don't mind rough either." Kim gave a soft grunt without a word and sat in a chair at one end of the table while Shego went behind her bar and found a bottle of gin that she thought would be a good pairing for Kim's meal. She placed it in front of her, "Sip it."

Kim did, it didn't burn like she expected, just warmed. "It's nice."

"Sure beats your coconut flavored drinks right?"

"You won't get me to admit that. Those are for fun, these are for…" she thought for a minute, but Shego finished her sentence.

"... Fun?'

"Oh shush, I know you like those drinks too. You just won't admit it."

Shego chuckled as she revealed Kim's dish. "I've had these before, they were my favorite until you gave me that seafood whatever on the cruise and that steak was sublime. You have to tell me who the chef is so I can hire him."

"Not so sure he'd want to, he doesn't handle pressure well and with your, you know, short temper… well, you know."

"I'm not that bad, I mean yeah, injuries happened."

Kim waved her hands, palms up, in front of her with a look, "Uh, doy!"

"Just eat Kim." Shego turned on some of her music, something Kim recognized and both enjoyed. The speakers were aligned so well it felt as if the music was playing from inside her head. Shego's sat at the opposite end of the table starting her feast. It looked like she was eating from an entire aquarium. The various aquatic life, now food, ranged from shark, to jellyfish, to eel, to various shellfish. Each of her dishes had a glass of some other beverage specifically paired to go with the meal. They enjoyed their meals along with the scenery. By Shego's seventh dish, her body began to glow subtly.

"Uh Shego, do I need to get the pen?"

"Nah, Kim, I have food."

"Alright, it just really scared me, seeing you on the floor like that. You were completely unresponsive."

Shego put down her utensils, "I won't do it again, I promised, remember?"

Kim spoke quietly, "Okay. Is there a bathroom?"

"Yeah, behind the bar. I mean behind the wall behind the bar. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just been a while." She walked off.

"Okay." Shego sensed something wasn't right. She gave Kim a few minutes to herself and decided to go in as well. When she entered, she caught Kim crying softly on the floor.

Kim noticed Shego walk in when she saw her shadow, "It's not what you think, it just kinda happened. I don't know."

"Kimmie," she went to her and was about to rub her arms to console her, but realized her glow might be too hot. "Ugh sorry, don't want to burn you. What's up, what happened?"

Kim spoke between gasps, "I don't know… I think it's just… pleasure overload I guess.

" She let out another sob, "Really, it just… it came out of nowhere."

"Okay Pumpkin… I wish I could hold you right now, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Everything is so lovely here and… and you'rrre so… per-perfect," she gasped hard, crying harder as she spoke. "I'm just a mmmess." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed again. "Don't look at me, p-please," She coughed out.

Shego was being tortured by the fact she couldn't hold Kim at this moment. "Oh Kimmie, I'll never take my eyes off you…" She paused for a moment, to think of something to help, "I think I know what's wrong."

She breathed deeply, "What?"

"I got you pregnant." She smiled lightly, hoping it would be funny.

Kim coughed a laugh through her tears and looked up to her with a sad smile she couldn't hold back, and when their eyes met, she laughed again, "You're so stupid."

"Did you actually manage to relieve yourself?"

"Not yet, why?" Still gasping from her sobs.

"We'll do a test, just pee on me like before and if I turn blue, you're pregnant."

Kim wiped her eyes and laughed again, "Stupid, you're so stupid." Another laugh followed.

Shego went to get several hand towels, drenched them in water, and draped them over her arm, "Here, I can help you up like this."

"Thanks," Kim was slowly recovering. Shego walked her to the toilet. It heated immediately as she sat down.

"Just breathe… and pee… and not on me, I'll turn blue regardless."

"Huh?"

"I'm a secondary color Kim."

Kim let out a subtle laugh, "Oh god Shego, your jokes are so stupid."

"You still laughed and that's all I needed." She smiled.

"You're still stupid, but I love you, but so stupid." She laughed again and paused, letting her sobs seep away. She looked at Shego, "How long does it last? The glow."

"If I just let it go, about a few hours, but I can shorten it, just need to burn it off. Really depends on how much alcohol I consume."

"Okay." She desperately wanted a hug.

"I need to finish the next two meals and then I'm all yours."

"Okay." This time Kim smiled.

"Sit next to me when you're done." She walked out, still worried, but glad she was able to stabilize her enough to get her to laugh. Kim was unfortunately reflecting on what a mess she was. When she came out, she saw her plate moved next to Shego along with two glasses of water added. "Drink these to beat the hangover."

Kim nodded and drank the waters, "Now I know why you're naked."

"Yeah, I've ruined a fair share of clothing until I just gave up."

"You're a beautiful glowing nymph."

Shego took a moment, appearing deep in thought, "Wow Kim, I don't think anyone had actually called me that before. Really, I'm being sincere, it's always been 'firefly', 'demon', 'glow bug', 'rave stick', and 'bitch'."

Kim snorted a laugh at the 'bitch', "You forgot one," she smirked.

Shego rolled her eyes, "And a cock-juggling thunder-cunt, but that was ONLY you too. And for the record _Kim_ , no cocks have been juggled."

"But you're still a-"

"Ugh, yes Kim, total cunt." Shego smiled while Kim snickered. Shego finished eating after some more silly banter, "Alright, wait here." She walked out of the cabana making sure nothing was above her, and set her entire body aflame. It lasted for a little over a minute and stopped. Shego sighed, walking back to the bathroom, Kim was ready to give her a hug until she stopped her, "Almost, not yet." She turned on the shower letting the water remain cool. She cooled herself down and with a shake of her hair, "I'm all yours babe."

Kim gave her a big squeeze and rested on her, "I could feel how hot you were all the way from where I was sitting."

"I'm known in the state of California as a carcinogen."

"What?"

"I'm kidding."

"Oh you're stupid." She hugged her again.

Shego smiled at her, "We're gonna go play in the water now, let's go."

Kim smiled brightly again, "Okay."

Shego grabbed and slipped on her robe and they boarded the trolley once again. Shego phoned Eton to move the trolley to the next area and they began moving. She put her arm around Kim and rested her hand on her outer thigh. However, despite the comfort, Shego felt it was time to let Kim know it was almost over. "Pumpkin, I don't want to get you thinking again, but after this, we'll need to leave. No rush," she assured her, "but it'll be our last stop before we need to head back and get our things. And, I'll need Wade to give us a ride, hopefully something stealthy and fast." Shego waited for a storm from Kim to come, expecting resistance or some pleading need to stay longer, but none came.

"It's okay, it has to come sooner or later," she said somberly, "I have to face reality. Whatever happens Shego, I'm really glad we got to do this, I'm really glad I invited you."

"Whoa hey, you're making this sound like a 'goodbye', Princess. It most certainly is NOT."

"I know Shego, just, I just wanted to let you know that, I have no regrets. And um," her voice was getting shaky, "I wouldn't trade any of our time together for the world." She quickly got her last sentence out. Had she spoken more, she thought she might have broken down again.

"That sure sounded like a 'goodbye' to me. Let me set things straight right here, right now. Kimberly Possible, this is _not_ 'goodbye', this _will not_ be 'goodbye', and we have so much time left, just for _us_. I don't care how many times I have to remind you, but I'm sure as hell going to make sure you understand… _do_ you understand?" Kim nodded, afraid speaking would result in tears. "Good." Shego hugged her and before she could let her go, Kim hugged her back.

Kim relaxed, "I'm just hugging, just hugging." Kim released her, "See?" She looked into Shego's eyes, "Really, I plan to annoy you later, I want to enjoy this just as much as you and I have a challenge to beat… at home, remember?"

"I'm too good Kim, magic touch, you can't beat it."

"You can't use your 'magic', that was the rule."

"Ha, like that matters, remember our first night? I also didn't have my 'magic' for a day." She then spoke in a sing-song voice, "You should be wor-ried." She smirked.

"Well I'm not," Kim turned her nose up at her. Shego stared at her, a slow growing grin, she licked her teeth just as Kim went to look, "What are you doing Shego."

She displayed mock innocence, "Nothing, just… planning."

Kim couldn't help but get chills from the devious nature of her grin. She pretended not to care and instead, noticed the area they'll be arriving at, "Shit Shego, look at that!" The area had a momentous pool that actually opened into the ocean. Getting a bird's eye view was amazing as they slowly descended down the hill towards it. The beginning of it was raised higher than the ocean level and the end opened, curving outwards to allow an individual to drift into a waterfall that dropped into the ocean. Water from it would be pumped to the top, from an elaborate fountain, to keep the current flowing. The fountain flowed from a magnificent statue. It was of exceptional size, a nude woman upon a throne, one leg draped over the other, bearing much of her thigh. A dragon with three talons on each hand, wrapped around the throne and looked out fiercely. From its mouth, the water gushed. The woman on the throne rested a hand on the

dragon's head, as if to have commanded it. As Kim took in more of the site, getting a better view of the statue, she smiled wide, "Shego, you make me feel like that woman, you're my dragon, that's us!"

"Heh, I've never tried that, but I rather not fuck up my teeth trying."

"You mean spewing glow?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how to go about doing that; so yeah, going to avoid trying."

"Aww."

"I am not your monkey, Kimmie."

"I know, you're my fierce little dragon." She smiled, "Now breathe fire, I COMMAND IT!" She giggled immediately.

"And you think _my_ jokes are stupid."

"Oh shush," she slouched into Shego's lap and took her arms to wrap around herself. She kissed her just below her chin and watched the scenery as they neared the behemoth of a pool. The trolley slowed and came to a stop in front of a soft sandy path that led to it. "Carry me!" Kim demanded unexpectedly.

"Hmf," Shego picked her up and carried her off the trolley, but as soon as they reached the sands, she rolled Kim off her arms so she'd land on her hands, "Oops!" She grinned, baring her teeth.

"Ah!" she yelped and growled, "Bad dragon!" Shego immediately ran while laughing as Kim quickly went after her. "Don't think I won't punish you!"

"Can't do it if you can't catch me!"

"Ha! When have I not!?

The sandy path opened into a mock beach into the pool. There were volleyball nets that they both ran around. Kim neared Shego, but Shego slowed her down by kicking the grouped volleyballs at her and dashed off laughing. Kim picked one up and lobbed it at Shego's head, hitting her successfully. She was taken off guard by it, "Ah! You bitch!" she shrieked as she stumbled a bit. Kim hummed a chuckle at her successful strike. Shego narrowed her eyes, "No more good girl now Kimmie, the prey is now the predator."

"Sorry Shego, but little lizards don't go after gods." Kim snickered at herself. Even she felt silly for saying it.

"You definitely drank too much Princess."

As they approached each other carefully, bordering on the edge of the pool, ready to strike, Kim went after the knot on Shego's robe, but Shego deflected. She countered by cutting Kim's robe tie from behind when her back was turned. The robe loosened on Kim, causing the front to open a bit.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Sorry Cupcake, but there aren't any rules here."

Kim huffed, "Argh, this robe was really soft I was hoping to keep it."

"Well, Princess," Shego slipped off her robe and held it, "you can have mine… if you can catch me."

Kim's eyes narrowed but then relaxed with a smile. She turned her back to Shego and peaked seductively over her shoulder. She slid her robe off her shoulders slowly until it was off her body completely. She turned while holding up the robe to hide her body from the neck down. She slowly walked towards Shego, biting her lip, "Shego?" Kim spoke her name, dripping with honey.

"Yeah Kimmie, I know what you're doing." Shego took a step back and dropped her robe to free her hand. She was observing the shadows from Kim's limbs hidden behind the robe, looking for any signs of an attack."

"What's the matter Shego? You look… worried." She got closer, still speaking as sweetly as ever.

"You can't mess with my head Kim, I _own_ that realm." Another slow step back.

"Don't you want to just, shred this robe to itty bitty bits so we can both be naked together?" Kim swayed her hips more exaggeratedly as she approached.

"We can be naked together any time Kim, doesn't matter me."

"Thats sooo mean Shego," she spoke with mock sadness, still holding on to her sweet voice, "how can I not matter?" She gave her best pout. Irresistibly cute, almost annoyingly so. She saw her opening as Shego gawked at her adorableness, she was done for. Kim threw her robe into the air and tackled her into the water. Shego's expression went from dazed to shock to getting the wind knocked out of her. On their descent, Kim yelled with a big gaping smile, "Gotch-yooouuu!" They were both engulfed in the waters of the mighty pool. The current from the mega-fountain started pushing them to the lip of the waterfall as they came up for air. "Shego, this is a lot higher than what I thought we saw from the trolley."

"Great observation!" The went over the fall hugging each other screaming for the full two second drop. As they came up for air a second time, both were laughing at the excitement.

Kim was blissfully laughing, "Ahh that was fun! AND I got you!"

"You cheated," Shego joked, "that pout, Kimmie, it should be illegal."

"Haha, I got you fair and square." Kim positioned herself behind her and decidedly kissed the nape of her neck. She proceeded to wrap be legs around her and rest her head on her back causing Shego to tread harder.

"Uh Kimmie, sinking here."

She giggled her reply, "Yeah, I know." she ran her hands up Shego's breasts and then back down to her waist and held there, "Just checking buoyancy."

"Uh huh," Shego stopped treading in the water and allowed Kim and herself to sink.

Kim was lightly disappointed she no longer had a personal float and began treading water to compensate, "Aw, you're no fun." Shego continued sinking, her hair appearing as an inky black cloud floating above her. She traced a finger from Kim's torso down to between her legs. Kim stopped her kicking, bringing her knees together and supporting herself with only her hands. Shego pet the inside of Kim's thighs, as if to ask that she'd open them. "I stand corrected, you _are_ fun." Kim spoke despite knowing she couldn't hear under the water. As Kim complied, with her legs loosening to Shego's touch, Shego placed those pink legs on her shoulders and promptly teased. Kim leaned back into the water, her shoulders afloat, arms no longer needing to paddle as hard as Shego supported her. Pink hands grasping at nothing, failed attempts to squeeze the crystal fluid surrounding her. Minutes passed as Kim began to wonder how long Shego could last. Another minute down and Kim felt the tease stop and fingers drift from her knees to her toes, "Ohhhh," she purred, "she stopped," saddened it wasn't just a bit longer. "Wait, it stopped," Kim was still processing her last sensations, "SHEGO NEEDS AIR!"

Kim took a deep breath to go in after her, but Shego popped up behind her, "Hey Princess!"

"BAH!" Kim's deep breath all expelled in one giant startling scream. "Oh you fucking ASS!"

Shego chortled, "You really think I'd let myself get killed by pussy? 'Shego's last words: lalalalala.'" She placed two fingers over her mouth like a 'V'. She gave a questioning smile that earned her a splash to the face, but was quickly followed by a quick kiss.

"Don't scare me like that." Kim sighed, "I guess I have to show how long I can hold _my_ breath." She winked with a grin, starting her decent, but Shego stopped her. "What's wrong?" Kim questioned, disappointed she couldn't return the favor.

"I'm horny enough as it is Kimmie, I might drown you… besides, I'm waiting till we get home."

"But _I'm_ horny too!" Shego sunk into the water a little to try to hide her smile. "Shego," she said accusingly, "are you-" Kim gave a dramatic, elongated gasp putting the puzzle pieces together, "Were you trying to get me horny just so you could make it easier to get me to beg when we get home!?" Shego dipped lower shaking her head 'no'. "You did! You get between my legs right now, Shego!" Shego shook her head quickly, hiding her nefarious smile beneath water, and slowly backed away. "Don't you dare! Finish me off, Shego!" She shook her head one last time, submerged herself, and quickly swam away. "SHEGO! I CAN CATCH YOU ALL DAY! YOU HEAR ME!?" Kim went after her like a shark. Shego wasn't trying very hard to get away, not until she saw that very same red headed shark fast approaching behind her. She screamed and huffed laughter through large bubbles that even Kim could hear through the deafening waters. Kim furiously swam towards her, screaming her demands, "SHEEEGRO, CCRRUUMM BROCK HEEERRGRGR AND FFFRRWUGRGR MEEEEEEE!"

Shego had to come up for air to laugh. When she was able to, she immediately felt Kim drag her back under the water. "Ah! KIMMI-" Kim grappled her, she wrapped her legs around Shego's neck and placed a hand firmly behind her head. Shego accepted her defeat and began her blissful tease. She did require more air however, her previous need to laugh did not permit for a good enough breath before Kim resubmerged her. Shego took her hand and caressed Kim's thigh, working its way closer and closer until it was safe enough to pull away and came up for air. As she did, she thrusted inside Kim and pulsated her heat causing Kim to gasp as well. "Kim, Kimmie, let's finish this, you know, on land." Kim arched forwards to plant a deepened kiss, and when she released, she nodded in agreement. Kim bit her lip as Shego slipped her fingers out slowly, "Let's go."

They swam to the shore, but Shego took her bothered girlfriend to a flight of stairs that led back to the top beach. There, they'd at least have lounge chairs, towels, and lotions and oils. They held hands on the way, their bodies drying naturally to the warm breeze. Their hair, sopping wet, left a trail behind them. They took shade under a large tent and Shego directed Kim to lie back on a lounge chair only to be refused the offer, "I'd like to um… be on top."

"I am your captor, I shall obey."

"Twice, you'll be doing more than just obey."

"Oh my, Princess, it seems you intend to have me punished."

Kim grinned, "Maybe, but for now, I'm going to enjoy myself."

~oO0Oo~

Both ladies enjoyed themselves, watching the sun drop into the ocean from their lounge chairs. Meals brought to them by Kim-copy servants, earning Shego a playful, but disapproving glare from her lover. Kim, re-clothed by Shego's robe, now regarded as a trophy, knew it was time for them to depart. Kim leaned over Shego, smiling with bright eyes and kissed her, "Let's go home."

Shego was surprised she was the one that instigated going home. But it hadn't mattered, she was right and it was time to go. "Alright Princess, let me just grab a robe, that Entwat doesn't deserve a look in my direction."

"Wait, there's more robes?"

"Doy, they wouldn't give _me_ just a couple."

"Right, cuz you burn everything."

"I _mean_ because I'm a high profile client here… _Kim_."

"Sure, sure...that's why." Kim grinned slightly earning her a frustrated growl in return. "Aww, Dragon's gonna burn another robe." Kim snickered.

"Oh I am _so_ winning our little challenge for that."

"We'll see." Kim kissed her cheek and they proceeded to the trolley. Kim took one last look at the monumental statue and whispered under her breath, "Yeah, that's us."

"What's that?"

"Nothing," she said with a content smile. The trolley carried them off. Their path lit with tiki torches and fires lighting the landscape. "Thanks Shego." She lay down on her lap, taking her hand in her own, and kissed it. "Everything was so wonderful because of you. I mean I could have done without the slutty-MEs-"

"I'm sooooorrry, uggh, you're going to hold this over my head for rest of my life aren't you?"

Kim snickered, "Yes."

"I'll find some dirt on you Kim, don't you worry."

"Ha, you already know everything."

"Not quite everything. You've yet to finish your story. You know, your dreams. And I'm sure I can get something out of your brothers."

"First of all, those fantasies slash dreams are nothing compared to your little scandalous me-clones-"

"UGH! Here we go again."

"And SECOND of all, what could my brothers possibly know or even WANT to know."

"I don't know Kim, but I have brothers of my own. The young ones get curious, and two little geniuses always find a way."

Kim started to blush, one thing crossed her mind, but it would have been very perverted of her brothers to do. On the other hand, they may not have understood what they were doing and they just weren't very respectful of her privacy. She sternly spoke, "There's nothing."

"That blush says differently, Kim"

"Oh shut up, doesn't matter, not like I dressed anyone up as you just to caress my body and have them obey me."

"Bet you wish you had." Kim blushed again causing Shego to burst out a laugh. "See, you're no better."

" _I_ didn't do it."

"You didn't even know you could."

"I-...oh shut up." Kim huffed, "You don't deserve a continuation of my story."

"Aw, come on Kim, I'll shorten the challenge," she said tantalizingly.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Five."

"Ten?"

Shego paused a moment, "Still five, take it or leave it."

Kim sighed, "Fine! But I'll tell you on the ride home."

"That's fine with me." A gleeful smile appeared. The trolley slowed in front of the bar and they headed back to Shego's private room to retrieve their belongings. As Kim opened her locker, she pulled out her Kimmunicator only to be stopped by Shego. "Kim, please allow me." Shego was worried Kim would see Wade's stressed face and fall into a downward spiral of depression and despair.

Kim knew well enough Shego didn't want her talking to Wade while he researched the two most horrendous and sordid people she knew. "Oh… okay," she said quietly and handed Shego the device.

"I'll be just a sec." Kim nodded as Shego left the room. She hit the quick button and it rang.

Wade picked up immediately, a cheerful face appeared on the display, "Hey Ki-" then quickly soured, "Oh it's you." Bags deepened and darkened under his eyes. A face that's seen far too much.

"As much as I love hearing that disappointment," she said sarcastically, "I'm glad you would do that for Kim. And what I'm about to say you'll never hear me say again, so listen up..." She paused, showing a sincere face, "Thank you and please continue doing that." Wade's eyebrow raised. Shego started, "We need a ride, stealthy and fast."

"I sent a working prototype the twins made to you forty seven minutes ago, it should arrive in nineteen minutes on the south side of the spa you two are at. And before you worry about it blowing up, Mr. Dr. Possible helped test it. It will be cloaked, so use the Kimmunicator to find it."

"GPS in the device, huh? How secure is it? I'm taking Kim to a place no one has ever been, and so help me, if my house or _she_ is found I will fucking massacre you." Shego's eyes were fierce. The thought of being found, the thought of Kim being hurt enraged her. She felt a prick in her arm, her heart rate lowering immediately.

"Calm down Shego, it's impossible to track unless you're me."

"Did you just… don't waste anything of Kim's on me." Shego noticed Kim's sedative.

"Look Shego, I can see you care for her, it blows my mind, but I see it… literally. I have the data. I can give up to sixty four shots for either the sedative or the adrenaline. Kim's got plenty."

"I don't care, don't use any more of hers on me."

"Fine. If you're worried about me knowing the location of your house, you can turn the GPS off, but I advise you not to. I don't think I would have been able to support Kim if I didn't know her exact location. You can trust me Shego." He shook his head in disbelief, "That's something I never thought I'd say."

"I'll think about it. Look, I'll be heading to you tonight, but briefly, I'll be dropping off my suit."

"Shego, I need you here to run tests. There aren't a whole lot of elements that can withstand your powers. There isn't a lot I can do with the limitations of the material, there's elements that _can_ withstand intense heat, but it's not like I can run a current through it. It's just not-"

"What if I got you help?"

"Who? Drakken? DNAmy? You're out of your mind if you think they're even capable of-"

"Dr. D's not stupid. He is, but he has the facility and the money. You run the show, he'll get you what you need. And before you ask, I'll tell you the 'how' later. Just, will it help?" Shego didn't want Drakken near her suit, but he had the facilities, money, and resources.

Wade was having trouble believing Shego could get Drakken, of all people, to work with him. He couldn't believe he was considering working with him either. The whole scenario just wasn't plausible, but if he had better resources, he'd be far better at succeeding at creating a super suit for Shego. He sighed heavily, "Yes, it would help."

"Good. After I drop off the suit, I need to head back to Kimmie, I'll be spending one last day with her and then I'll do your stupid tests."

"Shego, time is a fac-"

"It can wait one more day!"

"Fine. But that's all. I'm not kidding, they're getting ready to cleanup is almost done and I have to constantly move my surveillance so I'm not detected. It's getting harder to track them. The sooner you get here, the faster I can work. One week Shego, I need a week to complete this."

This made Shego tense, "One _very_ quick test tonight. That's all."

"I'll take it. I just need data."

"Did you get information on the bitch?"

"It's done. I'll tell you more when you get here."

"Good, I'm getting back to Kim. Thanks Wade… Oh look, I done and said it again." Wade smirked and ended the call. Shego went back to the private room to get Kim only to find that she'd been trying to listen through the door. The both screamed a brief 'Ah' startling each other. "Kim, how much did you hear?"

"I didn't, I swear. I just wanted to know if he was okay… is he?"

Shego sighed, and relaxed, "Yes Kim, he's a little tired, but I'm guessing he does that a lot. He's made a lot of progress in such a short amount of time. I'm actually going to see him tonight, but-but only briefly," she emphatically assured her, "you'll get to rummage through all my things while I'm away, and before you know it, you'll be chained to our bed." She tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"Ours is it?"

"It is now Pumpkin."

"I'm okay with that." She smiled.

"Good. Let me change and we'll be going to the south side of this place for our ride." Kim nodded in agreement. Shego threw on her dress from earlier, checked out from the front desk, and they proceeded to the invisible ship when the Kimmunicator, now on Kim, alerted them it arrived. When they reached a large clearing, they knew the ship was near. They walked together, making sure no one was around, and with outstretched arms tried to feel for ship.

Kim looked at her Kimmunicator, "It says it should be right-"

"Ow!"

"-here."

"Motherfucker." The ship was tall and Shego managed to hit the protruding engine with her head. Kim managed to just miss it by being an inch shorter.

Kim disabled the cloak long enough to get inside and reenabled it once they were. Shego winced at the ugly bubble structure when it revealed. To her, it was as if a minivan and the space shuttle had a baby with an obesity problem. She was more relieved when she got inside. Shego naturally took the pilot seat even though Kim was familiar with her family's controls. Shego started the engine at eass, made sure pressure and systems were checked, and took off without a hitch. "How do you know how to pilot everything?"

"I'm a natural… and I have an aeronautics degree."

"How do you have time to learn all this Shego? It's crazy."

Shego gave a soft chuckle, "Remember how I hate people? I isolate myself and studied, also, I didn't stop studying… I don't just read magazines all day Kim. Dr. D. gives me a lot of free, _BORING_ time while he works on his next 'big thing'. I feel kind of sorry for the guy actually."

Kim felt a little guilty for beating him; for a villain, he wasn't so bad. He did have his moments when he toyed with her emotions. This made her feel less guilty. "Why doesn't he just do something constructive. If he just benefited society, he'd be idolized."

"I tried Kim, not very hard, but I've tried to tell him all of his plans won't work. That he should do something else, better, with his 'genius'. Don't get me wrong, he's not Wade, but he actually isn't dumb. He just has… problems."

"Gee, really?"

"I _mean_ , legitimate mental problems. If he wasn't so stubborn, I could probably help."

"Mm, well, I can't let his past felonies go unpunished."

"No, but imprisonment is the opposite of rehabilitation."

"Mm." Kim grunted, not really knowing how to reply. It was something she never considered; an effort to rehabilitate rather than just throw villains away, to be forgotten and cast from society. It seemed implausible until Shego pointed it out.

"Mm." Shego mocked. "Story time?"

"Knock off five more minutes?"

"Haha, I can make my own stories Kimmie, and make them canon. We've got about an hour, hour and a half, so I can either plan more of your inevitable demise, or you can try to distract me from winning that challenge, but it's inevitable anyway."

"Uh huh, fine. Where was I?"

Shego spoke quickly, "I pinned you down and then released you when you said it was okay or something." She was eager for more.

"Right, the whole, evil grin and waiting for me to comply."

"Consent." Shego corrected quickly, feeling a little offended she'd be considered anything near a rapist.

"It was a dream Shego, part fantasy, I know you'd never. May I continue?"

"Mm." She grunted.

"So you held me down until I… _consented_ ," she rolled her eyes, "You were still straddling my hips as you started taking off your catsuit slowly, unzipping seductively. Nothing underneath, not even a bra-"

"It's how I roll."

Kim cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes, wanting to continue uninterrupted, "You pulled it down from your shoulders, to your hips, ever holding on to that delicious grin. And with a careful and swift motion of your hand, you split my shirt right down the middle, exposing me. I gasped and tried to cover myself with my hands, but you gave me this look as if to say, 'don't even try'. I was caught in your web. There wasn't any escape and I was… scared, but I didn't know of what. I clenched my hands, but placed them to my sides, following your commanding look. I felt embarrassed and closed my eyes. You took your time, looking at me, taking me in, and then I felt your forehead on mine. You wanted me to open my eyes. As I did, I looked into yours. They were scary, fierce, but then they softened the more I looked and I kissed you. I shocked myself, I couldn't believe I kissed you. I covered my mouth, but you only grinned, giving me that same look, 'don't even try'. You bit my lip and then you sucked me into another kiss." Kim paused to look at her pilot.

Shego was blushing and Kim could see she was imagining the scenario, replaying the scene in her head, perfecting the imagery, how _she_ would do it. "Th-then what?"

Kim hummed through her smile, "I raised my arms to take you into me, but I couldn't decide, you were 'bad', I was 'good', and what we were doing was 'bad'. I kept fighting myself, you know, thinking I didn't do these kinds of things with other girls." Shego gave a cackling laugh hearing this. "Oh shut up Shego, I was sixteen and I didn't even think about girls that way, I mean maybe a little, but not like the way I was thinking about boys… at the time. You shouldn't judge."

A softer chuckle, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just funny, hearing this after what we've done already."

"Yeah yeah, this will be very 'PG' in comparison, there wasn't a lot I knew about back then, especially the things you could do with your glow, _that_ blew my mind."

"Can't fault the magic touch." She held her hand up and pulsated flames twice.

"Shall I continue? There isn't much left."

"Not a very long dream, but yes, by all means."

"Well, I can only remember a dream so much. Anyway, my arms hung there, hovering over you. You broke from our kiss and you saw this indecision, and you leaned back placing my hands on your breasts. That devious smile of yours telling me you knew I liked this. You placed your hands on my breasts, and lightly dragged your sharp nails down over me, down my ribs, around my bellybutton, and then you grabbed my belt firmly. I was startled, and you just gave me this evil laugh, a chuckle really and then… I woke up."

"UGHH, THAT'S when you woke up?"

"Sorry?" She apologized insincerely.

Shego gave out a disappointed sigh, "Well, for the most part, that sounds like me. Did I really tease you that much?" Shego knew her innuendos and flirting had to have been somewhat responsible.

"ALL THE TIME!" Kim's wide eyed response let Shego know it was a stupid question.

"Okay okay, I guess I just can't help it. I had my fantasies too."

"Clearly! Apparently it's an army of clones of me bowing down and serving you."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad… although…" Shego saw the disapproving look Kim gave as she was thinking about an army of Kim Possibles at her command, "...you brought it up!"

"So many things wrong with that." She sighed, "Did you like the story, even though it was from a clearly inexperienced sixteen year old version of me?" For some reason, Kim really hoped for validation from her lover.

"Of course, I loved it. Happier knowing you dreamt of me back then too. Lil' perv."

"Ha, like I'm as pervy as you, especially then."

"I'm experienced, you would be more pervy too if you were."

" _How_ experienced?" Kim lingered on the word.

"If you're asking about past lovers sweety, I had my flings, not many, but serious relationships, just one other."

"Oh, what hap… nevermind."

"It's okay Kim. It's in the past. We just grew apart knowing sex was all we had. It was fun, but it didn't satisfy us completely. We didn't share anything else and we hated that aspect of our relationship so much it showed and it became ugly. So, we parted."

"Oh," Kim felt guilty, "I want to say 'sorry that it didn't work out', because I want you happy Shego, I do, but I'm really glad I have a chance to be with you."

"Heh, don't be sorry, Kim, she didn't make me happy, that's the point. You, on the other hand, do."

Kim felt her cheeks warm, "Good." She smiled although a bit bashful about it.

"Any other stories?"

"Not as good. I just have a lot of… questions." Kim knew Shego didn't want her thinking about 'the plan' she had, but their time together was nearing its end, even if it was temporary.

Shego knew exactly what she meant, and Kim had been very patient. It was time to talk. "It's okay, I'll answer what I can. And as far as what I have planned, I'll tell you the first part of it, that's all. The rest isn't-"

"Finished, I know. I won't freak out." Kim took a deep breath, "Is Wade really okay? Is my family in danger, my friends? And please tell me when I can see you again. Please tell me you'd call me if you're in trouble. Don't make Wade promise anything, that's not fair to him."

Shego paused, sorting the questions in her head and began to answer, "Wade is strong. When I called him last, he was charming because he thought he was going to talk to you. He handled the information I asked for very well. He's tired, but motivated. He'll be alright, and I will help him through this as I'll help you. And not just because I need him. No one should have to see what he saw.

"You're family and friends are fine, and they'll be more fine the moment I execute the first part of my plan. GJ is still looking for you, and _only_ you right now. That will change if I delay things for too long; Wade and I will need a week to prepare. But it allows me one more day with you.

"I will call on you for help if I really have no choice. Kimmie, I promise, but only as a last resort. I rather you not get involved in this. I'm leaving tomorrow night." Shego gave Kim some time to process. "It… could be a couple months." The length of time away from each other wasn't that long for what Shego intended to do, but it didn't stop Kim from having her heart feel like it had been ripped out. "Once I'm confident the cyclops whore will leave you alone, I'll get Wade to send you a ride to take you back to Middleton and I'll let your family know you're okay… well, Wade will." Kim nodded in agreement.

Kim was on the verge of tears, but managed to keep it together. She tried joking, "It _would_ be interesting to see the look on my parent's face to see you at their door, telling them that you went from tying me up in dungeons to tying me up in your room."

"Can I!? Shego's face lit up.

"No!" Kim said emphatically.

"Aw, that would have been great, I would have taken pictures Kim. I would have gotten video. I would have hired a camera crew."

Kim sighed, not quite able to laugh. "I have to tell you something about the suit. The initial tests hurt, they make your heart race. It needs to integrate with you. The suit is pretty amazing, it has millions of nodes that get assigned to your nerves. I'm sure Wade will give you the technicalities, but I want you prepared. When it was tested on me, he said it _could_ hurt and I wasn't really prepared for the shock of pain that came over me. I just want you to be sure about it."

Shego set the autopilot and turned to Kim to give her her full attention. "Kim, there is nothing that's going to stop me. Even if the pain never goes away, I will work through it. I've been beaten, shot, burned, and even electrocuted… not counting the tower, Kim. I would take all of that all over again to finish this." Kim got teary, she was touched, but she was also horrified to know Shego had been through so much pain, and whether she counted it or not, she was responsible for one of those incidents.

Kim tried her hardest to maintain composure and hoarsely apologized, "I'm so sorry Shego. I know it was a different time then, but I still did it and I'm sorry." Kim sniffed a deep breath, placing her hands on her knees.

Shego unbuckled herself from the seat and hugged her, "Kimmie, sweetie, I am so over that. And like you said, it was a very different time then. You're my Kimmie, that's not going to change. And I'm your little-"

"Cock-juggling thundercunt?" Kim laughed through her tears and hugged her back, but earned a slap on her back.

"Such a bitch, Kim."

She sniffed, "I know," and huffed a laugh. "I'm okay." They broke their embrace, "Shego, just promise me this, you'll let me see you go. I don't want to go to sleep to have you not beside me when I wake up. Even the benefit of a note is bullshit."

"Alright Pumpkin, I promise, you can watch me go. But promise me you'll stick to your education and trust me." Kim could only nod in response.

Kim calmed herself with deep breaths, "Alright, okay," she breathed, "I can do this."

"Good," she gave her arms a soft squeeze, "did you want to know anyth-" The ship's alarms went off, blaring violently, "Oh fuck, "we're here! Grab on to something!" Kim did as Shego strapped herself in, disengaged the autopilot, and pulled hard on the controls. The ship barely dodged a missile that fired at them. The missile unfortunately retargeted their ship despite being cloaked. "Kim I really need you in your seat right now!"

"Stop flying upside down then!" Shego turned the ship back right side up, leaving Kim to fall, "Ah!"

"You okay!?"

She climbed into her seat and strapped in with much effort, "Just fly!"

"Hang on!" Shego spun the ship down, left, and then upwards, dodging the missile again. The missile realigned, tracking them. "Put on your mask!" Shego did the same for herself. She accelerated to mach three, then nearly breaking mach four. Kim blacked out, Shego slowed gradually taking her off course by a very long shot. They were halfway from the same distance they were when they started, but in the opposite direction. They outran the missile as it ran out of fuel to find them and fell into the ocean without detonating. The alarms went off and Shego relaxed a little. "Kim? You still with me?" She looked over and saw Kim limp. She slowed down even further. "Come on Kim, come back to me." Kim started to regain consciousness. "Kudos to your family Kim, they make a quality ship." The ship's alarms were blaring again. "Argh! What now!?" The engines were too hot. "Shit, okay, I got this." Shego lowered the ship, skimming the top of the ocean. It kicked and bucked as the waves were choppy and the speed wasn't quite safe enough to do what Shego was doing. They finally stopped and floated, listening to the deepened tones of the ocean water sizzling. The alarms stopped again and the instruments let Shego know when the engine would be good to use again. "Kim, are you alright?"

"What the fuck just happened? Who fired at us?"

"Technically, I fired at us. State of the art defense weaponry. I didn't know we'd arrive that quickly and I didn't send a password to disengage… oops?"

"Are you serious? We almost died!"

"Hey! We didn't, thanks to my piloting skills and I guess you're family's hyper-sonic, soccer-mom-mobile."

"Uggh!" Kim paused, "I can't believe I blacked out." She kicked the dash in front her.

"Come on Kim, I have years of training on this."

"I was training." Kim was disappointed in herself, "The ship was going to be mine after graduation."

"That's a really nice gift. We never really talked about this, but are you getting an aeronautics degree?"

"Yes, and bioengineering. I wanted to research terraforming uninhabitable mass in space."

"Well aren't _you_ a little mad scientist, that's really impressive Kim. Let me know if I can help; hell, I'd like to learn with you."

"Hm, thanks, just wish I didn't black out."

"Did I mention years of training Kim? Pretty sure I did. Also this bubble ship accelerates remarkably well."

"How did the missile find it, I thought we were invisible."

"That's why I spent the big bucks. Stealth doesn't work around my home. I'll know if anyone gets near."

"What about commercial airlines?"

"I'm not within a flight path, but even in the rare chance, one might fly over, they'll be beyond the altitude threshold I set. If it didn't find us, I'd have to get a refund."

"Alright, how far away are we now."

"Oh, I'm not sure, knowing how fast this thing can go, maybe fifteen, thirty minutes? I really couldn't tell you." Shego was a little disoriented, but she had a general idea of her location.

Kim's Kimmunicator began to ring and Kim answered, "Hey Wade."

"Kim are you guys okay? Your location was jumping all over the place, I couldn't get a lock on you. Navigation put you in seven different places at once."

"My fault," Shego said within earshot, "another one of my security measures."

Kim followed her response, "We're fine, just some landscaping troubles. Apparently Shego has some very dangerous toys at home."

"I'm glad you're okay. Can I talk to Shego for a minute?"

"Oh… sure." Kim was a little hurt she wasn't being included, but handed the device to Shego anyway.

"What's up, Wade?"

"I've some new info on your suit, I may have found a way to combine graphene to a few other elements to make it flexible and not deadly to you while still being able to withstand extreme heat. It won't be able to fully withstand your max output, but I'll find out later how hot you need when we run our tests. I just need a lab."

"Understood, I'll give you an address later tonight and how to get past the security. I know you can hack it, but just use the codes."

"That's fine, see you then, Wade out." The screen went off and Shego handed the device back.

"He seemed a bit more chipper." Shego commented on the brainy new friend.

"He loves figuring out solutions to big problems."

"So it seems. Let's head home… a-gain. I'll be careful this time. Pinky swear." Shego wiggled her pinky finger at Kim, proceeded to put in her coordinates in the guidance system, and started the engine again after verifying it cooled enough. They went off and she accelerated gradually to get to their destination faster. Kim remained strapped to her seat in case they run into another landscaping issue. As they approached the tiny island that Shego called 'home', she slowed down dramatically. The alarms began blaring again.

"Shego?"

"It's okay." She set her hands aflame, burning them hotter and hotter. The temperature in the cockpit quickly rose.

"Sh-Shego." The alarms stopped and Shego extinguished her hands.

Kim was breathing and sweating heavily, "Are we good? It's an oven in here."

"Not yet, it was looking for a heat signature to enter the code. Now for the code." She opened the door to not only let out some of the heat in the cabin, but jumped on top of the roof of the aircraft to give the code. Shego outstretched her arms and flared waves of her plasma over her arms and then immediately jumped back into the cockpit. The alarms sounded once more, Kim clenching onto her seat, and Shego quickly ascended approximately five hundred feet in the air dodging two missiles that, after a distance, plummeted into the waters below… Shego exhaled, "Okay! Now we're good." She gave an uneasy smile to Kim.

"You could have warned me!"

"That wouldn't have been as exciting."

"Argh, just… unbelievable."

"I'll teach you how to disable the security so Wade can send the ship to you in about a week. But for now, enjoy home." She landed the ship in front of her three thousand square foot home, lit by floodlights. "Told you not to expect much."

"It looks wonderful Shego, it's still pretty big for just the two of us."

"I'll give the quick tour and then I need to stop by Wade's place. And, while I'm out, you can spend a few hours snooping." She smiled.

"I wouldn't!"

"Kim, it's fine, I've nothing to hide… errrmm, from you. Who know's, you might even discover that little green thing." She hummed a chuckle. They both stepped out of the aircraft, Kim was feeling a wave of relief from the night's cool breeze, and from the touch of land beneath her feet. "And here we are." The front door swung open revealing the foyer that led to the kitchen ahead and the living room to the right. She flipped on the lights indoors and shut off the outdoor ones.

"How's this place powered."

"Erm, don't panic, but um we're kinda on top of a live volcano. But don't worry, it erupts into the ocean, never land… for now. You know, cuz it's a volcano, if the pressure gets too high anything can happen. Again, not to worry Kimmie, there are measures that have been taken to prevent that."

"This is equally both the safest and most dangerous place on Earth. Um, bathroom?"

"Ah, over here." They walked through the living room and entered a fairly sizeable full bathroom. Kim sat down while Shego just stood there.

"Shego don't watch! Out out out!"

Shego laughed as she left, "Kimmie, everything you need is in the large standing cabinet next to you."

"O-okay." Kim finished and came out. "What's next?"

"Well, since we're here, if you are ever in danger, like an attack, get hurt, volcano actually blows up, head here," she walked to a heavily reinforced door on the opposite side of the bathroom with a hidden security panel on the wall. Shego scanned her palm and the door opened, "This will only get you into the hallway, stand close to me, the doors will shut immediately after we pass through." Kim got in front Shego while she handed her long hair to Kim to hold, "I got it caught in the door once, was not happy."

"You couldn't cut it with your crazy sharp nails?"

"Heh, watch," she lit up her hand and placed her own hair in the flame, "Can't cut it, can't burn it, why do you think my hair is so long?"

"That's amazing!"

"It has its downsides, like for closing doors."

"How'd you get it out?"

Shego revealed another control panel on the wall, "You'll need different clearances to enter and exit. Sucked though. You ready?" Kim nodded and Shego held Kim tight as she held onto her hair, bringing it to her face, feeling impossibly soft. They went through and the door slammed shut with a loud bang. The next security pass was a retina scan. After it cleared, the door stayed open for both of them to enter leisurely. "This is 'The Heart' for obvious reasons." Shego waved a hand at her computers, servers, and security controls. To the immediate right was a large bedroom, homey, actually very attractive with high ceilings and beautiful cherry wood floors. "Take off your panties and I'll put you in the database."

"What?" Kim confused as to why that was required.

"You're not going to like this, but um, vaginal scan."

"You have to be kidding me. That's disgusting."

"I'm serious, hand and eyes get you in here, but down there gets you access."

"Shego, this is insane, how is that a stable signature? Anything can change even if it's not affected by anything except age."

"It's unique. Especially when there's only two signatures to look for… and a pass code."

"You're really serious?" Shego flipped an apparatus from the chair. "Ah god, do you clean it?" Shego gave her a look. "Okay, sorry, it's just… weird."

"Look, I'll log in and show you how it's done." She slipped it in carefully, entered a code, and took it out. "See?" She took a wipe, cleaned it, and heated her hands to sterilize, "Cleeeean."

Kim nervously stepped over the chair and pulled her panty to the side and closed her eyes uncomfortably as she slipped it in. "Okay, now what?"

Shego entered a script, "Choose a password."

"Ugh, I can't even think."

"How about, for _now_ , 'cock-juggling thundercunt' okay? But _temporarily._ "

"Okay." Kim typed it in twice and got off. "Done right?"

"Yep, and now you have the same access as me, which means, and I'm deadly serious Kim, you can destroy this place with a few key strokes. So I'm giving you some reading material while I'm gone. BUT before I go, hand and eyes first." Shego scanned Kim and added her to her profile. "Alright, feel free to play around in the sandbox environment, which can be found in this book," Shego opened a safe and handed her a manual, "here's the security suite info," a rather thick set of books, "and of course here's how to run and live off of the home." Another giant book. Kim's eyes got big at the amount of content she'd need to learn. "Don't worry Cupcake, you've got a whole week to pass the time with these."

"Y-yeah." Kim gave a tired reply.

"Alright, feel free to explore, I'm going to head off to Wade." She gave Kim a kiss, "I'll be back in a few hours, I'll call you when I get there."

Kim nodded, forcing a smile. "I'll probably be in bed when you get back, I'll unpack before I do."

"Sounds good, I'll say 'good night' now then."

"Oh, I didn't say I'd be sleeping," Kim gave her a suggestive look.

"Naughty girl," she smiled. "Can't keep Wade waiting." Kim nodded and stuck her nose in the book and pretended to read. Shego gave her shoulder a squeeze and left.

* * *

Okay so a lot of dumb jokes here, sorry. I hope you thought at least some were funny. I DO need to apologize for the method of security scan. I don't know why I put that in there. I felt Shego just wanted to get more of a reaction out of Kim, but then it wasn't a joke. So... sorry. Characters wouldn't let me take it out. Anyway, the story is actually nearing the end. A few more chapters left. You may be asking, "what about the war? Surely you'd tell us about it!" And you are correct... in my next story. :) Yes, I intend for a sequel, currently writing it now. Which is why I desperately need more reviews and criticisms. This is literally my first creative writing story, especially of this size, ever. I do _not_ know how to write and I'm still learning. So feedback is extremely welcome. Thanks for continuing, seriously.


	14. A Prick In Time

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 14 Oo~

"Gah! Shego are trying to kill me!?" Wade was startled by the silent entrance from the expert thief.

"I did say I didn't use the door." She threw her wrapped up suit on his desk, "Here."

He sighed with a tinge of frustration, "Thanks. And for you, this." He gave Shego her own Kimmunicator, although, it seemed the device was going to need a new name. He was uneasy in front of Shego, being so close to, what his mind was telling him, a dangerous enemy. Talking to her over Kim's Kimmunicator was one thing, but now, she was literally in his room. Not the most relaxing scenario for a person who normally spoke to his best friends through some robotic proxy. Years of built up hatred for her was forced to be washed away because of a noble cause, he thought, was just being done for Kim's sake.

"Great, I'm calling Kim." She hit a quick button and it rang once with Kim answering without hesitation. Shego greeted first as soon as Kim appeared on screen, "Hey Pumpkin!"

"Hey! I um," she lowered her voice, "I think I found your little green thing… not so little." Her smile was a bit bashful.

"Shush sh sh shush." Shego covered the device with her hand, but didn't know exactly where the speaker was.

Wade only guessed what they were talking about, embarrassed having overheard her, "Umm..."

"Oh! Hi Wade!" Kim nervously chuckled.

"Um Hi." Wade greeted off camera.

"Alright! Enough awkward hellos, Kimmie I'll be home in…" Shego looked at Wade, "how long is this gonna take?"

"If I can, three hours, but I can try to be done in two."

"Kim?" Shego asked.

"Take the time you need, the last thing I want is Wade getting bad data because he was rushed. Trust me, you don't want to do this more than once."

"Alright Kimmie, I'll be home in no longer than four hours, tops. Wade?"

"That works." Wade was satisfied with the current time constraints.

"Don't wait up… I'd rather wake you up myself." Wade cleared his throat to let Shego know he was still in the room, right next to her.

"Okay see you soon. Wade, try to be gentle. Bye." Kim hung up.

"Wade," Shego started, "do what you need to do." She looked at him with a seriousness that he knew not to mess with.

"Shego, I'll do my best, but it cou-" he stopped himself, "no, I made that mistake with Kim; it's going to hurt… a lot." He wanted to prepare her for the worst. They may have been enemies before, but what she was about to go through wouldn't be fair punishment for anything she'd done in the past.

"Just do it!" Shego commanded, frustrated this was taking so long.

He sighed, "Alright, all I have now is a glove. First we'll calibrate, that's going to be painful. Then we'll do heat tests, that is, if you'll be up to it." Shego nodded, her expression angered, but not at Wade, it was determination behind her angry veil. Wade handed her the glove, skin tight, that went up to her forearm with cables connected to his computer. As she slipped it on, he also handed her a small, rolled washcloth, "I'm sorry, but you'll want to bite on this when I start." His expression was serious, frowning at what he was going to do, but needed to be done. She put the washcloth in her mouth and sat in a chair. "I need you to try to stay relaxed, which is going to be very difficult. The more tense you are, the more it'll hurt. I can't assist in any way through this and with your unique body, I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm so-"

"JUTH OO ITH!" Shego muffled angrily through the washcloth. Wade was consumed with anxiety. She may be the one that was going to go through hell, but the fact he was administering the pain made him incredibly uneasy, especially after having done this once already to Kim.

Wade typed in a command, he looked towards Shego to confirm she was ready with a finger hovering over a key. She closed her eyes and nodded. He struck the key and a violent wave of pain struck Shego. Her arm felt it was burning from the inside out while her bones were getting crushed. The pain extended into her shoulder and up her neck. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to maintain control, to fight the urge to tense. She almost screamed for it to stop. She thought of Kim, she forced it through the unrelenting pain that tried to cloud her mind, she forced Kim's smile to appear in her mind's eye. Her pout, that's what she needed. She remembered it, that overly adorable pout. Shego's breathing steadied in short gasping bursts through the washcloth. Tears streamed from her eyes as she squinted and groaned sharply in agony. The pain gradually lessened as excruciating minutes ticked away, but it still had it's vicious bite in her. Wade winced from Shego's muffled groans, trying desperately to ignore them so he could concentrate. Tears welled up as he continued. Images of tortured children surfaced in his mind; he just wanted the pain to stop just as much as Shego.

An hour came and went as Shego was forced to endure. Wade's computer showed a densely packed matrix, too many nodes to count. Each node would turn from red to green while he furiously executed commands. "Almost done Shego, hang in there." He was calibrating each nerve and mapping them to the suit's interface.

Another twenty minutes down, Shego was beginning to be able to ignore the pain as it only felt like needles were prodding her arm and hand. She spit out the washcloth, no longer needing it. "You did this to Kim?" A question filled with disgust.

"It wasn't as bad for her, but… yes." A guilt washed over him. Feeling sure she'd do something to harm him.

She spoke with labored breath. "Why the fuck does it suck so much for me then?"

"You're biology is entirely different, Shego." He was still furiously typing, "I'm shooting in the dark. With Kim, I had a general idea of her nervous system and mapped nodes to a best guess and algorithms. She was sixty-seven percent mapped accurately. I used her successful mapping as a template on you Shego, they were all wrong. Not a single nerve was mapped correctly and you have more. Far more. I have some nodes left, I'm almost done."

"Do I have to go through this with each fucking limb!?" Shego was understandably angry.

"It depends on how complete you want this suit to be. I can stop at the hands, giving them a stronger power, but the rest would just be better protection, without enhancements."

"It needs to be complete!" She was very adamant about this.

"Shego, are you sure about this? This was just a small part of your anatomy. I have some data now, but there's no guarantee it's not going to be like this every time, or worse."

"This is nothing!" She growled, instantly furious at him for even questioning, "NOTHING to the pain I saw Kim in! Nothing in comparison to what those kids endured. Don't you dare hold ba-"

"ALRIGHT!" he barked, but immediately calmed, "Look, I haven't slept in two days." He paused, "You can take the glove off, I'm done." Shego was racked with guilt hearing this. Between essentially forcing him to find the information she needed and berating him, she almost apologized, but he continued, "I'm a little on edge and inflicting pain doesn't help." He tried to change the subject, "You said you had an address?"

She began peeling it off and despite Wade mapping all nodes and stopping the process, her arm still felt like it was a pincushion for hundreds of large needles. It was difficult to remove, it had embedded part of itself into her skin. When it was revealed, her arm was swollen, dark purple, and almost black; it looked as if all her veins had popped beneath the skin. She held her hand while Wade got up and left the room, raising a finger to tell her he'd be back in a minute as he passed by. He came back with a bucket of ice water for her. "Thanks," she grunted and put her arm in, gaining mild relief, but oddly, the ice water felt hot. Her brain likely confused by the intensity of pain and any sensation felt like fire. "Here," she placed a slip of paper with an address on his desk, "the codes are on the back. The place is abandoned right now, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting in or having anyone see you. But, I'd rather you didn't go just yet, not until I talk to Dr. D. I'll inform him tomorrow night. Just do what you can here, better yet, get some sleep. If you need me to, I'll get you meds, villains don't sleep well either."

"I need the meds," he said flatly, "I can't close my eyes Shego. How is Kim able to at all? Have you _seen_ what she's done? She did _this_ ," he brought up an image from his satellites of the facility she destroyed in Belize, "...without her battle suit." The image was of the facility smoldering, fifteen mercenaries were scattered, dead on the ground. Tortured children put out of their misery. The image stunned Shego, she knew Kim was capable, but this, this wasn't possible. Wade continued, "She did this with a knife in her hands and just… improvised." He started to break down, a catch in his throat, "How did she do this? How does she sleep? I'm just looking at pictures Shego, I-"

"Wade, you listen to me right now. I need you focused and rested, we don't have the luxury to feel sorry for ourselves. Not now." Shego stood up, "I'm going out to get you something that'll help, I'll be back in a half hour. But… to answer your question, she sleeps with me. These past couple weeks, of which is none of your business, were helpful to her. She's an amazing person, far better than me… AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT!" Wade scoffs softly and nodded, wiping a few escaped tears. She approached a window and left.

~oO0Oo~

Shego came back as silently as she did the first time, but the smell of a hot meal alerted him. "Hey, I'm back," she said softly. And even though he knew she was back, the break in complete silence still made him jump a little. "Take this and eat the soup. I can tell you haven't been eating." She handed him a bottle of pills and a large Italian Wedding soup. He noticed her arm was now yellowish-green, surprised at how quickly she was healing.

"Um, thanks." He had a confused look on his face and huffed with a smile.

"What?" She inquired.

"It's just, I've never seen you like this. It's unreal."

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and eat, I'm only doing this for Kim." It was a small lie, she surprised herself actually caring. She laughed internally considering him a potential friend.

"What are you going to do after this is all done, are we enemies? Friends? I'm giving you a lot of power Shego, how do I know I can trust you later even if I can trust you now?"

"It doesn't matter, you can't, just shut up and eat!" The internal laughter now turned annoyance.

He began eating, the flavors were instantly gratifying. He unconsciously moaned, "It's good."

"It better be, not exactly any open restaurants at this hour."

Shocked, "Did you make this?"

She sighed heavily with eyes rolling, not caring for the chit-chat, "Yes! I had some frozen at my safe house. So I picked it up."

Wade shook his head in disbelief, "I'm eating home-cooked food, made by _the_ Shego, and it's not poison"

"Can't guarantee that Nerdlinger."

"Back to that again, are you?"

"Take the pill. I don't like chit chat and the more we delay, the less time I can be with Kim."

"Heat tests first."

"Fine, just finish already." Shego was more than a little irritated, she may not have been as tired as Wade, but she was just tortured for an hour and a half. Cranky was an understatement.

Wade scarfed down the food to his disappointment as he wanted to savor each bite. "Let's go to the basement."

"I'm not ruining this dress," she grabbed her cat suit. She began to undress in front of Wade with her back turned to him, causing him to blush immensely, "You can turn around, you know who my girlfriend is, right? What do you think she'd do if she knew you were oggling?"

Wade quickly spun around to face the wall, "You could have warned me first."

"I'll give you the first second, but the last two are on you." Wade's heart dropped to his stomach. He was guilty as charged.

"I'm dressed, show me where it is."

Wade turned back, but her crotch was right at his eye level as she stood right in front of him. He fumbled back in his chair nearly falling over, "You did that on purpose."

"Yeah well, that expression was priceless and now you have something else to look at when you close those eyes. But do it again and I'll gut you." Wade swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

They both went down, the basement was built like a science lab equipped with the standard chemistry hoods that evacuated dangerous fumes, a shower, and an eyewash. It also sported a few not-so-standard equipment. There were twentyfive different materials on a tray about the size of Shego's fist. "We're going to start with the easiest material that I can work with to the one that's most time consuming. From the left to right, take it to the hood over there and melt it using only a _normal_ output, like you used when fighting Kim." He put on a radioactive suit and went behind a very thick protective wall to shield himself from Shego's heat.

Shego picked up an element and went over to a chemist's hood, closed it around her hand and set it aflame. The material heated and melted in an instant and fell like egg yolk.

"Well I kind of thought that would happen. Skip the second one, try the third." Shego took it and did the same as before. The element heated and melted quickly. A light sigh came from Wade, somewhat expecting that to happen, but disappointed. A bit too much hope put into that material. "Just skip the fourth one too, try the fifth." The fifth one melted slower, but again, it dropped like molten lava. Wade a little irritated, "This is _normal_ power Shego?"

"Yes! I'm not a halfwit!" She barked.

"Alright, just skip to the eleventh" Shego tried, it was holding, but beads of the material began to melt."

"Wade, we're getting closer, but this is _normal_ output, I'm not even trying. What do you think is going to happen when I need to step up my game? I don't want to waste any more time here."

"Fine…" Wade was increasingly irritated, he knew she was right. "Take the graphene hybrid. The last one. Start with normal." He really did not want to work with the hybrid on such an aggressive schedule. Shego again gave it another try, the material held, no sign of distortion. "Good hold it for a minute, let me get a reading on you." He pointed a sensor at her hand, reading her output while holding the material. The sensor displayed output to a screen in a color spectrum; white being the hottest, to dark blue. The screen was completely white until Wade adjusted the threshold, showing Shego's hand as a glowing red while everything else was a dark blue. "Okay, increase it." The room temperature began to rise and Wade turned on all the outtake vents to compensate, increasing the fan speeds to its max. He flowed AC air into the room as much as possible. "Go higher." The protective aluminum glass began to sweat beads, but the material she was holding was still stable. "Think of your worst nightmare Shego." In a flash, a violent heat wave came from Shego and stopped. Wade was knocked back to the floor, burned lightly, like a bad sunburn. The material turned to soup and the lab was scorched. Shego was breathing heavily, aside from exerting herself, horrific images of Kim in danger that flash in her mind set her into an emotional fury.

"Are we done!" she said angrily. Fury, hatred, and sorrow in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Y-yes." Wade was disoriented briefly. It was like a flashbang had gone off in his head.

"GREAT! Take the fucking pill and get some rest!"

Shego left the basement, changed back to her dress and left her suit on the floor by his computer chair. The rest was up to him.

~oO0Oo~

 _Unbelievable, un-fucking-believable._ Shego was grumbling, tired, and hungry. _Goddamn it._ She realized she needed to make a quick stop at her safe house for a bite to eat and ended up taking some other frozen foods and some miscellaneous items she thought would be important for Kim along with her. After she ate and loaded up the aircraft, she departed from her safe house and broke mach four for a short time to get to Kim sooner. As she approached, she called Kim on her new Kimmunicator and slowed down dramatically so she wouldn't trigger her security system. Once again, Kim picked up immediately, letting Shego know she wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Shego," she yawned, "Are you on your way?"

"Yeah Kim, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well, _mom_ , I actually got a little interested in those manuals. Couldn't stop reading."

"Heh, okay, I'll believe that when I see it. Can you disable the security so I don't waste thirty million more dollars trying to get back in?"

"Mm, kay." She ran a script on the control panel and disabled it. "Done… wait, thirty million!?"

"See you soon Kimmie." She lightly smiled at her before disconnecting. Shego's mood almost instantly better after talking briefly with Kim. She made everything worth it.

~oO0Oo~

"Your ass better be in bed Kim!" Shego shouted from the kitchen. She put all of her groceries from her safehouse into the empty fridge to thaw. If Kim was in the bedroom, she wouldn't hear her through the thick metal doors unless she was listening through the surveillance. Shego scanned herself into 'The Heart' and found Kim in bed under the sheets lying perfectly still with her arms laying by her sides. Shego smiled and climbed over her, "You're the worst liar Kimmie." This caused Kim to smile while still keeping her eyes closed. She felt Shego's soft hair fall on her cheek and instantly grabbed her into a blind kiss. Shego yelped at the surprise and laughed into it.

"How'd it go?" Kim asked sweetly.

"Piece of cake Pumpkin."

"Don't lie to me Shego." Kim remembered her experience, the excruciating pain, how it left her skin flaking, a deepened red that horrified her at first look.

"I wouldn't dare. I love you too much to even try." Shego didn't, in a sense, lie at all. Watching Kim work through her traumatizing experience, nearly killing herself, a thought of her death lingering in the back of her mind was unimaginably difficult for Shego. An hour, a day, a week of continuous torture would be but a prick in time to ensure her lover's safety, her happiness, for the rest of her life. A sacrifice so small, Shego would think it insignificant.

"Oh, yeah, like it didn't hurt you at all." Each word infused with sarcasm.

"I never said it didn't hurt." She straddled her hips.

"Where?" A slight frown came from her, knowing, to some extent, the pain she endured.

Shego raised her hand in front of Kim, now fully healed, "Here."

Kim took her hand and gave it soft kisses and lightly nibbled on her fingers. Shego melted to the warmth of her soft lips, feeling the feather touch on her fingertips. A cute smile was worn on Kim, "Anywhere else?"

Shego freed herself from her dress, discarding it to the floor beside the bed, her mind becoming ever so slightly intoxicated from her lover's voice, "He made my heart hurt too." She rolled to her side, facing her.

Kim placed her ear upon her chest and listened to the thumping beats, "At least it's not broken." She kissed Shego's chest and breast softly, "How did he do hurt your heart?"

She took a deep breath, "He asked me to think about my worst nightmare."

"That's awful," Kim was sincere despite her candied voice, "What did you think about?"

Without hesitation, "Losing you." Shego opted to leave out the horrific details if Kim were to be captured by GJ or by someone else as horrendous as 'Satan's Teacher'.

Kim rested on Shego's chest, listening once again to her heart. She embraced her, "I'm not going anywhere." The rhythmic beating quickly put her to sleep. And as Shego rested with her, she soon followed her, drifting to a sound slumber.

* * *

I'm glad I'm seeing viewers enjoy my story. I really appreciate all the comments. More are certainly welcome, encouraged even (I know I sound like a broken record, but really, it's essential for my improvement)


	15. Freedom

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 15 Oo~

Morning broke with artificial sunlight simulated through fake windows in the room. Kim moaned with gentle gasps and followed it with giggling. "Sheeego, you're so bad, Ah!"

Dark hair between soft white thighs spoke with an unseen devious smile, "I told you I had a special way to wake you." She continued to tease briefly, letting Kim flinch at the sensation, "You want some breakfast?"

When Kim tried to reply, while her mind still foggy, Shego kissed her soft nub, nibbling softly with just her lips. "Y-yeah- Ah! She-Shego."

Shego stopped briefly to speak, "Yeah? Tell me what ya want," and continued.

"Mm, d-damn it. I wa-aant… p-pancakes." Kim exhaled quickly as she finished her sentence then squealed as Shego sucked hard.

Shego released her, giving her one soft slap there, "Coming right up!" She giggled as she ran off to the kitchen.

Kim sat up, whispered loudly, "Evil, evil, evil… so evil," and threw herself back down on the pillows before getting up fully. Part of her still didn't want to get out of bed, but since her lover was up, it wouldn't be long before Shego would come back and tease her more.

Kim went to the kitchen in the robe she took from the spa, and playfully glared at her girlfriend. Her mischievous seductress chuckled in response, still stirring the batter. She wore nothing but an apron, a garment that Kim wasn't sure was meant to protect her from splatter while she enjoyed being nude or to seduce her further with. Shego casually hummed with melody while she cooked, swaying her hips as if dancing to music. While the batter sizzled on her stove, she thought to prepare a lemon-blueberry whipped cream. She went out a door that led from the kitchen to a heavily modified greenhouse behind it. It supported a multitude of plants that needed to grow in very different zones through the use of various ultraviolet lights, humidity controllers, and soils. It was like having a living produce section of a grocery store in her backyard. She picked a large portion of blueberries from her blueberry bush, and a lemon from her lemon tree. She came back and whipped the blueberries along with cream and sugar and stirred the lemon juice from her squeezed lemon. With a flip and a few brief moments, the pancakes were done, served with a large dollop of the whipped cream. She sat next to Kim, handing her a fork and a small cup of coffee. "Tell me whatcha think." A big smile on her face revealed she knew they were going to be good. Kim took her first bite with the whipped cream, no syrup necessary for the already flavorful pancake. She moaned at the flavor and grabbed Shego's hand. She paused just before forcing her fingers between her own legs as Shego did on their first morning cruise together, "You've gone and corrupted me."

Shego gave a shrill laugh, "Take another bite." When Kim did, Shego pulsated soft heat into Kim as she rhythmically thrusted into her, keeping in sync with her chewing.

She looked hungrily at Shego with half lidded eyes, "I'm never going to finish if you- mmm, why are you sooo good at this?"

Shego hummed a laugh, "Keep that in mind for our challenge later."

"Hmf, no glow, remember?" Kim was still enjoying the various stimuli between taste, touch, and smell.

She stopped pulsating heat and alternated curling her fingers as she was pulling out of a moaning Kim. "Like I need the glow." An evil laugh followed, "I'll let you finish eating to think about that. I'll even give you a handicap and finish you off after breakfast." Kim began eating faster causing Shego to snort a laugh. "Slow down Pumpkin, I'm not going anywhere."

"These are so good Shego. So good. Did you drug me? What're in these?"

"Kimmie, I know how to cook, and the flavor is mostly in the whipped cream. I can teach you if you want." Kim enthusiastically nodded. "Good, I'll start during your spring break."

"Ugh, you should teach me something now before I even start so I'm not eating instant ramen everyday."

"You better not eat that trash, Kim. If anything I'll teach you to cook real ramen."

"Yes, that."

"After our challenge, you'll be taught by the best… mm, one of the best."

"Wow, you're so humble." Kim scoffed at her own sarcasm. Shego just smiled as she ate her pancakes. The lack of retort caused Kim to be suspicious. She narrowed her eyes, "Why are _you_ smiling?"

Her smile got bigger but her eyes remained on the food in front of her, "My silly little pumpkin, you see, I'm going to let you do whatever you want," her words venomous, but also unusually sweet, " _up until_ our little challenge that is. After breakfast, I'll get you off, then we'll tour the island, _then_ ," she paused to look at Kim with predatory eyes, a fearful smile as she spoke. She leaned towards Kim, causing her to lean back in mock fear, but also with a tight smile, "you'll be all _mine_ for just a little over an hour. And by the way, I won't need that much time, but I'll be sure to make it last that long." An evil laugh followed, "So enjoy teasing me, babe, I'll be enjoying myself plenty later." She growled and bit the air in front of her, letting her teeth clack for effect.

"We-We'll see," Kim quietly spoke, letting some of the intimidation get to her. _She's just bluffing, why would I beg? It's fine, just a bluff._

Shego smiled at her nearly confident lover and resumed eating. _I'll make this day amazing for you, that's a fuckin' promise, Kimmie. "_ Don't be so nervous, I'm only going to make you writhe in ecstasy as you beg for me." Another chuckle.

Kim swallowed her food hard to answer quickly, "I'm not nervous… and you're not going to make me beg."

Shego finished her plate, kissed Kim's head with a smile and put her dish in the sink, "You're adorable Kimmie, don't ever lose that." Kim wasn't sure if she was patronizing her or if it was just an 'out of the blue' comment and didn't know how to respond. She stuffed her face with the remaining pancake on her plate, but made sure to savor the whipped cream. She placed her dish in the sink and felt the need to wash it right away. A compulsion she adopted from her mother.

"Don't worry about it Kimmie, that's for later," Shego rubbed her neck and shoulders and licked the back of her ear, "this is for now."

The adorable redhead smiled gleefully, goosebumps on her arms, and a shiver down her back, "Mmkay." Shego took her by the hand, discarded her apron, and led her back to the bedroom in 'The Heart'.

"I'll be right back." Shego went off into the closet and brought out a few toys she snuck in while Kim slept. "I finally get to share these with you. But first," she brought out a bottle of massage oil, "some pleasure before fun."

Kim's robe seemed to have flown across the room as if by it's own accord, "You're the best."

"Oh ho, careful, I might get a fat head."

"Hehe, not without the pen, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You plan on punishing me later, so I couldn't resist."

"You're not getting punished Kim." Shego looked at her sincerely, "You're just going to have an eye opener… and mouth opener, and some other places open." Shego's chortle was priceless, laughing at the lewdness of her own silly joke.

"Despite how wonderful and beautiful you are, you can be pretty gross." Kim laid on the bed with her back facing Shego as she prepared for her lover's caress.

"You love it." A dismissive grunt came as a reply, but quickly became soft pleasurable moans when Shego began massaging her back. After a few long moments, Kim couldn't resist turning around, facing Shego, hugging her. Green hands continued to massage as Kim took the bottle with the intent of massaging her too.

She poured the bottle into her hands, behind Shego's back, a little too quickly, "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" A rather sizeable portion of the oil spilled on to the sheets.

Shego dropped her head on Kim's shoulder in disbelief and smiled, "It's okay you big dummy."

"Ohhh, I didn't mean to," she whined looking at Shego when she lifted her head, "I couldn't see."

"It's fine, mattress is protected, don't worry about it. I've got plenty of time to think about your punishment for dirtying up my sheets later."

"Punishment!?" Kim pouted with her puppy eyes. "But you said I wouldn't get punished."

"Ugh! That look! You're not human!"

Kim laughed, "What did you say? Maybe _I_ should think about _your_ punishment, you ass!"

Kim's little green dragon pushed her back into the bed, leaned on top of her, and no longer cared about how oily her sheets became. She gave a quick peck on her lips, "You think you can punish me?" She looked directly into her eyes, rubbed the tip of her nose with hers, and offered another kiss.

"I _know_ I can."

"Without the pout?"

"I never needed my pout Shego." Kim gently knocked her forehead against Shego's and returned her kiss, confident in her own words.

Shego began kissing her neck, working her way to her ear lobe. Kim in return massaged and caressed her back while her eyes fluttered at the skill of Shego's ability to hit every pleasure point. Shego paused a moment, "It sounds like a challenge Pumpkin," and resumed.

"Maybe…" Kim gasped, getting harder to concentrate, "... it is."

"In that case," she whispered in her ear, placing an oily hand on Kim's breast, a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, "I'm going to be very, _very_ baaad." She pinched her nipple hard, Kim squealing as she did. When she released, she sat up and massaged her torso, circling her breasts and over the nipples to her pelvis. Lightly stroking her sides, making sure Kim giggled to her tease.

"Sheego-" She uttered softly, too deep in the pleasurable teasing bliss of Shego's magical touch. A wash of guilt, unable to return the delight that's so well received. "Shego-" Another soft pleading cry, but not to stop, no. The sheer thought of stopping was abhorrent, offensive. But the guilt, it needled. "Let me-" Coherent thought escaped her, too drunk off the rapturing caress of slick heated fingers. "- _do_ you." _Ugh, do you? Simpleton!_ She cursed herself, but the lack of a better phrase jolted her into sobriety.

Even Shego thought it funny and sniggered, "Do me?"

"Shut up," Kim quickly lunged forward, pinning Shego on her back, a barrage of kisses and tongue play to silence any further questioning of her choice of words. Shego still attacked, melting her predator on top with pulsating heat, grasping her rump. Kim purred, falling limp, biting her lip, frustrated she was losing so easily to a non-existent battle. "No," she whispered. By her sheer force of will, she bit green flesh.

"Mother fucker!"

Kim sucked hard on Shego's breast, tonguing the nipple aggressively, thrusting fingers between her thighs to silence her pained shriek. Rubbing her nub gently with a thumb, softly nibbling her ribs, finally the emerald dragon weakens. A confident chuckle arose from the pink smiling lips as pale green arms fall to their sides, submitting to her, but not without a returning smile. She drizzled more oil, pressing herself against already teased flesh. Grinding her body, intoxicating each other with aggressive thrusts. A dirty smirk conjured from behind black lips as the rest of her writhes in selfish ecstasy. The suspiciously easy takeover didn't seem fitting to the blushing redhead, "Don't you dare let me win Shego," spoken with commanding, labored breath.

Shego lunged forward as Kim did before and took over her thrusting, heating herself, "Wouldn't dare think of it." Kim's breathing far heavier than before, shock from the blast of heat that radiated from her lover. Black lips quivering, she couldn't resist any longer, seeing Kim, lustfully losing herself. She bit Kim's lip, then went further to dart her tongue in her mouth. Shego couldn't part, she wouldn't allow it, not yet. She needed to drink in more of her lover's moans, her squeals, to take more of her breath away. Kim's fingers found their way plunging inside her dragon, releasing a yelp from her, allowing Kim to steal a breath of air. The forceful seductress now rolled to her side, subdued by her Princess, ever determined to make her dragon scream. Kim looked at her with determined, ferocious eyes, gaining control, fingers curling, thrusting intensely. Gasping cries parting black lips, "K-Ki-KIIIMMMM!" Shego's body lifting into thrusted fingers as her legs tensed firmly, her head arching backwards as she gave her silent trembling release abated by soothing fingers slowing, her body returning back to the cushion beneath her. A grin, evil, sinful, even predatory suddenly revealed, but not appearing on the face of the emerald dragon, no. It was set upon her princess. A concerned whine, sounding as vulnerable as a lamb, "K-Kim?" The question was answered by fingers slipping out only to be replaced by that vicious grinning mouth, aggressive, forceful, relentless. A pale green hand slamming down, gripping, twisting bed sheets, digging hopelessly, "What the fugghh!?" She bucked as another wave of tremors overcame her, "AHH!" A scream only briefly audible, lasting only milliseconds, as no breath could continue, held to endure. Thighs, once hardened as stone finally relax, shaking briefly from continued aftershocks. A devious but soft chuckle from her princess ensured her defeat. A breath, finally exhaled, not realizing it had been held, brings her back to Earth. "Holy shit. Holy… fuck Kim," silence followed as she remained in unbelievable wonder. Breathless as she lay there while Kim watched as victor, proud she was finally able to deliver, and confident of her skill. She waited patiently with an adorable smile, perhaps too proud, but a happy one none the less. Shego finally spoke again, "You bit me."

"Yeah." Kim giggled at her own reply.

"Come here."

"Kay." She lay down beside her, foreheads touching.

With quiet intensity, "Fuck the toys, that was fun. I can't move."

"Is that all I had to do? Wish I knew that years ago."

"Yeah, you go ahead and put that in my file Kim. 'Weaknesses: Mouth blast her while she has an oversensitive clit.'" Kim smiled brightly and giggled. Shego admired her, "I love your smile Kim and what the hell was that grin? Never seen you so… so…" She paused to think of the right words, careful not to use 'evil', "positively devious."

"Heh, it felt right, and I just did what you do to me."

"What? I don't do that."

"Like ALL the time Shego."

"Maybe like a few times-"

"OH MY GOD, NO SHEGO, you are Cheshire PERSONIFIED!"

"If you say so Kim."

"Ugh! I refuse to believe you aren't teasing me right now."

"O… kaaay." Shego was now trying to recall the times she grinned with evil, still believing it wasn't as often as Kim made it sound.

"Mmrrr," Kim let out a frustrated grunt, "I love you, but you're insane… and you're wrong what you're thinking."

"O… keee," Shego said softly. "Take a picture next time."

"Oh my god, Shego!" She laughed in disbelief. "So beautiful and crazy." She placed a hand on her face and kissed her, "So damn crazy." Shego was blushing, a little embarrassed. "It's okay, when you do it, it just means you're going to do something really exciting… or bad… or both." Kim smiled and followed with a kiss, "Come on, show me the island."

"First off Kimmie, legs, currently out of commission. Second, I didn't get you off, yet. So, you know, come sit on my face." Shego rolled to her back, opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out.

Kim burst out a light chuckle, "First off _Shego_ , there were plenty of times you got me off… multiple times, and you got nothing, and second, I did… just before pinning you."

The smile that came from her dark lips was bright and cheerful. Shego hadn't felt this way in a long time. Perhaps it was with the help of her home; safe, private, and her castle now had a princess. But one thing was for sure, her princess made her happy, undeniably so. Free, Shego felt free. As soon as her legs felt less like noodles, the great bright smile transformed to a goofy grin, she rolled over on top of Kim, took a deep breath and blew raspberries on her neck.

Kim squealed with laughter, trying to resist, "AHH! What're you AAH! Doing!?"

Shego showed some restraint, smiled at her again, and took a deep breath to watch Kim prepare for the next barrage, but spoke instead, "Clean up time, then get dressed, cuz you're driving."

"You have your Lamborghini here?" Kim expressed her excitement with a wide-eyed smile as she sat up slightly, anticipating a 'yes' from Shego.

"No no no, that stays at the safe house… one of them. Here, I have my Wraith, I just enjoy the ride better here, no particular reason." Kim wasn't sure what car that was. She'd find out eventually and decided not to ponder too much about it.

"Oh, okay. You just want me to be your chauffeur, don't you?"

"I've got the uniform and hat- I'm kidding Kim, it's a fun ride, you'll love it. One day, I'll take you to some real open road and we can have fun with the Koenigsegg."

Kim nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing what she was talking about, but again didn't care too much. Shego sensed her ignorance given the lack of enthusiasm, but it was sure to come when she reveals one of her many luxuries.

~oO0Oo~

"Eyes on the road Kimmie." Kim's eyes wandered between the scenery and the interior of the Rolls Royce. Everything was customized to Shego's taste. Kim couldn't get over it, she knew Shego had money, but this was ridiculous. Between the cars costing more than most people's homes to Shego's secret, private island armed with enough security to take over a small country. It was absurd, almost sickening, and she could call it hers. Granted, the island wasn't large. They could run the outer edge of it within a couple of hours; the use of the car seemed like another excuse to gloat. The path they took was a literal cut through the forest. There had been giant wires that strung across long poles to protect the lightly paved road from downed trees. There wasn't too much to admire, the small green covered mountain and a few exotic animal life was the highlight of the island, at least for now.

The Wraith, on the other hand, was lavish, but its power unnecessary for the short drive they were going. The ceiling had a custom fabric, a custom piece of art Shego designed. The center of the ceiling had two small painted strokes, or rather, sewn silk textiles that appeared as strokes of paint. They swirled into each other; one was vibrant, bright red, the other a dark green. The splotched paint seemed to be the core that sprouted a multitude of thick, dark branches that thinned and lightened as it expanded across the ceiling and down the inner frame of the car. The branches that began at the core had large curled thorns. The closer to the tip of the branches that covered the doors had beautiful dark, yet vibrant, purple flowers that thickened towards the tips while the thorns had thinned. Had it been dark, the interior would illuminate behind the fabric displaying a mystical nightscape, but Kim would need to discover this on her own.

"Ah sorry," Kim huffed, wanting to look around more, "So much to see."

"Yeah yeah, eyes, road. You'll have a week to sight see, 'kay?"

"Errm fine. Where we going?"

"Garden. Where I go to blow off steam."

"Like a flower garden or something?"

"You'll see." Shego turned her head to hide her smirk. After a few more minutes they quickly passed a small passage. Shego snorted, "You just went by it Kimmie."

Kim quickly slowed, not realizing how good the brakes were as both their bodies lunged forward, "What? You coulda told me we were close."

"I didn't think you'd go this fast." She shrugged with a relaxed smile.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned around, driving much slower now, seeing the narrow path ahead. Out of sheer habit she used her turn signal and then quickly tried to shut it off realizing there's literally no one to signal to. She overreacted, however, and ended up signaling in the opposite direction. Shego huffed an audible laugh causing Kim to blush in embarrassment. "Shut it Shego." Green hands raised, signaling she wasn't going to say anything.

"Alright student driver, stop here."

"It was a reflex!" Kim hit the brake and threw her hands up and sighed, "Ugh whatever."

Shego snickered, "Come on." She got out of the car and waited for Kim in front of it. A short distance away there was a large wall of bushes blocking the view to the garden entrance. Kim followed Shego as they both went behind it and towards a stone path that led to a small broken fountain centerpiece with two benches on either side, facing it. Beyond this led to a stone staircase that went down to where Shego really wanted to take her princess. Kim's eyes widened when the clearing below was revealed as they neared the edge of the steps. The exotic landscape was nothing short of jaw dropping. It was more than just flowers and well placed shrubs. It had a large koi pond with a small, red hut in the middle of it. You could enter it by walking on the small stone steps that led to it with careful footing. The pond was covered with large lily pads and lotus flowers. Behind the pond was a clearing with bamboo trees on either side of it that Shego used for training. Behind the clearing and between the fields of bamboo was a large pile of stone that was used for 'blowing off steam' as Shego mentioned. In front of the pond was more of the garden Kim was expecting with walls of flowering shrubs and well placed vines; currently unkempt from Shego's absence, but it was still a feat to look at with awe. Like the spa, the ground had moss instead of grass with some stone paths that led to different areas of the garden. Shego noticed Kim was gawking, "Well it's not much."

Kim broke out of her jaw dropping stare, "Oh shut up Shego, the only thing missing is a waterfall."

Shego cleared her throat and pointed to the far left from where they were standing, "It's um, over there." Kim rolled her head along with her eyes dramatically and sat on the steps feeling defeated. Shego sighed, feeling the drama, "What's wrong now, Princess?"

Kim sighed heavily, "It's… nothing. Look, I _know_ you said you enjoyed the trip that I invited you too, but I was hoping to blow your mind-"

"You did!" Shego feeling a little frustrated she has to explain it again. She wanted to show off for 'wow' factor, not to make her jealous or envious. She wasn't gloating, she was just saying how 'awesome' her stuff is and was now Kim's to play with.

"Shego, I meant with the extravagance, everything I planned for us is essentially in your literal backyard. I'd like to give back too," Shego was about to speak, "and before you say anything, I mean more than just by being me. How do I show my appreciation for you, in physical form, when you already have the world?"

Shego sat next to her, "Oh Kimmie, what do you think I'm going to say? Hmm?"

Kim sighed heavily, knowing exactly what she would say in reply, it was obvious, "You're gonna say you don't care about any of that."

"And?"

Kim reluctantly continued, "You appreciated the effort and there were some parts you didn't have that you enjoyed." She was almost parroting what Shego told her before.

"And?" Shego raised her voice a bit more as if to imply there was a more meaningful answer she was looking for.

"You love me?" Kim thought she covered it all.

"The world Kim, I don't have the world yet. Give me that and you're all set." Shego couldn't say the whole sentence with a straight face, softly snickering at the end.

Kim chuckled and punched her arm, "You're such a shit, Shego."

"The shittiest, and I do love you. Can you just enjoy what I have? I have luxuries, so what? I was alone 'til you came and got me, I'm hated by everyone, and my 'friends' aren't that particularly great. I would list them more under 'people I can tolerate' and 'people who I sorta owe'. So stop sulking and fight some trees with me."

Kim nodded with everything she said except for that last part, "Huh?"

Shego went quickly down the steps, "Come on!" Kim went after her, following her to the hut in the pond. The stone steps were spaced far apart and required a bit of momentum to get to the next one without falling. Inside the hut hung various martial arts weapons. "Which one ya want?" Shego was a little excited to show off what she had, implying she had discipline in each.

Kim sheepishly replied, "I only know the kama and the staff. I'm mostly skilled in hand-to-hand combat." She felt her martial prowess was no match for her emerald counterpart. Shego didn't comment, remembering what Wade had shown her. The massacre of death that was left behind gave her a tinge of fear of her girlfriend.

"Think you can handle the pu dao then? I don't have anything that doesn't have a blade on it." Shego smiled.

Kim nodded, "I've always wanted to learn the rope dart, but my shifu said he wanted to see improvement with the kama first." Kim started to get a little agitated remembering her master's words, "Said I was too 'fierce' and 'angry'. How would he feel if he was constantly on call to stop some idiot from… sorry, I guess I _am_ angry."

"It's okay, I'm sure I did more than my fair share to add to that anger."

"Yeah, well, the make up sex was great." Kim winked, turning things to a lighter mood.

Shego laughed and tossed her the weapon. "I have the meteor hammer here, feel free to practice, just… don't hurt yourself. I don't want a brain dead princess when I see you again. You drool enough when you sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine and I'll drool as much as like." Shego huffed through her nose, grabbed a katana, and led her to the bamboo trees.

"The great thing about the bamboo here, they're extremely fast growing. Cut 'em down and they'll be back up in a week, AND, because I've been gone a while, they'll need some trimming."

"Well I'm glad I can be your personal gardner." Kim twirled her weapon, spun with kicks, and took a firm stance stopping the weapon with her shoulder and leg. "Shall we?"

"Impressive Kim," Shego performed her own short dance with her katana, taking a several rapid and skilled cuts at the bamboo tree, cutting the falling portion twice before it hit the ground. She grinned at Kim when she finished with a stance.

A quick moment later a click was heard from Kim's Kimmunicator. "You wanted a picture right." Kim held up her arm to show Shego her grin, making her blush a little.

"Okay fine, I GRIN A LOT, HAPPY?"

Kim approached her with a big smile, "Yes." Her face very close, Shego leaned in for a kiss, but was denied with Kim giggling and taking a swing at another tree. She swiftly split the falling piece down the vertical middle before it hit the ground. Shego narrowed her eyes and began hacking along with Kim, a strange game of showmanship and skill as they progressed through the trees. After hacking most of the streets down, one had remained standing. Both women looked at each other before darting at the tree, grins taking the majority of their faces. Shego took the first swing, Kim halving the fallen piece with the next, again with Shego's strike, Kim caught the piece before it hit the ground with the side of the blade it and shot it upwards following it with another cut. The piece about the size of her hand now was halved yet again by Shego's upper swing who thought she'd won, believing it wouldn't be possible to cut it any smaller. Kim released a loud 'HAH!' before making her final swift strike, halving it once more, allowing the remaining two pieces to fall to the sides of a jaw dropped Shego. Kim approached her once more and planted a kiss on her cheek with an accomplished broad smile. She picked up a piece and placed it in Shego's hand, gave her a smack on the butt, and walked away.

Shego seared the piece in her hand out of frustration, but immediately calmed with a bright smile. "You won fair and square Pumpkin, but I think we have another challenge." Grinning ear to ear, which managed to come off as a little creepy.

Kim stopped in her tracks. _Of course this is her plan after a workout like this._ Kim chuckled to herself and began to laugh a bit. She was feeling wonderful, she no longer cared about the 'challenge'. The lengths her lover would go for her, always an elaborate plan, no one could compare to the compassion Shego had. Kim was mentally kicking herself for just realizing this now. Laughing harder, dropping her weapon and holding her sides. She fell to the mossy ground in her fit of joy all the while Shego remained baffled as to what was going on.

"Uh Kimmie? There aren't exactly any hospitals around here, are you okay?"

Kim tried to calm herself, lying on her back, laughter lessening, but still quite there, "Yeah, I'm fine." Shego stood over her with her katana resting on her shoulder and raised a brow. Kim nodded to affirm she wasn't going crazy and patted the ground next to her.

She knelt down and joined Kim on her back, discarding her weapon to her side, "Alright goofball, what was that all about?"

Kim almost started up her laughter again, but was able to maintain composure, "Oh Shego, I just love you. Really, that's all. I can't explain it any better." She interlaced her finger with Shego's, "You know, I'm going to think of something, something that's going to blow your mind. It'll be so unexpected Shego, you'll love it."

"You're pretty damn amazing already Kimmie, but if I were to guess, you'd let me punch that bueno nacho buffoon square in the face."

Kim let out a small laugh, "I guess I can't do it _now_." Shego smirked a bit. "You really hate him don't you?"

"Ugh, well, like everyone else, he's annoying. Except, _he_ just hits a nerve. Foiled plans aside, he just seemed like a constant failure, I don't know how you put up with that… with him." Kim wasn't offended, she actually offered a small giggle at Shego's distaste for the man.

"He's not _so_ bad-"

"I've never, _never_ Kim, seen anyone else lose their pants in any 'mission'. It's absurd, downright stupid."

"Yeah yeah, the guy has a good heart though, and believe it or not, he's been there for me, had my back; maybe not on most missions, but he's a really good friend as flawed as he may be."

"Quite flawed indeed… sorry."

"You'll only have to deal with him at a few holiday gatherings."

"Haha, would I now?"

"Mm hm. I can see you drinking all the eggnog at Thanksgiving and then wondering why no alcohol was in it."

"That's just cruel."

"It'll be the best, uncomfortably awkward get together ever. And I'll love all of it."

"Gee, sounds like fun."

Kim pondered a moment, "When can I tell them about you?"

"You that eager to?" Kim nodded. "Tell anyone you know that can keep a secret. For the time being, my reputation needs to stay the way it is until I can assure your safety, and not just from GJ. I need to win a couple people over first. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to fight GJ, but um, not so happy that I'm a significant partner with you." Shego had a sudden wave of worry for Kim having brought the topic up.

"So Mom first, who will probably talk to my dad, then come back to me. Then out myself to the whole family. After which point I should probably tell them about you… sorry just rambling."

"Heh, it's fine Kim, I'm glad you're thinking about it. Be interesting to see how my brothers would feel. Their dyke sister going out with the hero they love so much." Shego sighed, "I can't believe I need to talk with them."

"You mean to help with-"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Will they?"

"Given their annoyingly self righteousness in the name of 'justice', I shouldn't have too much trouble. Thanks mostly goes to Wade for his efforts in getting the information I needed."

"I'm surprised Wego had trouble with your sexuality."

"Oh they didn't, it was mostly just Hego and Mego… mostly Hego. Nah, the twins were too young to understand what any of that meant. I hurt them the most though, leaving. I just didn't know what else to do. I was basically cast out of the family. It hurt, but I'm still here, so… " She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I could try talking to them, open their minds maybe?"

"Don't worry about it Kimmie, what's done is done. You can't force someone's beliefs or change them, they need to do that on their own, be willing to. Still hurt like a motherfucker though, really did not expect that from them… but, it was mostly Hego. Mego sort of just agreed with Hego without thinking about it much. More concerned with how it would affect his reputation. I don't think he actually cares if I am or not."

Kim sniffed at the sad story, she turned to hug her, "Thank you for telling me."

Shego let out a quick huff, "It's in the past Kimmie, don't go teary eyed on me."

"I won't," she sniffed again, rubbing her nose on Shego's t-shirt, "uh, sorry."

"Kimmie! Right on the nipple!"

"Sorry! I didn't realize I was doing it," she chuckled.

"You are one big goofball."

"Your goofball?" Kim asked.

"Hmm maybe." She smirked earning her a smack on the arm. She pulled Kim on top of her, hugging her tightly. "I had fun." Kim nodded with another smile. "But it'll be more fun to throw you in some icy cold water."

"What?" Shego rolled Kim on her back surprising her, picked her up, and rushed to the waterfall, laughing maniacally. "Shego! Let me go!"

"Never Kim!" She reached the edge of the falls, both of them feeling the cool mist. She brought Kim to face her, holding her tightly, "I'll never let you go." Her face sincere and gentle only to change suddenly to the crazy, laughing maniac she was before and jumped into the crisp cool waters.

"Ahh! You crazy bi-" She screamed before plummeting into the water. A shock of cold came over her, but was considerably tolerable to a point of being refreshing. As they came up for air, Shego had her bright smile, no longer devious. Kim had a fury of anger in hers, but a slow creeping smile revealed itself, displaying that the anger was only in jest. She splashed Shego, "Crazy bitch."

"Oh I heard you."

"Just reaffirming," the splashing of the small waterfall did make it difficult to hear each other, they approached very closely to compensate.

"Want me to warm you up?"

"It's not that cold." This was said with a small shiver.

"Stubborn girl." Shego pulled her outside of the water and embraced her.

Kim let out a relaxing sigh when Shego heated her body. I'm the candy that melts in your mouth _and_ your hands," she cooed.

She giggled, "Yeah, you're cream filled."

"Ugh, don't make it gross."

"Juicy then?"

Kim snuffed a laugh, "Ugh, stop it."

"You're mouthwatering, in that, you water my mouth."

"Okay, now you can really stop, booo."

"Alright, even I admit that one could use some help. Now strip."

"That was out of nowhere."

"Wet clothes, I'm not letting you in the car to ruin the leather."

"And here I thought you were being kinky."

"Who said I wasn't? Actually, I wasn't, but we can take a walk in the garden to dry off. Kinky later."

They laid out their clothes to dry on the stoney ground where the sun was shining and took a leisurely walk through the garden, hip to hip. They walked mostly in silence enjoying the atmosphere, surrounded by the sounds of the now distant waterfall, birds fluttering from tree to tree, and the soft crunches of moss from beneath their footsteps. After a while, Shego spoke her intent for touring Kim around, not just to spend time with her, "There's a lot to do here… to get your mind off of everything. You… might think it gets lonely here after a while. But it doesn't, as long as you keep busy. This isn't-"

"Shego, I understand. It's just a week, I can handle that."

"Yeah, but it could be a week and a day, or two, or three."

"Shego-"

"I just don't want you to panic. There could be delays."

Kim stopped walking and turned to Shego, "I trust you Shego, there won't be a moment where I think you failed. Don't think I won't be worried though or miss you like crazy. It's just-"

"Temporary."

"Yeah. Temporary… Look, I know I complained, that I wanted to help, a lot," Shego was about to complain herself, but Kim continued before she could interrupt, "I know I know, the answer is 'no', I just wanted to thank you. I realized I haven't done that yet. Whether it's necessary or not, thank you."

They began walking again, Shego wasn't sure how to respond. To be thanked so sincerely made her uncomfortable and she awkwardly replied, "Um, don't… don't mention it." Kim snickered. "What?"

"D-d-don't mention it," she mocked with further snickering.

"Eh fuck you," Shego nudged her, throwing Kim off balance a bit as they walked.

"I was just teasing."

"How was I supposed to respond to that?"

"Oh I don't know, stay silent and just hug me with the understanding that I knew you accepted my thanks?" She smiled coyly.

"I- Oh shut up." She brought Kim in for a tight hug, "Hug-gy enough for you?" She squeezed slightly tighter.

"Can't breathe Shego, your tits are too big!"

She jostled Kim to force her nipples to rub against hers making Kim laugh, "Are you complaining?"

"Would you punish me if I was?"

"You know I will Kimmie." She let Kim down, "I've very good at disciplining." She smacked her butt hard, the sound caused a few birds to flutter away.

"AH!" She yelped with a sly smile, "Well this," she waved her hand from head to toe, "can't be tamed." She chortled, feeling silly having said it in front of Shego, believing she was clearly the bad girl.

 _Argh! Even when she's not even trying, she's adorable,_ "I wouldn't mind trying." Shego bit her lip unknowingly.

Kim approached her closely, "Hmm, maybe I'll just let you."

Shego looked at Kim with bated breath, how she wanted to devour her right there. It seemed as if it took all her strength not to pin her to the ground, but she refrained with the thought of her challenge. She smirked to suppress her desires and kissed only Kim's forehead to the redhead's disappointment. "Later Kimmie, we have time for that later." She wanted this done right, for Kim's sake. Even if it was to make her beg, Shego still wanted Kim happy and satisfied in the end. Here and now was not the time.

 _Bitch!_ Kim tried her best to seduce, "Ooo, but I want it now." Her sugared voice was getting under Shego's skin and Kim grinned knowing this.

"Hmph! Then beg for it." Shego knew she could trap her with this alone and proceeded to walk with confidence, plucking a ranunculus flower from the ground. Kim thought she was going to offer the flower to her, but all she did was stir her fingers gently over the petals, grinned, and mouthed the word 'beg'. With a toss of the flower to Kim, she chuckled.

Kim caught the delicate flower, feeling its silken texture. A smirk of her own appearing, she clung to Shego's back, and while Shego was regaining her balance from the surprise, Kim swirled the flower across the bud of Shego's breast while kissing her neck, progressing to the back of her ear. She whispered, "Mm Shego, who says I need to beg to get what I want? Hmm?" She licked the edge of her ear, causing Shego goosebumps. She released her, threw the flower back at Shego as she walked ahead swaying her hips, and flipping her still dampened hair.

"I didn't know you were so eager for defeat." A retort was the only thing Shego could think of.

Kim stopped a moment, knowing their attempts to outwit each other was far from over, she turned with a smile. She approached Shego and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her in for a deepened kiss. When they parted, Kim again pulled her in for more. She bit Shego's lip gently before parting again. "Shego?"

Her emerald was still in a daze from the kiss, "Hmm?.. Yeah?"

Kim became somewhat serious, revealing a truth that would ruin the challenge ahead despite both of them looking forward to it, "Shego, I'm going to be entirely alone for a week or longer. I don't know how long it'll be before I acquaint any of my five senses with your body again." A brief pause, "Shego, I'm trying to be strong for you. If I'm ever going to beg, it'll be to let the world burn, to let me hold you every night so you'd never part from me, to stay here, to never know the horrors of this world again so long as you and I are together. I'll beg for you Shego, for as long as you like, just so long as you're with me. Do you really think-"

"Kimmie, I-"

"You have to, and I know this, which is why you won't win our little challenge. You can't." She hugged her tightly, "But if want me to Shego, I'll beg. Anything to stop you, anything to prevent even the slightest chance you'll get hurt." Shego was a little stunned by this, her heart aching by her words. The challenge was placed so far back in her mind now, it was no longer existent. She felt guilty for mistaking Kim's cheerfulness for mental stability as if all of her luxuries could make Kim's problems disappear. She felt stupid for not picking up on Kim's real feelings. Kim could see she was speechless and tried to abate her worries, "I do support you Shego. I want you to ruin them, humiliate them, and if I could, show that fucking one-eyed cunt my face before I-"

"I will. I promise. She'll have a big, bright red, bow on her for you." Shego was still chastising herself internally and thought to never make that mistake again. She placed her hands on Kim's shoulders, "Look, Kim, I'm sorry, I should have been more perceptive. I just thought-"

"You're amazing. Because of you, I _can_ survive. You're my reason." She smiled blissfully at Shego.

"Your reason?" _For living? For staying strong? For going 'futch'? For what?_

"Yup, for everything." Kim seemed to be increasingly more cheerful the more she spoke.

"Am I really that good, Princess? I mean sure, I can replace a few good household heating appliances, but I'm still a villain and I've no intention of being a hero again."

Kim giggled at her, "You think that matters to me?"

"At least a little? You did say you'd prefer if I was on the 'right side of the law'."

"'Prefer' is the operative word here. And we can figure that out later. My biggest worry is of me coming home, be it this one or someplace else, and you tell me," Kim changed voice to a silly mocking tone, "'Oh, sorry sweetie, I have to steal a truckload of vibrators because Dr. D. thinks he can create an earthquake ray. Derrr.'"

"First off Ki-" she burst out laughing followed by clearing her throat after she was able to speak again, "First off, don't tell Dr. D. that, he'll actually do it and cry that it wasn't _his_ genius idea. Second, I _do_ find a lot of excitement breaking into high security facilities, but it's never as fun as it is when I'm chased by you. Lastly, 'Derrr'? Really? Did I lose all my motor skills after being with you?"

"Well, I do plan on fucking your brains out, so naturally..." Kim snorted a laugh at her own silliness.

Shego laughed too, of all the silly jokes Kim had come up with, that was her new favorite. Shego let out a soft sigh, "So no challenge then huh?" Kim shrugged with a hint of her cheerful charm. "Alright, I was really looking forward to that."

"You weren't the only one."

"Another time then." Kim nodded in reply walking a little ahead to observe another flower. "So just boring, dull, rough, kinky sex from room to room in the house and place to place all throughout the island?"

Kim huffed, "How else am I to know where everything is except through boring, dull, repetitive, leg crippling, tongue straining, mind-numbing, raw…" Kim felt Shego approach behind her and smiled bashfully, knowing full well what was to come.

"Are you being bad again Princess?" Sultry and softness caressed Kim's ear.

"I am." A chill down her spine.

"Must I punish you?" Her fingertips, pulsating warmth as she gently brushes them across her lover's behind.

Kim breathlessly replied, "You must."

"Good, because here, you can scream as loud as you like."

Birds suddenly burst to a flutter from the surrounding trees.

* * *

The final chapter will be quite small. It's more of just a quick conclusion. And, I will inform all of you of my plans, should you choose to follow. It's been incredibly fun writing this story, well, except for the 'Bad Day' chapter, that was horrifically haunting if you knew the uncensored story - which I might add, none of you will :) Thank you all for your positive comments. I'm very happy knowing my story was enjoyed by so many despite knowing that my writing could be improved significantly - I am absolutely working on it. If there were parts you didn't enjoy, I'd be happy to know which of them they were and why. I can't improve unless I get feedback.


	16. Goodbye (It's Only Temporary)

Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

* * *

~oO 16 Oo~

Kim walked Shego to the ship with a slight hint of a limp, "Are you sure you have everything you need from here? It'd be a real shame if you forgot something and had to come back." Kim smirked with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Her heart slowly sinking. Shego just looked at her. "I know, I know, temporary, whatever, it still sucks. I'm allowed to complain."

"Fair enough. And I'm sorry, it's going to feel like the worst couple months, no-"

"No communication with you or Wade until I hear back from you and no talking to family or friends until I get off the island. I know."

"It's-"

"For my own safety, I got it."

"Stop-"

"Interrupting, it's annoying and I'm a total bitch, but it's funny." She smiled, but only briefly as she looked at Shego.

"Remind me to punish you when I see you again."

Kim chuckled nervously, "A-ah-actually, I think I'll take a rain check. That was pretty intense, but maybe you can… kiss it and make it better… later."

Shego chuckled, "You didn't stop me and you kept laughing and asking for more. What was I to do?"

"I loved it, but now I kind of regret it. _So_ fun though, so I kind of don't," another pained smirk as she tried to make herself better.

"You've got a weird way to achieve a thrill Princess."

"Says the person who got wetter and wetter at the moans and screams from the very person getting their thrill." Shego only smiled at her. Kim knew what it meant, she couldn't keep her any longer; it was really time for her to go. The realization hit her hard despite knowing she couldn't avoid the inevitable. She believed she prepared herself for it, but nothing really could. Immediately she choked back tears at Shego's smile, trying to stay strong.

"This isn't goodbye, Kimmie. You know that."

Kim tensed and couldn't even speak, despite wanting to interrupt her again and nodded instead. She took a deep breath through her nose and tried to speak with ease, "I know it's not, just let me say, I love you Shego."

"I love you too, Ki-" Kim raised her hand to stop her.

Another deep breath, a bead rolled from her eye, "I need you to understand something," Kim's eyes darted at hers, "even if it's not for now, you don't be a hero, you don't sacrifice yourself, and you don't get captured. Don't take this lightly, Shego. You don't…" _You don't know what horrors they could have for you or what I'll do if they harm a single cell on your body, how I'll amplify their misery and teach them what it means to long for death._

Shego embraced her tightly, "I understand Kim. I do. Now let me tell you something. I love you Kim, DON'T INTERRUPT!" Kim was a little startled and jumped in her skin at Shego's growl before she became soft again, "I know you know this, but you need reminding. I don't execute until I know what I'm up against. I keep the best of my abilities secret, because I don't doubt GJ has been trying to find something to withstand my powers for a very long time. If they knew I could use more than just my hands, I would no longer have the upper hand. The less ways they know I can fuck them up, the better." Kim nodded in her arms. "I love you and our time spent away is only a drop in a vast ocean of time that we'll spend together."

"Okay... I love you," a quiet whisper as a response. Kim's eyes widened and then shut sadly as she felt Shego release her gently. Kim clenched her fists to her sides as she watched her get into the ship. Her heart aching when the engines started, concentrating with effort not to fall to her knees in sobs.

Shego didn't want to see Kim cry when she left and did the only thing she could. She lowered her pants and panty and pressed her butt against the glass. She saw Kim laugh through her tears as she was wiping them away and began to fly off. She cloaked the ship when it disappeared from Kim's view. It was then that tears began to roll from her eyes. _Alright nerdlinger, it's time to start a war._

 _~END~_

* * *

 _Thank you_

Thank you readers for making it to the end. You've no idea how appreciative I am. I was expecting maybe only 5 people to read my story and turned out to be about 100 and that's only in the short timeline of about two and a half weeks. So, I am very pleasantly surprised. It's difficult for me to express my lack of experience telling a story coupled with poor writing skills is turning out far better than predicted.

 _Sequel_

Yes, I am writing a sequel to this story and started writing it just before posting this one. And given I started right 'Just A Little Vacation' back in November 2015, it's going to be about a year before I publish the next one. Apologies, it's just excruciatingly difficult for me to write. What I intend to do, or rather HOPE to do, to compensate is give little one-shot stories every now and then (it will still be a while), like expanding on Kim's fantasy dream. Which, funny story, 'Just A Little Vacation' was only meant to be 3 pages and I just couldn't stop writing.

 _The Plan_

If I ever get over my KiGo kick, I intend to write stories on Bubbline (Adventure Time) and KorrAsami (The Legend of Korra). And on top of that, if you recall from the earlier chapters, Shego enjoyed a particular series of books. Stories I intend to right and will post on , although this is a very long term goal. I'm unable to write multiple stories at a time due to time constraints and my inability to stop myself from errantly mashing stories together. I wouldn't want Kim Possible to enter the world of Adventure Time, right? I don't know, maybe, just not from me.

 _Jokes_

Sincerest apologies for the dumb jokes I put in this story. A lot of them made me laugh and some of them may seem obscure, and if they do, feel free to PM me to see how my brain was working :) Like the "I'm known in the state of California, as a carcinogen." That's one I'm guessing not too many people will be able to follow unless they've installed some form of home appliance or hardware stuff, like hanging lamps, stoves, etc. Every one of these appliance type hardwares had this warning in it that stated that it was made with a material known in the state of California as carcinogen, and was advised to wash hands thoroughly after installation. When I bought my house I just thought 'well that's something nice to look forward to down the road, thanks for selling cancer to me, yay'.

Anyway, that's it for now. Again, Thank You for finishing it to the end!


End file.
